River of Dreams
by Andivari
Summary: Rejoice all yeh New Mutants fan's! A blind kid has come to Bayville, when he turns out to be a mutant, what happens? Amyle Read, Rahm, Jubby, Kurmanda, Lancitty, Romy, and more, swearing, NOT RAYfriendly or GaryStuSee ch:8 CoAuthored by Animeluvr
1. The Eyes of the Blind See No Color

A/N: This Fic takes place shortly after the episode where the School Board votes to let Mutants back into school. (Memory fails me on the name.) However, from the moment the characters come into existence on the page, it's my show. (APOCOLYPS DOES NOT EXIST!!!!!)  
  
A/N 2: In this fic, Jubilee and Rahne were not removed from the Institute. The reason is simple, and obvious. Their parents, although feeling that they weren't safe there, were even less safe in a location where they are the only mutant in an entire city of people who were willing to hurt or kill them.  
  
AN 3: A lot of these aren't there. Many characters may act a little OOC, but I am going off of my memory and some research. If there is a major problem (Beast impersonating Dumb and Dumber, for example), then, for Heavens Sakes, TELL ME!!!! Also, I can't do accents for the life of me, so I'm going to type it normal. Besides, when these hands get going to typing, they don't stop for anything.  
  
And now, without further ado.  
  
River of Dreams  
  
Chapter 1: The Eyes of the Blind See No Color  
  
*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-*  
  
Drawing his hand away from the alarm clock, Kyle Trevais groaned, sitting up in his bed to greet the new day. He smiled at the feeling of the sun on his face, and stood up from his bed. Stepping over the chair in front of his desk, he grabbed the clothing hanging over the back of it and put it over his arm. Turning, grabbing a metal pole as he did so, he walked to the door to his room, one hand on the wall. Reaching for the doorknob, he counted to three silently, and then opened the door, bringing the metal pole up as he did. A satisfying clang told him that he was right, and that his adopted father had been intending to wake him up. with the help of a bucket of ice, of course. The sound of cubes hitting each other, and the cold feeling near his feet informed him that the cubes were now covering the hallway in front of his room. Smiling at the man in front of him, Kyle lifted one foot off the ground, skimming it until he no longer felt a cold sensation on the sole of his foot, and then set his foot down. He quickly brought the other foot next to the first, and began walking down the hall, his hand on the wall the entire way.  
  
Reaching a door, Kyle ran his hand along a series of bumps on the door. Smiling, he opened the door, and then walked in. Still running his hand along the wall, Kyle walked into the room. When his hand hit a hook on the wall, he put his shirt and pants on the hook, and continued further. Finally, his hand came across the curtain to the shower, and he followed the curtain to the far end. Reaching the other end of it, he ran his hand down the wall, found the faucet on the wall, and went up to the three knobs there. Turning the respective knobs to his preference, Kyle turned around, and went about his morning routine.  
  
(AN: Now things get interesting, I'm not sure if the Mansion is rebuilt by the time they are allowed to return to school, but I'm going to say it is.)  
  
*Meanwhile, at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters*  
  
Storm smiled slightly at the morning sounds of the Institute. Water running, teenagers shouting at each other to hurry up, complaining about various tests over breakfast, and various other discussions, all carried out at the top of the lungs. However, she quickly frowned as she saw Bobby and Evan racing each other down the staircase, Evan on a skateboard, Bobby on one of his ice-slides.  
  
As she watched, Evan's skateboard came off the stair rail, without him on it. As Evan watched his skateboard go flying, he became aware of a hand on the back of his shirt. Following that hand to the face that was attached, he saw that it was a sight worse than death. Wolverine.  
  
Before Coffee.  
  
"Extra Danger Room sessions, with me. One week's worth, starting tomorrow. Let's see if that don't teach you to stop using that thing in the house," growled Wolverine. Evan gulped, and then nodded, not wanting to earn himself another week's worth.  
  
Shortly after Evan's brush with death, it was time for both the X-Men, and the New Mutants to depart for school, an event they had grown to dread over the two weeks since they were allowed to return. Why you ask?  
  
Simply put, they were now outcasts, freaks, lower than the nerds in the school hierarchy, and that is pretty low. From the time they walked onto campus, to the time they left the campus, they were harassed, bullied, and picked upon.  
  
The ride to school was carried out in silence, as each student thought of the day to come, and wondered what horrors it would bring.  
  
Scott pulled up to Bayville High, his face contorted into a thoughtful frown, and he obviously didn't like what he was thinking about. As the others piled out of his car, he didn't even bother to complain when Amara scraping the car with her backpack.  
  
As Amara walked through the school doors, heading towards her locker, people backed away, only to close ranks again as she passed. Like I was a leper or something, thought Amara as she stood in front of her locker, entering her combination. A hand suddenly pushed Amara into the locker door, right as she opened it. Quickly turning, she found herself looking at four other girls, all of whom had once been her friends.  
  
"Awwwww. Poor muttie can't even get the locker door open." Said the first one.  
  
"When she can figure out what a locker is." Added another, her smile malevolent.  
  
"Get out of here, freak, we don't want your kind here."  
  
"Yeah, get out of here!"  
  
As the four girls continued to taunt Amara, a small mob started to gather. Kyle, hearing the rather excessive amount of noise, began heading in that general direction, his cane skimming the ground before him in a slow, sweeping motion. Finally he reached the mob's location, and began working his way towards the front, trying not to bump into anyone to hard. When he neared the front, he was able to hear what was being said, and he didn't like it.  
  
"Get out of here, bitch. Take you, and all your other muttie friends, and crawl back under the rocks you came from."  
  
The situation suddenly became clear to Kyle, and became clearer when three other voices spouted support, and insults of their own from the small clear area the mob left in the center. Apparently, four girls had decided to gang up on another. And, mutant or not, no one deserves to be demeaned like that. He should know.  
  
"Excuse me, ladies, might I ask that you leave her alone. I mean, what has she ever done to you?"  
  
"She's a freak, man." Began one girl.  
  
"And how do you define the word freak? If you are using the definition 'not normal,' then how do you define normal? If you define normal as you are in this case, 'like yourself,' then every person in this school is a freak! No two people are the same, and it doesn't matter if the difference is their hair, their eyes, their skin color, their style, their physique, their personality, or other, more unique gifts. That difference is what makes us. us, and because of it, there can be no clear cut definition of 'normal.' For what is normal to one person is strange, even obscene to another. For you all, it would seem impossible to walk down a street, and not see the trees and the grass and the birds. Yet for me." said Kyle, as he reached up, and removed his sunglasses, revealing a pair of light gray eyes, with no pupils, "it is normal. You have no room to judge who is normal and who is not, so be off with you."  
  
As the crowd, still in shock from the telling-off they just received, Kyle replaced his glasses, and started to walk away. Amara, herself just coming out of shock; grabbed his hand as a call of "Wait!" blurted out of her mouth.  
  
Kyle stopped, and turned to the young lady. "Yes?" he asked, his eyebrows rose.  
  
"Why did you do that, shouldn't you have been in the crowd, taunting me too?" Amara asked, her tone slightly un-believing. "I mean I am a 'mutant freak.'"  
  
Kyle smiled, and shook his head ruefully; "you are only a freak if you believe yourself to be. And if I were to have simply done the easy thing and stood in the crowd, then I would have been no better than that pack of judgmental fools." He started to walk away, and then suddenly came up short. Smiling a very embarrassed smile, he said to Amara "Excuse me, do you know where I can find the English II class, I've just moved here from Boston."  
  
Amara looked at him for a second, and then nodded. "Yes, I'll show you, I'm in that class."  
  
Kyle then laughed, the sort of relieved laugh you hear when someone's biggest problem has been solved. "Thank you, might I be so bold as to ask what your name is, mine is Kyle Trevais."  
  
Amara smiled, "Amara Aquilla."  
  
*Cafeteria, that same day*  
  
As Amara came out of the lunch line, having finally managed to get the workers to notice that she existed, she realized that, just as the students had made an effort to get out of her way earlier, they were now making an effort to get in her way. Looking around, she saw the rest of Xavier's students at a table in the corner. She began making her way over there, trying her best to avoid the students. As she set her tray down on the table, she saw a young man being pushed around over near the wall. Looking closer, she saw that it was Kyle! Furious, she stormed over there, the other Xavier students watching, a few of the younger prepping themselves to help.  
  
Upon reaching the spot, she suddenly realized that these four boys were the respective boyfriends of the four girls from earlier. Kyle meanwhile, was just getting to his feet, when one of the jocks pushed him into his friend, who held him tightly.  
  
Amara shoved past them, and stood between Kyle and the other three Varsity jocks. "That's quite enough, you four. Why don't you go try to develop some brains, instead of picking on those who can't defend themselves?"  
  
Two of the jocks simply laughed, as the third one pulled his fist back, his massive tendons creaking, his bones grinding. Kyle figured him to be about four feet away, a distance he could easily cover in the blink of an eye.  
  
The jock holding Kyle never knew what hit him. One second he was holding the blind boy, the next thing he knows, he's on his knees on the ground, holding his stomach, gasping for breath.  
  
The jock that had been about to punch Amara didn't know what happened either. Amara, however, saw it perfectly. As the jock threw his punch, Kyle simply grabbed his fist at the wrist, and pulled his arm up, twisting his wrist counterclockwise, shifting so that the next thing the jock realized was that the blind boy was holding his wrist in a very uncomfortable hold, just below shoulder-blade level.  
  
Kyle then spoke up from behind the jock, his voice calm, yet laced with a cold that would make Bobby shiver. "Striking women is lacking in honor, I suggest that you go and sit down, and do not bother this young lady again." With that, he shoved the jock forward, and started to walk away.  
  
Amara, in an incredible feeling of déjà vu, grabbed his wrist again. "That's twice," she said when he turned around to face her. "Would you like to sit with me and my friends?"  
  
His sightless eyes looked at her, "Sure, why not?"  
  
Amara smiled, and lead him over to where the other Xavier students were sitting. "Guy's I'd like you to meet Kyle Trevais." Kyle smiled at them, "I'm going to guess that you all share Amara's. unique gift, if not in the same form." The other Xavier students looked at him, shocked.  
  
Rahne shook it off quickly, "Alright, pal, just what is your game? Why would you stick up for mutants?"  
  
Kyle turned his face to her, and looked at her for a minute. "Because I know what it means to be scorned for something you cannot help. I know the pain of the tongues of serpents. And I know what it's like to be demeaned by a very public ridiculing."  
  
Scott, shaking off his shock that a normal person was sticking up for mutants, spoke quickly. "Don't worry about Rahne, she's a little overprotective of her friends at times. Almost like a wolf." He said, not able to resist cracking a smile.  
  
Kyle smiled at that, as Rahne looked suitably abashed. Bobby quickly changed the subject. "How'd you do that? I've never seen someone pull moves like those."  
  
Kyle laughed, "I've been trained in martial arts since I was five. The man who raised me is the last living master of our style."  
  
The rest of the students at the table looked suitably impressed, although Amara was wondering about something. "I thought that you were blind, though." She said.  
  
Kyle turned to look at her, "I am." He then smiled, "But this style was originally developed to teach those without the use of sight how to defend themselves. Thus, it places a heavy emphasis on not using your eyes."  
  
About this time, the bell to signal the end of lunch rang, and the conversation ended as the various students headed off towards their respective classes.  
  
*Xavier Institute, after school*  
  
As Rahne, Jubilee, and Amara walked out of the car dock, Charles Xavier could hear their conversation, and found the topic of it to be very interesting.  
  
"I do it interesting that he could beat those two jocks when they were going to punch you 'Mar, but he wouldn't when they were beating him around." Said Jubilee  
  
"You're right, Lee," Said Rahne, "I think he just wanted to catch 'Mar's attention."  
  
"He wouldn't have known I was even there, guys. He is blind. You know, can't see. You didn't see him take off his sunglasses when he told off that mob before school. I did. His eyes had no pupils, and they were solid gray." Said Amara, taking on her higher-than-thou tone.  
  
"I must agree with Amara, given the evidence." Said Xavier, sensing a catfight beginning to brew. "Generally, that kind of eye structure indicates a lack of sight. Now, I do believe that you all have a danger room session to attend to, do you not?"  
  
Four groans sounded. Three of them from the girls as they trudged off to get ready, the fourth from Evan, who had just remembered his week's worth of extra sessions. Xavier smiled slightly, as he began to roll his wheel chair towards the control room.  
  
*Trevais residence*  
  
Kyle walked through the door, and walked towards his first-floor bedroom. Reaching the door, which he recognized by the Braille on the doorframe. Opening the door, he walked over to his desk, and set his backpack down on the chair. Turning around, he walked outside, heading out back. Once there, he grabbed a staff just next to him, and began walking towards the small dojo in their backyard. Upon reaching it, his hand came up, grabbing a small, very sharp dart from the air to his right.  
  
He opened the door, and said to the apparently empty room, "You missed, sensei."  
  
A chuckle came from the shadows, and from there, a man stepped forward. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and light skin. He smiled, once again marveling at the difference between him and his adopted son. His adopted son was of a medium-small build, with black hair, with the naturally deep-brown skin of the Native Americans. He himself was a large, portly man who would seem more at place brawling than practicing martial arts. But, even though he was the only living master of his style, he knew that his son, and pupil was far more skilled than he, and the only reason he wasn't a master was that he lacked the experience.  
  
Kyle took a deep breath as he closed the door to the dojo. "There was a fight today." Kyle said, wincing as he anticipated the coming tirade.  
  
Jacob Trevais tilted his head as he looked at his son. He wasn't prone to fighting, even though he was skilled. "Go on, what started it?"  
  
"Well," Kyle began, as he related the events of that morning, and then continued on to lunch, when the four of them had attacked him.  
  
Jacob Trevais nodded, "You did the right thing, son. You spoke up, and protected someone who was being persecuted for no reason. If other's wish to hold a grudge because you did so, then do not be afraid to protect yourself."  
  
Kyle smiled, relieved that his sensei wasn't going to chew him out. "But," said Jacob "Just don't get carried away."  
  
Kyle nodded, then went to start on his homework.  
  
Well, what do you think? Like, dislike, flame, burn, become Pyro for a few seconds? Whatever your opinion, R&R!!!!!!!  
  
R&R 


	2. Telepathic Athority Figures Teenagers ...

AAAAACCCCCHHHHH!!!!!!! 

I just realized that I forgot this in the first chapter! Oh well, here it is!

Disclaimer: I no own X-men, no I don't.  If you say I do, I will give you to Sabertooth and Rahne for a chew toy, yes I will!

Italics = thoughts

Bold = emphasis/shouting

River of Dreams

Chapter 2:  Telepathic authority figures + teenagers = Need for Jumbo Pack of Aspirin

*Xavier institute, two weeks after Chapter 1*

As the students went through their normal morning routines, involving everything from Ray's temper, to Cyclops's admonitions for him to 'calm down'; Professor Xavier sat in his office looking out over the Institute grounds, his fingers steepled, his face the blank mask he assumed when deep in thought.  Reaching an apparent decision, he turned to face the door, and left the office.  He reached out with his mind, and found that Amara was just preparing to leave the kitchen.  Rolling in that direction, he intercepted her on her way to the car dock.

"Ah… Amara, might I ask you to do something for me.  You know that friend of yours, Kyle?"

Amara blushed slightly, and then said, "Yes, Professor, why do you ask?"

"Well, I would like to speak with him face-to-face.  Would you mind inviting him to come over after school?"

Amara looked at him, her head tilted to the side slightly, her face accusing, but she kept her peace. "Sure Professor." She said, her voice betraying her anger slightly, as she stomped towards the Car Dock.

Once she had gone, the Professor rubbed his temples, and sighed.  _Ms. Aquilla projects very loudly. And she obviously is angry about my request._

"I cannot blame the child for being angry, Charles."  Said Storm, as she seemed to glide up beside him. "Is it now going to be policy for you to check out every one of their friends?" She too sounded less than thrilled.

Again, Xavier sighed. "No, Storm, but something about this young man makes him seem slightly suspicious, and I would very much like to make sure that he might not be Mystique in disguise."

Storm simply nodded, but even as she turned away, he could feel her agitation about this, and he knew that this would not be the last he heard of it.

*Ride to School*

Amara was, to say the least, not pleased with the Professor.  
  


"So what, is he going to start scanning all of our friends who aren't mutants?! Where does he get the impression that we need him to tell us who are and are not good friends??" Amara ranted, making her fury at the Professor very well known to those who were in the car.

Scott, even though it **was** his mentor getting insulted, couldn't find it in him to tell her to be quite.  Silently, he agreed with her, the Professor had no right to do this.

No right at all.

*Lunch*

As Kyle came over to join the Xavier students, he could feel the tension in the air.  As he sat down, the conversation halted suddenly.  However, Xavier's students had a lot to learn about the blind, as he had caught the gist of their conversation.

"I take it that this 'Professor' wants to speak with me about something?" Kyle asked, his face clearly stating; "You all have a **lot** to learn about blind people."

Amara nodded, then, remembering whom was talking, blushed, and said "Yes, and none of us are happy about it."

"He has no right to do this." Said Scott, not caring that this was his mentor.

Kyle raised his hand, making a slight chopping motion to silence them, and then spoke.  "Well then, if your Professor wishes to speak with me, he will speak with me. If one of you would assist me in calling my father to inform him, I will, hopefully, be able to accompany you to your Institute.  I have nothing to hide, and I will prove this to your Professor Xavier."  To himself, he thought, _No matter the cost_.

Jean heard the stray thought, and quickly coughed. "Why do you need help with the phone?"  
  


Kyle smiled, "Weeeellllll… The numbers aren't exactly written in Braille you know."

The group laughed, and carried on with their conversation, the thought of the confrontation between Kyle and Xavier firmly out of their minds.

When lunch neared its end, Kurt went with Kyle to help him with the phone.  Kyle relaying the number for Kurt to dial, who then handed the phone to Kyle.  When his father came on the far end, Kyle began talking with him, as Kurt quickly left to give him some privacy, a bamf the only signal of his departure.

"Hey Dad." Said Kyle.

"No, Kyle, you can't have a raise in your allowance." Came Jacob Trevais voice over the receiver.

"No, that isn't it," Kyle responded, laughing, "A few friends of mine want me to come over after school, do you mind."

Jacob Trevais thought for a few seconds. "Sure, I don't mind you going, just don't do anything stupid."

Kyle smiled, "Thanks dad."  Then he hung up, just as Kurt, with incredible timing, appeared.

Kyle turned to Kurt, smiled, and then said, "So, do you guys think you could give me a ride?"

*Meanwhile at the Xavier Institute*

There was a very uncomfortable silence during lunch that day at the institute.  None of the instructors were happy about what Xavier was going to do, and their thoughts were making that abundantly clear.

_I swear, if they continue with these… aggressive and insulting thoughts, I may just lose my temper._ Thought Xavier.

*After school*

As the students came through the door to the mansion, they were unusually quiet.  This could more than likely be attributed to their anger with the Professor, which hit him as profoundly as a punch to the gut upon entering the room.  He shook it off quickly, and then spotted the only person in the group that was not familiar to him.  
  


"Hello, You must be Kyle Trevais, I am Charles Xavier."

The young man turned to look at Xavier, his eyes focusing above him.  "It is an honor to meet the man who can handle the variety of…unique gifts that his boarders possess."

Xavier watched the young man, slightly shocked that he knew of his student's gifts.  "It is a challenge," he admitted once he regained his composure. "Please, follow me to my office."  Xavier then began to wheel away.

"Hold on a second Professor Xavier, I cannot see you if you remember."  Said Kyle, stopping Xavier in his tracks.  _How could I forget? The students had mentioned that he was blind._

"Logan, would you please help Mr. Trevais find my office?"  Xavier said, as Wolverine walked up next to him.

"Let's go, Caney." Said Logan from his right side.  Kyle turned his head to him slightly, the only acknowledgement of his surprise.  He then allowed Logan to guide him to the office.

On the way there, Logan began assessing Kyle. _He may be blind, but this kid probably could take ten men on his own.  He's probably very good too.  You can't fake confidence like that._

Once they were there, Logan walked over to Charles, "He ain't Mystique, Chuck.  But I'm telling you, he's probably more dangerous than most of the kid's in the institute."

Kyle chuckled at that remark. "Now really now, Mr. Logan.  Let us not exaggerate.  I'm good, but I'm not that good.  And I know that most of your student's mutations would allow them to give me a serious run for my money."

This caught Wolverine off-guard.  The kid knew about them! That he hadn't expected.

Xavier chuckled, "I am actually quite sure that it would be the other way around. However, I wished to talk to you…"

"My friends seemed rather outraged with you, something about, 'not trusting their judgment.'"

Wolverine smirked, _Ororo owes me twenty,_ he thought, as he chuckled. "See Chuck, I told you the kids would be annoyed about that most."

The Professor shook his head.  He was going to need an Aspirin after this, or maybe twenty would be more appropriate.

When Kyle left Professor Xavier's office, thirty minutes later, the first thing he walked into was not open air as he had expected, but Kitty, who was too surprised to phase through him.

Kyle, not expecting to run into anything **quite** that soon, fell face forward.  Luckily, his reflexes kept him from falling on Kitty, who ended up sprawled between his extended arms.  Kyle took stock of the situation, and chuckled.

"Moving a little fast?" Kyle joked, as he pushed off with his arms, bringing himself into a semi-crouch.  He then offered Kitty a hand, helping her to her feet when she accepted.  Looking around the room, he spoke to the other Xavier students, whose gasps and suppressed laughs had given their presences away.

"Would someone mind taking me home, I don't quite know the way from here." Kyle asked.

Xavier rolled up behind him, "Scott, Jean, would you mind taking our friend home.  You may then have until 11:00 to return home."

Scott and Jean both blushed, as the rest laughed. Their quickly formed relationship being the subject of no small amount of teasing, especially from the older kids who had sensed the tension between them for a long time.  However, they agreed, and Kyle found himself in Scott's convertible, heading towards his home.

Or at least, that was the plan.  However, Scott, in a lapse of memory, had forgotten that he barely had any gas in his car, thus, Kyle and Scott were stuck walking the last block to Kyle's house, while Jean stayed to fill the tank of his car.

While heading through a small back-alley, Scott saw two men appear at the far end of the alley.  When he looked over his shoulder, he saw two more behind him

Scott reached over, tapped Kyle's arm, "We have company."  
  


Kyle simply nodded, "How many?"

"Four, two behind, two in front."

Kyle again nodded, "I'll take care of the two in front, you think you can take care of the two behind us without drawing too much attention?"

"Yeah," Scott said simply, knowing that he could take all four of them out, but that would attract more attention then they wanted.

"Good." Said Kyle, as he stepped forward, towards the two in front.

The two smiled, and walked towards him, one of them cracking his knuckles, the other swinging a chain.

Kyle shook his head. _Rookies_, was his only thought, as his right palm came out quickly, his cane looped up around his elbow.  His palm caught the first one, the one cracking his knuckles, in the solar plexus, dropping him to his knees, gasping for breath.  Quickly following up, he brought his left foot across the side of his face, planting his head firmly in a pile of garbage bags.  Hearing a whistling noise, Kyle followed up on his spinning motion, bringing his cane up to block the chain of the second guy.  Following up on his block, Kyle brought his left foot around, kicking the guy in the back.  In doing so, he knocked him into a dumpster, knocking him out.

As Scott finished up his two, he heard a loud** CLICK**.  Turning, he saw the guy Kyle had knocked into the trash bags standing in the midst of them, a pistol pointed at Kyle's head.

Kyle too turned to the noise, and could only assume from Scott's muffled curse, that the man had a gun pointed at his head.  And, before Scott or Kyle could do anything…

**BANG!!!!__**


	3. Birth of Sage, We gonna' have a PARTAY

WOW!!! So many reviewies!!!! Here are the ones who receive honorable mention (For quality or quantity)

Chaotic Boredom: Am I that obvious? (Yeah, I Am. And you are right!!!)

Chia: (Laughs) Yes Ma'am! (I'm guessing here)

X_silversurfer_x: I thought so too; it took me seven minutes to think that up!! That's a long time, considering that I improv a LOT!

Also, I figured, after reading the many attempts at the accents, I would give them a try. Tell me how I do please?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!

And now

River of Dreams

Chapter 3:  Birth of Sage, We gonna have a PARTAY

**PING**!!

WOOOBLE-WOOBLE-Wooble-wooble.

Scott, and the gunman looked at the ground in front of Kyle in shock. Lying on the ground in front of him was the bullet, which was now about the size and thickness of a quarter.

Kyle stood, rooted to his place in shock.  However, the shock at being alive was only a small portion of it. The rush of sensations that hit him was a much larger part.  First, there was the tingling sensation that seemed to rush through every cell in his body.  Second was the feeling of heaviness.  And third, was the **burning**!!  It felt like it ran through every fiber of his being.  And he did the only thing he could… He screamed in pure, unabridged pain.

The gunman, mistaking the scream as one of fury, ran fast and far._ F*** them man; it's every man for himself._

Scott however, correctly interpreted it, and bolted forward.  Right as he reached Kyle, the aforementioned blind man collapsed.  Scott grabbed him under the arms, and then, using the tricks Xavier had taught all the X-men, sent off the telepathic equivalent of a flare.

*At Scott's Car*  
  


Jean had been sitting in the passenger's seat of the car, reading a book when her mind was hit by Scott's flare.  Quickly switching to the driver's seat, and thanking all that was holy that Scott had left the keys, she turned the car on, and drove towards where she had sensed as the origin of the flare.

Upon arriving at the source, the same alleyway as before, she saw Scott holding Kyle as best as she could.  Surreptitiously checking around, she lifted Kyle into the backseat with her TK.

Scott jumped in the passenger's seat, and said; "I think it's best we take him to the Institute."

Jean nodded, and began driving towards the stated facility. "What happened?"

Scott proceeded to relay the entire series of events to Jean. When he told her what happened when the guy shot him, Jean drew in a shocked breath. "And the bullet was FLATTENED by his skin?"

"Yeah," responded Scott "But he then started screaming. And it sounded like, whatever it was, **hurt**. I'm guessing that he can only hold his power for a short time, and he just didn't know how to turn it off."

Soon after this, the two pulled up to the Institute, much to everyone's surprise.  What was even more shocking to the Institute's population was that, when Scott and Jean got out of the car, there was a third occupant, whom Jean proceeded to lift with her telekinesis.

When they brought the body through the door, there was a collective gasp. It was KYLE!!!

Professor Xavier rolled forward, and, after a lightning fast conversation with Jean (AN: Gotta love telepathy) began to speak.

"Scott, Jean, take our friend to the infirmary, so Dr. McCoy can take a look at him.  Kurt, you know his house's phone number, come with me and we will call his parents. The rest of you, just try to remain calm."

As those who had been mentioned went about their tasks, the rest of the institute's population gathered in the rec room. The topic of discussion, Kyle.

"So what do you think happened to him?" Asked Jubilee

"I'll bet you he got mugged."  Responded Ray

Rouge snorted. "Not likely," she said "Ah'd hate ta meet th' mugger who picked ah fight with 'im."

As the conversation continued, one person seemed withdrawn.  Noticing this, Rahne walked over.

"'Ey 'Mar, what's the matter lass? Yeh usually 'ould beh raight in the middle o' this."

Amara sighed, and turned to her friend, "Nothing's wrong Rahne, I'm just worried about Kyle. He is my friend, and we don't know what's wrong with him."

"Correction, lass, 'e's all aour friend."  Said Rahne, "Iffen ye'h be need'n anyone ta talk ta, Ah'm 'ear lass."  She then stood up, and walked away from Amara, who smiled, and then joined in on the discussion.

"No, I think Jubilee might be right this time, mutant haters would hate non-mutant haters too, wouldn't they."

*Professor Xavier's conversation with Jacob Trevais*

(AN: Every new paragraph is a new speaker. For example, the first is Mr. Trevais, the second Prof. Xavier, then Mr. Trevais, etc. Also, words outside the quotation marks are descriptions. By that I mean things like static, sighs, or the kind of pauses that are found when people are thinking about something.)

"Hello, Trevais residence."  
  


"Hello, This is Professor Charles Xavier, of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters."

"Ahhh… Yes.  My son Kyle has talked about some of your students.  May I ask what I owe the pleasure of this phone call to?"

"Actually, this call is about Kyle.  You see, I asked one of my students to invite him over after school.  His sticking up a mutant had gotten me suspicious, which I must say, was rash of me, and I wanted to make sure that he wasn't one of our enemies, as one of our foe's has the ability to take any form."

Silence for a minute… "I hear an 'and' that belongs here."

Sigh "I had asked two of my students to take him home. However, one of them, the owner of the car, had forgotten to fill his tank, and this forced him and Kyle to walk home.  On the walk to your house, they cut through an alleyway, and were attacked by four men."

Silence again, "And?"

"One of them had a gun.  He shot Kyle in the forehead.  Now, before you panic, he is all right, but the gunshot brought out an X-gene, and, from what my two students have told me, it is a potent one.  I would like to ask if he might be enrolled in my institute."

Again silence, "I'll be right over, to see my son, and to discuss with him and you about placing him in your institute." Click

*Xavier Institute*  
  


A well-worn, black Silverado pulled up in front of the Xavier institute.  After a moment, the gate opened, and the truck drove through the gates.  It parked in front of the door to the institute, and the driver's side door opened up.

Amara watched as a large man, tanned golden by the sun, came out from the far side of the truck.  In the failing sunlight, his blond hair could plainly be seen.  He was an easy 6' 4", a torso built like a tank, big and solid.  And his arms and legs were built to the same proportions.

As he ascended the stairs to the door, Professor Xavier rolled forward to meet him.  After a moment, the two of them headed off in the direction of the sub-basement entrance.

*Infirmary*

Professor Xavier rolled into the infirmary, Jacob Trevais right behind him.  As the Professor looked around the room, he realized that the entire population of the institute whose age was over 20 was present.

Logan spoke first.  "Who's that Chuck?"

The Professor sighed, but, surprisingly, Jacob spoke, "I am Kyle's adopted father, and sensei. Do you have a problem with that?"

Logan looked at him for a second, then chuckled, "I like ya', bub. No one's had the gut's to talk to me like that for a long time."

The Professor turned to Dr. Hank McCoy, "Dr. McCoy, do you know what happened?"

Hank nodded, as he turned to the Professor, "Yes, Professor.  His mutation's power simply over loaded him. It appears that his mutation allows him to temporarily change the density of the molecules in his body.  However, he can only hold the change for so long before his body hit's an overload."

The Professor nodded, "Do you have any idea of when he will wake up."

Just as Dr. McCoy was about to answer, a groan came from the table, as Kyle lifted his upper torso.

"I'd say right about now, Chuck."

"Did anyone catch the number of that city bus?" Kyle joked, right before he let off another groan.

A voice from his right spoke, "Are you alright son?"

Kyle turned his head, his eyes widening in shock, (AN: Just cause he can't see don't mean his face doesn't make the same expressions.)  "Dad, what's going on here? Where am I?"

From his father's right, another voice spoke, "You're back at the institute, Kyle.  Scott and Jean brought you here."  
  


Kyle chuckled, "I'm going to take a guess here and say that I'm now officially a 'gifted youngster', to quote you."

Xavier smiled; the boy was taking it lightly, "Yes, it appears that you are."

Kyle turned to his father, and said, "Sensei, before you ask, yes, I would actually be honored."

Jacob Trevais shook his head, and turned to Dr. McCoy; "Are you sure he isn't a telepath?"  This garnered a round of chuckles.  Then to Xavier, he said, "You heard what he said, Professor."

The Professor smiled, and said to Kyle, "Kyle, I would like to be the first to welcome you as the newest student at the Institute."

A muffled 'YES' could be heard, and, when the door to the infirmary was opened, it revealed, once again, that the population of the institute had not been able to resist eavesdropping. And once again, Kitty was the one at the door.

Kyle chuckled, as he heard Kitty's OOMPH when she fell through the suddenly opened doorway.  "Now Kitty, I thought you would have learned after I ran into you, not to eavesdrop."

Everyone who had been present for that run-in started to break out in laughter again, the slight moment of tension now behind them all. 

*Thursday, 6:00 P.M.*

Today was the day that Kyle would be moving into the institute, and to say that the students weren't excited would be a lie of Titanic proportions.

In fact, they were so excited, that even Scott and Jean had agreed that a party was in order.  Luckily, it was a four day weekend, so the X-Teens would have time recover, and Kyle would have time to get himself oriented.

When Kyle walked through the door, his first thoughts were _these guys would be pushovers in hide and seek_.

The majority of them had hidden themselves adequately enough, all right.  Well, Jamie could have used something more creative than that potted plant Kyle could smell, it was the fact that they were all whispering that gave them away.

Kyle chuckled, "If you were all planning to jump out and call out 'Surprise', it's a little late, your whispering gave you away."

The X-Teens, realizing they were busted, sighed and came out of hiding.  Kyle, quickly picking up on their depression, spoke, "Hey, it's the thought that counts, right Jean?"

This brought around a stunned silence, which was quickly filled with laughter.  Then Amara and Rahne came up on either side of him, and showed him to the rec room, which was set up for the party.

Looking back on that day, Kyle's only regret would be that he hadn't been able to see it.  That day was one of seven in his entire life that made him wish he could see.  The music was great, a nice mix of everything from rock to rap.  The food was spectacular, and, when they finally goaded him into dancing a little, Kyle would always wish he could have seen the shocked faces as he transferred the graceful movements he had learned from martial arts to dancing.

Finally, the Professor came in, but not to bring the party to a halt, but to make two announcements. "First off, I would like to tell you that Kyle will be sharing a room with Sam, since he is probably the most organized of all of you." Kyle nodded, thanking the Professor for that courtesy, "Second, I would like you to meet the newest member of our staff. He will be assisting Logan in teaching you self-defense, along with teaching methods of disabling opponents, and helping teach methods of self-control.  I would like you to meet Mr. Jacob Trevais."

And there, at the door to the Rec Room, was Kyle Trevais's adopted Father, Jacob Trevais.


	4. The Need for Fighting Without Powers

Disclaimer: I own Kyle and Jacob Trevais.  Anyone who says I own anything other than that, and some other things/concepts/idea/people from later, will be locked in a room with Jugernaught when he has a hangover 

Chapter 4

The Need for Fighting Without Powers.

The entire room was shocked.  Even Kyle had had no clue that this was going to happen.

"Sensei," Kyle said tentatively, "may I enquire just when this turn of events was planned?"

The rest of the students looked at him, and the look on his face made it plain that it was as much a shock to him as to them.

Mr. Trevais smiled, "This was actually Professor Xavier's idea.  He thought that his students needed to learn how to fight without using their powers."  
  


This brought a cry of outrage from the rest of the students, which could be summed up to one word… "WHY?"

The Professor waited until the noise died down, and then spoke up.  "I have a reason for this. Scott, what would happen if someone were to take your visor in a fight?  How would you defend yourself without causing the other's serious injury?  Bobby, if you were to fight an opponent who can melt your ice faster than you make it, what then?  Roberto, what happens when you don't have any sunlight to draw on?  Kitty, Kurt, your powers have proven themselves useful in certain situations, but, if you know how to defend yourselves, then you will be much more effective in the field.  Mr. Trevais will be teaching you not only how to defend yourselves, but the other values that martial arts can instill."  The tone of the last sentence was one that brooked no arguments, and with that, he turned around and rolled out of the room.

Before he turned to leave, Mr. Trevais looked at Kyle, "Kyle,"

"Yes Sensei?"  
  


"Have fun tonight, we're going to have our work cut out for us with this bunch."  
  


Kyle's face took on an expression of shock for a moment, then steeled, as his father left the room.  Jean, who's senses were lightly attuned to him at the time, trying to find out if he knew about this, felt a mental wall the likes of which she had never felt come into place.  It didn't have the quality of a strong telepath like the Professor's, which she had always compared to a wall of rather thick concrete.  Rather, his was passive, yet effective, almost like a mountain range.  When she talked to the Professor about it later, she would find that it was a wall made of pure will power.

Kyle shook the shock off quickly, "Well guys and gals, unless the Professor's mutation has suddenly become an instant death to any party, I suggest that we get this party back underway."  Again, Kyle's joke broke the tension, and the party continued with gusto.

However, in the back of his mind, Kyle wondered at the fact that his father was going to be teaching the other's self defense. _This ought to be good._

*Planning Room, Sunday afternoon*

All of the X-men and the New Mutants were gathered in the planning room, wondering why the Professor had called them here, instead of the Danger Room.

As the hushed chatter reached a crescendo, Professor Xavier walked through the door, Mr. Trevais on his right, Kyle, in his X-men uniform, on his right.

Kyle's uniform was still an oddity among the students, even though they had seen it while he was perfecting the control of his powers. Like the other X-Men guy's, it was dark blue for the most part, but that was where similarities ended.  For one thing, it lacked shoulder pads, and a pair of fingerless gloves covered his hands.  The belt at his waist was black, with the usual X in the middle of the belt.  However, the biggest distinction was the cloth that was tied around his eyes, which bore an X at either end of.  On his right breast was another X, and a larger one was on his back.

The Professor cleared his throat, and began to speak.  "I'm sure you're wondering why we came here first. Today we will be performing a different kind of exercise.  This exercise is called 'Shadow Stalker,' and you will see why it's called that when we get into the Danger Room.  You're Objective in this scenario is to defeat all of your opponents.  To make the scenario both more difficult, and less dangerous to the participants, you may not use your powers to attack. Scott, you, Amara, Roberto, Jean, Ray, Bobby, Tabitha (AN: Remember, in 'Day of Reckoning' she ditched the Brotherhood.  If you watch in 'Stuff of Hero's', at the end, she can be seen standing next to Bobby, in uniform, when you're watching Xavier in the Mansion.) and Evan, may not use you're mutations during the simulation.  Instead, you will use these," and the Professor pointed to many pairs of gloves on one of the tables, "when you hit an opponent with them, they will be marked with the same kind of paint that the drones use.  The teams will be as follows, Kyle and Jacob Trevais, Vs. All the rest of you."

The cries of outrage that followed this pronouncement were so loud that they only stopped when Wolverine, tired of listening to it, stuck his two sense in. "LOOK!!!!  These two combined are probably better than all of you put together. Live with it!"

The volume behind the statement, combined with the words, was enough to shut up everyone. The Professor took advantage of this to tell them to proceed to the Danger Room.

Upon arrival, the entire team found themselves in a dark-forested terrain.  "Kyle and Jacob will have a three minute head start, starting now."  At that pronouncement, Kyle and Mr. Trevais were off, heading in opposite directions.

When the time limit was up, the remaining Students were determined to prove Wolverine wrong.  "Spread out!" State Cyclops, as the team did just that.

(These will be in order of when they get taken out of the simulation)

Cyclops headed in the direction that he had seen Kyle run, confident that he could take the kid out. After all, Scott was older, smarter, and stronger, plus the kid was BLIND.  However, his overconfidence cost him, and when he stopped under a tree to look for Kyle's tracks, the first time he realized his mistake was when a fist caught him in the small of the back, and a voice said, "You're out."

Jean headed after Mr. Trevais, fairly sure she could get the large man before he could get her. However, she was proven wrong very quickly.  For when she found him, her first indicator he was there was the orange paint on her leg.

After that, it became a game of cat-and-mouse, and the students were the mice.  Kurt, while porting around, came out of a port right behind Kyle, whose senses of hearing and smell alerted him to Kurt's presence just in time for him to duck underneath the swipe.  Kurt, however wasn't so lucky.  When Kyle came out of his crouch, he did so in an uppercut that caught Kurt in the stomach.

Ray, who was actually being cautious for once, saw Mr. Trevais only a split second before his large fist caught him in the sternum, spraying his chest with paint.

Roberto met a similar fate at the hands of the burly martial arts master, as his fist caught him in the back, removing him from the match.

Jubilee was the first to actually give either of them a challenge. When Kyle found her, he came at her from the right, hoping for an easy paint.  However, as he drew near, he stepped on a twig, which gave him away.  Jubilee, in an instinctive reaction to being snuck up on in the Danger Room, let loose with her fireworks; which had no effect on the blind mutant who was quickly coming at her.  Once she realized that it was Kyle who was rushing her, she jumped up, and ran to the side, avoiding his charge.  Hoping to catch him by surprise, she quickly lunged at him.  In a calculated dodge, he moved to the side at just the right moment for him to catch Jubilee in the side.  In a quiet voice, he said, "Good job, 'Lee, you're the first challenge I've had yet."

The next mutant to go down was considerably easier. Jamie, while a sweet kid, had no clue as to what he was doing. Thus, he was easy for Kyle to take down.  After Kyle caught him, he whispered to Jamie, "Chin up.  Now you can go and tease the rest of them about how you outlasted them."

Shadowcat proved to be a fairly simply target, once Mr. Trevais caught her.  Of course, when she phased through a tree, only to find herself looking him dead in the eyes, she knew it was over.  The paint on her shoulder quickly proved her right.

Bobby was next to go down, but as he would boast about at great length later (Until Rogue started to take the gloves off, that is) he made Kyle work to get him.  In actuality, it was he who spotted Kyle.  In fact, Kyle's only warning to his presence was the small snicker just before Bobby lunged.  Kyle immediately spun to the side, trying to punch Bobby in mid turn.  However, Bobby, in a feat of aerial agility that was probably more dumb luck than anything else, got out of the way of the fist.  He quickly stood up again, facing towards Kyle.  However, he made a fatal mistake by lunging once again. As he lunged at Kyle, Kyle came in from underneath his flailing arms, punching him in the solar plexus, thus decorating Bobby's torso with orange paint.

Boom-Boom went next, but only after a five-minute game of hide-and-go-seek, during which Kyle caught three more students. Finally, she was caught by surprise when Mr. Trevais, taking a page from Logan's book, struck from behind some bushes.

While Boom-Boom and his 'sensei' played cat-and-mouse, Kyle came across a tactical meeting between Cannonball, Magma, and Rogue.  He smirked as he heard their voices, and decided that divide and conquer would be the best strategy. Reaching down, he picked up a small stone, and then, climbing a tree, threw it at the three of them, aiming for where he approximated Cannonball's shoulder to be.  Then he quickly scrambled into the branches of another nearby tree.

Kyle's approximation was correct, for Cannonball was caught dead in the shoulder.  He quickly turned to face the tree, and the three of them went to investigate.  When Kyle heard their voices at the base of the other tree, he smiled, and then fell to the ground.  However, Rogue, who had absorbed Wolverine enough to recognize a trap, turned around just as he fell.  Her fist whistled through the air, and hit… a tree. This was all she had time to realize before she was caught in the chest by a fist.  Magma and Cannonball, however, had been alerted to his presence by the Rogue, and that made things much more difficult.  Luckily, Cannonball made life easier by using his mutation.  Kyle dodged it easily, and caught Cannonball in the side with his fist on his way past.  Magma, however, surprised Kyle, who barely dodged her unexpectedly fast punch.  After two minutes of dodging her punches, Kyle tired of the game, and ended it by grabbing her wrist, then landing a punch in her stomach, saying to her,  "Nice job Amara, best fight I've had all day. Now go rub that in Bobby's face."

Rahne was the last to go, her enhanced senses making her a difficult target.  After spending almost eight minutes tracking her, Kyle finally found her. Or more like, she found him, as she jumped at him from in a tree.  However, she soon found out two facts about the newly christened Sage.  One, his nose could detect the individual scents of people at close distances (AN: About six feet) and two, any object passing through the air, makes a rushing sound, which he could easily hear.  These facts were both emphasized by the orange paint that decorated her chest.

At this point, the hologram in the Danger Room was cut off, revealing it's normal steel walls. "I would like to see all of you with the exceptions of Boom-Boom, Iceman, Wolfsbane, Magma, Cannonball, Rogue, and Sage in the Planning Room."

As the rest of the mutants left, the stated seven mutants headed towards the changing rooms.  They weren't opposed, however, to finding out how Kyle and his dad could beat all of them.

"Because," Kyle responded, "I've been training in this kind of thing since I was five, most of you all have little to no combat training.  I've been training in sneaking around like that since I was eight, while most of you only have the experience from parents or the teachers here. This kind of thing was actually, kind of easy.  However, consider yourselves lucky.  Everyone else is getting extra Danger Room sessions with Wolverine,  one for every person who got taken out after them."  This made those with him wince, since that meant that some of their teammates would have upwards of ten sessions.  "This exercise was to prove a point, anyways," Kyle continued "it showed that you all need a lot of work in fighting without your mutations."

Post Chap. AN: Alright people I need to know something

I was thinking about making this fic a Lancitty and a Kuranda (Lance/Kitty and Kurt/Amanda)  I would like to know if there is going to be a total uproar from the reviewers if I do.  (Note to all Romy fans: You have good taste, and that's in the works.  Plus, I've worked out a way for Rogue to control her powers!!!  Ahhhhhh… the fun that will be had. No worries, though, she'll still be the lovable goth we all know and love. Just as violent too.)


	5. Dojo Etiquette, Cyclops Vs Sage, and the...

X_silver_saffire_x:  I like them too.  However, one thing I like about writing is playing games with characters heads.  IF I make it a Lancitty, Lance's attitude gets a 180 (At least with her, more like a 45 with everyone else.)

Chaotic Boredom: I presume you refer to Mr. Trevais in your review for Chapter 3.  I do not know why your reviews contain questions, and I hope you continue them, for these are the questions I want people to ask.  And I agree, Rogue ain't Rogue if she ain't a goth girl.  As I told Silver_Saffire, Lance is going to be a much changed man in my fic, once I get through with him. *Screaming in background* I guess his rehabilitation from complete @$$hole to at least partially nice guy is going well. And Jamie kicks @&$, as he will show Lance, oh, say, at the end of this chapter.  Read on, o' chaotically bored one. And the rest of you too!

Chapter 5: Dojo Etiquette, Cyclops Vs. Sage, and the Hood!! 

The students of Xavier's institute had been told that their hand-to-hand training would begin at dinner the day of the disastrous 'Shadow Stalker' simulation.  They were told to meet Mr. Trevais in the small building behind the school at 7:00 the next day.

When the time came, the Xavier students were all assembled, not a one of them quite sure of this.  After waiting for a minute, Kyle came up from behind them, dressed in an outfit the likes of which they had never seen before.

The entire outfit was a dark emerald color, with a strange symbol on the right breast.  The symbol was that of a fist with a closed eye over its fingers.  The pants were ankle-length and loose fitting, the shirt went to the wrists, and while the sleeves seemed to fit loosely, the part over the torso seemed to fit like a normal shirt.  Around his waist, he had a black belt, tied in a knot, with seven gold stripes running through it.

He walked past them silently, and stopped when his cane hit the porch in front of the small building.  His hand let go of the handle to the cane, and he brought both hands up to chest level.  He formed his right into a fist, and put it into the palm of his left, which he then put at a 45-degree angle to his fist.  His hands thus positioned, he bowed to the building, and then stepped up onto the porch.  Once on the porch, he reached down, and took his shoes off, put his socks in them, slid open the door to the building, and stepped in.

The rest of them looked at each other, the same question on all of their minds, _what was that all about?_  Shrugging, Bobby walked past them all, and stepped into the dojo.  Much to their surprise, Kyle's arm shot out from the right side of the door, barring his entrance at the last second.  He then came into the doorway again.  "Remove your shoe's and socks before entering the dojo."  Before Bobby or the others could protest, he continued, "It is a sign of respect to the others who use the building, the building itself, and those who are training with you.  I doubt any of you want a large bruise from being kicked by someone with their shoes on."  When offered that option, the entire team saw the wisdom behind his words.  After de-shoeing themselves, they entered the building.

At the far end of the room, on the opposite side of a large, blue pad that looked like it belonged in a gym, was Mr. Trevais, his eyes closed, legs crossed under him, meditating.

After several minutes, Scott spoke up.  "Mr. Trevais."  Before he could continue, Mr. Trevais spoke up, "I know you are there, Scott.  Kyle, instruct them in the basics of dojo etiquette. Then show them their gi's and how to put them on."

Kyle turned to his father, and bowed as he had to the building, "Yes sensei.  Sensei, I request to address the others who study here." Mr. Trevais nodded his permission, and then closed his eyes again.

Kyle turned to the other students of the Xavier institute, "First rule of any dojo, never address the resident master," at this he pointed to his father, "As anything but sensei.  This is a sign of respect, for he has worked long and hard to achieve the title, and deserves it as much as the Professor or Dr. McCoy deserve their titles. Second rule, is that you never wear shoes or socks in the dojo, as I told you already." At this, his face adopted an expression that screamed 'If-I-could-see-Bobby-I'd-throw-him-a-pointed-look.'  "The third rule is that you do not talk while in the dojo's walls.  If you must talk, then either request permission from the sensei, or request permission for you and the person to step outside.  The fourth rule is that you treat the building with respect. This is because it was once, long ago, customary to teach martial arts in a temple, and even now, this place can be looked upon as a place where you are learning an art form.  The fifth rule, is hanging on the racks against either wall.  Girls, yours are to the left, guys to the right."

At this pronouncement, the students headed in their respective directions.  On the racks, they found suits similar to the one Kyle wore, in varying sizes.  "You're names are on the patch on the left side of the chest." Kyle said, "And they have been made to your specifications. These are your gi's, and you are to wear them to every lesson.  There are two reasons for this.  One, they are specially made to be both protective from the blows of your classmates, and they also will keep you much cooler than they look like they will.  The other is that it is the traditional dress for martial arts in general, and, as even Wolverine will tell you, you don't walk onto the dojo floor without wearing your gi."

Kyle then walked over to a mannequin, which was wearing a gi.  "Now, you see this mannequin, it's an example of what you're going to look like if your gi is tied up incorrectly. Quite embarrassing, right?"

It was true, the mannequin's pants were down about ankle level, and the shirt looked disheveled, almost like a button-up shirt whose buttons have been messed up.  Kyle then proceeded to show them how to tie their gi's so that they wouldn't end up looking like the mannequin.  "I suggest you all go and change into your gi's.  There are changing rooms for that purpose, but be quick about changing."

The students, still a little stunned by the way Kyle was acting, had to be shooed along, although they ended up changing quickly enough.  When they walked out, each of them had their gi's on reasonably correct.  "Before we move on, Rogue, recheck the hanger your gi was on, there should be a pair of gloves there, also, there is a pair of cloth shoes by the door, please use them.  I doubt any of us feel like being absorbed."  He said, smiling to take the sting from the words.  She turned around, and indeed, there was a pair of gloves over the bottom bar of the hanger, she smiled slightly as she put them on, and the entire dojo sighed with relief.  Kyle then showed them their belts, and instructed them in tying them up correctly.  Once the other students had completed this, and made Kyle aware of it, he nodded, and turned to his father.

"Sensei, we are ready." After making this proclamation, he walked over to a small rug, and sat on it.

Mr. Trevais smiled, "Good." Then to the group as a whole, "I would appreciate it if you would call me sensei at all times.  Kyle does not jest when he said I worked hard for that title, it took me twenty years of training to achieve.  Today, we will merely have a demonstration.  I would like to ask that one of you volunteer to spar with Kyle."

Scott perked up at these words.  This was his chance to both get back at the younger kid, and to prove that he didn't need this training.  He quickly spoke up, "Sensei," and his tone of voice tried to make it an insult, "I would like to volunteer."  (AN: From here on I'm just going to write Sensei or Jacob for Kyle's dad, since that's what everyone will call him.  If the phrase sensei is capitalized, I'm referring to Mr. Trevais, if it's not, I'm referring to the title) Sensei nodded, and Scott quickly stepped forward.  Kyle stood up from the full lotus he had assumed on the rug, and calmly walked towards the center of the Floor. (AN: The Floor is the big blue pad I mentioned earlier.)  Upon reaching it, he brought his fist to his palm, and bowed three times. The first was to his classmates, the second to Sensei, and the third to Scott. Sensei spoke up at this, "You forgot rule number six of a dojo, Kyle. Before sparring, always bow to your classmates, your sensei, and your opponent."  Kyle's face assumed a slight flush of embarrassment. _How could I forget that, I've been doing this since I was FIVE!!!_  He shook it off quickly, as Sensei addressed the rest of the class. "There are more rugs around the edges of the pad. Each of them has one of your code names on it.  Please sit on the corresponding rug."  The students quickly complied.  Some of them assumed the classic Indian style, while others folded their legs to the side or under them.  Rogue, being the unique individual she is, placed her right foot flat on the rug, left leg perpendicular to the front of her foot, and leaned on her knee.  Scott began to imitate Kyle's bow, when Sensei once again spoke up, "Scott, that is not the bow for one of your skill." Sensei then stood up, and walked towards the two of them. "You, as a beginner, bow with both fists at your sides.  Kyle, as an advanced student, bows like you have seen him. I, as sensei, bow similarly to Kyle, but with my palm closed over the top of my fist." He then stepped back, and bowed to both of the students, and to the class.  "Begin." He stated, as he settled back to his rug.

Cyclops immediately brought his fists up to guard his face, a la boxing.  Kyle, having sparred with plenty of rookies in his time, and having heard the air rushing past his fists, could practically envision Cyclops's stance.  He shook his head, as he almost lazily assumed one himself.  He brought his right hand over to his left breast, the palm towards his left shoulder, fingers splayed.  His left hand settled just past the right side of his groin, the palm facing towards his hip, fingers splayed.  He bent his right knee, and extended his left leg towards Scott, thus giving him the appearance of drawing away from the older student.  Cyclops fell for the psychological trap the stance set for him, and rushed at Kyle.  The younger boy shook his head, as he heard the pounding of Scott's feet.  As Scott drew his arm back to punch, Kyle simply waited. As Scott's left flew through the air, Kyle turned his torso, dodging the punch.  Before Scott could withdraw his fist, Kyle's hand lanced out, and caught his wrist in a tight grasp. He then twisted Scott's fist across to his right side, turning Scott's back to him.  He then pulled his fist to just below the shoulder blades.  Leaning forward, he asked Scott, "Look familiar?"

"HAI!!!!" came the call from he side.  At that call, Kyle released Scott's hand, and stepped back to the place he had began.  The other students realized that he had found where he was supposed to stand by the pair of foot-shaped indentations in The Floor. Scott stepped back to a second pair that had been set about four feet away from him. Kyle then went through the same sequence of bows, class, sensei, and opponent, and this time Scott did the same, his attitude much changed.  Kyle then went back to his rug, and reassumed a full lotus.  Scott sat cross-legged on his rug, thinking about the defeat he was just soundly handed.

Sensei spoke from his mat, "You did well Scott, Kyle has defeated opponents in less time than even that." Then to the class, "The first thing that must be learned from that is to never underestimate your opponent.  Take young Jamie for example.  He is younger than you, but that does not make him less dangerous.  If properly trained, his power would make him a dangerous foe."  The rest of them thought of that, and cold shivers went down their spines. "Now," said Sensei, "Watch me, I am about to show you the basics of guarding yourself, and show you one of the most basic stances."  
  


*After the lesson*

After the lesson, the students of the institute had been told how to fold their gi's, and then were sent to shower and change before dinner.  On the way to the institute, however, Scott caught up to Kyle.

"Hey, Kyle." Scott called. The blind boy turned to the source of the voice, and spoke, "Yes, Scott?"

"I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you and your dad…sensei, the last few days. I thought that I could fight just fine. But after my spar with you, I got to thinking.  And I realized something, I really don't know jack about fighting."

Kyle smiled, "Even the best of us make mistakes and errors in judgment, and even the oldest can learn something new. Come on, let's go get dinner and a shower, not in that order."

Bobby, who had been listening, laughed, "Yeah, Ms. Munroe would throw us out of the kitchen."

Kyle shook his head, as he had the image of the lady they called Storm, bodily removing each of the students from the kitchen.  It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be to imagine it.

(AN: Let's say that, thanks to the Professor, Kyle has a good idea of what each of his classmates looks like, (Gotta love telepaths))

*Thursday, after school*

The New Mutant team was gathered in the lounge, for the most important thing they had done all year.  No, it was not a meeting with the Professor, or prank-planning session…

It was a study group for Midterms.

"But why do you set it equal to zero?" Jubilee whined, not understanding quadratic equations in the least.

As Bobby began to sort Jubilee's confusion into understanding, he was, for once in his life, being serious.  Of course, Kyle threatening to show him the finer points of sparring was always a good encouragement to be serious.  Almost immediately after Jubilee found herself beginning to understand the equations, the Professor called them to the Planning room.

*Planning room*

When the Professor arrived in the planning room, he found the New Mutants suited up, wondering if they had missed a Danger Room session.

"No," Began the Professor, "I would like to see just how you're coming along in your training.  Therefore, you will be going to deal with the Brotherhood, who has launched a raid right through Downtown Bayville.  Beast will be accompanying you, as the driver of the X-Van." Bobby groaned, first, because Beast was coming, second, because they weren't taking the Jet.

However, Jubilee, who had heard from Kitty about the Brotherhood, had a question. "Professor, what if that Wanda character is there?"

The Professor turned to Jubilee, "She isn't.  The only ones you're facing are Avalanche, Blob, Toad, and Pyro, who seems to have jumped ships from the Acolytes."

Sage nodded, having read up, in Braille, on all of them. "Well then," he said, "Shall we go?"

As the team left, the Professor added one last detail.  "Bobby, you will be the tactical leader.  However, don't forget that the others are depending on you."

Bobby nodded.  This definitely made up for not taking the jet.

*The Battlefield*

The 'Hood was having a blast, tearing it up in downtown Bayville, when the New Mutants arrived.  When they climbed out of the X-Van, the Brotherhood began laughing so hard that they almost collapsed.

"What are they trying to do, yo? Make us die laughing?"

Pyro shook his head, "Ah' don' know, mate."

Annoyed by their laughter, Bobby turned to the rest of the team. "What do you say we show them that just because we're younger doesn't mean we can't beat 'em?"  With the resounding agreement to that, he, Amara, and Roberto powered up their mutations, transforming them into their well known Iceman, Magma, and Sunspot forms.  Kyle reached down to the small, stick-like object in one pocket, and pulled it out. (Not that, morons.) Pushing a button one end, a long shaft of ademantium extended, giving the stick all the appearance of his cane.  Seeing this, the Brotherhood started laughing harder.

Kyle stepped forward, cane in hand. "Might I ask just what you find so amusing?"

Toad answered him. "Y… Y… You guys are so desperate, you send a blind man, yo." He couldn't take it, and broke down laughing again.

He smiled, "I bet I could probably wipe that smirk off his face in twelve seconds."

Berserker laughed a little hysterically, "Try eight, Sage."

Toad stopped laughing at that, "You think so, yo.  Well then, lets see."  And with that, he jumped at

Sage.

Sage heard him launch himself into the air, and the rushing noise that was a small-ish body flying through the air.  When it drew closer, he shook his head, "Bad idea." He said, as he brought his left foot around, catching Toad in the side of the torso.  The kick, which would have already hurt, was made worse by virtue of Sage changing his density to that of a diamond. (AN: I don't remember if I had Beast mention it, but, when Kyle changes his molecular density, he takes on the properties of whatever else has that exact density.  So, if he does ice, he floats on water, if he does diamond, he becomes incredibly hard and heavy, etc.)

While Toad was trying to stand himself back up, Kyle looked back towards the Brotherhood. "Rule number one, never underestimate your opponent." Toad emphasized this for him by launching some of his projectile slime, which caught Kyle dead in the side.

Kyle reached down, and brushed off some of the slime.  "Disgusting." He said his voice more than a little perturbed.

Iceman nodded, and then said, "Let's get em.  Berserker, you and Jubilee take Toad for a spin.  Magma, you, Sage and I will take Blob.  Boom-Boom, you and Sunspot take Pyro. Short-stuff, you, Wolfsbane, and Cannonball take out Avalanche." The New Mutants nodded, although Boom-Boom muttered a little about 'arrogant Brazilians' and Jamie complained about 'him not being short.'

The fight then began in earnest.  Toad jumped at Jubilee, hoping to take her out of the fight quickly.  This proved to be a bad idea when he got a face full of red fireworks, followed quickly by a punch to the face.  When Toad fell back, his nose throbbing, Jubilee shook her hand, "Damn, his face his hard."  Berserker had little difficulty giving Toad a medium sized blast of electricity, which put him out of the fight.

Pyro was proving a tougher opponent. Since he could control the flames that Sunspot created, said fire-making Brazilian was forced to use his fists, and the other powers he had at his disposal during the day.  Boom-Boom's power proved just as useless, as her 'cherry bombs' created more than enough fire to play with.  Jubilee and Berserker looked at each other, and nodded.  Jubilee ran forward, distracting Pyro by projecting fireworks that had a disturbingly fire-like color to them.  While the sparks, and the other two mutants, distracted him, Berserker snuck behind him, and fried his flamethrower.  Once he had lost the means to create his own fire, he was at the mercy of his four opponents.

Blob was proving to be even more difficult.  While Iceman and Magma were peppering him with fire and ice, Sage was forced to get in close and fight the much larger mutant.  As yet another punch came at Sage, he yet again ducked underneath the fist, and yet again hit the massive mutant, this time in his solar plexus.   However, due to the Blob's size, Sage's fist could not penetrate enough to do more than normally.  Or maybe it did do something, as the Blob actual was hurt, for the first time in years.  This actually served to outrage him, and he came at Sage, fists first.  Sage, sensing that staying this close was a bad thing after he avoided the fifth punch only because he used his mutation to change to the density of mist, began to execute a set of back-flips that would make gymnasts jealous, taking him well out of the Blob's way.  On his way past Iceman and Magma, he quickly called out "FREEZE THIS GUY!!!"  Iceman, catching on to what Sage meant, encased Blob in a **very** thick block of ice.

Avalanche was finding that, unlike Pyro, he had gotten the worst possible set of opponents.  The little kid may have been easy to knock down, but after the third time, he realized that he _wasn't_ just seeing things, and that there were more of him every time he knocked him down.  And when you have to fight the same mind in thirty bodies, things get ugly.  On top of that, the girl could transform into a wolf, or anything in between, making her more agile than the other two.  And the other kid, the one with Rogue's accent…  Well, Avalanche learned after he saw the kid nearly take out the side of a wall that getting in his way when he charged was bad.

Taking stock of the situation Avalanche made a tactical decision.  "RETREAT!!!!" He called.  Toad, who was just collecting himself, began to do so, although he acquired Pyro a lighter on the way.  Using the lighter. Pyro Defrosted the blob.

"Wha…"

"C'mon mate, we pullin' out."  
  


Blob nodded, and then withdrew with the others.

The New Mutants were thoroughly pleased with themselves as they climbed into the X-Van.  However, once they finally got back to their studying, Jubilee let out a frustrated sigh. "Just when I start to get it, we get called out and I lose it again!"

Bobby laughed, then sat down next to Jubilee to re-re-teach her quadratic equations.  However, all through the process, a single thought ran through his mind, _Jubilee is sure cute when she's frustrated._

R&R PWWWWWEEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Braille on the Walls and Bells in the Ai...

AN: in the interest of both plot and the fun that can be had with it, I will be making this a Kuranda, and eventual Lancitty, although the second won't come about for a while yet.

AN: This chapter is VERY slow, but it mostly serves as a filler, to set up a few things to come in the next few chapters.  Oh, and by the way, Kyle and Rogue may seem almost like their flirting, but one thing about Kyle's personality is that he is nearly impossible to hate, he's just that kind of person.

Chaotic Boredom: Personally, I sit in a variation of cross-legged, with my right leg across the top of my left.  My friends think that it has to hurt, but my hips disagree.  And Kyle's gonna try his darnedest on him, for all our sakes.

Risty: Yes Mystique.

Chapter 6:  Braille on the Wall, and Bells in the Air

Over the course of the next month and a half, Kyle began to settle into the routine of the institute.  Also over the course of the next two weeks, the institute saw a few changes to help the blind young man.  Everyone received quite a shock when they woke up one morning to find plates to the right of each door, with strange looking bumps on them. (AN: None of them have seen Kyle read.)  When they went to ask the Professor about this, their only response was a laugh from Kyle, who had noticed the additions.  When he could finally be calmed down enough to speak, he explained that the signs each were written in Braille.  He translated a few of them, and, to judge by their contents, they were made by Logan, as they all bore his nicknames for students beneath the student's name.

Midterms also proved to be joyous.  Joyous as in that only a quarter of the institute was destroyed by frustrated mutants, and the Danger Room only needed a few million dollars in repairs.  However, with their passing, the students had something to look forward to… Christmas Break!  And Storm was celebrating this with one of the biggest snowstorms in recent history, which curiously only hit the institute.

Over the time he had been at the institute, Kyle had made some observations about his classmates. From these observations, he had managed to compose a mental shopping list for each of them.  However, the one person he could not figure a gift for, was the local goth, the Rogue.

However, the snowball in the side of his head reminded him that the middle of a snowball fight was not the ideal time to contemplate this topic. Grinning like the Mad Hatter, Kyle scooped up a snowball.  He knew from listening to the girl's gossip that the aforementioned goth was sitting quietly to the side, reading an Anne Rice book.  Kyle smirked, he had made it his personal goal to get Rogue to lighten up, or at least **try** to socialize.  He snuck up on the broody goth, and, smiling lightly, planted the snowball firmly in the middle of her hair.

The results surprised everyone.  Half of the institute's student body expected Rogue to attempt to kill Kyle; the other half expected her to threaten all his extremities with a dull spoon.  The result of her looking at him, then shaking the snow from her hair, and then gathering her own snowball was totally unexpected. However, they shook it off quickly and continued their game, with the addition of one goth.

Much later, while everyone was trying to warm up from the small snow skirmish, Kyle meditated by the fire.  In his mind, he contemplated two things, what to get the Rogue for the holidays, and what he could do to help draw her from his shell.

Suddenly, it hit him in a flash.  An idea that could accomplish both his personal goal, and get her the perfect gift, if his intuition was correct.  He stood, and started to make his way out of the rec room.

Amara, who had been gossiping with Jubilee and Rahne, saw him leaving the room, and started to wonder where he was going.  There was no need for them to leave at this time, and this was likely to be the warmest place in the house.  They didn't have school for another two weeks. And when she thought about it, he hadn't been himself lately, he meditated a lot more recently, and wasn't as social as he had been when he first arrived.  While she was thinking, although she didn't realize it, she had begun to stare at Kyle.  Jubilee and Rahne had noticed, however.

"Looks like 'Mar's got a crush."  Teased Jubilee, bringing the flame-wielding mutant back to reality.

"Aye, lass.  It be seemin' that ye' 'ave ta'en a liken ta aour blind housemate." Rahne said, fielding the verbal ball.

"No I don't." Amara said, her voice firm, while, inside her head, their comments had started a very serious chain of thought. (AN: One you will be privy to… eventually)  
  


Jubilee and Rahne simply gave their royal friend a look, which said, 'If you think we believe that, then the two of us will go and join Magneto right now;' and continued with their gossip.

Kyle, meanwhile, had had a very fruitful conversation with the Professor, Dr. McCoy, and Sensei.  Their joint opinion was, that it couldn't hurt to try his idea, as long as they did it so that they wouldn't raise suspicion.  Sensei had figured that one out, as he had been getting ready to begin with meditation training in the class anyways, he simply would have her work harder.

Kyle smiled as he walked back into the rec room, where the rest of the students were still gathered, socializing and attempting to get a little bit warmer.  Although, from the sounds he was hearing, Scott and Jean were taking a less than standard approach.  As he walked past the two, he muttered under his breath, "Remember, there are some here that don't need to see your tongue's down each others throats."  After this pronouncement from Kyle, the noises from the couple abruptly stopped, and did not restart for the rest of the evening.

Eventually, the teenage mutants could not make up any more reasons to stay in the rec room, and were beginning to disperse when Kyle had a brainstorm.  Since, due to recent events, none of them were going home for the holidays, he suggested that it might be fun to talk about what their families did during the holiday season. This managed to occupy them for the rest of the evening.

*The next morning*

Amara had just finished getting dressed when she and Rahne, who was putting in her normal pigtails, heard a loud **CLANG** ring out from the hall. They opened the door to investigate the source of the noise.  There, in the middle of the hallway, was Sensei, with a bucket in both hands, held upside down over his own head.  Standing just outside his room was Kyle, who was dressed in his gi, his cane in hand.  However, this was not what caused the bursts of laughter. The source of that was that Sensei was soaking wet, as the bucket had apparently been full of water and ice.  Kyle shook his head at his father, and said, "You would think, that after I have caught you at that, every time you have tried it, since I was nine, you would get sick of taking a bath in either ice or ice-water.  If you'll excuse me, Sensei, I am going to the dojo to do some kata." He then took a cautious step past the ice-water, and headed out to do just that.  As he exited the dormitory wing, he passed Wolverine, who asked him gruffly, "What's all the laughin' about, Grasshopper."

Kyle shook his head, "My father took his usual bath." Wolverine, confused by that statement, went to investigate the dorm. wing further.  Upon seeing the Sensei, soaking wet, bucket still over his head, he shook his head, and left.

Sensei, however, turned to look at the other students, and said, "I guess you should learn something from that…  and that is, that a skilled fighter is always aware of his surroundings.  I knew Kyle would get me **again**. But I proved my point, even if I have sacrificed a little bit of credibility. Kyle always stops just inside his door, and listens for a second.  If he hears breathing, then he knows from experience to bring his cane up to hit the bucket, before it dumps." With that, he bent down to scoop as much of the ice up as he could.  Amara took pity on him, and, powering up, quickly melted the ice, and then dried the rug.  She then powered down, smiled at Sensei, and headed towards the kitchen.

At breakfast, the Professor made an announcement.  "Today, I would like you all to decorate the mansion."  At the groans from this, the Professor smiled, "It won't take you that long if you use your powers.  So no complaints."  As the teenagers finished, and went to put on their snow clothes, Logan turned to the Professor.

"You sure that's a good idea, Chuck?  You know that some of those decorations are fragile."

The Professor smiled, "It will keep them out of trouble, and out of your hair."

At this pronouncement, Logan smiled, and left to get acquainted with the bottom of a bottle.

*Outside*

(AN: FLUFF ALERT, FLUFF ALERT!  If you don't want to read fluff, then pay attention when I say this, because I MEAN IT! I have incredible tolerance for writing and reading fluff, and I intend to use it at several points in this fic. This is mostly for reference, but this will be the first romance scene of the fic, and probably be the mildest, since many couples aren't developed yet, it will also set the tone for the involved couples relationships. Synopsis: A touch of Rahm (Rahne/Sam) , Jubby (Jubilee/Bobby), and the soon-to-be-constant-even-in-battle flirting between Amara and Kyle begins.)

As the teenagers dragged the huge box of lights for the outside of the mansion out, there was a fierce debate about whether to take the efficient route, or the fun one.   Unfortunately for the efficiency freaks, they were out numbered, as it was Scott and Jean Vs. Everyone Else.

In the end, it was agreed that Jean would lift the strings into place on the house, while Kurt, Rogue and Roberto would hang them.  Meanwhile, Kyle, Amara, Jubilee, Bobby, Rahne and Sam would hang lights in various trees, and the remaining teenagers began working inside and on putting lights on the fence.  Kyle found that, while he couldn't see the lights, his martial arts skills made him ideal for getting into the tree without falling on his butt.

While he was climbing up one tree, Jubilee caught Amara staring at that particular part of his anatomy.  She smiled, and whispered, "See, I knew you liked him!"

Amara looked over at Jubilee and responded, "Oh really… Well, what did you call that pat you gave Bobby's butt when you were 'brushing him off'?"  Jubilee blushed at this, knowing she was busted.

The two called an unspoken truce, and, before the six teens realized it, they were out of lights.

(AN: now the fluff begins)

PLOP. "WHOA" CRASH!!!

The first noise was Kyle dropping from the tree.  The second was the noise he made when he slipped in the snow, and the third was the noise he made when, after desperately attempting to use her to balance himself, Kyle dragging both himself and Amara to the ground.

Kyle, after realizing that he not only was going down, but was dragging down Amara with him, twisted himself so that he landed underneath the slim girl.  However, what he was not aware of until that point was that, due to a combination of fate, and their comparative heights, that Amara's face was right over his.  Either that, or Storm was blowing a warm wind directly at his face, in bursts.

The two stayed in this position for about two seconds, until their friends, getting over the shock, burst out laughing.  Kyle and Amara both scrambled to their feet, their faces redder than cold could ever account for.  The two of them traded looks, and…

PLOOP-PLOOP. "WHAT THE!!" "A'm gonna' get yeh for thaet one, lass."

The first noise was the sound of two snowballs hitting, and the second, the outraged cries of the targets, Iceman and Rahne respectively.  With this, a snow war was begun in the trees.  However, soon it broke up into three smaller wars, Jubilee vs. Bobby, Amara vs. Kyle, and Rahne vs. Sam.

Jubilee had found the one disadvantage to having a boyfriend whom could control ice… you tended to loose snowball fights, a point which Bobby was driving home with a flurry of white fluff.

Suddenly, on an impulse that she would not be able to explain later, no mater how much she was drilled on it, Jubilee turned around, and pegged a swift kiss on Bobby's cheek.  Then she stepped back, her face the color of Sunspot's after charging up.  Bobby took a long look at Jubilee, and shook his head, "That's not how it's done."  With that, he grabbed her, and gave her a **kiss**, dead on the lips, tipped back, the whole shebang.

(AN: Remember that impulse of Jubilee's, we'll see more of them. Their source will be explained, but that comes later.)

While Jubilee and Bobby were giving each other lessons on just _how_ a kiss is supposed to be, a textbook stereotype scene was playing out.  The scene, a boy an his dog… Until, after having a snowball planted on it's head, the dog transformed into a rather irate Scottish lass, who proceeded to show the boy just what a pair of pants full of snow felt like.

Amara and Kyle walked silently through the trees on the institute grounds. The silence between them was comfortable, and, had they been holding hands, the scene would have been highly romantic.  Sadly, the only thing that either of their hands were holding at that moment was the snowballs that Amara was quietly trying to create without the every astute Kyle noticing.

Finally, she was ready. She turned, and planted the snowball into Kyle's face.  Kyle stopped for a second, surprised by the unexpected attack, but a smile quickly overtook his face, one that promised vengence for his snowing.  He reached down for the snow, and began to chase after Amara, who had run off laughing when he began smiling.

After chasing her for five minutes, he finally caught her with a tackling move that actually hit with less force than it looked like.  Of course, making himself into the density of a human sized feather for a second might have had something to do with it. The end result of this tackle was that their positions from earlier were reversed, him just over her face, both of them breathing hard.  The laughter that interrupted them was not their classmates, but, rather their own.  Kyle helped Amara to her feet, and the two of them began leisurely walking to the mansion.

(Post Chap. AN: I now need to go brush my teeth from all that fluff. R&R)


	7. HeartToHeart and MALL CRAWL

AN: The next few chapters will go fairly light on the action.  However, once the fic has gotten past the Holidays, then _look out_! Cause it's going to be fast, and heavy on the action.

Chia: Thank you for that remark about the Mary-Sue.  *Smacks self HARD* I used to role play a bit, so you'd think I'd know when I'm power playing.  He's barely in this chapter, though.

Chapter 7:  Heart-to-Heart, and Mall Crawling.

*Two days after the Chapter 6 *

Even though the holidays were only a few weeks away, it apparently meant nothing to Wolverine, whose idea of 'the holiday spirit' was a game of 'Shadow Stalker.'  This time, however, the teams were him, Kyle, **and** Sensei, Vs. Everyone else.  Suffice it to say that none of them were happy with him.  Even Kyle said that it was 'unnecessary,' as he really hated to do that to his friends.  And when Jubilee's uniform split right down the side, she was unhappy to say the least.

She walked up to the room shared with Tabby, still mortified about the events of the training session.  She quickly changed out of the damaged suit, putting on her normal clothing.  As she was slipping on her trademark coat, her older roommate walked through the door, muttering under her breath about 'slave driving'. Jubilee looked over at her free-spirited roommate, and then sat to do some thinking.

Tabby looked over at her usually chattering roommate.  No matter how different they were, she liked her, in a big sister kind of way.  But, since they put up the decorations two days ago, she had seemed quiet and withdrawn, and it was starting to worry her.  Making a decision, she sat down on the side of Jubilee's bed, looking the younger girl in the eyes.

After staring at the younger girl for a few minutes with absolutely no reaction, she decided to take a more direct approach.

PAT, PAT, **SMACK**.

Jubilee brought her hand up to her face, and glared at the older girl, who simply watched her, her gaze calm and cool, but, as Jubilee looked, she could see traces of concern being ruthlessly hidden.  "What did you do that for?"

"Because you haven't been yourself recently.  Ever since we put the decorations up you haven't been your usual lively self.  It's starting to worry me a little.  You're like the little sister I never had, so what's wrong."

Jubilee smiled, _that's Tabby for you,_ she thought _blunt, and straight to the point._  She then remembered the stinging in her cheek, _even if she lacks subtlety._  She looked at the girl in front of her, and decided to tell her everything.

After she poured her heart out to the older girl, she felt oddly better for talking about it.

Tabby thought for a moment, considering what the girl had told her.  Finally, she asked Jubilee a simply question.

"Why Bobby?"

Jubilee looked at Tabby, and for just a moment, her eyes seemed to say 'Who else **but** Bobby.' Then she got to thinking about what Tabby asked, and, after a good ten minutes of thinking, simply shrugged.

Tabby looked at her younger roommate. _Wow_, she thought, _She has it BAD. Well, I guess it's time to play big sister._  "Look," Said Tabby, "I think that you should just talk to him, I mean, from what you said, he either likes you just as much, or is asking to be creamed for leading you on."

Jubilee looked at the elder girl, "But what if he **is** leading me on.  I mean, I don't know if I could take that." She continued rambling in this vein for a few minutes, until Tabby fetched her a light smack across the other cheek.

As Jubilee looked at her like a deer in headlights, Tabby sighed, and began to speak, "Look, your getting him a gift, right?" at Jubilee's stunned nod, she continued, "Then here's what you do."  After she finished whispering to Jubilee, the younger girl was smiling broadly.  "That'll work, thanks Tabby!"  At that, she bounced out of the room, her usual self once more.

Tabby looked after the girl, and shook her head.  _If only I was so lucky in my love life._

*The next day*

Today was the day that just about every girl in the institute was looking forward to, and many guys were half dreading… the biggest shopping event of the year, the annual, traditional…

Christmas mall trip.

The entirety of the Xavier institute's population, sans Professor X, who stayed behind to preserve his sanity, and enjoy the quiet.  Dr. McCoy had stayed behind for reasons that no one knew, or cared about.

The institute's two vans each were stuffed with students.  Storm was driving the first, containing Rogue, Rahne, Jubilee, Tabby, Kitty, Amara, and Jean.

The other van was just as packed, Scott was driving, with Kurt, Ray, Bobby, Sam, Roberto, Jamie, Evan, and Wolverine, who was riding shotgun, stating that 'he liked the name.'

Upon arrival at the mall, Storm tried to gather the students for a lecture. "Now students," was as far as she got before she realized that everyone was gone.

Rogue wandered through the mall, looking around for something that caught her eye.  Finally something did… or rather, some_one_

"RISTY!" She called, as she waved to her friend.  The purple-haired girl smiled and headed over to the Rogue.  Rogue smiled, now she wouldn't have to suffer through shopping alone.

Tabby and Jubilee were presently turning the mall upside-down in their shopping rush. Their rush eventually carried them into a department store, where they made a break for the clothes.

While searching for a something to get for her elder roommate, she saw a shirt she liked.  Grabbing it up, she felt an intense satisfaction that she had gotten it before the woman in front of her had… the 6'2, 300 pound woman.  Jubilee looked up, and up, and **up**, and finally found her face.  She smiled, nervously, and with a little wave, and a small "bye?" she was gone with her prize, the 300-pound woman following faster than anyone her size had a right to.

Tabby was in the book area, trying to remember if Rogue already had the new Anne Rice book.  Suddenly, she felt a pressure on the small of her back.  Looking over her shoulder, she saw Jubilee, cowering.  As she opened her mouth to ask what was up, a massive lady stood over Tabby, as Jubilee hid behind the display of Anne Rice books.  In a voice that sounded like if she got much angrier, she'd give herself a hemorrhoid.  "Have you seen a little pipsqueak of a girl run by this way?"

Tabby shook her head, "No, I don't think so. Nope! Not a one!" she said, her voice very nervous.

The lady gave her a glare, but nodded, and started to walk away.  Jubilee came out once the lady was gone. Tabby started to ask her what she'd done, when the lady's voice cried out. "AH-HA!!! You little pipsqueak!  I'm going to get you."  Tabby and Jubilee traded looks, and ran for their lives, Tabby grabbing the book on her way past.

"What did you do?" Tabby asked while they were running. "I grabbed a shirt she wanted." Jubilee responded.  Tabby shook her head, and the two kept running.

In the pet supplies, the two of them came across Sam, who asked them why they were running.  Their hurried "Can't talk, gotta run!" was justified when the three hundred pound mammoth of a woman came blazing past them, knocking Sam off his feet in her rush.  Sam cannonballed, blasting through several shelves before he stopped. As he hit the ground, he saw something in front of him.  "Thaht'll do."

The two of them hit the checkout counter, and quickly bought their purchases, then ran through the door, the lady still on their tails.  Once the lady exited the store, she found that the two girls were long gone in the crowd.

On their way through the mall, Jubilee asked Tabby something.  "Was I hallucinating or did you actually buy that stuff?" Tabby nodded, "Wow, are you sure you're alright Tabby? Or might you be Mystique in disguise?" Jubilee's voice was teasing, and Tabby rolled her eyes at the younger girl.

Before leaving the institute, the mutants had established the Food Court as their gathering point once they were done. Now that the two experienced mall crawlers had lost their pursuer, they quickly finished their shopping, and went over in that direction.  Upon arrival, they found that Kyle was already there, as were Logan and Storm.  Kyle was reading a book, occasionally taking a sip of his drink, and snacking on some food from the McDonalds in the court.  The two teenage girls sat down, and, as Jubilee cheerfully greeted the older mutants, Tabby tried to snatch a fry.  Just before she grabbed one, a hand grabbed her by the wrist.

Looking up, she saw that Kyle's left hand had taken over the reading, while his right grabbed her wrist.  Without stopping his reading, he said, "If you wanted a fry, you could have just asked."  He then let her wrist go.

Jubilee then began relaying the entire sequence of events that had happened in the store, 'just so the Professor won't blame us,' was her reasoning.  Soon the rest of the students had arrived, and the group started to head out towards the vans.

Just as they exited the mall, a voice cried out, "There you are!!!" Tabby and Jubilee cringed, and began looking around.  Behind the group, the massive lady came up.  Kyle turned upon hearing her voice, and, remembering how Jubilee had described her, figured that this lady would be a tough customer for even him.  However, the need to take her out was brought to an end by Jean, who removed the memory of the shirt she wanted from her mind.

On the way back to the institute, everyone found that the fat lady was a favorite topic of discussion.

Back in the safety of her room, Jubilee took out the shirt that she had been chased across the mall for.  _He had better be like it, or I'm going to kill him._

R&R PLEASE!!


	8. Logan Vs Kyle, Rage Vs Honor, The Kidnap...

AN: This chapter will begin with almost pure action, but don't skip Sensei's segments in here.  They will bring to light a few things that will be crucial in later chapters about Kyle's fighting abilities, and just how come certain characters will thrash him so soundly.  We are slowly but surely getting to the _first_ of the two main plots that will play in this story.  Come the Christmas chapter… be ready.

Chapter 8: Kyle vs. Logan, honor vs. rage.  And the Kidnapping of MacTaggert

There were only a few things that Kyle could not stand.  One was bullies, another was being treated inferior, and the third was an insult to his honor.  And Wolverine had made the brutal mistake of insulting his honor while they two of them were setting up the Christmas tree.  As a result, the young man had challenged the much older and more experienced mutant to a one on one spar in the Danger Room, since the dojo couldn't handle the amount of damage that would most likely ensue.

Kyle walked into the Danger Room, knowing fully well that the rest of the institute was in the Planning room, watching the events here on the screens there.  He heard the door on the far side of the room open, and knew that his foe had just entered.

Wolverine lost no time in attacking Kyle, who was forced to take the defensive almost immediately.  Wolverine's opening move was a brutal double slash, which avoided only partially; he knew he would be bearing at least three marks to show for this fight.  The Wolverine followed up on the attack, as was his berserker style.  As Kyle staggered back, holding his arm, Wolverine came at him, attempting to bring his claws down in an attack that would end the match.  He was caught by surprise when Kyle's left foot caught him in the stomach.  

Wolverine flipped backwards, and watched his opponent carefully. He chuckled when he realized that the kid had baited him by over-exaggerating the wound.  He and Kyle began circling, and Kyle was the next to make a move.  He rushed at Wolverine, a move that would normally be suicidal.  However, when he heard the claws come swiping at him from the right, he quickly ducked underneath them, hoping to execute the same move he had on that jock so long ago. (AN: Chapter 1)

Kyle managed to catch Wolverine in the hold, but was caught by surprise when Wolverine pulled a standing flip, something he would never of thought the burly man capable of, and was sent flying a good ten feet.  He hit the ground hard, and recovered with a roll, which placed him facing the Wolverine again.

The two once again began circling.  Again, Kyle lost his patience first, and rushed the Wolverine.  He was caught totally off guard when Wolverine kicked him in the stomach.  When the burly mutant followed up the kick by jumping on top of him, Kyle smirked at Wolverine.  Wolverine had a split second to realize that the kid was better than he had realized before he caught a pair of feet with his stomach, which then proceeded to throw him a good seven feet away.  After kicking him away, Kyle flipped to his feet, and began circling Wolverine again.

Up in the Planning room, Sensei was watching the fight, and shook his head.  He then said to the group, "That has always been Kyle's weakness in combat.  He lacks patience when fighting the fights that count, and is overly patient in the fights that he should be able to dominate.  This is a fight where he should use some of the patience that we all know he can exercise, and wait for Logan to attack.  Instead, he rushes in against a foe that has many years more experience than him."

Back in the Danger Room, Kyle and Wolverine were still circling.  Surprisingly, Wolverine made the first move this time.  He jumped off the metal wall behind him, and flipped behind Kyle.  Once behind the kid, he launched a spin kick that both caught Kyle in the back, and turned him around.  He quickly moved towards the downed boy, who was having trouble orienting himself. 

_Damn it!_ Thought Kyle, just as the older mutant reached him, his claws ready.  Thinking quickly, Kyle brought his legs around to the right, performing a sweep kick that wouldn't look to out of place as a break dancing move.  The kick placed his feet back under him, and, as he took a second to re-orient himself, Wolverine managed to get back to his feet as well. 

The two of them circled, and, again, it was Kyle who made the first strike.  This time, he ran right at Wolverine, who swiped at the kid with both sets of claws.  He met nothing but air, however, as the kid landed on his shoulder blades, and then flipped forward… into the wall.

The Planning room burst into sympathetic laughter, laughter because it was just to funny, sympathetic because they knew that had to hurt.  Sensei shook his head, "And that may just win Logan the bout, right there." Everyone turned to Sensei, "Kyle's biggest weaknesses as a fighter are the lack of judgment which experience provides, his inability to compensate when his opponent makes sudden movements, and his lack of sight.  Hitting that wall is going to have rattled him, and will make it harder for him to hear Logan's movements.

As Kyle tried to get the ringing to go away, Wolverine came at him in a burst of speed.  Next thing he knew, he had a set of claws against his forehead.

A growling voice came from next to his right ear. "You're good kid, but you got a long way to go before you measure up to your old man."

Kyle looked forward, his voice controlled, yet a mixture of anger and embarrassment ran underneath the control, and said, "I know that."  Then, using his powers to become mist, he walked right past Wolverine's claws, and left the Danger Room.

He went into the Locker Room, and changed in silence.  When Wolverine reached the room, Kyle had already left.

None of the other X-Men worried about him, figuring he was able to take care of himself.  However, when he did not show up for dinner, they had begun to worry.  The Professor, making use of his telepathy, found that Kyle was in the Dojo, and he was giving of a strange mental aura.

Sensei nodded at this proclamation.  "He is meditating.  Come, this will be a good opportunity to see what true meditation looks like."  The rest of the students followed the Sensei out to the dojo.

When they arrived, he opened the door just enough to let them all in.  The entered, and saw that Kyle was deep in meditation.  But not the kind they were being trained in.  While they were trained to sit in a comfortable position, Kyle was standing, his left leg forming the base of a T His right leg was behind the left, extended so that it was even with his hand.  His right hand was a fist; the left was palm open, facing away.  His face was turned towards his left hand, and his body was drenched with sweat.  Suddenly, Kyle broke his meditation by swinging his left foot around in a round house.  

Over the course of the next 15 minutes, they watched Kyle execute the most difficult looking sequence of maneuvers they had yet to see in the dojo.  Right as he finished, Sensei swung at his leg with a wooden staff, knocking his feet out from under him.

Kyle was surprised, but he recovered quick enough to flip backwards, landing on his feet.  Sensei spoke to his son, "Kyle, there was no honor lost in that fight earlier today.  Logan is a far more skilled fighter than you.  Precious few people actually possess more skill than him, and you have just found that out the hard way."  Kyle calmed himself, listening to his sensei's words.  He opened his mouth to respond, when Sensei continued "Kyle what is the sound of one hand clapping?"  Kyle watched his father strangely for a second, as did everyone else.  "Do you remember what your initial response to that question was? You told me that it makes no sound.  I told you to meditate on it.  It took you nearly three weeks, but you gave me my answer.  Do you know why I asked you that question?"  Kyle shook his head.  "It was to show you that not all is how it seems at first glance.  Logan's comment was an innocent statement, which you took a little too personally.  While I admit that it was brusque, it was not an insult worth fighting over.  At this moment, however, only a select few know the truth behind his statement.  You should have been content in this knowledge that you share with us.  Instead, you fought with a foe whom I do not think _I_ could defeat."  As Kyle looked at his father, and thought of his words, Sensei turned to the rest of Xavier's students.

"I would like to say something to you all.  In the short time I have been here, I have found that, the words of **my** old sensei were correct.  He once told me that "Those who you teach will be your children."  Now that I look back on it, I mistook his meaning.  I thought he meant that those who I taught **must** be my children.  Now I see that he meant that I would **see** them as my children.  I would like to tell you something I told Kyle long ago.  If you ever need to work off some frustration, or to talk, or just a shoulder to cry when no other shoulder will lend itself to you… I am here for you.  I now see why my sensei called me his son, for I was in spirit and heart, if not in blood and flesh and law."

*Meanwhile, on a small island off the coast of Ireland*

Mystique looked at the island facility from a nearby hill.  She knew that entering it would be no easy task, but she was determined to do it.

Toad and Pyro watched their boss from their spots on the hill behind her.  Finally, Pyro leaned over towards Toad. "Why do ya' think the boss-sheila wants th's MacTaggert.

Toad whispered back, "Who knows, yo.  And what do yo think of the new guy?"

Pyro looked over at the young man in question.  He had been recruited by Mystique on an earlier trip to Ireland, and she had had him officially join up with the Brotherhood when they arrived.  He had brown hair, which seemed to naturally lie flat against his skull.  His eyes were a piercing green, and his face was adorned with a goatee.  He stood an easy 5'9, and had a lanky build.  His skin was light colored, and his features looked a little hawk-like.  His uniform was hunter green for the most part.  Fingerless black gloves covered his hands, and his feet were covered with black combat boots.  His left shoulder had a metal pad over it, and a pair of bandoliers covered his chest.

Before Pyro could respond, Mystique spoke up.

"Alright you rejects, listen up.  We're going to kidnap Moira MacTaggert.  The reason will be clear to you soon enough.  All you need to know is this… She's a dear friend of Professor Xavier."

The Brotherhood listened as she detailed their entrance plan, and winced as she threatened them multiple times against failing.

Their plan went off without a hitch.  Lance took out the outer wall with his power, while the new guy exercised his power, a voice that could shatter steel, to take care of the relatively light defenses.  Toad grabbed the Irish researcher, as Pyro covered their tracks by burning the building to the ground.

On the way back to America, via a medium-sized plane that Mystique had 'acquired', the Brotherhood decided to find out a bit about their new housemate.

He looked at them, and said, in a voice that seemed deathly quiet, "Mah name be Conner Finnegan . But ye' can call me' Banshee."

R&R


	9. Christmas Eve at the Institute Wolverin...

Disclaimer: I don't own I Go To Extremes, That be the Joel man's.  I don't own X-men, that be Marvel's, man!

AN: I had to move the plot along with that last part of Chapter 8.  However, since I don't want to ruin certain character's Christmas… *Chuckles nervously at the growling wolf standing on his chest* Let's just say that the British authorities don't tell anyone outside the UK until AFTER the holiday season.

Also, there will be times I add song lyrics in to heighten the impact of a scene, or because I just think it fits.  This chapter will be the first of them.

blahblahblah denotes song lyrics

Chapter 9: Christmas Eve at the Xavier Institute = Major Hangover for Wolverine

Time passed quickly in the institute, and finally, it was the day before Christmas.  However, as any student can tell you, Christmas at the institute is far from being in tune with the old line 'not a creature was stirring.'

In fact, it was a tradition to prove that line **wrong**.  From the moment that Scott and Jean woke everyone up with a purposely off-key rendition of the institute classic 'jungle balls,' the day was one of amusement.

Kyle walked into the dinning room, shaking his head at the memory of Scott and Jean's song.  However, the memory was pushed from his mind by the smells emanating from the table.  He stopped in the doorway, the smells having put his brain into a state of shock.  Evan walked up behind the younger mutant, "Yo, man, what's up?" Then his sleep befuddled registered the heavenly smells from the room before him.  "OHHHHHH MYYYYYYY GOD. Aunt Ororo cooked breakfast!  Move it man! Food this good should not be allowed to go cold!"  As Kyle and Evan made their way to the table, Kyle could begin to make out the smells. Omelets and waffles and pancakes. Maple Syrup, Fresh Orange juice, hash browns, croissants, and French toast, and other scents.  Soon, the other New Mutants had arrived.  Kyle smiled, "Come my friends. Come join us in the bounty of Storm's cooking." 

At that pronouncement, Nightcrawler appeared in the chair next to Evan. "OOOOOHHHH!!!! Storm made breakfast!" Were the last words heard from the blue fuzz-ed one.

After breakfast, the students found that Storm had left them another gift before she, like the rest of the teachers, had left the institute, not to return until well past midnight.  When the students went out the front door, they found that, wonder of wonders… STORM HAD REPLENISHED THEIR SNOW SUPPLY!!!!

(AN: There might be a few scenes of fluffiness beyond this point that do not involve snow alone.  KURMANDA begins in the coming portion of the chapter.

When Scott began to organize teams for the snowball fight, Kyle shook his head at the older mutant.  He reached down, grabbed some snow, and…

PLOP!!

Everyone laughed, as the snow slowly slid off of Scott's face.  When Scott opened his mouth, only to spit out the snow that had filled it, everyone's laughter redoubled.  Kyle looked at the older mutant, and said, "What fun are teams? As long as you show a little bit of compassion, and a lot of good humor, a free-for-all is much better!"

With that the snowball fight began in earnest.  Jamie proved to be very effective, as every time he got hit, there were more of him.  Kitty fell on her butt laughing at the sight of thirty Jamie's pelting Bobby with snowballs.  Of course, she found that participating was funnier than watching.  Especially when Jubilee deposited a snowball down the back of her shirt.

Kyle smirked as he quietly snuck up on Kurt, a snowball in his hand.  He finally got right up behind him, and…

PLOP-PLOP.

He deposited a snowball right on Kurt's head, as one caught him in the side.  The source of the attack on his person was identified by a giggling voice to his right.  He smirked… Amara was going to regret that. 

Kurt had other things he was worried about than the snow in his fur.  Amanda had, after much deliberation with her parents, and the professor, been allowed to stay the evening, and was going to be there in a few minutes.  As he watched the gate anxiously, a million 'what if's' built in his mind.

Scott and Jean had long since withdrawn from the snowball fight, and were now walking along, his arm around her shoulders.  Even though they told the rest of the students they were just 'good friends', they knew that no one, not even the two of them, bought into it.  But in all honesty the two were not sure if they truly felt for each other the way everyone else thought they did. (AN: *COUGHBULLSHITCOUGH* Just wait until I get to _my_ version of Blind Alley, in about two chapters.)  However, for the moment, they just walked peacefully together, unaware of the ambush that lay ahead of them.  Or so thought the ambushers.  As Roberto, Ray, Rogue, Rahne, and Sam began to pelt the two with snowballs, Jean simply smirked, as she raised a TK shield.

Eventually the teenagers were brought out of their games by a honking horn at the gate to the institute.  Kyle and Amara turned to the gate, and Amara squealed. "AMANDA'S HERE!" Even though the girl wasn't a mutant, she, like Kyle, stood up for them at school, and she and Kurt truly were good for one another.  As Kurt went to help his girlfriend from the car, her father stepped out of the car. Amara's entire attitude changed almost instantly.  Kyle, sensing the change in the girl's attitude, raised his eyebrows at her, "What's wrong?"

Amara, however, wasn't paying attention. "Why did it have to be her father, he is such a bigot!"

Kyle nodded, understanding her sentiments.  Much to her surprise, he headed towards the gate.  Amara watched him, and then, realizing his intent, smiled and jogged to catch up.

Upon arriving at the gate, Amara found that many of the other New Mutants, along with the X-Men, had had the same idea.  As they watched, Mr. Sefton stood towering over Kurt, who had activated his image-inducer.  Kurt figured that Mr. Sefton already didn't like him… if he knew what Kurt looked like; he would be as good as dead.

Mr. Sefton was presently flinging words at Kurt that Kyle would not use on his worst enemy. He figured that, even though he couldn't stop his daughter from dating this… freak, and he had tried, several times, she could make his life miserable.  It didn't help any that the girl's mother liked the young man.  He knew that his little girl would eventually find that this boy was just what people called him, freak.

Becoming more annoyed by the second with Mr. Sefton chewing out his friend, Kyle decided to intervene.  He did so by walking over to one side of the gate, and pushing a button.

With the push of that Button, the gate to the institute opened up.  Amanda, not wanting to listen to her father chew out her boyfriend any more than he already was, grabbed Kurt's arm, and pulled him through the gates.  As she did that, thirty Jamie clones swarmed out of the gate, and quickly returned, carrying the wrapped packages Amanda had brought with her.  Her father's face turned a putrid, purplish color.  He had told her not to bring any gifts for those freaks.

As he began to walk towards the gate, Bobby smiled over at Kyle.  "Kyle, show Mr. Sefton the gate."  Kyle nodded, and, smirking, pushed the button.  With that, the gate slammed closed, leaving Mr. Sefton to helplessly cuss them out from outside the institute.

Kyle, figuring that the man deserved it for his attitude, reached down, grabbed a hand full of snow, and tossed it at him.  Even though the gate broke it up some; that only served to cover him head to knee in snow.

The rest of them laughed at Mr. Sefton as, incapable to express his fury, slammed the car door and drove away.  There was a furious round of applause for Kyle, whose joking bow simply increased the laughter.  By unspoken agreement, they decided that it was time to go inside.

Upon entering the mansion, Amanda asked Kurt a question. "Who was that that opened the gate?"

Kurt looked over at her, and then realized that they hadn't ever introduced her to Kyle.  He smiled at her, "Oh. Zat iz Kyle.  He'z a nev ztudent. Ere, let mez introduze you."  He lead her over to the young martial artist, his tail wrapped around her wrist. When they reached the chair where he was sitting, they found he was running a finger along the page of a book, yet his eyes seemed focused on a distant object in front of him.

Amanda did a double take at his eyes, and took in a breath quickly. No, she hadn't been seeing things, his eyes didn't have any pupils.

Kyle's head snapped towards them.  Kurt quickly spoke up, knowing that, while was normally a cool guy, spooking him was bad.  "Kyle, I vould like you to meet mein girlfriend, Amanda."

Kyle took a deep breath, and smiled.  He stood up, closing his book in the process.  He turned to face them, and then gave a polite bow to Amanda.

She watched as he moved across the room, towards the door to the kitchen, intent on a snack.  "He doesn't move like he's blind."

Kurt's head turned to look at her, she smiled, and said, by way of explanation "I saw his eyes."

Kyle said from the door to the kitchen, which he had just reached, "I may be blind, but that does not make me any less capable of finding my way.  Does anyone else want a snack, I'm making Cheese'n'Crackers." The last part was directed towards the Rec Room, where everyone else was gathered.

There were instant affirmatives from all over the rec room. "Would you two please help me, that's a lot of food to make."  Kurt nodded, and by the time he and Amanda had reached the kitchen, the cheese was already out, and Kyle was already cutting.  Kurt grabbed the crackers, and had begun to set them on the tray.

The three of them quickly finished making the snack for the entire institute, and they carried it into the Rec Room.

Upon arrival there, Kurt was slightly shocked by the level of activity in the room.  A pool tournament was underway, and Rogue was presently dominating her game against Scott, who couldn't keep his eyes on the balls long enough to shoot straight.   Looking around for the source of his distraction, Kurt saw Jean sitting in a chair nearby, chatting with Kitty and Jubilee.

Bobby, Rahne, Sam, Tabby and Jamie had gotten a game of Monopoly going, and Jamie was winning, although the others were quickly catching up.

Roberto and Ray were presently in a heated argument over something that probably held no point, and the remaining students were all watching Rogue handily pocket the 8 ball; and the win.

The three of them set the trays and plates down, then Kyle turned to the room at large, "The strangest looking soup yet is ON THE SNACK TABLE!"

Kyle then quickly got out of the way, as a mob of hungry students came towards the snack.

Jubilee had stayed seated for once, knowing from experience that charging in there would only get her a few bruises.  Bobby had also stayed clear, and, seeing Jubilee by herself, gathered his courage, and walked over towards her.

He sat down by the Asian-esq girl, and said, "Don't have any desire to be run over by the mobs?"  Mentally he hit himself, _is that the best you can come up with?_

Call me a joker, call me a fool,

Right at this moment I'm totally cool,

Clear as a crystal, Sharp as a Knife

Jubilee smiled over at him, "Nah, I've gotten to many bruises that way."

I feel like I'm in the prime of my life.

Some times I feel like I'm going to fast

Bobby chuckled, "Wolverine could make a killer Danger Room session from that." _Maybe she doesn't like me back, after all._

I don't know how long this feeling will last,

Jubilee laughed, "God help us all if he did."  _Why would he like me?_

Maybe it's only tonight.

The two of them sighed.

I don't know why it go to extremes.

Too high or too low, there ain't no in-betweens.

And if I stand or I fall,

It's all or nothing at all

Darling I don't know why I go to extremes.

Bobby, shook his head, _she would never like a prankster like me. I mean, how many times have I gotten her with one prank or another?_

Sometimes I'm tired, sometimes I'm shot,

Sometimes I don't know how much more I've got

Jubilee's eyes fell to the ground, _Why would he like me? I mean, how many times have I chewed him out?_

Maybe I'm headed, over the hill

Maybe I've set myself up for the kill

Bobby started to stand, when Jubilee placed a hand on his arm.

Tell me how much do you think you can take,

Until the heart in you is starting to break.

Sometimes it feels like it will.

He turned to look at her, his eyes questioning, she blushed, and shook her head.

Darling I don't know why I go to extremes.

Too high or too low there ain't no in-between's

You can be sure when I'm gone,

I won't be out there too long,

Darling I don't know why I go to extremes.

The crowd was breaking up, and Bobby began to slouch, taking her shake of the head as a rejection.

Out of the darkness, into the light,

Leaving the scene of the crime.

Bobby then quickly moved back towards the Monopoly game, not wanting anyone to wonder where he went.

Either I'm wrong or I'm perfectly right every time.

Sometime's I lie awake, Night after night

Falling apart at the seams

"I'm going to go get something to snack on, guys." Bobby said to the group at large, when they returned. They nodded, continuing from where they left off.  Jubilee also had the same idea, approaching the table herself

Eager to please, ready to fight,

Why do I go to extremes.

And if I stand, or I fall,

It's all or nothing at all.

They arrived at the table, and looked away from each other slightly, neither able to bring their eyes to the other's face.

Darling I don't know why I go to extremes.

Too high or too low, there ain't no in-between's

And if I stand, or I fall

Its all or nothing at all

Darling I don't know why I go to extremes.

Later, Bobby caught Jubilee's eye from his game, and his eyes fell to the ground. At that sight, she sighed.

No I don't know why I go to extremes.

Too high or too low there ain't no in-betweens.

You can be sure when I'm gone,

I won't be out there to long.

Darling I don't know why I go to extremes.

Jean decided not to comment on her younger friend's sigh.

Kitty however, did not have such discretion. "So, like, why are you sighing. Do you like someone?"

Jubilee looked over at the other girl. "None of your business."

Kitty drew back, and made a hissing noise.  Jean simply shook her head.

At the Monopoly game, Rahne had caught on to her teammate and friend's downtrodden attitude. "What's whrong laddie. Yeh look laeke ya' dog just up'n daied."

Bobby shook himself.  "Nope, last I checked, you were still alive Rahne."

Rahne's face took on a look of mock-outrage, as everyone at the game broke into laughter.

All too soon, the teens found that the cheese and crackers were gone, and by the time 1 p.m. rolled around, even the best of them were hungry.

Scott, finding the money left by the professor, ordered pizza.  While he went about the ordering, Bobby was having fun with the plant everyone either hates or loves… Mistletoe.  He had hung it over the main entrance to the Rec room, which caused some hilarious scenes.  He had particularly liked seeing Scott's face go as red as Jean's hair when he and said telepath/telekinetic got caught under the mistletoe.

*Meanwhile, with the teachers.*

Wolverine was slowly getting himself smashed, as was Sensei, Dr. McCoy was, surprise, surprise, looking at microscopes.  Storm was wandering in the park, and the professor was popping wheelies in his wheelchair.

*11 p.m. back at the mansion*

The students of the Xavier institute had all enjoyed a dinner of… you guessed it, take out Chinese.  Now they were curled up in a massive sleeping pile in the foyer, with pillows consisting of their fellow students, and actual pillows. The combined body warmth of the student body's bodies was added to by many, many blankets.  Or at least, that was the eventual plan, getting to it would most likely not happen until somewhere past midnight.

The student's of the institute were trading stories of the past year, and all that they had done together.  Kyle and Amanda felt a little left out on this. Kyle because he was new, Amanda because she was the only non-mutant.  However, while Kyle could take comfort in the knowledge that next year, he would have his own stories to trade, Amanda could take no such comfort.

When the teachers finally returned, they found that their charges had fallen asleep in the massive pile that was their original plan.  They smiled, then headed off towards their rooms.  Wolverine, upon reaching his door, found that he had to try three times to grab the door.

_I'm going to have a major hangover tomorrow._


	10. Christmas Day, Gags and Gifts, So THAT'S...

Jurrasic Punk:  Seeing more of Ray is highly unlikely. Deal with it.

Chaotic Boredom: I don't know much about the comics, honestly.  Never was able to get them consistently enough to be able to keep up with the million and one twists and turns and connecting plotlines from the different series.  Thanks for correcting me about that, though.  And I hope you didn't hurt yourself falling out of your chair.

Chapter 10: Christmas Morning, Gags and Gifts.  So _THAT'S_ what the fight was about!

As the sun rose over the horizon, and shone through the door to the institute, it set it's warming light on a massive pile of cloth sitting in the center of the foyer.  Then, the pile started to move, slowly but surely sorting itself into a menagerie of teenaged and pre-teen mutants, and one human.

Slowly, the group filtered towards the dormitory, gathering comfortable clothing, quickly showering, going through their morning routines in a flash of speed.  Finally, the students found themselves in the kitchen, gaping, as Storm, who apparently must not sleep to be up already, was prepping breakfast _again_.

After giving a good breakfast the only kind of compliment that can truly prove it's worth, (Devore it as quickly as possible.)  The students found themselves waiting for the other teachers woke before they could open the presents.

They waited all of thirty minutes.

After that, a twenty minute planning and supply session, and another twenty minutes running from Logan, Bobby had achieved the impossible.

He had awoken adults before 11 a.m.

ON CHRISTMAS MORNING!!

As Professor Xavier rolled up next to the tree, he looked first at the small pile of gifts to the side, smiled, and shook his head.  One of the traditions of the institute was that, for the gift giving, everyone gave a gag gift to another student. The names were picked from a hat, so no one knew who before they drew the name.

(AN: I doubt you want to read about Xavier picking up every one of the packages and reading the name, so I'll skip that little detail of each gift.)

"Bobby." Was the first gift the professor picked up. "I'm still alive, I think." Bobby called, as he made his way forward from the students sitting in a cluster in the foyer. He opened the small package, and saw that it was a scarf. A voice called out, "Ah thaught ya' might need a little warmin' up."  Bobby shook his head, and called out, "Thanks Sam."

"Jean." The girl didn't even bother moving from her position, using her TK to bring it to herself.  She opened the wrapping, to find a package of Advil.  "I figured you must get a headache listening to all of us."  Came Jubilee's voice.

"Evan" The young man picked his way past the group to let him reach the professor.  He opened the package to find a wrench inside, along with a note. "You'll need this.  Wolverine."

"Jamie" The group had come to a communal decision, and simply took the gift from the professor and passed it towards the stated person.  Jamie opened the package to find a calculator and a note. "To keep track of yourself. Dr. McCoy."

"Scott." The package found its way to the team's leader.  He opened it, and found inside it a glasses case. "Juzd in caze" said Kurt.

"Rogue." She opened the packaging to find a bottle of hand lotion, "Those glove's 'ave got tae' beh' murder on ye' hands, lass." Came Rahne's Irish lilt.

"Sam" The human battering ram opened the wrapping paper, and saw… a toy cannon.  "It reminded me of you, just as destructive. Storm"

"Kitty" the Shadowcat opened her present, to find a small, plush, black cat.  "Meow." Rang out, sounding suspiciously like Tabby.

"Tabitha." The young semi-delinquent opened the package, and found a pair of gloves. "Best not to leave fingerprints." Said Berserker.

"Amara." The young princess opened the package to find a book, "Technology for dummies."  "Consider it ah crash course." Came Rogue's voice.

"Me?" The professor opened the package to find a bottle of car wax, doctored so the label said wheelchair.  "I figured that your ride could use a little polish." Evan joked

"Rahne" The Scottish girl opened her package, to find a dog collar.  "It's adjustable." Bobby called out. The Scottish girl was promptly restrained from justifiable homicide.

"Jubilee" The young girl opened the package to find a firework inside it. At Jubilee's startled exclamation, Kyle laughed, "In case you run out of juice." He explained

"Ray" The short-tempered young man opened the package to find a timer.  "So we can figure out just how long it takes you to blow." Came Jean's voice.

"Kyle" the blind boy opened the package to find a book… in normal writing. "So the rest of us can read over your shoulder." Said Scott.

"Kurt." The teleporter did just that, grabbing his gift and returning. He opened the package to find a bottle of air freshener.  "So we all don't have to smell it." Called out Roberto.

"Roberto." The Brazilian opened his gift, to find a pair of sunglasses.  "All that sun will damage your eyes." The professor said jokingly.

After the gags, it was time for the actual gifts.  The procedure was that the giver of the gift passed them out himself.

Things went smoothly, until Kyle's turn arrived.  He gave out all of the gifts in his pile, and was about to seat himself, when Kitty said, "Like, what about Rogue?"

The rest of the students turned to look at her. "He, like, totally forgot Rogue."

They now turned angry glares upon Kyle, who looked at Kitty, and shook his head. The professor opened his mouth to speak, but Kyle, guessing that he intended to, cut him off.  
  


"You have forced my hand early Kitty, for I am not totally sure of the success of this.  But, if you wish to see, then watch carefully." 

Kyle turned to Rogue, and began to speak, "Rogue, clear your mind of all thoughts."  As the rest of the Students began to protest, the professor cut in telepathically; _do not say a word.  Kyle is taking a great risk right now, and we think that this may work._

Rogue turned questioning eyes to Kyle, who simply continued. "Concentrate, clear your mind, focus on control. Forget your surroundings, forget everything else, and just concentrate on control."  Rogue, the eternal pessimist, the gothic ice queen, the literal kiss of death, decided, _Why the hell not, it might just be crazy enough to work._  Rogue then began to concentrate, hard.

Kyle reached forward suddenly, placing his right hand on her forehead.  Everyone gasped, but the Rogue continued focusing with all her might.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kyle snapped his hand back, recognizing the electrical jolt that was the call sign of Rogue's powers.  Rogue looked up at him, her eyes angry and accusing. "What are you trying to do, kill yourself?"

Scott was the first to break out of his silence. "Rogue, he was holding you for over a minute."

The goth turned to look at him, her face showing a combination of shock, hope, and doubt. "Scott, if you're lying, I'm going to kick you so hard that you and Jean won't ever have kids."

From the doorway behind her, a voice rang out.

 "He ain't kiddin, Stripes."

She turned to face Wolverine, who walked into the room. "That's what that fight he and I had was about. He didn't get ya anything, yet he did for everyone else.  I guess I was wrong when I said that, Grasshopper."

Kyle smirked at Wolverine, "Well, I guess I shouldn't have jumped the gun." He admitted.

The other students were watching Kyle, who could almost feel their gazes. He turned to them, and began to speak.

"I guess you would like to know how I did that?"  Stunned nodding. "I was meditating one day, about the time you were starting Meditation, wondering what I could get Rogue for the Holidays.  Out of all of you, she was the only one I had no clue about what to buy.  Suddenly, I had what Forge would call a 'flash of inspiration.'  I went to talk with the Professor about it.  He called in Beast and Sensei, and after much deliberation, we decided that the idea might be psycho enough to work.  I had hypothesized that Rogue's mutation might be similar to, of all people, Mystique. Now before the cries of outrage, let me explain.  Mystique's power allows her to take the form of any being, correct? Now, when she is in a person's guise, she does not have their powers or skills, just their body.  Rogue can drain a person's energy, powers in the case of mutants, and memories.  But that doesn't explain how Rogue had the football skills she has, when no mutant she has absorbed plays football that well, and memories do not give a mastery of a skill anyways.  So, I told them. 'What if we're looking at Rogue's power the wrong way. What if she actually copy's a person's abilities when she touches them.'  That got me thinking, 'what about the memories, personality, and energy drain.'  Then, Dr. McCoy figured out how that could be explained.  To copy their abilities, Rogue's body chemistry has to be pretty flexible.  A process of body chemistry forms memories.  Rogue has to touch the person, because she needs the template _they_ provide for _her_ body to change its chemistry to match.  This copying process, if indiscriminate enough, would also copy not only the person's abilities, which their body chemistry provides her a template for, but also the memories and personality embedded in their brain's chemistry.  To prevent them from taking her over, _her_ mind is shielded from them, which also explains why Jean and the Professor find her so hard to read.  Now, all of this probably takes a lot of energy, so, Rogue's body worked out a clever way to avoid the massive drain.  She uses the **other person's energy to do all the work**_._"

(AN: Did you catch all that?  Let me simplify, he asked the professor if Rogue's mutation might not just be a different form of metamorphosis, but, instead of changing her body, it just gives her the subject's abilities.  Dr. McCoy figured out the chemical stuff, saying that she has to have the other person because they provide a template to copy, and the memories, and personality-copying, come about because the mutation is indiscriminate in what chemistry in the body it copies to Rogue.  Her mind is shielded naturally, to prevent the other personality from taking over (Read Self Possessed).  To keep this whole process from K.O.ing Rogue, she uses the other person as a battery to do all this, as well as using them as a template.)

"Now, the four of us looked at each other, and wondered, 'this is all good, but what do we do with it?' Then, Sensei came through.  He said 'Mystique controls her power through strength of will, correct.'" More stunned nods, " 'then could it be possible that Rogue's mutation could be controlled the same way, but it is so strong that it overpowers even her will.'  We thought about this for a moment, and the professor acceded the possibility. I then pointed out that it takes a few seconds before Rogue's power kicks in, if she doesn't want it to.  That time delay might be her trying to fight it off, and failing when it takes effect. Sensei then said that, since he was starting meditation anyways, he would have Rogue work harder at it, so that, if we turned out to be correct, she might be able to fight it off.  Meditation increases the strength of one's will, as you all know.  So, Rogue's extra work at meditation had a purpose.  And, now that I think about it, it's actually a gift for all of us, I doubt that Rogue will be **quiet** as defensive when she pulls this off finally."

Kyle turns back to Rogue, "It will take time, patience, and determination, but you can do it. Just keep meditating like you have been, and you'll have it under control in next to no time."

(AN: Yes, I did just give Rogue a way to control her powers. Yes, it will be as simple as that. No, it will take many a chapter for her to master her power.  Yes, Remy will have to wait a while before he can touch her without having to worry that she'll zap him by accident.  No, I'm not going to change Rogue's personality too much, I think she kicks @&$ the way she is.)

After the students shook off their shock, a process which required Wolverine to begin singing 'I'm a little tea cup,' the passing of presents continued.  All to soon, in her opinion, Jubilee's turn came.  She began passing her presents, and finally, she reached the last one, the one she was most nervous about, the one for the person who the very thought of killed any and all forward brain function.

Bobby Drake.

She handed him the package, which he opened slowly.

Bobby took the package, using all his control not to snatch it, and began opening the package, trying not to look too eager, but failing, in his opinion.  He found that the package contained a shirt, with a folded note on the top.  The note had written across the front, _Read in Private._

Taking the shirt, he found that, impressively, it was in his size.  Opening the shirt to full, he forgot all about the size, it was just that appropriate for him.

The shirt was a pale blue, the same color as him in his Iceman form.  On the front, it had printed in red letters.  "If I say yes, will I get a raise in my allowance?"

Showing it to the group at large, they got a laugh from it.  Bobby put the note in his pocket, intent on reading it later.

Sam's turn was next, and, as he handed Rahne her gift, he found that his palms were slightly sweaty.  She opened the paper with the same vigor that dogs use with chewing it up.  Inside the package, she found…

(AN: Any guesses, don't read on yet, or you'll have it spoiled for you if you wanna guess.)

A stuffed wolf, with fur the exact shade of hers in her transformed state. She smiled at Sam, and said, "I'll call him Wolfsbane Jr."

Much later that day, after much fun was had, Eggnog drunk, and Wolverine got hammered again, Bobby found himself in his room, for the first time that day, alone.  He opened the note that he had received with Jubilee's gift.  It read.

"Dear Bobby,

I'm not sure how to say this, but, that kiss from two weeks ago? I really liked it.  In fact, it took Tabby slapping me for me to stop thinking about it long enough to talk about it.  I'm not sure if you feel the same, but… I like you, there I said it!

Jubes."

Bobby re-read the letter a good twenty times, then folded it up neatly…

And fell back on his bed, half-fainted.

When Kyle, his roommate, returned to the room a good hour after these events; he thought he could hear the faint litany of "she likes me" coming from his roommate.


	11. Kids Napping are Nice, Kidnappings are n...

AN: Here we go, it's time to get the plot line up and rolling.  Oh, just so you know, a few words in the fic will be/are of my own creation, mostly for reference to various mutants' powers in techie-talk.  Lupimorph would refer to Rahne's transformation. 

Chapter 11: Kids napping is nice, Kidnappings are not.

It was the day after Christmas, and all through the Institute, not a creature was stirring, except Storm.

Then Wolverine woke up, with two days worth of hangover, and all of that really not-nice place with the fire broke loose.

Within twenty minutes of him waking up, the students were up, and running a 'Storm Catcher' Scenario in the Danger Room.

After their 'morning workout' to quote Wolverine, the students found themselves in the dining room, the radio on for some obscure reason.  The students had managed to settle on one station, and were listening to the music pouring from the radio.  Suddenly, t he music ended, and a voice came over the radio.  In official sounding tones, he spoke.

"British Authorities have just released a breaking story.  The Muir Island Research Center, well noted for its research in genetics, (AN: I think that was it.) burned to the ground a week ago to this day.  No bodies have been found, and it is believed that the Center's proprietor, Moira MacTaggert, died in the blaze."

There was a clattering noise, and, as everyone watched, Rahne left the table, her face down, hidden.  Kyle's astute ears picked up sobbing noises as she passed him.  The X-Men stood, intent on following her, when Kyle raised a hand. "Don't," was all he said.

The other X-Men turned to stare at him, "We do not know the precise reason this news has disturbed her, but it has.  You may not have noticed, but she was crying when she left."  He turned to where the Professor sat, "Professor Xavier, do you know who this Moira MacTaggert is?"

The Professor looked at Kyle, and, at that point, remembered why they called him Sage.  "Moira MacTaggert, besides being a respected genetics researcher, was the only touchstone Rahne had in her old home.  She was the one who contacted me, to ask me to take her into the institute.  She was the girl's moral support, and the one who kept her from being burnt at the stake by the local Reverend, her own father."

Kyle's face hardened at the last bit of news, but, before he could even stand, Sam was on his feet, and half way to the door.  Kyle, recognizing the footsteps, relaxed back into his seat.  He may be blind to the sights of the every day world, but he was more observant then most guys in the matters of the heart, and he knew that if Sam couldn't calm the lupimorph, no one could.

When the radio began playing the news that the Muir Center had burned, Rahne had willed it all to be a bad nightmare.  However, when it continued to say that Moira, the woman who had saved her life, who had been the only thing that maintained her sanity, who had taught her how to be a woman, who had been a virtual mother to her, who had gotten her into the institute, she knew it was true.  She knew with incredible infidelity that it was true. Yet still, the childish nature in her, the part of her that was still a teenager told her that, as long as she kept running, it wasn't true. As long as she didn't stop, Moira lived.  Finally, she collapsed, her legs, all four of them, too tired to keep her up.  She then curled up and began to cry, transforming into a human as she did so.

(AN: Here comes the Mush, all dressed in Rahm.)

That was how Sam found her, lying, curled up in a fetal position, crying.  Even though he was commonly considered a little slow because of his 'good ol' boy' upbringing, Sam was no fool, or idiot, and was far from slow.  And of all the people in the institute, the person who knew that best, who knew him best, was the girl crying in front of him.  Therefore, Sam did what anyone would do when their best friend had just broken down in tears.  He kneeled down next to the crying lupimorph, gathered her in his arms, and simply sat, silently.  He sat until he could no longer feel his feet, but Rahne was still crying, so he just barely moved, to get the pressure of them.

Finally, Sam came to the conclusion that, while crying is good in certain situations, crying for three hours straight is unhealthy.  Knowing he had to snap his friend out of it, he decided to take the Tabby method.

SLAP 

While Rahne focused her bleary, red eyes on Sam, he began to speak. "Nahw look, Rahne, Ah don' think she would want ya ta' sit here an' cry fo' evah.  It's already bean' thre' hours. Nahw that jus' ain't healthy.  Nahw look, we gonna get ya' back ta tha institute, get ya' cleaned up, and some food in ye bellahy." To emphasize his point, her stomach rumbled, and his sent of the second verse in the song.

She laughed, a watery, weak laugh, but a laugh. "It be lookin' laeke I'm not bein the only one who be neaden tae' eat."

Sam nodded embarrassedly, placing his hand behind his head.  The two of them laughed again, and headed towards the institute.

*Mystique's base*

Moira MacTaggert woke up to feel cold stone against her back.  As she shook her head, she caught a glimpse of metal around her wrists. Looking closer, she found herself held against a wall by metal restraints.  Across the room from her was another person, a girl with brown skin, shoulder-length dark hair, and brown eyes.

As she was about to speak, a voice came from the door.  "Ah… you're awake."

Moira turned her head, trying to find the speaker with her eyes.  A man came into view, with brown hair that laid back to his head, and piercing green eyes. She recognized him from when he flattened the Center's defenses.

However, he appeared to be carrying something over one shoulder.  He was a boy of about 19, stocky build, with skin the color of stained wood.  His hair and eyes were brown, and he sported a baseball cap worn backwards, and baggy clothes.  The boy carried him over to something Moira hadn't registered before.  He placed the unconscious boy's hands in what looked like a pair of massive cans, hanging from the roof by a thick cable each.  She then snapped what looked like a thick metal belt around his waist.  Two more cables suspended the belt, and when it closed, what sounded like a dozen locks clicked into place.

"What do ye' be wantin with us, we haeven' done anyt'ing tae ye'."

The boy turned to look at Moira. "Nay, Mystique be usin ye' for bait, an' hostages, iffen she need."  With that, he left.

The girl on the far side of the room had woken up, and was staring at the boy. "Forge," she whispered.

Moira looked at her, "What was tha, lass."

The girl looked at her, "OH. I'm sorry, I'm Amanda Sefton.  The boy over there is Forge."

Moira looked at her, "do ye' know who' Mystique cauld be usin' us as baet for, lass."

Amanda looked at Moira, her eyes full of realization. "The X-Men, My boyfriend is one of them, and Forge is one of their best friends. But what about you."

Moira sighed, "I'm an old friend of Xavier, and of Rahne Sinclair."

*A Pacific Island*

While this was occuring, Mystique was closing on her next target.  Now, all she had to do was execute her plan, then get home with her prize.

No easy task.

Mystique had the good fortune to find him surfing, and had an idea of how to execute her plan in private.  Morphing into one of his friends, he told him that his parents wanted to talk to him.  A little suspicious, her target followed her.  When she led him down an alley, he began to question her.  Acting fast, she hit the boy with knockout gas.  As she carried him onto her jet, she smirked, just two more, and she would have all she needed for her master plan.

*The institute, 11:40 pm.*

Even though it was late, Scott Summers could not sleep.  His mind was too busy tying itself into knots over the only thing that could break his firm self-control.

Jean Grey.

However, him being awake was what alerted him to the hissing noise coming from the vents.  Acting quickly, he grabbed a handkerchief, wet it, and pressed it over his mouth and nose.  A few minutes later, there was another hissing noise, and the fine, yellow mist that had been dispersed, vanished into the ventilation system.  

Moving cautiously, Scott began scouting the mansion, wary of attack.  He found nothing amiss in the dorm wing.  

Scott had come to a realization after he found Sensei, slumped over in the dojo.  The gas was a knockout gas, and he was now the only conscious person in the building.  As he stood up from where he had kneeled by Sensei, however, the man burst into motion.  Before Scott could react, the massive man grabbed his ruby quartz glasses, and crushed them in his hand. While Scott staggered, Sensei slammed him with a roundhouse kick.  While he gaped at the sudden attack, Sensei's body morphed into that of another…

Mystique.

She began to speak, "Still conscious I see.  Well, no mater, I guess I'll put you under the hard way."  She then rushed towards him, and kicked him across the side of the head.

She then left the dojo.  Scott chased after her as best he could, his thoughts racing, _that gas, could it have been poison?_  When he finally re-entered the institute, Mystique dropped on him from above, knocking him down.  She jumped away as Scott tried to counter.  When Scott got back to his feet, Mystique jumped at him from on top of a table, grabbing him by the shoulders, and flipping him through the air, straight through a door. A closed door.

As Scott staggered to his feet, his clothing torn, Mystique shoved past him, and entered the Sub-Basements.

Scott, thinking quickly, pushed a button on the crown molding.  A small panel opened up, and he grabbed something out of it.  Placing them on his face, he opened his eyes, his visor in place over them

He followed Mystique into the Sub-Basements, hoping to find out what she was after.  Finally, he found her, just as she was, in a feat of strength that astounded Scott, dragging the Beast to another elevator.  She smirked, a triumphant, knowing smirk.  Scott wouldn't fire while she had Beast, and she knew it.  She took him up the elevator, and, when it returned, Scott followed.

Mystique hadn't managed to drag Beast very far, but she knew that to get him out of there, she had to loose Cyclops.  Therefore, the beating began once more.

As Scott came around a corner, to find Beast lying there, he, in a moment of thoughtlessness, rushed towards Beast.  Mystique dropped down on Cyclops from a tree, kicking him in the side of the head, and knocking his Visor from his head.

Blinded once more, Scott could do little against his highly skilled opponent. Mystique knocked him a kick to the head, then brought her foot back, treating him to a second kick to the other side of his head.  As Scott fell to his knees, Mystique brought her other foot around for a sharp kick to the side of his head.  Scott, however, opened his eyes, ever so slightly, blasting her in the chest. She flew back, then, figuring to leave Cyclops as down for the moment, began to carry Beast to her get-away vehicle.  She had just gotten the blue furred mutant into the vehicle when another optic blast caught her in the back.

Turning, she saw Cyclops, his visor back in place, although he had to hold up one side with his hand.  She came in on the wounded X-Man, and swept his legs out from under him, forcing his hand away from the visor, which fell to the ground, where Mystique crushed it with pleasure.

The once again sightless X-Man stood up, trying to get his bearings.  He heard a whistling, which he quickly ducked, as Mystique's foot whistled over his head.  Scott stood up, and launched a punch at Mystique.   However, the metamorphic mutant simply grabbed his hand, and drove his elbow into his kidney.  As Mystique raised her hand to slam Scott a crushing blow to the wind pipe, there was the noise of shattering glass.

Spinning to it's source, she saw a sight that she would remember for as long as she lived.  For, against all probability, Jean Grey was floating out of her window, and quickly bearing down on Mystique.  When the metamorph was in range, Jean lifted her into the air, and slammed her into a tree.

When Mystique stood up, she watched Jean carefully, "How are you awake? You shouldn't wake up for another hour."

Jean simply glared at her as her response.  She then telekinetically lifted Mystique, and used her for a human pinball for ten minutes straight.

Scott found that, no matter how he tried to tell her, Jean just didn't seem to hear him, she didn't hear her warning when she slammed Mystique through the door to her jet.  Mystique, taking advantage of that, fired it up, and took off.

When Jean landed, explained to her the entire situation.  She watched him, shocked, and then carried him back into the Institute. 

An hour later, Jean sent off the telepathic equivalent to a foghorn in everyone's ears.  When the outraged student body bore down on her, she let loose with a slightly quieter one to shut them up.  The Professor came to the fore, and, after a very quick telepathic conversation, took a quick head count.  He came up two short.

"She not only took Beast, but appears to have taken Jacob as well.  She has gone to far this time.  Next time we face her, she must be stopped." Said Professor Xavier.  Normally he would not purpose something that drastic, but then, normally Mystique didn't kidnap anyone, especially not non-mutants.

Once everyone had returned to their rooms, knowing they weren't going to get any sleep that night, Scott and Jean curled up on the couch.  Scott turned to her, his spare glasses in place, and asked, "How _did_ you wake up?"

Jean looked at him, "I had a nightmare about you being beaten around by Mystique," she admitted.  "I think we've formed some sort of bond. How I don't know, but…" She was cut off when Scott kissed her on the lips.

We were strangers, starting out on a journey,

Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through,

Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing,

At the beginning with you

Jean's forward brain shut down at the touch of his lips, and whatever she had been about to say, died at birth.  Discussing their bond could wait, thoughts of what she'd like to do to Mystique, and of whether Sensei and Dr. McCoy were alright, vanished.

No one told me, I was going to find you,

Unexpected, what you did to my heart,

When I had lost hope,

You were there to remind me,

This is the start

When Jean pressed back into Scott's kiss, the last, residual feelings of doubt vanished.  For that moment, the quote 'all is chaos under heaven, and the situation is wonderful' was certainly true.

And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'

Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'

Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning,

I'll be there when the storm is through,

In the end, I wanna be standing 

At the beginning with you

The two of them drew apart finally, not wanting to suffocate just yet.  Scott smiled at Jean, as he said, "So, what do you think?"

We were strangers, on a crazy adventure

Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true

She smiled back, "I think we need to do a retest on that experiment."

Now here we stand, unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you

Scott smile became a grin. "You read my mind."

Knew there was somebody somewhere,

I need love in the dark,

The two kissed again, as the Professor watched from the door, and smiled.  _It is about time those two got their acts together._

Now I know my dream will live on,

I've been waiting so long,

The two were oblivious to the world, even Bobby's camera flashes did not startle them.

Nothing's going to tear us apart.

The two X-men knew they would have to come up for air eventually, but they didn't plan on it any time soon.

And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'

Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'

Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning,

I'll be there when the storm is through,

In the end, I wanna be standing 

At the beginning with you

Eventually, they were forced to draw apart again, and they suddenly realized they had gained an audience.

Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'

Love is a river I wanna keep flowin' on

Starting out on a journey.

Jean glared around at their audience.  Kyle simply shook his head, "Let's leave the love birds alone, even **I** can see they don't want to be disturbed." As the group dispersed, he said to the two, "Just don't forget that you have to return to reality eventually."  
  


And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'

Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'

Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning,

I'll be there when the storm is through,

In the end, I wanna be standing 

At the beginning with you

Jean and Scott nodded, and re-established their lip-lock.  Kyle shook his head again, at the noises, their relationship now no longer in-the-shadows, where it had been illuminated by spotlights, but out in the open, still lit by spotlights.

In the end I want to be standing 

At the beginning,

With you.

*Mystique's hideout*

Moira, Amanda, and Forge were shocked when Mystique walked in, accompanied by the man from before.  They were between them carrying a large man with red hair, whom they placed in restraints similar to their own.

They left, then carried in a blue furred creature, whom Amanda and Forge identified as Beast, whom they locked up like they had Forge, except with an extra set of cans around his feet.

Then the man from before brought in a third young man, with blond hair, a lean physique, and strong features.  They hooked him up just like forge, with a much thicker pair of cans.

Soon after the man left, the Beast woke up.  He looked around the room for a few minutes, his eyes savage. Finally, he snapped out of it, and looked at his cell mates.

"Amanda? Forge? What's going on here?"

"We're Mystique's prisoners. She's going to use us as bait for the X-Men. I've been here for three days, Mystique's been posing as me." Explained Amanda.

Beast nodded, and turned to Moira, "Might I ask who you are?"

"Moira MacTaggert,"

Beast's eyes widened, "You're believed to have died when the Muir Island Center burned to the ground."

Moira's eyes widened at this news. Then, Beast finally saw the other two occupants of the cell.

"Alex and Jacob? She has this well planned." At the questioning looks, he elaborated.

"Alex Masters, the blond haired youth, is Scott's younger brother. Jacob Trevais is the Martial Arts instructor at the institute, and a sort of father figure/dispenser of advice.  If she plans to use us as bait, or hostages, she couldn't have picked better targets."

R&R


	12. Mystique's Monastery Saga: The Approach

Chapter 12: The Approach.

The day after Jean and Scott **finally** came into the open with the relationship everyone knew about, Professor Xavier decided to try to find Beast using Cerebro.

Also that day, Alex's parents called Scott, wondering if he knew the location of his brother.  Scott asked why, and the response chilled him to the bone. They informed him that he never came home last night, and no one had seen him since yesterday.  At the end of the call, Scott informed the Professor of this information.

The Professor, even having two minds he knew as targets, was having no luck finding either Alex or Beast.

Kyle was _not_ a happy camper.  After finding that Mystique had taken his father, for no apparent reason, he had every right to be unhappy.  After all, Sensei had no mutant powers, was no threat to the metamorphic mutant.  Really, he was only important to those in the institute.

When Kyle was angry, he normally vented it in the safest method possible.  In this case, that involved a trip to the institute's gymnasium, some tape, and a punching bag.

That was where Amara found him, almost an hour after he had entered.  He was presently pounding a punching bag with force she honestly didn't think a 15 year old could produce.  As she watched, he landed a quick one-two, an uppercut into the bag, a backhand as it swung back towards him, a palm strike with the same hand, a reverse roundhouse, a high kick, and then, pausing only to let the bag swing back towards him, he preformed an impressive maneuver in which he kicked it with one leg, kicked higher up the bag with the other, and then flipped off the bag.  It was obvious that, had it been a human, both his feet would have caught him in the chin on the way off.

"Nice, but what did the bag do to you?" Amara said, her voice light and teasing, but slightly questioning.  

Kyle simply glared at his teammate, "My father was just kidnapped yesterday, I'm letting off a little bit of anger.  The best way to do that is with something inanimate."

Amara watched him, as he turned back to the bag, and began a long, complicated sequence of punches and kicks.  She was impressed that a blind man could perform the movements so smoothly.  _Yet one more reason that I like him…Wait, did I just think that?_  One of the disadvantages all of Xavier's students learned about very quickly was that telepaths catch thoughts easily if you aren't careful.

"You know, talking about it might help more than pounding a punching bag to dust."  Amara said, as she could see the materiel of the bag starting to stretch, Kyle was either so deep into his zone he didn't hear her, or just ignored her, and, with a final roundhouse, the bottom part of the bag tore, sending sand every-which-way.

"Guten Tag," came Kurt's voice, following Kyle's busting of the bag.

"Vow, vhat's hiz problem?" Kurt asked Amara.

Amara simply shot Kurt a 'don't be stupid' look.  Kurt, realizing what he'd just asked, covered his mouth with both hands.  Amara shook her head, and walked towards the young martial artist.

"You okay now?" she asked, her voice tinged with concern.

Kyle nodded, and began to sweep up the sand.  Kurt, realizing that, considering the amount, and how far it had gone, it would take him at least two hours, decided to help.

Bamf! Bamf!

Kurt reappeared with two brooms, and handed one to Amara.  Surprisingly, she didn't launch into a round of 'I'm a princess!' but rather, simply took the broom, and began to sweep.

Kyle tried to protest, but was cut off by Amara, who said simply, "We're helping."

And, with the help of his friends, Kyle found that, a job that would have taken him two hours took twenty minutes.  They found that they had finished up just in time, for the Professor had **finally** been able to track down Beast **and** Havok.  He had traced their mental signals to the Alps, where, looking through Mystique's file in Cerebro, he found that she owned an old monastery, under an alias of course.

This of course, led to the inevitable question.  Who do we send?  While the X-Men were more experienced, and diversified in their powers, the New Mutants had the kind of raw firepower that this mission called for, and their control over their powers was quickly improving.  Therefore, Xavier took the best course of action… He sent both teams.

Since Mystique was no fool, and had probably installed anti-air defenses quite capable of knocking even the X-Jet out, the plan called for them to land a good ten miles away, and then hike towards the Monastery, From there, they would proceed to find a way in, and attempt to free Mystique's hostages, then go after the metamorph.

Simple, elegant, and far easier said than done.

For the mission, the X-Men and the New Mutants had been merged into one unit.  The original X-Men were Gold Team, and the New Mutants were re-designated, as X-Men: Blue Team.

The Gold team would take the X-Jet, as the Blue team, with Beast at the helm, took the Velocity.  While Cyclops was normally the tactical leader, he had surrendered the post to Storm for the mission, his closeness to the situation a danger to them all.  Wolverine was in charge of Blue team in the case that the two teams had to separate during the mission, a scenario that, considering the disposition of the man, they were all fervently hoping to avoid until it was necessary.

As the two aircraft left the school, Xavier could only watch his students depart, for what could be the largest battle they would yet face, wish them god speed, and pray for their safety.

The two aircraft began their journey over the ocean in silence.  Mystique's Monastery was well into the Alps, and it was going to be difficult to get in, forget what they might face inside the building.

Jean, who had little else to do during the trip, simply spread her mind out, and 'felt' for the feelings of her teammates.  While she wasn't listening in, precisely, she _was_ getting an idea of their feelings, which would be important to know in the fight to come.

From the X-Jet, she was getting the expected, Kurt was partly anxious, it **was** his mother, after all, but mostly resolute on what had to be done.  Scott was concerned over those whom Mystique had taken hostage, as was Storm.  Kitty was focusing on how they might be able to get the captives out. That was a little surprising to Jean, who had never realized Kitty's intellect, falling for the same Valley Girl act everyone else did.  Rogue was such a maelstrom of feelings, from the twenty plus different people's personalities that she had absorbed, that Jean's head hurt trying to figure out **who** was Rogue in that mess.

From the Velocity, however, she was getting a range of feelings that she had never expected from the New Mutan… Blue Team.

From Kyle, she was getting an understandable sense of anger, but, also, a sense of attraction to **someone**, whom she couldn't tell without probing, and on Kyle, that was no easy task, his constant meditation making him almost tougher to break, mentally, than a telepath.  From Amara, she sensed anger at Mystique, why, god only knew, although that same attraction was present in her as well. Tabby was happy that she would be able to pay the metamorph back for kicking her out of the BoM.  Roberto was slightly unsure of himself, his powers being null and void in a building, especially one like a Monastery.  Ray was eager for the chance to fight, and Jubilee was eager as well, but for the chance to prove herself.  Bobby was concerned for the others, something Jean would never of expected of the young prankster. _Look's like making him Tactical Leader for Blue Team did him some good,_ thought Jean, as she continued. Wolverine was looking forward to the fight, and slightly annoyed that Icicle was in charge of this group.  Jamie was nervous, expectable at his age. Rahne seemed to be sad, _probably because of what happened with Muir Center_, reasoned Jean, and Sam seemed concerned for his depressed teammate and friend.

All in all, the scan from the Blue Team gave Jean quite a bit of thinking to do on the way to the Monastery.

The X-Men, both Blue and Gold Teams, found out why they should bone up on Murphy's Law when they arrived at the Alps.  It turned out that there was no single, stable area that could land both craft, forcing the two groups to start off split up.

The distance between stable ground and the Monastery was another problem, as the distance from the second area would require of the team who landed there to make a day's hike on the way to the Monastery, and possibly more on the way back. To make it worse, half of the hike was through avalanche zones.  The Gold team took this site.

(AN: Now we're going to follow Blue team. Bye-bye Gold, for now.)

As the Blue Team piled off of the Velocity, they realized that, while their uniform's were normally sufficient warmth, they were _not_ capable of standing up to the cold of the Alps, a situation that the Velocity was, luckily, provisioned for.  As they climbed **back** onto the VTOL, Wolverine began to hand out the snow gear packed in the Velocity's hold.  Wolverine also grabbed some food, as they would all fight better the next day on full stomachs, and would have to wait for the other team to finish their day long hike to the Monastery. He also grabbed the canteen's of water, which he then distributed, reminding the kids in his own way that that was all the water the would get.  To prevent the water from freezing, the canteens were well insulated.  He also grabbed a GPS, knowing from experience that finding a location you've never been to in a mountain range can take weeks.

The snow gear consisted of a parka and a pair of thick snow pants, along with well-insulated boots.  The parka, pants, and boots were fitted for a specific student, but, for some reason, not all were the same color.  Magma, Sage (Kyle) and Iceman were in a bright red. Wolverine, Berzerker, Sunspot, and Boom-Boom were in yellow.  Multiple (Jamie), Wolfsbane, Cannonball and Jubilee were all in teal.  As the Blue team piled out of the Velocity, this time equipped for the cold, they began searching for a way to get from their present position, to the Monastery.

After scouring the area, they finally found a narrow path that would lead them in the proper direction.  While Wolverine didn't like the fact that they would have to walk single file, it was their only choice.  Therefore, they began to walk.

*9 hours, and 26 checks of the GPS later*

Wolverine had to admit, as young as they may be, and as inexperienced, these kids could be disciplined when needed.

The Blue team was walking quietly through the canyon that their chosen path had quickly become, none wanting to bury themselves in an avalanche.  Considering that the oldest of them was in the 14 range, the fact that they hadn't complained since the hike began was impressive to the older mutant, who was walking point.  He saw ahead of him that the canyon was beginning to open out into a small, clear area, with one _really_ deep gorge on the far side.  On the far side of the ten feet the gorge occupied was another small clearing, this one at the base of a mountain, with a natural cave in the side of said mountain.  And at the top of the mountain stood, tall and imposing…

Mystique's Monastery.

The Monastery was impressive, even to Wolverine.  It was solid stone, with seven towers.  Three of the towers faced away from the mountain, towards the main pass through the range, situated to the north.  Two more faced to the east, towards a smaller pass.  One faced to the south, towards the pass coming from that direction.  And the final tower was situated in the center of the Monastery.  The builders had obviously counted on the gorge and the highly difficult terrain to keep people from trying to enter from the west.  Much of the Monastery was built into the mountain, and it was probably considered impenetrable during its time.

Normally, that gorge would be quite an obstacle to a small invasion force, and the terrain an obstacle to a larger force.  But to the X-men, who worked best in a small group, the terrain was no difficulty.  And the gorge…

"Icicle, mind makin' us a bridge?"

Bobby grinned, "No problem."   He then raised his hands, and began crafting a pathway over the gorge.  The bridge he constructed was no more than a simple walkway, about five feet wide, and a foot thick.

"There," said Bobby, less tired that Wolverine expected, obviously the kid's powers were growing, as was his control. "Since none of us are quite Mr. McCoy's size, as long as we step lightly, we should be able to cross that without me having to re-build it. Be careful though, ice **is** slippery."  With that stated, Bobby crossed the bridge, not willing to let other's fall because **he** fouled up.  He reached the other side alright, and, remembering Wolverine's lesson's in the Danger room, did not turn to face the others, but kept his eyes on the one place that a threat could come from, the tunnel.

Jubilee crossed next, her arms out to the side to help maintain her balance.  For once, she was grateful for her parents making her take gymnastics.  She reached the other side with little difficulty, and turned to watch her friends, in case one of them needed a hand.

At about this point in time, the sun decided to make a brief appearance from behind the cloudbanks it hid behind, during which, Roberto flew across the gorge, and powered up as much as he could in the brief burst of light.  During the sun's appearance, Amara made her bid to cross the path.  She walked, slowly but surely across the path, reaching the far side with little difficulty.

And so it continued until only Rahne, Wolverine and Kyle had yet to cross, as Kyle crossed the bridge, he heard a disturbing amount of creaking coming from it.  Upon reaching the other side, he turned.  Wolverine then began to cross, Rahne having insisted upon it.  As Wolverine hit the middle of the bridge…

**CRACK!!!** "DAMN IT!"

The cracking noise was the middle of the bridge giving way; the damnation is self-explanatory, (Read, Wolvie).  However, with reflexes honed by years of experience in terrain that often crumbled, Wolverine leaped forward and rolled, just as the middle section gave way, leaving a three-foot gap in the bridge.

Rahne appeared unconcerned, and began to cross.  As the others watched, she transformed, breaking into a run, and leapt.

(Should I end it here?  
  
  
  


NAHHH!!!!)

Landing on the far side, Rahne loped over to the others, whom were all glaring at her.  As she transformed back, she asked them, "What be th' problem with all ye's? Ye' act laeken' I shauld be dead."

Bobby spoke before Wolverine could chew her out. "You could have waited for me to fix the bridge, instead of giving us heart failure."

Rahne had the grace to look embarrassed, as she realized that indeed, Bobby probably could have fixed it with ease.

Wolverine shook his head, and lead the group to the cave, muttering something about 'needing a f*ckin' army to keep 'em in line.'  They entered the cave, and, after some recon, found that it did indeed lead into the bottom of the Monastery.  Wolverine decided that they would make camp near enough the entrance to avoid detection from the Monastery, but far enough to keep the worst of the wind and cold out.

Once camp was made, the kids began to quietly talk, mostly on normal teenage things, school, cars, how tough the Danger Room sessions were… well, maybe not all normal teenage things.  Kyle however, sat slightly removed from the group, meditating.  Logan, seeing his isolation from the team, walked over.

"Hey, grasshopper." Said Wolverine, crouching down next to the young blind man.

"Hello, Wolverine," Kyle said, his voice even, "Might I ask what you want?"

Wolverine chuckled, "Observant, ain't ye?"

Kyle's turn to chuckle, "You normally do not start a conversation, unless you want to know something."

Wolverine shook his head, and then spoke, "Yah know, isolating yourself ain't doing ya any good. We'll get your dad back, and Mystique will pay if she has hurt him.  But, ya're starting to worry your teammates."

Kyle nodded sagely. "I know that, but I was just thinking that, if there is a part of the Monastery that connects to this cave, which we know there is, than consider just how large it must be.  Imagine how long it took to build, and the amount of labor."

Wolverine nodded, "And now, we get to break in and trash it."

Kyle nodded, and suddenly, making a decision, stood.  "I think I will join my teammates, I have worried them recently, as you said, and have been to absorbed in grief to acknowledge it."

As Kyle walked over to the group of teenagers who had gathered around the small fire they had gotten going, using wood from the Monastery, Wolverine smiled.

As Kyle reached the group of teenagers, he stopped.  Even though they were his friends, it had been so long since he had dealt with something like a social life, he was no longer sure of himself.  The group silenced as he stopped, and then, to their surprise, Amara stood, walked to Kyle, grasped his hand, and led him to the group.  The group made room for Kyle to sit down, and then the conversation continued.

Much later, as they were eating some of the rations Wolverine had grabbed, Roberto asked the question that Wolverine had been dreading.

"Anyone know any good campfire songs?"

The group traded looks, no one sure if any of the classics were appropriate for the situation.

Kyle smiled, and began to sing, his voice better than they had expected.

I've paid my dues

Time after time

I've done my sentence,

But committed no crime

The rest of the team recognized the song, and picked up with the next verse.

And bad Mistakes,

I've made a few

I've had my share of sand kicked in my face,

But I've come through

The Wolverine found that the song fit the situation, but had to applaud the kid's choice come the chorus.  Ray shook his head, and left the group, to sit by the cave entrance.

We are the champions-my friends

And we'll keep on fighting, till the end

We are the champions,

We are the champions,

No time for losers

Cause we are the champions-of the world

Kyle shook his head, obviously not fond of the last lines in the chorus. And, as Wolverine looked around the group, found that none of them liked the last lines much, but they **were** part of the song.

I've taken my bows,

And my curtain calls,

You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it,

I thank you all

But it's been no bed of roses,

No pleasure cruise

I consider it a challenge before the whole human race,

And I ain't gonna lose

At that, the X-Men Blue team nodded, and placed arms tentatively around the shoulders of their teammates, and began to rock to the rhythm.

We are the champions-my friends

And we'll keep on fighting, till the end

We are the champions,

We are the champions,

No time for losers

Cause we are the champions-of the world

~Will the newly designated X-Men: Blue Team, be able to live up to the name of their group, and prove to Xavier, Storm, Wolverine, Beast, and the older, more experienced members of the X-Men: Gold Team, that they have what it takes to be X-Men.  Will the X-Men be able to break their captured teachers and friends free of Mystique's hold.  Will they be able to finally defeat Mystique, one of their greatest foes since the beginning.  What challenges will they have to face on their way through the Monastery, and most of all… Will they be able to keep their group together long enough to make it through.~

~Find out in Chapter 13: The Entrance and Monastery Security.~


	13. Mystique's Monastery Saga: The Entrance

AN: here we go, part two of this little saga.  Please note that, since FFNet has been down for **_2 DAYS NOW!!!!!!_**, I will be cranky when all chapters past 9 or 10 go up, until I state otherwise.  Thus, flamers, whom would usually be ignored, ridiculed a little, then have their flames used to make a s'more, will be ripped to shreds, anally reamed by a Sentinel, given to Wolverine for a game of 'Shadow Stalk' sans paint, fed alive to a rabid Yorkie, given to a starving Great White, then will join Lance in being reformed.  *D-Ark motions towards a door labeled 'Lance's Reforming Room.' Through the door, screams of 'NO, ANYTHING BUT THE TELETUBBIES!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!' quickly followed by more screams, this time, 'NOT THE BARNEY SONG!!!!!!!!! D-Ark then grabs the camera, and turns it away* the sight of that room is too gruesome for you all. Go on now, scroll down and read the fic I labored so hard on, working past my deprivation of reviews.

Chaotic Boredom:  Thanks for all the reviews.  Sorry your mother thinks your crazy.  Have you checked to make sure there isn't some Vaseline on the chair, cause you keep falling off.  I agree with you about the Rogue, and there will be more, it's just that I have three or four 'saga' things planned.  Each saga could also be called a mini-series in the story. This particular saga centers on the New Mutants, A.K.A. X-Men Blue Team.  Later sagas will focus on combos of characters, or New Mutants with some older X-Men thrown in.  There will be more Rogue and some of the other X-Men, just not quite yet.  And as for Rahne, I know, I know, but it had to be done for the plot…  Plus, imagine her reaction when she sees Moira alive?  And yes, I like using songs, especially during major fights, and turning points, as they have the effect of increasing the impact of a scene.  Try listening to a fast-paced song while reading a fight scene, and you'll see what I mean.  And as for the inconsistencies, I was so FF.Net deprived; I wasn't quite paying attention the first time through, and sorta screwed up a few consistency things.  When I went back to correct them I thought I got the original text out.  I guess I didn't… Oh well, on to the important part.  The Fic

(AN: This chapter will switch mostly between Kyle and Rahne's P.O.V., thus, we get to deal with Rahne's wolf persona, and it's nicknames for people.  I will place the name of the person in brackets next to the nickname, and it's source, _the first time I use it._)

Chapter 13: The Entrance

Several members of the newly declared X-Men Blue Team woke earlier than they expected, finding themselves awake well before dawn.  Yet it was not Wolverine who woke them, indeed, the self-regenerating berserker was still asleep himself, but obviously ready to leap to action in a split-second.  As Rahne sat up from where she was sleeping, she saw that there were five other bodies moving in the dark of the cave.  As she watched them, the wolf in her laughed at her foolishness, calmly informing her that it was just Sightless Hunter (Kyle, for the 'Shadow Stalk' Scenario,) Flaming One (Amara, for her Magma form.) Frozen one, (Which one? Bobby, for his Iceman form) her mate, which brought a furious blush to her face, and a silent, 'He is not' to her wolf half (Sam, for reason's you don't get to know yet.) and Snapping Cub (Jubilee, for her youth, and occasionally, um… snappish personality).  Rahne then stood up slowly, and then whispered to the other early birds.

"If ye' all don' stop ye' squirmin', ye goin' tae' be a waken' th' others', an' they aren' goin' ta' be happy, iffen ye' take me meanin'."  The five bodies turned to look at Rahne, and Kyle spoke, and spoke in equally hushed tones.

"And good morning Rahne, I suggest that we get a fire going, since it seems to have burnt itself out.  We can figure out **why** we're awake once we've done that."

The other bodies nodded, and two of them broke off from the shadows to go and fetch more wood for the new fire.

However, they made a single mistake, they forgot that, to get to where the wood is, they had to pass Wolverine.  And, no matter how quietly they walked, they would never slip past the man's keen senses.  As they walked past him, his eyes sprang open, and he began to move, a battle cry coming to his lips.  Kyle had luckily been edging towards Wolverine, just in case he suddenly heard a noise from one of the presently awake students, and stopped him with a quick palm to the chest. Speaking low and fast, in a tone they had never heard from him before.

"Wolverine, impaling two of your charges would not be a good thing. The two of them are going to get some wood, and killing them isn't exactly the smartest move you could make.  We are presently lucky that the rest of our team is maintaining the normal teenage sleeping pattern, which would allow them to sleep through a nuclear explosion.  Put the claws away, sit back down, and take a few deep breaths with your nose.  Mystique can't impersonate two people at once, so obviously if both scents check out, then we are in no danger, correct."  The last statement was not a question.

The very powerful man nodded, and took a few sniffs.  Shaking his head clear of the fogginess of sleep, he nodded, and sat back down on his original perch, wide awake.

"Who else is up." He asked, his tone gruff.

"Rahne, those two, who have yet to speak so that I may be able to identify them, and one other, who also hasn't spoken yet."

Rahne spoke up, her lilting voice suppressed by her effort not to wake the others.

"Bobby, Amara, an' Sam are th' others, Kyle me boy."

Wolverine nodded, and sat down, intent on guarding his charges.

Bobby and Sam each came back about ten minutes later, carrying some wood each.

"Mystique's gotta be slipping.  From the looks of things back there, she hasn't been down here ever."

Wolverine glared at his charges, "How do you know that?"  
  


Sam spoke next, "Thare's a torch lit up near th' staeirs."

Kyle shook his head, "A torch that **wasn't** lit last night.  Obviously, it was lit this morning… She knows were coming."

Wolverine nodded.  Silently, he admitted that he had to hand it to Jacob; he trained the kid well.  "And she wants us to know it to."

As the conscious members of the Blue team got their fire going, they were all pensive.  Just what could Mystique have planned, if she **wanted** them to know she knew they were coming.  Finally, Wolverine spoke.

"I'm goin' to contact Cycs, let her know that Mystique is ready for us.  Maybe we can surprise the b*tch."

"But how do we surprise her, if she knows were coming?" Bobby asked.

"Not all surprises require the element of surprise." Said Kyle.

"Huh?" was the general reaction to that statement.

Meanwhile, Logan was on the communicator, communicating with Cyclops.

After closing the link to Gold Team, Logan sighed, and turned to his charges.

"Good News is, she apparently has no idea that the others are there, meaning they have the element of surprise… Bad news, there's no time to switch entrances, so we get to go in the hard way."

Kyle nodded, "How long til we hit?"

"As soon as we eat. And we're going to at least **try** to be stealthy." 

Amara gave an exaggerated sigh, and the others broke down laughing.  Through all of this, the rest of X-Men Blue slept.  Deciding to wake them, Kyle walked over to the group, and silently woke each of them, gently shaking them awake.  Some of the things that were said as they fought to stay asleep were rather amusing, although **why** Roberto talking about whipped cream and chocolate sauce was a subject he didn't want to broach, and exactly **what** Boom-Boom was dreaming about that involved a collar was a concept that Kyle felt would scar him for life.

Finally the X-Men were awake, and they gathered around the fire, and quickly and quietly ate their food.  The group finished their meal, and waited, tense and ready to head into the base.  Finally, a double beep came over the communicator, yet no other noise followed.

"That's the signal," Said Wolverine, and with that, the X-Men Blue Team headed to the stairs that lead into the Monastery.

As the team of young mutants trekked up the stairway to the Monastery, all of their nerves were on edge.  Rahne, Kyle and Wolverine were especially tense, however.  Rahne's wolf persona was practically screaming 'trap', and was pointing out that the Old Wander (Logan, for his age, and globetrotting tendencies) and Sightless Hunter, both of whom were  skilled warriors, were also unsure about the situation.  Every one of Wolverine's combat honed and trained senses were slamming him with mallets, each mallet bearing the word 'trap' emblazoned on the side.  And Kyle's training with Sensei, who was fond of more than just his usual morning bath in the way of traps for his student, had made him keenly aware of vulnerable situations, which this one was.

Finally, the team could see the end of the stairs.  All they had to do was cross one landing, and climb up a few hundred stairs.  The team was feeling the exercise though, and Wolverine had to admit, even the older students would have trouble after climbing stairs for 2 hours straight, and some of them would have made it plain.  The younger students hadn't, but they were obviously fatigued.

Figuring to let them rest a bit before the next set of stairs, Wolverine led them across the landing.  As the team crossed one by one, there were no incidents. Finally, only Tabby had to cross, as she walked across the landing, the trap that Wolverine, Kyle, and Rahne had been expecting sprung.

The middle of the landing swung down, dropping Tabby into a hole.  Quickly grabbing the side of the hole, Tabby found that her feet could grab no purchase, as the walls were designed to hold the platform without being close enough to get a footing on.

Seeing their teammate's plight, Sam and Bobby ran to assist the girl.  Wolverine started to turn back, but was headed off from that idea by a blast of pure sound, which sent him flying towards the trio. Wolverine slammed into Bobby and Sam, knocking them off their feet and carrying them with him, and knocking Tabby, who was just getting out of the hole, back in to it, and this time she was unable to get hold of a ledge.  As her arms flailed, she felt a hand clasp onto hers.

"I've got you." Said Amara, the bearer of the hand.

As Tabby swung from the perilous hold of the other girl, she realized that the bottom of the pit was nothing but stone spikes.

"Grab my hand, Tabs," Said Jubilee, who was reaching down with her hand.

Tabby grabbed onto the other girl's hand, and the two of them, throwing their weight into it, pulled the girl up out of the hole.  The three of them then turned to see whom had attacked them, and saw that the sight before them was far from comforting.

Their opponent was having little difficulty, as he controlled the high ground, and none of the projectile users were presently in the fight.  As the other mutants came at him, he simply blasted them back.  Kyle was particularly beaten, as, by the time registered the attack was coming, he was already hit.  After the first hit, he only got worse, taking longer to register each attacks approach, and the fight was getting desperate.  Bobby, Sam and Wolverine had picked themselves up by this point, and were heading towards the fight.

Rahne looked up at the mutant in front of her.  He was good, there was no doubt about that, but now the question was, how to beat him?  Suddenly, she had an inspiration.  Since the other mutant seemed quite content to just let them come to him, she drew back a little, and waved over Bobby and Amara.

"Iceman, I want ye' tae' fire a beam o' ice at 'is feet, Magma, a fire stream at th' same plaece."

The two mutants nodded, and grinned, guessing at her plan.

Iceman began to unleash a beam of ice at the mutant's feet, yet not at him.  Magma did the same with her fire.  When the two of them combined…

The blast of steam caught Banshee by surprise, and he staggered back, the heat a shock to him.

Rahne, Wolverine, and Sam each rushed at him.  Sam hit first, his cannonballing slamming the Banshee to the ground, and placing him behind him. Rahne hit next, her form fully wolf. She landed on the Banshee as he began to get up, and slammed him back down.  Finally, as he began to stand again, he found the claws of Wolverine at his throat.

"You begin to even talk to loud, I'll spread your voice box across the wall. Got it, bub?"

"Aye, sair, I wasn' meanin' no harm, sair.  But Mystique, she be havin' me kid sistar', and she be threatenin' tae' kill 'er iffen I don' do waet shae' says."

Wolverine watched the young man, and took a few cautious sniffs.  Smelling that he was telling the truth, he let him go.

"We'll help ye' get ye' sister, bub.  But you stab us in the back, and I'll kill ya' myself."

Banshee nodded, "Mystique 'as th' Brotherhood guardin' th' entare buildin'. 'Nd th' security room 's 'n th' saouth tawer."

Wolverine looked at him, yet could smell that he wasn't lying.  "I just be wantin' me sistar back.  I dao not trust Mystique ta be keepin' her word." Banshee said by way of explanation.

Wolverine nodded, and the group headed up the stairs, this time with an extra ally.

Banshee had noticed that one of the kids seemed to be having trouble moving steadily.  Walking up besides Rahne, he spoke, "Iffen ye'll excuse me lass, might I be askin' why that lad 's havin' so much trouble walkin' straight?  Didden he go an' get himself a good time 'n a pub?"

Rahne turned, slightly startled to hear a Scottish accent, but shook it quickly.  "Nay, he didden.  He's bein' blind, ye' see, 'nd ye'r attacks have gone 'nd messed up 'is balance and 'earin'."

Banshee's eyes widened, and, instead of speaking, headed next to the staggering Kyle.

" 'ere lad, let me 'elp ye. After all, it bein' me own fault ye bein' messed up liken this."

Kyle nodded, and placed a hand on Banshee's shoulder.

"Me name bein' Conner Finnegan, but th'y alsa call me de Banshee."

Kyle smiled, "I can see why they call you that.  I am Kyle Trevais, also known as Sage."

X-Men blue team continued their trek through the Monastery, now making much better time, now that Kyle wasn't staggering like he got himself drunk.

Finally, they reached a long corridor, with a steel door on the far end.

"T'rough th't door there bein' anotha'er corradoor, withen the Tower Entrance bein' at the far end. The trick bein' this."

Banshee then reached down, picked up a stone, and threw it to the ground about halfway through the corridor.

TCH, SWISH.

Right after the pebble hit the ground, a large blade, attached to a rope, swung through the space it occupied.

The Blue Team Members traded looks.  While they had run courses like this in the Danger Room, someone usually got nailed.

In a flash of inspiration, Kyle walked himself to Wolverine, and began to whisper to him. 

The self-regenerator smiled, and then began to walk down the hallway.

SNICKT, TCH, SWI-SWISH, BOOM.

The first sound, if you don't know it, get out of my fan-fic.  The second was Wolverine triggering the trigger, the third was the blade swinging, only to be interrupted, and the fourth was the blade crashing to the ground, severed from it's rope.

The group progressed down the hall way in this manner, carefully avoiding the remains of the blades.

Finally, the Blue Team had reached the final corridor before the tower where the Security room was situated.

However, as they crossed the corridor, the door at the far end opened, and from it came…

"Yo, Conner, what're you doing with the X-Geeks, yo?"

The Blue team wasted no time with chit-chat.  Amara and Bobby let rip at Toad with their powers, forcing him onto the defensive.

However, an enclosed space was Toad's advantage, and he was bouncing off the walls, as well as the roof and floor.  He jumped off the roof onto Sage, whom he caught with both feet, knocking him into Multiple and Wolfsbane, who were right behind him.  As the now eight Multiple's stood, Sage rolled to the side, which put him next to the wall, and off of Wolfsbane.

Toad was already on the move again, hopping around and coming at them again.  Berserker hit him in the back, knocking him into a wall, where he continued to pin him with his powers.  Jubilee and Cannonball, seeing their classmate had no intention of stopping, grabbed his arms, and pulled them so that his aim was taken off of the now well-done Toad.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  Jubilee yelled at Berserker, "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!!!"

The rest of the X-Men Blue team were watching Ray, their faces angry.  He simply turned towards the door at the far end, and stalked through it.

~The members of X-Men Blue team progress deeper into the Monastery.  With the help of Banshee, whose sister was another prisoner of Mystique, they are closing in on the Security room, intent to shut down the system.  Yet discord is growing, as Berserker's brutal assault on Toad has angered the rest of them.  Will Blue team be able to make it through the mission in one piece?  Will Berserker attack another Brotherhood Member with the same fury?  What other traps might Mystique have that _aren't_ part of the security system, and will the X-Men be able to free not only their captured instructors, but Banshee's sister as well.  What will Rahne's reaction be to seeing Dr. MacTaggert alive?

Find out in part three of the Mystique's Monastery Saga:  The Breakout!


	14. Mystique's Monastery Saga: The Breakout

Chaotic Boredom:  NOOOOO!!! My primary reviewer might not be able to do so??? THE HORROR. *COUGHHACKCHOOCOUGH*  I'm Done.  Seriously, for once, have fun at your gramps house.

Chapter 14: The Breakout!

The group of young mutants stared after the form of their comrade, and not a one of them had pleasant thoughts for the departing boy.  The team began climbing up the stairs, and all to soon, they had caught up to Berserker, whom they proceeded to ignore.  They reached the top of the stairs, where a steel door was located.  Opening the door cautiously, they found that the room contained many video screens, and a massive computer.

"Alright!" Said Bobby, "This must be it."  He began to move towards the computer, intending to hack in.

Jubilee placed an arm across his chest. "Remember what happened when you tried to program the lights?"  (AN: Yes, I know that happened AFTER Mainstream, but, since the construction was finished early in my fic, all of that happened before the episode it originally did.)  
  


Banshee walked forward, "I know how ta' be usin' this equipment.  Th' only reason I nevar been usin' it ta find me sistar is that Mystique nevar let me inta 'ere."  He then sat down in front of the computer, and the perspective of several screens changed abruptly.

One: An image of Cyclops and Jean fighting against a boy whose mutation seemed to have given him the ability to transform into a crocodile.  Presently he was half transformed to one, so that he looked like a crocodile given human legs and arms.

Two:  An image of Shadowcat and Rogue fighting against Avalanche.

Three:  Storm, Spyke and Nightcrawler against Pyro

Four: The Hostages

Five:  A twelve year old girl

Six: A eleven year old boy

Rahne's eyes bulged out of her head upon seeing that the room on screen four contained not just Dr. McCoy, Alex, and Sensei, but Amanda Sefton, Forge, and…

"Doctar MacTaggert." She breathed, shocked.

Banshee turned to look at Rahne,  "Aye, she, me sistar, and Lockjaw's brothar are bein' 'eld in the middle Narth tower.  But the secura'ty th're 's tough, so it bein the best idea ta' turn it off."

He then put word to deed, and shut down the traps.  However, the shackles and can-like devices remained active.

"We goin' ta have ta' free 'em th' old fasion'd way."

Sunspot grinned, "Jail Break!"

Conner nodded, and the team began to head towards the North wall.

With the security system down, they made good time.  In twenty minutes they had reached the north wall, and had entered the middle tower.

The team of mutants progressed quickly up the stairs.  This tower was much larger than the one for the Security room, and there appeared to be actual floors to the tower.

About half way up the tower, the Blue team found out where the largest member of the Brotherhood was located, as the found him blocking their path.  As the team wondered how to take care of him, he answered the question for them, as he came at them, his fists swinging.

Magma quickly sent a blast of the lava that her power let her create (AN: Yes, that is what her power is, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to melt through the rocks/steel walls in the Day of Reckoning part 2) and melted a huge hole in the ground in front of him. Unable to stop himself in time, the Blob fell through the hole, which Bobby then filled in with ice.  The team quickly crossed, and Magma melted the ice, making following them difficult for the Blob.  
  


Quickly ascending the stairs, Banshee stopped at the top of the tower.  In the room, there were three doors.  He pointed to the door in the center, "That one is your friends.  The doors are locked, and so well built that I can't blast them down."

Magma smiled, "I can fix that problem. Tell them to back from the doors."

Banshee walked quickly to the door on the right, and said through it, "Sarah, it's Conner. Ye' need ta be backin' up from the door, lass.  We' goin' ta get ya' out o' 'ere."

Moving over to the door across the hall, he again spoke, "Jose, me boy, ye be backin' up from the door now, 'nd then ye 'nd ye brothar can be leaven 'ere."

Magma then made good her promise, and melted the two doors.  She then turned to the third.

"Here we go." Said Magma, who then raised her arms to the door, and sent a blast of lava from her hands.  Her teammates backed up, more than a little bit shocked.  Amara had never let rip with that much lava before.  After a minute, Amara managed to struggle her powers back into control, and she cut the flow.  Instead of a neat hole like the other two, the door was melted to nothing on the third room.

From his place on the wall, Dr. McCoy chuckled, "My dear Amara, that was a little bit excessive."

"But I didn't mean to use that much." She said, as she and the rest of the team walked through the door to the room, the two youngsters following them.

Rahne's eyes immediately began to tear up.  Dr. MacTaggert was _alive_.  She hadn't been able to believe it, deep down, until now.  Banshee walked over to a peg on the wall, and took the keys off of the peg.  He then released the locks holding Amanda, Sensei, and Moira to the walls.  He then quickly released the Beast, Alex, and Forge.

As the six of them watched him warily, Wolverine spoke up.  "Mystique was holdin' Loudmouth here's sister hostage, along with another guy's little brother."

The six former prisoners nodded.  As they started to leave, Kyle realized something.

"Wolverine, how are we going to get them out of here?"

The team turned to look at Kyle, as he continued.

"The Velocity is a nine hour walk from here, and the X-Jet is a full day's hike. Unless we get them the right clothing, they'll all die of hypothermia long before we get them out."

The team realized that he was, indeed right.

Banshee, however, had an answer for part of the question. "Mystique 'as a private jet she be keepen 'ere. We cauld fly some o' em out wit' it.  Mystique been keepin' snow gear for us all here, in case we ever be needin' it. She donna wan ta' kill off 'er lackeys. So me an' Lockjaw and the other Brotherhood members be alright in that."

The team turned to look at their newfound friend, and Wolverine nodded, "Let's go."

As the much expanded group walked down the stairwell, Wolverine informed the other X-Men that the hostages were recovered."

Upon hearing that from Cyclops's Communicator, Lockjaw stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ask if he recovered a little boy," he said for the first time, his R's rolling off of his tongue.  
  


Relaying the question, Wolverine responded affirmative.

Lockjaw smiled, "Then I guess I have no reason to fight anymore."

Jean and Scott looked at each other, then at him.

"The boy they recovered is mi hermanito (1)."  Lockjaw said, as way of explanation.

The two X-men nodded, and the three of them headed towards the location of Blue Team.

The three of them arrived just about the time that they had finished up with Blob, indicated by a wave of sound sending him through a wall, and knocking him out.

The Blue team came down the stairs. "Whew," said Kyle, "Conner, can you launch those at a **higher pitch**. Every time you attack with one, you mess my hearing up."

The one boy that the two senior X-Men didn't recognize smiled, "Sorry, Kyle, I gone 'nd forgot th't ye have ta' find ye way by ye hearin'."

Lockjaw's eyes found those of a little boy in the midst of the crowd, and he quickly rushed over to him.  The two of them began speaking rapid fire Spanish, and not a single person could follow it.

The other X-Men arrived at about this point in time, and they were quickly brought up to speed.

The X-Men quickly held a meeting, joined by the two former Brotherhood members, and decided that Amanda, Moira, Forge, Sensei, Jose, and Sarah would take Mystique's jet, which Beast would pilot, and head for the X-Mansion.  It took quite a bit of convincing to Conner and Lockjaw, whose real name turned out to be Ramon, that their siblings wouldn't be hurt, but they finally relented, when Sensei told them that anyone who wanted to hurt the two would have to pass him.  A six foot two man whose built like a barrel, swearing that anyone who wanted to hurt them would have to pass him was a strong argument.

With that out of the way, the X-men escorted the group of hostages to the jet, and watched as they departed.

They then turned to the central tower, which Kyle and Ramon had informed them, was Mystique's stomping grounds.

They entered the tower, watching for traps, since the main tower might have it's own security.  They encountered no fight, and, halfway up the tower, they came across a huge room, which might have been a dormitory at one point, but now was empty, except for the blue skinned woman at the far end of the room.

"Step into my parlor. Said the Spider to the Fly."

~Now that the hostages are on their way from the Monastery, the X-Men have turned their sights upon the Monastery's owner, Mystique.  However, will they be able to defeat the metamorph…~ *Shows you an image of Mystique, who watches the assembled foes before her without any trace of worry.  She laughs, as the narrator continues ~Who seems completely unconcerned about her foes.  Why does she seem so confident? What does she have up her sleeve, and what does she have in store for the X-Men.~

~Find out in part four of Mystique's Monastery Saga: The Battle Begins.~


	15. Mystique's Monastery Saga Conclusion: Pa...

Chaotic Boredom:  To be truthful, Lockjaw is a creature of my insanity.  But never fear, I will dole in a few other comic book characters.  I feel that the New mutants are much less balanced than the older team, and I intend to fix that problem, both with comic and self-made characters.  Expect to see a few favorites. (Such as the character whom they rumor Risty to have been based off of. See if you can find her name in the fic.  Hint: it's within the first two pages.

And now, without any more stalling, let the action begin.

The first part of the conclusion to Mystique's Monastery Saga begins…

NOW!

Chapter 15: the Battle Begins.

Mystique's laughter echoed throughout the massive room.  The central tower was the largest of the Monastery.  It was as wide across the bottom as a small house, and was ten stories tall.  The X-men and their two allies were at the fifth floor.  A very painful drop if they were to go through one of the numerous windows.

Finally, she stopped laughing, and shook her head.

"You all fell right into my trap.  This is too perfect. All I have to do is kill you, and not only will I be back in Magneto's good graces, but I will get rid of my biggest opposition."

Cyclops spoke up, "And how do you know that you can kill us?  You haven't ever beaten us in a battle yet!"

Mystique shook her head, and turned to Banshee.

"Was that the Eckolsyp I heard taking off?"

Banshee nodded, and smiled, "With Doctar McCoy, Doctar MacTaggert, Mistah Masters, Forge, Ms. Sefton, Mr. Trevais Senior, me sistah, 'nd Lockjaw's brothah on board."  
  


Mystique shook her head, "Oh well, I really didn't need them as more than bait, and I can kill them later."

And, with that statement, Mystique transformed her left arm into a whip, and her right arm into an ax.

"Vhoa, since vhen can she do dat?"  Asked Nightcrawler, as he and the rest of the X-Men scattered.

She smiled at their befuddlement.

"My powers have evolved since I was left by you all to be experimented on in Area Fifty-One."

"Great," Said Rogue, "Soh now she can transform 'er body pahts inta weapons."

She took off a glove, and started to sneak up on Mystique.

However, Mystique was having none of it, as she showed Rogue by swinging her right arm, transforming it into a war-hammer in mid swing.  The war-hammer caught Rogue in the side, and sent her flying into a wall, barely conscious.

"One down, a whole bunch to go."

Jean decided to try and cut their losses by taking Mystique down now.  However, the metamorph merely wrapped the whip around the telekinetic's neck.  She then slammed her into the roof, then the right wall, the floor, the roof again, then once more the floor, then the left wall, the wall behind her, the roof above her, the floor in front of her, then the right wall, the wall behind her, then finally, through the door from which the X-Men had emerged.  Jean hit the ground battered, bloodied, but alive.

Scott was infuriated by Mystique's actions, and as such, did something stupid. Instead of staying back and plastering her, he rushed in.  Mystique caught him with the whip as well, and showed him the same treatment she did his girlfriend.

Wolfsbane rushed at the metamorph, as did Lockjaw. The two were in their were-forms (AN: Think of when Rahne goes for a human build, with wolf features, that's what I'm talking about.) Wolfsbane was treated to a smash of the hammer to her stomach, and Lockjaw was shown what a mace feels like when it hits your head.  The two mutants staggered away from the metamorph, out of the fight.

Storm raised her hands, and began to fire lighting at the metamorph.  Mystique rushed forward, dodging bolts of lighting.

Finally, she reached the weather-controlling mutant, whom she began to beat furiously.  She transformed her leg into a mace, and slammed Storm with it.  She then began to beat her with her whip-formed left arm.  Finally, the powerful mutant fell, unable to withstand the assault any more.

The furious beating of his aunt brought Evan's anger to a head, and he began a furious assault of spines.  Mystique began running, trying to avoid the spiky barrage. However, Evan was very good at aiming, and had begun firing both in front of and behind her, so that she could not evade the attack.  She made a decision, and rushed forward, transforming her right-arm into a shield.

The spines hit the shield.  Mystique cried out slightly, but then shook her arm.  The spikes dropped from it as it morphed into a mace, and she turned to the spike's owner.

She rushed at him, and unloaded three hits with the mace in rapid succession.  The third hit slammed the boy to the ground, skidding him to lie next to his fallen aunt.

Seeing one of his best friends at the institute go down did not sit well with Berserker.  And when something didn't sit well with him, it wasn't a good thing.

The electricity-throwing mutant rushed forward, intending to fry Mystique at close range.  However, as he closed in for the shot, she turned, and slammed him into a wall with her whip.  She then threw him into several more walls, before sending him flying out a window.

Nightcrawler, quickly reacted, teleporting Berserker out of his drop, and set him down with Jean and Scott.

As Magma raised her arms, she knew that it was possible that her powers could go out of control again. But she didn't care, this b*tch was hurting her friends, and she was going to show her what having a blast of magma hit you in the back feels like.  
  
Magma fired off a burst of, well, magma.  Mystique, however, was a metamorph, a fact that the X-Men had forgotten in the heat of battle.  She evaded the attack by transforming into a rat, and scrambling out of the way.  She then transformed back, and, seeing that the girl was having trouble controlling her powers, rushed at her.

However, Mystique found that she couldn't get close to the girl because of the heat she was radiating.  She therefore sent her whip around her neck, her face creased with pain, as she lifted her into the air, and sent her following the two elder mutants through their entrance.

Kyle had decided that enough was enough, and rushed forward.  Mystique tried to wrap the whip around his neck, only to have it pass through his neck like it was made of mist.  He closed on the stunned shape-shifter, and slammed her a fist to the face, shattering her nose.  He then kicked her in the stomach, again in the chest, then flipped off of her, slamming her with both feet on the way off.  He hit the ground again, and slipped back into a fighting pose.

Mystique was a skilled fighter, however, and was not pleased that this kid had managed to land several solid hits on her. WHILE BLINDFOLDED!!!  She therefore sent her whip straight through the air.  Kyle's hearing was still blurry from Conner's blasts against the Blob, and he couldn't manage to grab the whip.  The whip wrapped itself around his neck, and, as everyone watched with a sort of horrified fascination, Kyle was lifted into the air by his neck. And slowly, ever so slowly, Mystique began to squeeze the life from him.

~The X-Men teams have met Mystique in battle, and have found that she is stronger, faster, and more powerful than ever before.  She now has gained the ability to transform her body parts into weapons, and, worse yet, has taken out half of the X-Men.  As their teammates lie across the battlefield, battered and recovering from Mystique's pounding hits, Kyle is slowly strangled by the metamorph.  Will the X-Men be able to save the blind warrior? How will they take out a mutant who is as powerful as Mystique has become?  What will they do to her if they manage to win?~

~Find out all of this and more in the next chapter, the conclusion of the Mystique's Monastery Saga: Sound the Bugle Now~


	16. Mystique's Monastery Saga Conclusion: Pa...

Welcome to the end of the Mystique's Monastery Saga!

I don't own "Sound the Bugle Now", that would belong to Bryan Adams.  "Son of Man" belongs to Phil Collins

Chapter 16:  Sound the Bugle Now

Kyle could feel his breath slowly being cut off by the whip around his neck.

The others watched the whip, trying to get a good shot at it.  However, Mystique kept it moving in very odd patterns, making it nearly impossible to predict where it would be next.

Sound the bugle now, play it just for me

As the seasons change, remember how I used to be

The X-Men could only watch as Kyle was slowly strangled.  Kitty was too shocked to even think about phasing him through the whip.

Now I can't go on, I can't even start

I got nothing left, just an empty heart

Kyle somehow couldn't bring himself to lift his hands to the whip around his neck.  His mind seemed to work against itself, his resolve to survive warring with another force. _Your blind, what use are you to the X-Men?  What use is there to living if you can't see? There is no reason._

I'm a soldier, wounded so I must give up the fight

There's nothing more, for me, lead me away…

Wolverine knew that cutting the whip wouldn't release the hold, and cutting it at the neck would probably take the kids jugular out with the whip

Or leave me lying here

Rogue watched from where she lay, unable to bring herself to move, her body not willing to listen to her frantic calls to help her friend.

Sound the bugle now; tell them I don't care,

There's not a road I know, that leads to anywhere

Kyle's resolve to live was soundly being routed by the other voice. _What future is there for a blind mutant? What could you possible do with your life after college? You're worthless._

Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark,

Lay right down, decide not to go on

_And why would Amara like you anyways? She's a **princess**; you don't have a chance in hell with her!_

Then from on high, somewhere in the distance,

There's a voice that calls you, remember who you are

Suddenly, Kyle's thoughts rallied.  A memory shone clearly in his mind.

He and Sensei were sitting in the dojo.  He had finally come to understand another of the many Zen riddles Sensei was so fond of giving him, and, as always, it came with a lecture.

"My son, always remember to keep sight of who you are.  If you lose sight of who you are, you lose sight of self.  If you lose sight of self, your spirit will be broken.  If your spirit, your will is broken, then, and only then, do you have nothing left to fight for.  For with your spirit broken, your honor, your virtue, your dignity are broken as well. When your spirit is mended, they are mended. These four attributes are the strengths of the four powers.  Virtue is the strength of the heart, will is the strength of the soul, dignity is the strength of the mind, and honor is the strength of the body.  If one is broken, all fall. If the broken is repaired, all are repaired."

If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow,

So be strong to night, remember who you are

In his mind, he could see the images the Professor once gave him of every person in the institute.

Wolverine, in his proud, arrogant, savage and aloof glory.

Cyclops, his stance as solid as could be hoped for in a leader.

Jean, detached yet warm and kind, and a person that very few could easily dislike.

Shadowcat, the sweet, intelligent Valley Girl whom everyone underestimated, even knowing what she could do.

Nightcrawler, whose fearsome visage hid an inner kindness and gentleness.

Beast, whose appearance belayed his intelligence.

Wolfsbane, a living embodiment of all the virtues the wolf stood for.

Rogue, detached due to her power, a young lady whose inner beauty could only be found by those who knew to look for it, and were willing to put up with her sometimes savage temper.

Spyke, as much of an idiot as he could be sometimes, a good friend when he was needed, although a little brash at times.

Storm, the kind, benevolent controller of weather, whom could be a force to be reckoned with when needed.

Berserker, a young man who he was quickly beginning to see quite differently then he had before.

Bobby, the prankster, but Lord help whomever so pisses him off that he stops making wise cracks.

Roberto, arrogant at times, but he could be counted on to come through for his friends.

Tabby, a young lady who's exterior hid many a secret.

Sam, the kind southern 'good ol' boy'.  A heart of gold, and a head of iron.

Jubilee, as much as she chewed the rest of them out at times, she had her heart in the right place.

Jamie, as annoying as the younger boy was occasionally, he had much potential.

Xavier himself, as much an embodiment of the adage 'looks can be deceiving' as the human race had ever created. The most powerful telepath in the world, but bound by the restrictions of a wheelchair.

Sensei, the man who raised him.  Easily underestimated because of his size, he was surprisingly graceful, gentle when he wanted to be, which was almost always, and harsh when he had to be.

Finally, Magma.  The young princess to whom the technology of modern day was still a mystery.  She had yet to fully understand the changes in the world, but she tried, and was a kind person, if you ignored her occasional attitudes.

At the thought of all those whom he would leave behind, Kyle warded off the other voice, the voice that was his doubts of himself, incarnated into being.

As the other X-Men watched, Kyle brought his hands to his neck.  He then followed the whip from his neck, out to where it swung through the air to prevent anyone from grabbing it.  However, she hadn't counted on Kyle grabbing it, and following it out to arms length.  He then pulled his right hand back, holding the whip taunt.  And before Mystique could prevent him, Kyle slammed his forehead into the whip.  Mystique cried out from the unexpected pain

You're a soldier now, fighting in a battle,

Kyle slammed his head into the whip again.  Again, Mystique cried out.

To be free once more…

Focusing on his power, Kyle brought his head forward once more.  This time, it was as hard as diamond.

Ya, that's worth fighting for

The whip retracted from around Kyle's neck, dropping him to the ground to cough and wheeze, as he attempted to ease the burning pain in his lungs.

Mystique held her now broken arm.  She hadn't expected one of these younger X-Men to be that persistent.  She rushed forward, intent on finishing the job.

However, Iceman decided that he had had quite enough of watching his friends be beaten around.  As Mystique rushed forward, he simply froze the floor in front of her.  As she slipped and slid, Banshee let rip with a blast of sound.  This time, however, it was at a pitch where not even Rahne could hear it.

Banshee found that the blast, while a little more draining, was more powerful, as it sent Mystique flying into the far wall.

The metamorph began to rise to her feet, only to find out that the sun had come out for long enough to give Roberto quite a bit of energy to work with.  He began to dole out a beating to Mystique that she would not soon forget.

When Sunspot finally backed off, Wolverine rushed forward, intent on messing her up a little himself. Kyle, however, spoke up, his voice wheezing, but strong.

"If you kill her, Wolverine, you lower yourself to her level."

Wolverine turned to look at Kyle, his face contorted with rage.

"Look, kid, she's nearly killed half of you…"

Kyle retorted. "But we all still live. She has taken no life today.  If she did, it would be another story entirely, but since it isn't, then you cannot kill her without becoming her."

Wolverine growled, but saw that the kid was right.

The X-men began to gather their wounded.  Rogue managed to bring herself to her feet, but she was slow to move.  Spyke and Storm were out of it, as were Scott and Jean.  Rahne and Filipe were both able to move on their own, but the trip back to the Velocity wouldn't be giving anyone heart attacks, and they would be much slower about it.

As the X-Men prepared to leave, the members of the Brotherhood appeared at the door.

Boom-Boom spoke up.

"Look, we really don't want to fight you, and, right now, if you force us, I might just have to shove cherry bomb up your buts.  Just get out of the way."

Lance didn't bother speaking, he just tossed a bundle to Banshee, and another to Lockjaw.

The two opened them to find that they contained their snowgear.

The two Brotherhood members looked at the mutants in front of them questioningly.  The Brotherhood grinned, and Pyro spoke up.

"We figured, if you blokes wanted to kick Mystique's arse, bein' here when she wakes up ain't a good idea.  And we don' intend to be either.  If you don mind, could we hitch a ride back to the States, mates?"

Wolverine nodded, "Why not, Firebug."

Kyle, in a burst of sympathy, shook his head suddenly.  He turned, and walked to Mystique.

They watched him, various expressions of shock in place on their collective face.

"We can't just leave her like this, because then we become that which we fight against."

The other X-Men saw the truth to his words, even if they didn't like it.  Blob, much to everyone's surprise, walked over and picked up Mystique.

Since half of the X-Men would be unable to walk to either vehicle, Kurt Teleported Wolverine to the Velocity, which he then piloted back, and used to take the X-Men in the worst shape.

Luckily, all of the older X-Men were capable of piloting the X-Jet, and Kurt flew it to the Monastery, where Shadowcat carefully took the controls.

Even more fortunate for the occupants of the jet, Kitty didn't phase through the controls of the jet.  The two aircraft arrived back at the manor within about an hour of each other.

Xavier and Beast had the infirmary set up to care for the four badly wounded X-Men, and Beast gave a thorough examination to each of those who had hit by Mystique during the fight.

Beast had, after much convincing, set up a ward for Mystique.  It was in a separate room from that of the other four patients, and Beast, when he entered, was always very quick about leaving.

As Kyle's thoughts wandered, his feet brought him to the place where, not quite a week ago, he and Amara had come within two inches of kissing.  Of course, Kyle didn't know this, but he didn't care.

Oh the power to be strong

_Just because I'm blind doesn't mean that I'm worthless_.

And the wisdom to be wise

_I am of use to the X-Men, I am one of them.  I am an ally, a friend, and a warrior._

All these things will

come to you in time

_Just because I cannot see does not impede me.  It never has, and it never will._

On this journey that your making,

There'll be answers that you'll seek

I know that I may be blind, and a mutant, but those are nothing more than titles and hurdles, meant to be surpassed.

And it's you who'll climb the mountain,

It's you who'll reach the peak.

Kyle stood from where he sat at the base of a tree, and began to walk again.

Son of man, look to the sky

Lift your spirit, set it free,

Some day, you'll walk tall, with pride,

Son of man, a man in time you'll be.

His wandering next brought him to where Scott had caught up to him after their sparing match, so long ago.

Though there's no one there to guide you,

no one to take your hand,

And after college, I could come back here and teach as my father does now.

But with faith and understanding,

You will journey from boy to man

But there are many a day yet until that becomes a possibility. Look to the future, remember the past, but live the moment.

Son of man, look to the sky

Lift your spirit, set it free,

Some day, you'll walk tall, with pride,

Son of man, a man in time you'll be.

Kyle began walking again.  This time, his wandering brought him to the Dojo. He removed his shoes and socks, and entered the building.  Hearing whistling sound, his hand came up automatically, and grabbed the dart from the air.

"Still too slow, Sensei."

In learning you will teach,

and in teaching you will learn

The martial arts master chuckled as his adopted son, a martial arts genius, really, walked into the dojo.

You'll find your place beside

the ones you love.

The boy walked to the side of his sensei, and settled into a lotus position. His shoulder-blade length hair was in a warrior's braid, a traditional one for the tribe he was descended from.  Jacob had made sure that the boy knew of his real parents culture.

Oh and all the things you dreamed of,

The visions that you saw

The boy spoke after a long wait, and what he said startled the master.

"Sensei, would you have adopted me, had I been born with vision?"

Sensei turned to look at Kyle.  He had never told the boy exactly why he adopted him, but now was as good a time as any.

"Of course, my son.  I did not adopt you because you were blind. I adopted you because your parents were dear friends of mine, who died in a car crash when you were young."

Well, the time is drawing near now,

It's yours to claim it all

Kyle nodded, "so you did it for your friends."

"Partly, but mostly because I didn't want you to grow up without knowing of your parents' culture.  Also, I had been named your godfather.  And finally, I did it because your parents would have wanted me to."

Kyle nodded again, feeling that he understood his Sensei a little better for their discussion.

Son of man, look to the sky

Lift your spirit, set it free,

Some day, you'll walk tall, with pride,

Son of man, a man in time you'll be.

Kyle again stood, and exited the dojo.

He returned to the building, and, like the rest of the X-Men, began the painful process of recovering from the battle, both psychologically and physically.

Yet Kyle felt a new sense of self, and of the traditions of his people. Traditions that Sensei had taught to him, his student. Even though he hadn't always seen the purpose behind learning of them.

Son of Man

Son of Man's a man for all to see


	17. Tying up loose ends, and creating new on...

I'm suffering from Review deprivation, people!! I'm starting to get desperate for reviews.

Elfchick: More Rahm is in the works, expect the next four or five chapters to be fluffier than a fluffy-bunny-convention, and almost entirely pointless besides to satisfy my own fluff-tooth.

Animeluver: D'OH!! I knew I had said he was rooming with someone, but I couldn't remember  who I had said it was.  Therefore, let us just put the blind man with the prankster... Aught to be good fun.

Chapter 17:  Tying up Loose Ends, and Creating New Ones.

The Institute was a solemn place for several days after the Mystique incident.  While Jean and Scott were soon moving about, even if it was in a pained manner, and Evan was soon back to his usual routine, although his ribs would hurt for some time, Storm was nearly comatose in the med lab.

The day after the battle at the Monastery, while he was checking Mystique's vitals, the blue-skinned metamorph grabbed his arm.

"Please, Dr. McCoy, let's be honest. You and I both know that I'm not going to survive the injuries I received."

Dr. McCoy started to say something, before Mystique cut him off.

"And don't even think of lying to me.  When you change shapes as often as I do, you become very aware of how your body is supposed to feel."

Dr. McCoy shut his mouth, and simply nodded, both acknowledging her declaration, and confirming her hypothesis.

"I would like to ask for one last request."

Dr. McCoy simply gestured for her to continue.

"Would you have both Rogue and Kurt come here?"

The blue-furred mutant known as Beast nodded, and, pushing a button on the intercom, called them.

Within seconds, there was a _bamf_ in the hallway, followed quickly by Kurt and Rogue.  Both stopped just inside the doorway, and glared at the woman who had so grievously injured half of their team. Beast leaned over and quickly explained the situation.  Nodding, both mutant teenagers walked in, and Beast walked out.

Mystique looked at the two young teenagers, whom were both hovering at a distance from the bed.  She motioned them over to her, and began to speak to Kurt.

"Kurt, I do not have much time left in this world.  I would like to say something, I am sorry about having to abandon you so long ago.  I wish that things had turned out different, but they didn't, and I cannot change the past."

She then turned to Rogue and began talking.

"Rogue, I don't know how to put this gently, so I'll just say it.  I'm your adopted mother.  If you want proof, search the memories you absorbed from me in the ice cave long ago.  I adopted you at the age of four.  Your real name is Rebecca Darkholme. I left you with Irene because, well, you know what kind of life I live.  I'm a terrorist! If I were to have raised you… then you would have turned out like me to, and I wanted a better life for you than that.  Also, I was your friend Risty…"

She shook her head; she could feel herself quickly losing her strength.

"Rogue, Kurt.  Give the other X-Men this warning, Magneto has come into possession of a machine that will allow him to take control of any mutant he pleases."  She pointed weakly towards a bag lying on top of her normal clothing. (AN: She's wearing a hospital gown, sickos.) "In that bag is a disk with the schematics.  I lured you to the Monastery… because I had to be… sure th…that you would be… able to… handle ……Magneto."

And with that, Mystique, one of the most feared mutant terrorists on Earth, began to transform rapidly.  First she became Professor Xavier, then Rogue, then Kurt, then Dr. McCoy, Scott, Jean, the rest of the X-Men.  Then, finally, she became Risty, and her body stopped, cold.

All of this was too much for Rogue.  Her mother was a mutant terrorist, her best friend, and had just died in front of her.  While Kurt watched, Rogue turned, and left the room, her demeanor enough to make even Iceman shiver.  The look in her eyes would have frozen Magma to a block of ice.

Kurt shook his head, and, grabbing the bag, teleported away from his mother, as Beast walked through the door, casting glances towards where Rogue had stormed off.  Seeing the body on the table, he shook his head, and began to prepare the body for an on-site autopsy.

Kyle was standing outside, simply reveling in the feeling of the soft breeze on his face, when suddenly; a very cold feeling began migrating down his spine.  He spun, grabbing up a handful of snow off of a tree branch. He then unleashed the snow at the perpetrator of the cold back.  The indignant squeal quickly informed him of the perp., and he grinned.

"Well, that'll teach you not to dump snow down my back."  In response to this, Amara simply gave a playful, "hmph," a slightly flirting pout on her face.  She remembered that he wouldn't be able to see the pout, and felt the warm rushing to the face that was blood turning her cheeks red.  Except that the rush didn't slow, and began to spread across her forehead, and the rest of her face.  She knew that something was wrong when it reached her neck without a single intent of stopping.

To further complicate things, Bobby, in a pranking mood, decided the best thing to do was to create a large amount of snow over the two of them. The results of this action were immediately apparent, as Amara dropped to the ground, shivering badly.

Bobby, realizing that something was wrong, immediately rushed over.  He watched as Kyle bent down, and picked up Amara. He turned to Bobby, and, instead of the fury he had expected, saw concern.

"She's burning up.  We had best get her to Dr. McCoy."

Bobby nodded, and the two mutant teenagers began to walk towards the mansion.  As they passed Rahne, Sam and Jubilee, the three of them began to follow Bobby and Kyle, concerned over their friend.

The group quickly reached the elevator to the sub-basements, and entered.  Their hurried footsteps echoed through the halls.

As Professor Xavier came out of Storms room, he saw the five teenagers bearing down on him, and he quickly reversed the wheelchair, just evading the rush of teenagers with a mission.

He came out of the room, and turned to follow the five mutant teens.  The five of them stopped outside of Mystique's room.

" 'e's in thare." Said Rahne, nodding to the door.

Bobby opened the door, and, as the teenagers entered the room, they saw Beast cutting open…

"Mr. McCoy, what are you doing with Risty?"

The Beast turned to Bobby, and said quickly.  "This is Mystique, she passed away about half an hour ago. Her body went into a sequence of shape-changes before she stopped at Risty." At that point, he noticed Kyle carrying Amara.  "Kyle, might I enquire why you're carrying Amara?"  
  


Bobby answered for Kyle, explaining what happened Beast.

"We were outside, when I formed a big pile of snow over their heads.  She dropped to the ground and started shivering really bad."

Beast nodded, and said, "Take her next door, and set her on one of the tables.  I will be in as soon as possible."

Kyle nodded to the blue-furred mutant, and carried the girl into the next room, the rest of the mutant teenagers following.

Xavier was not fast enough to get out of the way, and was run over by the swarm of young Mutant flesh.  After the dust settled, Beast exited the room, and saw that the Professor had ended up with a black eye, and his suit torn up.  Deciding it the better part of valor not to comment, Beast walked next door.

He entered the room, and quickly began to run a check-up on Amara.  When he checked her temperature on a thermometer, he nearly dropped it from shock.

"Her temperature is 118 degrees!"

Before Beast could begin to apply something to cool the overheating mutant, she awoke.

"Why am I in the infirmary?" was the first question out of her mouth.

Beast looked at her, his eyes practically the size of plates.  She was sitting in front of him, with a body temperature that should have instantly baked her brain, and asking why she was in the infirmary.

Beast turned to look at the rest of the New Mutants.  Bobby spoke up.

"Remember when we broke you out of the Monastery? She hadn't intended to melt the door out of the frame; she just wanted to put a hole in it.  I think her powers may have done the same thing Jean's did, except less violently."

Beast nodded, thanking multiple deities for that.  He then shooed the mutant teens out of the door while he gave Amara a thorough physical.

The teenage mutants sat in a waiting room just off the infirmary.  Bobby was flipping through a comic someone had left there. Jubilee and Rahne were talking under their breath, their faces creased with worry.  Kyle sat against the far wall, meditating, while Sam sat next to him.

Finally, Sam spoke up quietly to his meditating teammate. "Kyle, how 're yah sa calm?"

The only way you could tell Kyle heard was that his head turned slightly to Sam, as he began to contemplate his answer. Finally, he spoke.

"Because, I am a good actor when I need to be."

Sam turned to look at Kyle, "Waht"

"To tell the truth, I presently feel like standing up, then start to run around in circles, screaming and shouting.  But, I know that doing that won't help, and all it will do is annoy the Professor, Amara, and Beast."

Sam nodded, "So, you like Amara?"

Kyle nodded, "A little, but she's a princess, what would she see in a blind mutant who's best quality is his ability to take down five full grown men in ten seconds."

Sam looked at his blind friend, and shook his head.  At that moment, Beast walked through the door, Amara next to him.  The four mutants who could see looked at her, amazed in the changes in her.  The colored part of her eyes had turned a slightly glowing, orangey-yellow color, the same as lava.  Her pupils were still black, but seemed much more intense due to the new color surrounding them.  Her hair was now streaked with red, similar to the shade present when she transformed to her Magma form.

"Well, as far as I can tell, there's not a thing wrong with Amara. I think that the increased body temperature and physical changes are side effects of the increase in her mutation's power."  He turned to look at her, and continued "but I would like you to come in for a check-up every other day, or if you feel unwell, until we can figure out what your new health standards are."

Amara nodded, and the six mutants left the room.

Post Chapter AN: This chapter is mostly just to tie up all the little threads hanging around from the Saga, as well as to get us intro'ed into the next major plot... Magneto can control other mutants! That... Is not good! Also, how will Rogue take finding out about Risty and Mystique? You'll find out.


	18. Heart’s in Motion Make Lot’s of Fluff

Risty: In your totally unbiased opinion, eh?  Well, I liked writing the Kyle/Amara scene, and expect more soon.

Animeluvr: I know about the beast thing, i just have been to lazy to change it.  As for the roomy thing.  Your justification is in this chapter.

Chapter 18: Heart's in Motion Make Lot's of Fluff

It was the day after Amara's change, and Bobby was acting rather strange, in Kyle's honest opinion.  He had been moved to room with Bobby after the realization that, if Sam cannonballed in the room by accident, Kyle would never be able to get out of the way.

He looked over at the bed, where Bobby was lying.  In fact, he had been lying there all day. And all of yesterday.  Well, not all of yesterday, he only started lying there...

OOOOOHHHHH!

Kyle suddenly was b*tchslapped with the realization of why Bobby was just lying there.  He shook his head, and decided that this situation called for heavy artillery.  He left his room, and began walking down the far wall, his hand running along at eye level. One other advantage of living with Bobby was that they had the far end of the hall.  Thus, he would eventually pass Jubilee's room.

Speak of the devil.

_Jubilation Lee, 'Sparky' and Tabitha Smith, 'Firecracker'. Yep, that's them._

Kyle knocked on the door to the room. A muffled "Just a sec!" rang from inside the room.  The door swung open, and Tabby's voice spoke.

"Oh... Hey Kyle, wassup?"

He smiled. Even though she was occasionally destructive, and sometimes had little thought or concern for other's safety, Tabby was a good person.  She just needed time and understanding. _And not to be smacked down by Jean and Scott every other day._

But, Kyle had a mission, and for it, he needed to talk to Jubilee, not dwell on Tabby's destructive tendencies. "Could I speak to Jubilee?"

Tabby nodded, and, a few seconds later, Jubilee stood in front of Kyle.

"What's up?"

Kyle gave a flick of his head towards the end of the hall, his way of indicating 'That way.'

Jubilee nodded, knowing she would eventually get an explanation, and the two began to walk.  After Kyle and Jubilee reached the kitchen, Kyle leaned back against the counter, and finally began to speak.

"I think Bobby still blames himself about what happened to 'Mara yesterday."

Jubilee looked at Bobby, her expression one of shock.

"I know, it sound's stupid, but he hasn't moved from his bed since it happened.  Hell, he hasn't even spoken, and Bobby is **never** that quiet."

Jubilee realized, looking back on it, that he was right.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

Kyle smirked, he didn't know how he knew that what had been a hunch was right, but it was.

"Talk to him.  You're the only person he'd listen to.  That's been proven multiple times. Remember, you were the only one who could convince him that covering Wolverine's bike in shaving cream was a bad idea."

Jubilee nodded, shaking at the thought of what Wolverine's reaction would have been.

"I'll talk to him."

Kyle nodded, and said, "I'll be in the Rec Room."

With that, Kyle left the kitchen, confident that Jubilee would do just what she said she would.

As he left, the Professor watched Kyle carefully.  He was getting an odd feeling from Kyle.  It nagged at his mental senses, almost like he was a telepath.  But, the problem was, it didn't feel like telepathy.

The Professor shook his head.  For now, he would watch.  Besides, the emanations weren't very strong. In fact, compared to Jean and himself, the difference was that of a valley to Mt. Everest.

Back in the kitchen, Jubilee finally garnered her courage, and headed off to talk to Bobby.  She walked through the hallway, and finally reached the door to the room that he and Kyle shared. 

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, and saw that, indeed, Bobby was lying on the bed, facing away from the door, in the same clothes as yesterday.  
  


Jubilee walked into the room, and sat down on the bed behind him.  Bobby didn't even turn around; he knew it was Jubilee.  He wouldn't be able to say later how he knew, he just** knew**.  He had known she was there, about the point she opened the door.

"Every time I close my eyes, I see 'Mar dropping to the ground, shivering."  He said, in a deathly quiet voice.

Jubilee looked at the young boy in front of her.  She began to simply rub a hand on his back comfortingly.

"I mean," continued the frozen pranker, "I never try to hurt people.  I actually go out of my way **not** to."

She was now staring at the boy, and, going over a mental catalogue, she realized that this was the first prank that could even be possibly looked at as one that hurt someone.

"But, this one...  I mean... I never thought that 'Mar..." Then, to Jubilee's amazement, Iceman, Tactical Leader of the New Mutants, broke down in tears.

Jubilee reached out, and began patting the frozen mutant on the back.  Suddenly, he turned, wrapped his arms around Jubilee, and began to cry on her shoulder.

The sparkly girl went stiff for a second, before she put her arms around his back hesitantly.  She began whispering comforting nothing's in his ear, trying to calm the crying boy down.

(AN: I think the fluff began about two paragraphs ago, but here we go.

FLUFF ALERT, FLUFF ALERT.  Expect Jubby, some Rahm, and more Amara/Kyle.)

Slowly, Bobby stopped crying on Jubilee's shoulder, and simply sat there, holding her, as she held him.  Finally, he spoke, his voice still hoarse from crying so hard.

"Your jacket's wet."

Jubilee smiled, "I noticed that."

"Sorry about that."

"No problem, I'll just make a new one using your skin."

"I doubt that."

"Oh reeeaaaally?"

"Yep."

Jubilee drew back from Bobby, and planted a kiss on his nose.  Bobby shook his head.

"Didn't we already have this discussion?"

Jubilee nodded, "Let's have it again."

Bobby grinned, "Gladly."

In the Rec room, Sam and Rahne were watching as Roberto and Ray tried to kick each other's buts in Super Smash Brothers: Melee. The two of them were so intent on beating the other that the level 3 computers won the match.

Rahne shook her head. "Ye know, th't 'ad to o' been th' worst fight in 'istory."

Sam smirked, "Do yah think we shauld show 'em 'ow it's done?"

Rahne nodded, and the two of them plugged in the other two controllers.

The two of them selected their characters. Rahne was Zelda (AN: She kick's @$$ in that game.) and Sam picked Link (AN: Classic, but he's got a lot of power.)

Within ten minutes, it was Link Vs. Zelda.

The battle after that became as much a battle of who could flirt more, as who could cause more K.O.'s.

Zelda won the actual fight, mainly because Sam was distracted by the Scottish girl sitting behind the controls.

The two flirty fighters stood after having Schooled Ray and Roberto, and headed out onto the grounds.

Kyle sat in the Library, reading a book on, surprisingly, Native American Culture.  He was trying to catch up on years of study he had neglected, and he intended to catch up.

Amara leaned on the door, her lava-pool eyes watching Kyle.  The Professor had programmed an image inducer for her for School, but she didn't want to wear it around the institute.  She could understand why Kurt and Dr. McCoy wouldn't want to wear it either.  It felt rather strange to have a hologram spread over you, and you probably never really got used to it.

She watched as his right index skimmed over the surface of the page at an incredible speed.  She finally walked forward, and sat down in the chair next to Kyle.

Kyle heard the sound of a body settling into a chair.  He knew that it wasn't one of the guys.  Kurt would probably of sat on the roof, and the other guy's were too heavy to settle so quietly.

"So, what are you reading?"

Ahhh... Amara.

"I'm reading up on Native American Culture."

She turned to look at the young man to her right, and tilted her head at him.  "Why?"  
  


"Because, Sensei and I had a very interesting 'talk' a few days ago.  It definitely made some thing's he's said make a little more sense.  The whole 'me not honoring my ancestors' thing he used to go into never made much sense to me."

"But now it does?"

"Yep." Kyle then closed the book, and stood to put it back.

Amara stood as well, and, stealthily, she snuck up behind Kyle.  She grabbed him around the waist from behind.

"Gotcha."

Kyle smirked, and then, in a flurry of movement, he had managed to place her arms behind her back, and was holding her to his chest by the waist.  Amara would never be able to figure out just how he had done that, no matter how many times she looked back on it over the years.  And she would look back on it quite a few times.

"Now I've got you."

The two stood there for a minute, then, realizing the position they were in, Kyle released her, his face flush from embarrassment.  In the small part of his brain not going brain-dead over having been that close to Amara, it was, with analytical detachment, impressed that her body didn't feel any hotter at the skin level, even though her average surface temperature was enough to broil a human brain.

"Well... I had better get back to work." Kyle said, fighting the blush from his face.

Amara simply nodded, and left the room, her brain repeating the events that had just occurred.

Kitty withdrew her head from the roof.  She shook her head; "those two are just like Scott and Jean.  Everyone knew they liked each other, except the two of them."

"I just hope that the two of them get themselves together faster than Mr. Six-foot-stick-up-my-butt and Ms. Perfectly Perfect." Said Lance from where he was reclining against the wall.  The Brotherhood was presently staying at the institute, while they decided what to do.  None of them wanted to stay at the Boarding House, and really, with the Mutant-Human situation like it was, staying there was rather foolish.  But they really didn't want to stay with the X-Men. Mostly because of Scott and Jean, who were going out of their way to be unpleasant.  However, they didn't have much in the way of alternatives.  None of them wanted to go to Magneto, knowing how he treated his people at times, and none of them had any better place to go.

Kitty grinned at that from where she was sitting on the bed.  "I, like, totally agree.  But, Kyle's, like, blind, and Amara's, like, Amara, so it's totally not easy."

Lance had to smile. Kitty brought something out in him that he just couldn't define.  He sat down behind her, and hugged her around the waist from behind.

Kitty sighed, and leaned back against her boyfriend.  While she knew that Scott and Jean didn't understand what she saw in the boy, the others had seen the way he was with her, and simply turned the other cheek.

_This is the life._ Thought Kitty, and, at that moment, she was in nirvana.


	19. Get Your Freak On!

Chapter 19: Get your Freak On!

The Professor had decided, only god knew why, to throw a party for the institute students.

Of course, Storm coming out of her coma might have been the reason.

Anyways, tracking down a D.J. would have been a problem, if not for Wolverine's rather effective nose.

That, and his claws.

By the time the arrangements with the D.J. were made, the Professor and Sensei had, by means only they knew, gotten all the materials for the party together, and were already decorating.

How the Professor was helping, only Sensei knew.

However, none of the teenagers were worried about those details. They had a party being thrown that night, Storm was out of her coma, and they had a full day off from any sort of training. Therefore, they celebrated in the best way possible. A game of Mutantball, followed by swimming.

The Mutantball game was X-Men vs. New Mutants, and much to the X-Men's dismay, they were being creamed. (AN: I'm not to sure about the real version, but in this one, the Telekinetic's can't use their power to do anything but throw the ball faster or harder, and swing harder with the bat. Because then it becomes unfair to everyone else if they can do whatever they want.)

Jean was pitching, and was, unfortunately for the X-Men, predictable.  Kyle was presently at bat, for the third time that inning. And it was only inning three.

As Jean sent the ball at Kyle, he listened to it's path through the air, and....

Bam!

The ball went left of Jean, and straight through the air for about ten feet. It finally hit the ground, and continued rolling past Scott.

Rahne reached home plate, just before Kurt received the ball.  Her run made the score 30 to 14.

Kyle shook his head at First; this game had lost all qualities of amusing when the score hit 20-9.  If the X-Men didn't rally soon, the New Mutant's might just walk out of the game.

About one inning latter, the New Mutants left the game, the score standing at 43 to 18.

The teenager mutants walked into the mansion through the sitting room, since they weren't allowed into the Rec Room.   They quickly entered the Dorm wing, grabbed their suits, and then headed to the changing rooms attached to the pool.

The mutant teenagers poured out of the changing rooms, intent on a dip in the pool.

However, the girls stopped for a minute to goggle at Kyle. They knew he was muscular, after all his training, he had to be. But knowing doesn't prepare for seeing.

Kyle smirked at him, then climbed onto the diving board.  He reached the end, walking slowly, then dived off, jackknifing the water.

After that, there were several hours of fun in the sun, and pool.  Finally, after much horsing (and wolfing) around, the teens got out of the pool, and headed inside to prepare for the party that evening.

Kyle had just finished putting on his clothing, which he had asked Dr. McCoy to assist with.  He was wearing a nice navy blue shirt, and a pair of khaki carpenter pants.

Bobby applauded slowly, "You'll knock Amara's eyes out of their sockets looking like that."

Kyle shook his head, and simply left the room.

Meanwhile, the aforementioned fire-throwing mutant was presently fretting over her clothing choice.  After heavy deliberation, she had chosen a crimson blouse, with loose sleeves that fell to just above the elbow, and a black, leather miniskirt.  She was wearing a pair of ankle-high combat-boots, with a light dusting of base, and a little bit of light red eye shadow.

"Why oh why did I agree to let Rogue help me with my make up."

Rahne smiled, "Because, she's probably the only person in the institute who would be able to match a color to your eyes and hair now.  Besides, it actually doesn't look that bad."

Rahne herself was wearing a similar outfit, except that her blouse was blue, and her hair was, for once, not in pigtails.

Amara sighed, "Your right. Let's go."

The two teenagers left their room, and headed towards the rec room.

Upon arrival they stopped in the doorway, and stared.

The walls were covered in spray-on string, and ribbons hung from the roof.  The D.J. booth was set up in one corner, and there was a dance area set up in the middle of the floor.  Against the far wall there resided a snack table, and the seating from half the house must have been moved to accommodate the chairs around the walls.  The lights in the room were at half power, and, over all, the effect was impressive.

Kyle was sitting in one of the aforementioned chairs, listening to the music being pumped out by the D.J. while they waited for the remaining students.  Bobby was by the Snack table, and Amara made a mental note not to take anything from it.

"Bobby isn't doing anything with the snacks," Said Kyle, "I threatened to have a one-on-one Shadow stalk with him if he did."

Amara and Rahne both winced.  Shadow Stalks were not fun when it was a group; one person was bound to be embarrassing.

He smiled, "I wouldn't do it, but he doesn't know that."

The two girls shook their heads, and sat down in a pair of chairs. Rahne conveniently contrived it so that Amara would have to sit next to Kyle.

Amara blushed, and turned to glare at her roommate, who grinned wolfishly.

Soon, all the students had arrived, and the D.J. began the party.

"All right Kids, let's get this show rolling. I'm Jack, and I'll be your D.J. tonight.  Let's see if this place can take what we're about to give it. Cause this is going to be the loudest party to hit the earth until **next** Millennium."

The music began, and the dancing soon followed.  Kyle grinned, thankful for the earplugs that Dr. McCoy had contrived.  "For when you have to go into a loud area." He had put it. Well, no better test than a teenage party.

Once again, the institute was amazed by Kyle's ability to turn martial arts to dancing, but he did it.

Eventually, Jack came on again, "The next one's a slow song, so get your partners ready."

(AN: Crewman: Cap'n; sensors are detecting an object off the starboard side.

Cap'n: On screen.

Crewman: What is **that**

Science Officer: It appears to be a giant rabbit.

Crewman: What's that on the side?

Engineer: It's writing.  It says, Lancitty, Amyle, Rahm, and Jubby.

That's right people; the fluff following this is enough to be picked up by the Enterprise! Which I don't own.)

Lance drew Kitty close, placing his hands on her hips, as she laced her hands behind his neck.  At the sight of this, Scott and Jean both glared, even though they were close enough that, if they were any closer, this fic would require an R rating.

Bobby found Jubilee, and, as Rahne and Amara watched, he bowed over her hand, and whispered.

"May I have this dance?"

Jubilee giggled, and nodded, grabbing his hand.

Sam and Kyle walked over, and Sam said to Rahne, blushing the entire time.

"Wauld yah laike tah dance?"

Rahne smiled, and stood, grabbing Sam's arm.

"O course, laddie. I been waitin' fer yeh ta ask me, I 'ave."

Kyle grinned at that, and Bobby and Sam both rolled their eyes at their blind friend.

"Ask her, before I freeze you."

Kyle shook his head at his friend, and walked over to Amara. He lightly took her hand, and gently kissed the fingers.

"Would you do me the honor of this dance."

Amara smiled, "Of course, who else would I."

Kyle smiled as he offered her his arm, but inside he sighed a sigh of relief.

Go on and close, the curtains

Cause all we need, is candlelight 

Kyle hesitantly placed his hands on Amara's shoulders.  She smiled, and put her hands around his neck.  Feeling this, Kyle slipped his hands down to a more comfortable location; finally letting them settle at the small of her back. The two began slowly rocking side-to-side, taking half steps every now and then.

Jubilee smiled as she settled her arms around Bobby's neck, and placed her head against his chest. Bobby smiled as he rested his hands on her back, just inside of the shoulder-blades. They two fell into a rocking motion.

Sam watched the young lady in front of him, fighting a blush.  She smiled, and shook her head, as she placed his hands at her waist, and put her hands on his shoulders.  Slowly, she began to rock from side to side, and he began to settle into the pattern as well.

You and me, and a bottle of wine,

going to hold you tonight 

Lance held Kitty tighter as he saw Jean and Scott glare. Kitty looked up, "What's wrong?"

He smiled down at her, "Nothing, Kitty-Kat, just a couple of slowpokes who are jealous of us because we could get our act together."

Kitty smiled, and nuzzled her head into Lance's chest.

Jubilee smiled, and sighed softly, as she and Bobby swayed to the music.  _This feels so... right._

Kyle and Amara continued their swaying, Amara's hands playing gently with Kyle's braid.

"You like the braid."

Amara smiled, "And the feather, nice touch."

He shook his head, sending the braid gently bobbing around, "thanks."

Sam was quickly getting comfortable, but Rahne decided that it was time to move it up, and slipped her arms around his neck, and drew in, forcing him to put his arms at the small of her back.

Well we know, I'm going away,

And how I wish... Wish it weren't so. 

Lance looked down as Kitty nuzzled his chest. _If anyone ever hurt her, they would pay for it... most dearly._

Bobby kissed the top of Jubilee's head, and she sighed.  He then lightly ran a finger down her spine, causing her to shiver.

Kyle and Amara's slow swaying continued, and, as they continued, Amara slowly felt her body molding to his.

Sam quickly fought passed his embarrassment at Rahne's actions, and continued their swaying motion.

So take this wine, and drink with me

Let's delay our misery. 

Lance smiled, and knew that, while the rest of Brotherhood weren't certain about what to do, he had decided at that precise moment what **he** would do.

"Stop it," Jubilee said, lightly slapping Bobby's butt.  He laughed, and kissed her forehead.

Kyle and Amara felt an incredible feeling of happiness suffuse them. A confidence that, no matter the circumstances, they would always be together.

Sam and Rahne continued their dance, Rahne becoming progressively bolder, her and her wolf for once, in total accord about what to do about her mate.

Save Tonight,

And fight the Break of Dawn

Come tomorrow,

Tomorrow I'll be gone. 

Kitty took a deep breath of Lance's smell.  He had an earthy scent to him, gently mixed with sweat and the smell of well-worn leather.

Jubilee shivered again at Bobby's kiss. "Didn't we have this discussion just yesterday?"

Kyle held the young lady to him, his grip light.  If she didn't want to be that close to him, he wasn't about to make her.

Sam blushed again as Rahne moved in closer still, a slight gleam to her eye that appeared only when she and the wolf agreed about something.

There's a log, on the fire

And it burns, like me for you 

Kitty sighed, and smiled up at Lance.

Bobby chuckled, "Yep. As I recall, Tabby walked in, wondering where you were, and found you on the floor."

Amara pressed against Kyle's hands, moving closer still to the Native American martial artist.

Sam shook his head slightly, knowing he had no chance.  When Rahne and the wolf agreed, nothing got in the way.

Tomorrow comes, with one desire

To take me away... it's true 

Lance smiled at Kitty, and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Jubilee shook her head, "Don't remind me, Tabby thought we did something.  Did you have to shove me off the bed?"

Kyle smiled, and drew the young princess in closer to him, as her hand slipped down to the small of his back.

However, considering Rahne's apparent objective, Sam wasn't too sure he wanted to stand a chance.  When her lips lightly touched his neck, any thought of resistance vanished.

It ain't easy to say goodbye

Darling, please, don't start to cry 

Kitty moaned, and pressed into Lance's lips, and body.

Bobby smiled at the girl in his arms, and kissed her on the nose.

Amara rested her head against Kyle's chest, and, as she felt his slow, steady, strong heartbeats through her chest, she sighed.

Sam kissed the top of Rahne's head, and her head tilted up towards his.

Cause Girl you know I've got to go,

Lord I wish it wasn't so 

Lance lightly drew away from Kitty, and she nodded at him, understanding the message.

"Bobby, my lips are two inches down." Said Jubilee.

Kyle tilted his head down to Amara's head, his sightless eyes looking down at the top of her head.

Rahne's lips caught Sam's and began a furious assault on his senses.

Save Tonight,

And fight the Break of Dawn

Come tomorrow,

Tomorrow I'll be gone. 

Lance and Kitty returned to dancing, and Jean and Scott, seeing Lance's eyes finally return to them, a vicious glower radiating from them, returned to their own dancing.

Bobby proved to be quite aware of where Jubilee's mouth was, as he planted another kiss, this time on her chin.  His grin told Jubilee that he was teasing her.

Amara felt Kyle's eyes on her, and tilted her head up to look at his.

Sam pressed his lips against Rahne's, and then withdrew them, teasing the wolf and the girl.

Tomorrow comes, to take me away,

I wish that I, that I could stay 

Jubilee finally rolled her eyes, exasperated at her kinda-not-public-boyfriend, and kissed him on the lips.

Amara and Kyle drew closer, their eyes closing.

Rahne and the wolf conferred.  'The boy is teasing us, pup.'

*Oh, so now he's the boy, and not our mate? But I agree, what do we do?*

'pursue, of course.'

Rahne grinned at Sam, her smile looking for all the world that of a wolf in human form.

Girl you know I've got to go,

Lord I wish it wasn't so.

Amara and Kyle's lips brushed together, and, then like two opposing magnet's placed near each other, drew back to each other.

Rahne caught Sam's lips again, and this time, he pressed back, without drawing away.

Save Tonight,

And fight the Break of Dawn

Come tomorrow,

Tomorrow I'll be gone. ****


	20. Magneto has created a WHAT!

Animeluvr: Don't give me nightmares.  Nice idea though

AN: Time to this here plot movin.

-telepathy-

Chapter 20: Magneto has created a **WHAT?!**

The morning after the party, Professor Xavier rolled into the kitchen to find Kurt sitting at the table, his hands wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate.  His face was creased with worry, and his eyes were distant.  However, Kurt's appearance, as odd as it was for the elfin mutant, was not what concerned the Professor.  Rather, the thoughts he was broadcasting were what caught his attention.

*Jean telekinetically hurling tanks through walls of buildings*

*Cyclops leveling city blocks*

*Beast unleashing the next Black Plague*

*Magma melting the foundations of entire buildings*

*Boom-Boom demolishing Hoover Dam*

*Sunspot demolishing Buckingham Palace*

*Storm unleashing the Great Flood*

*Rogue, killing innocent men and women with a touch*

*Wolverine slaughtering small towns*

*Shadowcat robbing research centers*

*Cannonball flying through buildings*

*Wolfsbane chasing and mauling people*

*An army of Multiples (Jamie)*

*Jubilee blinding security systems*

*Iceman freezing people to death in an instant*

*Berserker frying people*

-That is quite enough Kurt!- the Professor sent, his mental 'tone' furious.

Kurt jumped at least three feet into the air. "Zorry, Professor.  I'm just thinking."

The Professor rolled towards Kurt, "Very loudly.  You're broad casting some very interesting images, although I cannot imagine any of the students doing what you envision."

Kurt's eyes found the Professor's for the first time since he had rolled into the room.  Professor Xavier felt the pain and anguish in those eyes almost like a punch to the gut.

"Nein, Professor.  That is vhat vorries me."  He took out a bag, the same one that he had taken from his mother.  "Mystique left me and Rogue zis.  I checked it, so there is no need to worry about a trick.  But vhat she said it contained is vhat worries me."

The Professor looked at Kurt, who didn't seem willing to say it out loud.  He established a telepathic contact with Kurt and...

Good God, What is Magnus **thinking!**

"Let me see that, Kurt." Said the Professor, his tone stern, as the students filtered into the room.

Quickly the word spread.  The Professor was trying to take something from Kurt, and he didn't want to give it over.

Rogue walked into the room.  She took one look at the bag Kurt was holding, and began to glare at the elf.

"Yah' actually belahve that she was tellin' thah truth."

Kurt turned to look at Rogue. "Ja, Rogue.  I've looked at it.  Our dear mother was, for once in her life, truthful."

The other students looked back and forth from Rogue to Kurt.

Jubilee turned her head to Rahne. "Kurt and Rogue, brother and sister. That's a shock."

Kyle shook his head, and made a slight slicing motion, as Rogue continued.  "She gave birth to you, Kurt.  She adopted me."

Kurt looked at Rogue, "You're still mien sister."

Kyle spoke up from behind her. "Just because some one adopted you does not make you one bit less their child.  Mystique may not have been all that close to you, but she still tried to look after you, in her own, obscure way.  She could never do so in an outright fashion.  After all, doing that would make you obvious targets to Magneto, and a dozen others who wanted her dead."

Rogue spun, "How would you know?"  
  


Professor Xavier smiled, even as the students quickly cleared out from between the two.  "Kyle is adopted, or had you forgotten that fact, in your willingness to insult a lady who took what life gave her, and did the best she could."

This comment caused quite a bit of staring from the student body.

"Raven Darkholme, also known as Mystique, was raised by a father who is kindest to call a bigot, although he was several other, less legal things.  When his daughter showed the ability to shape-shift, accidentally reverting to her normal form in the middle of an argument with him, his immediate reaction was to begin beating her.  He did so every day, thrice a day, to the day he died at her hands.  Soon after that, Mystique met Magneto, and quickly became his most trusted agent.  When Mystique gave birth to Kurt, Magneto took him, and began experimentation. Mystique could not let her son be experimented on, but intervening would show Magneto a weakness he could exploit.  Therefore, she took Kurt, and then, to preserve his life, left it in the hands of fate.  Irene, a close confidant of Mystique's, had assured her that Kurt would most likely survive."

Rogue spoke up, "The same Irene that raihsed meh?"

Xavier nodded, "Her mutation allows her to see the most probable future, thus her codename, Destiny.  She then adopted you Rogue, why, only Mystique knew.  However, it quickly became obvious that she could not raise you herself. She was a wanted mutant terrorist, and Magneto would not hesitate to use you as leverage.  She therefore left you in Destiny's care."

Rogue shook her head, "Thaht mahy beh true, but Ah still don' trust er."

Kyle chuckled from behind her, "If you did, I would say that Mystique had tricked us again."

Rogue ignored that, and looked at Kurt. "So that means..."

Kurt nodded, his face solemn. "Magneto has developed a mind control device."

AN: Short Chappy, but expect the next one soon.


	21. Traitor in our Midst

Elfchik: I liked writing chapter 19 as much as you apparently liked reading it.

Chapter 21: Traitor in Our Midst,

The resulting explosion of curses from Kurt's announcement was such as that those involved would latter fervently deny ever having heard those words.  Let it just rest that Jamie learned 95% of the curses he would ever know in those two minutes.

When the swearing had ended, Kurt handed Professor Xavier the bag.  Opening it, the Professor found a small disk.

"I had Arcade **and** Forge check it for anything they could think of... It's clean."

Xavier nodded, and then turned. "Let us see what Mystique found out."

As they headed down, Rogue walked up behind Kyle.

"Kyle," she began, "Ya'll know I'm not big on apologies..."

Kyle smiled, a small, warm smile, "Apology accepted, my friend."

The power-duplicating mutant smiled at Kyle, an actual smile for once, and then fell back to walk with Kitty.

When she reached the phasing mutant, she found that Lance had joined the caravan.

"Waht 're yeh doin, earth shaker."

Lance turned to look at Rogue, "I don't know about the rest of the Brotherhood Rogue, but I made a decision last night."

Rogue looked at him, and, realizing what he meant, smiled.

The X-Men reached the Planning Room, and saw that the Professor was just bringing the data on screen.

Reading the schematics, plans and notes for a few minutes, Professor Xavier sighed.

"It appears," he began, "That this machine of Magneto's allows him to control the mind of any mutant. It does this by creating a sort of 'fake personality' over the person's brainwaves that control conscious thought.  Due to the design he requires another mutant who is willing to act as a 'host'.  The 'host' mutant serves as the pattern after which the fake's brainwaves are built from.  This also means that the host has to be within a certain range of the subject."

Scott shook his head, "So, as long as he has willing hosts, he could control any mutant he wanted?"

Xavier nodded, "That is correct."

While Berserker listened to the discussion, he quickly felt himself becoming sick to his stomach.  Suddenly, with a sickening certainty, he was certain that Xavier's dream of acceptance would never come to be.  With that certainty, he stood, and left the room without a word.

The X-Men and New Mutant's watched his departure, the same question burning in all of their minds. _What was THAT about?_

Berserker reached his room.  Grabbing a duffel bag, he shoved some clothes into it.  He also put in his CD player, and some various other odds and ends.  From the door, Tabby watched, her eyebrows raised.

"What are you doing?" She asked, wondering why the boy with whom she felt such a kinship was packing.

"The Professor's wrong Tabby.  Mutants will never be accepted peacefully, I can see that now.  I can't stay here, I'm leaving now, while I have the chance."

Tabby watched him her eyes displaying her shock.  "What... where will you go?"

"I don't know, but I'm not staying here."  With that, Berserker walked over to the door.

Tabby tried to stop him, "Stop Ray. You're just loosing your cool again, you know? Just blowing things out of proportion."

He glared at Tabby, "Me, blowing things out of proportion. No, Boom-Boom," and he made the codename feel like a curse "Professor Xavier is wrong, and you will see it in time.  When you do, Boom-Boom, come find me.  It won't be difficult." With that, he pushed the blond to the ground, and stepped over her.  She swung her leg around at Ray; glad she paid attention to Sensei for once.  She stood, and watched her hyper-agressive friend.

Ray fell to one knee, but he turned, and, to Boom-Boom's surprise, he smashed her with a fist enwrapped in electricity.  The blond pyrokinetic flew back, the electricity increasing the power of the punch.  She skidded along the ground, and Berserker ran towards her, proving that his electricity didn't just increase his strength.  He jumped at Tabby, intent on punching her again.  However, he underestimated the elder girl, who lifted her legs into his stomach, and kicked him over her, then scrambled to her feet.  As she turned, Berserker smiled at her, and then ran down the hall behind him.  By the time she had reached the stairs back into the foyer, the door had already slammed.

The elevator to the Sub-Basements opened just as Boom-Boom fell to one knee, the pain from the electrified punch finally fighting its way passed the adrenalin induced rush.  The right side of Tabby's shirt was burnt to a crisp, and, as Jubilee, Amara, Rahne, and Rogue rushed forward, they saw that there was a bad burn underneath her hand.

Dr. McCoy soon made his way past the four mutant teenagers, and knelt down next to the downed Boom-Boom.

"Tabitha, what happened?"

She looked at him, and gave a weak impression of her usual smirk. "Berserker up an left us... didn't even say thanks for the mint."

Dr. McCoy shook his head, picked Tabby up with both arms, and carefully walked with her down to the Sub-Basements.

"It seems I just manage to get the last of you out of the infirmary when one of you comes back in." He said to Tabby several hours later.

"How bad is it Doc?" Tabby asked, not quite sure just what the results of several hundred volts of electricity would be.

"Well, Tabitha, you should consider yourself lucky he didn't catch your heart in-between beats, or else you would be one dead little lady."  Dr. McCoy said bluntly, "As it is, the volts have only frazzled your body a bit, so you should be in order again in a few days."

"Awww... So I don't get out of school?"

"No"

*NYC Warehouse District*  (AN: If such a place doesn't exist... Hey, it's fanfiction, right?)

Ray was walking down an alleyway, about a week after his violent departure from the Institute.  He knew that he couldn't return to his parents, they didn't care about him anyways.  And he would never return to the institute, ever.  He could go to the Morlocks, but the others knew that he knew them, so they would check there.

While he was lost in thought, a quadruplet of shadows had been following him on ground level, while one watched from the rooftops.  The four shadows detached themselves from the wall.

"Hey, lookie here, this kid's gotten himself lost," said one of the men, as he swung a chain.

"Maybe we should show him the way home."  Said another as he cracked his knuckles.

"I've got an idea," Said Ray, as he rubbed his hands together, "Why don't you not." He then thrust his right hand at the one carrying the chain, and a burst of electricity flew out of his hand, catching the man in his chest.  He flew through the air, and hit the ground hard.

"He's a Muttie!" Said the third man, who was brandishing a pipe.

"Good observation, moron."  Berserker responded. His hands and legs were surging with energy, and he watched the three men.

The fourth one rushed forward, a knife flashing at Ray.  Ray responded by blasting him in the chest as well.  He flew backwards, slamming into a brick wall.

The two remaining men looked at each other, then began to go around, intending to catch him from both sides.  Ray laughed at their obvious plan, and then slammed his electrified fist into the one with the pipe.  The man dropped to the ground, and didn't stand back up.  

The remaining man looked at his three downed friends, and started to run.

He never made it ten feet.

The fifth shadow dropped from the roof, landing next to Berserker.

The ballistic mutant turned to look at the person, "If you want some too."

"Non, _mon ami_, Remy have a proposition for you from Magneto."


	22. The Acolytes Show their Faces at Last, B...

Chaotic Boredom: SHEEE'S BACK! YAY :)  
  
Chapter 22:  The Acolytes Show Their Faces At Last... Boomer is Born

All too soon, in the humble opinion of the X-Men and New Mutants, school began again.  As soon as they entered the building, they were greeted by a hailstorm of insults, put-downs, and occasionally, more physical forms of abuse.

Kyle had it particularly bad, not being able to see the feet until he hit them. People quickly became fond of tripping the blind mutant martial artist.  However, when he finally had had enough, and turned a trip, which had been accompanied by a shove, into a triple handspring, people quickly remembered that, blind he may be, but he could probably take down any four members of the varsity football team.

The mutant teenagers ignored the harassment of their peers marvelously... or at least, the X-Men did.  The Brotherhood had a little more difficulty doing so.  Out of all of them, it seemed that only Lance had enough self-control to ignore the insults thrown his way.  And the occasional tremors pointed out that even that was fraying.

First period was no better, as the teachers went out of their way to make the mutant's lives miserable.  Through it all, the young mutants ignored the slings and arrows of their peers.  However, when lunch came around, some of the young mutant teens gathered at a table outside, and ranted

"I swear, if I hear one more person mutter 'Muttie' I'm going to drop the roof on their head." Said Lance.  Really, Scott was rather impressed the earthshaking mutant hadn't lost his cool yet.

Kyle simply sat on the ground in a half lotus, his eyes closed.  "Lose your temper at them, Lance, and you reduce yourself to their level, and you make all they say about mutants right in their eyes.  Instead, do what they do not expect of you; be calm. Take their insults, and turn your other cheek.  Walk past them, and ignore their jibes, and be as the rock in the stream.  For while the stream rushes by the rock, taunting it with its waves and moisture, the rock stands it's ground, never responding to the rush of the stream."

Amara looked over at Kyle from where she was eating, "Since when did you start to spill anecdote's? You sound like Sensei."

Kyle chuckled. "I'm actually quoting what he told me just this morning. Afraid I'd lose my temper."

The X-Men chuckled at that, knowing that Kyle's temper could be worse than Wolverine's when the right button's got pushed.

Their laughter was abruptly cut off by the floating to the ground of a card, glowing with energy.  As the card, the Suicide King, hit the table, Rogue's eyes widened.

"MOVE!" She called.  The X-Men responded, and it was their training alone that saved them from being thrown by the exploding table.  As Principle Kelly walked over, his face barely concealing his joy at getting these mutants out of his school for that stunt, Gambit jumped to where the table had once stood from a nearby tree.

"Ahh... Mon chere, ye gon 'n ruin Gambit's su'prise."

The X-Men turned to glare at the Acolyte, as Kelly watched, his face surprised at the boy's arrival.  Suddenly, from behind the bleachers, Colossus walked out, and, as Kelly watched, surrounded himself in his metallic armor.  The X-Men's jaws dropped at Lockjaw walked out of the shadows of the trees.  "Human's killed mi hermanito because of me.  They will never accept us, so we must make them do so."

While this was a shock, the blast of electricity at Kyle shocked them to silence. As Kyle, who had broken his half-lotus with a back flip, landed, they looked at the top of the bleachers to see...

Berserker.

His new uniform was mostly black, with blue lightning bolts running along the fabric in a crisscross pattern.

"Hey guys, let's play."  He called to his former teammates, as his hands began to surge with electricity.

Kyle found that he was once again under attack, but not from Berserker, he heard a swishing sound from behind him just in time to roll under the blade.  His roll carried him to the rest of the X-Men present, who turned to face the mutant who had attacked him.

When Rogue first saw her, she saw for a split second Risty, and then the differences registered.  The hair was black instead of purple, and was in a braid that fell to mid-back.  The face was much-more Asian in the specific features, but the build of it was nearly identical to Risty's.  Her body, however, had the leanness to it, the sort of deadly grace, the sense of strength without the bulk of muscles, that quiet confidence, and awareness of the surroundings, that were all present in Kyle.  Rogue suddenly made the connection; this girl was a martial artist, and a good one. Rogue then registered the girl's eyes; they looked solid white, like they were rolled up into her head.

Berserker smiled, "Meet Psylocke, the first subject to survive the process of being submitted to Magneto's Mind Shell machine."

The X-Men turned to stare at Berserker as the News crews pulled up, and as Principal Kelly and a majority of the student body watched, the battle was joined.

Gambit made the first move again, tossing a few more charged cards at the X-Men, whom all dodged the attack.  Kyle made a move towards the rest of the Acolytes, but Psylocke cut off that idea by rushing towards him, her blade extended.

The Students watched, sure that the girl would cut him down.  However, at the last second, Kyle spun to the side of the attack, and pressed a button on the end of his cane.  From the end of it shot out the other end of a Bo Staff, which he quickly used to block the back swing of Psylocke's blade.  The two martial artists quickly built into a flurry of blows, some connecting, but most being blocked or dodged.

_Side, diagonal, down, side, diagonal, down... She's trying to build me into a pattern._ Kyle realized, after having blocked the same set of three movements four times.  He suppressed a grin, even as he ducked past diagonal swing, placing him to Psylocke's left on her down swing.  He swung low with his Bo staff, knocking Psylocke's feet out from under her. In that same motion, he planted his staff into the ground, and used it as a pole, swinging around it to land a foot in her face.  She flew back a few feet, and then flipped before she even hit the ground.  She rushed forward, and the battle continued.

Rogue and Gambit circled, and, as Gambit watched, she reached up, and drew her leather glove from her right hand.  "Takin' th' glove's off, mon chere?"

"Yah gonna regret thaht cahd, Cajun."

With that, Rogue rushed the card-tossing mutant, whom dodged out of the way of her charge.  She turned as he jumped at her, using his staff to pole vault into her, kicking her chest.  She flew back a few feet, and hit the ground in a roll.

"Naw yah **really** gonna regret thaht."  Rogue said, taking the other glove off.

Principal Kelly decided to step in. "Stop this at once, or you will all be expelled."

Rogue didn't even turn to look at the Principal as she spoke. "Ah'd lahve tah, but Magneto's goon's ain't givin us a choice."

Gambit, almost to emphasize her point, threw a card at her. She rolled to the side, tackling Kelly with her shoulder.  Before the principle could say a word, the explosion ripped from the card.  As Rogue quickly ran at the card-tossing mutant, Kelly realized that, had she **not** tackled him, the card's blast would have killed him.  He watched as Rogue came at the Cajun, and, before he could react, slammed her hand onto his face.  He flashed for a second, and then dropped to the ground, unconscious.  Rogue brought her hands up to her face, and covered her eyes, shaking her head dazedly.

Principle Kelly made a quick decision, and, confiscating one of the student's sunglasses, tossed them to Rogue.

The sunglasses bounced off her hands, and then fell to the ground at her feet. She bent down, and, feeling what they were, slipped them over her eyes.

"Thahnks." She called out, and then turned to assist Amara against Colossus, tossing various small objects, which now had a tendency to explode on impact, at the metallic monstrosity.  

Amara wasn't faring too badly against the metallic mutant, having quickly found that he could withstand a blast of lava without being melted clean through.  However, she was having some trouble keeping out the reach of his arms, and she really didn't want to let rip with her full power.  While Rogue's help was appreciated, they both knew that they couldn't take him down without Amara using her full power.  As Colossus took another swing at Amara, she made her decision.  Powering up to her Magma form, her image inducer frying in the process, she blasted the hulking powerhouse in the back with a stream of lava.  The blast sent Colossus flying through the air, rolling him along the ground for a few feet, until he finally came to a stop.  At that point, he clambered to one knee, and charged at Amara, who sent him flying with another blast.

Lance was having trouble fighting against Lockjaw. It wasn't that he was too powerful; it was that Lance was hesitant to release his powers on the mutant.  As Lockjaw came at him again, his teeth gnashing, Lance was caught by a tooth, ripping a tear in his side. He grunted in pain and. as he pressed his hand to his side, he watched the animorphic mutant turn to him, and grin a feral grin.

Kyle could hear Lance's grunt of pain from where he fought Lockjaw.  Realizing what was going on with the earthshaker, Kyle spoke out to him, even as he flipped Psylocke through the air with his staff. "Lance, Rock him."  
  


Lance glanced at his blind teammate, "What do you mean?"

Kyle didn't turn his head, "You know what I mean. I know it's hard to do, but if we don't stop them, then who will?"

Lance dodged another attack, "You're the one who said that attacking would just make what people say about mutants true."

Kyle responded to this. "Only if you attack in anger, against those that cannot defend themselves from your assault.  If you attack in self-defense, and use only what power you need, then we prove them wrong. We prove that we are human, just like them, only that we need to exercise a little more control." Before Kyle could continue, Psylocke was upon him again.

Lance sidestepped again, being caught in the leg by Lockjaw as he did so. Crying out, Lance dropped to one knee.  _The kid's right. It isn't right to use my power against those who can't fight back, but I can sure use it against those who can!_  From his knee, Lance raised his right hand, and his eyes rolled back into his head.

The watching students were amazed as the ground beneath the Crocodile-like man rippled, and, like a wave, carried him into a tree, which it smashed him against, then settled. When the ground dropped back to normal, the croc-man dropped to the ground, nearly unconscious.

Berserker was still standing on top of the bleachers, which Boom-Boom had scaled to stand opposite him.  The two mutants squared off, each waiting for the other to make the first move.  Boom-Boom lost her cool first, and threw a handful of explosive charges at Berserker.  He smirked, and dodged down two sets of seats, letting the blasts fly past him.  He then threw his palm at her, throwing a bolt of electricity at the blond bomber.

Boom-Boom saw the blast, and flipped backwards.  For once in her life, she thanked her father for making her learn the basics of gymnastics, 'came in use for when your steeling something.' He had said. She found a better use for it in combat.

Berserker rushed her as she landed, and tried to punch her, his fist once again electrified.  Tabby, however, was not someone to get caught by the same trick twice, and jumped backwards.  As Berserker looked over the edge, he saw that the blond girl had vanished.

"Come on Boom-Boom," again the name sounded like a curse "It isn't like you to run away."

Tabby smiled, "Your right, that isn't Boom-Boom's style," Berserker realized that the voice came from behind him.  He turned, just in time to see a handful of Tabby's 'cherry bombs' reach him.

"But I'm not Boom-Boom any more." She said, as the blast caught the electrical mutant in the chest, and knocked him through the air, to land on a tree, unconscious.

The second he fell into unconsciousness, Psylocke stopped fighting.  Her eyes rolled back down, showing brown pupils to the amazed X-Men.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Was all she had time to ask before one of Magneto's spheres landed behind her. The tentacles shot out of it, and wrapped around her, dragging her into the depths of the sphere.

As the students watched, the rest of the Acolyte's were collected by similar spheres.  The X-Men looked up to find their worst enemy.

Magneto.

"You have done well, X-Men.  But this battle is far from over.  Know that the war is coming, and you will not stop it."  With that warning, Magneto gestured to the spheres, and they, and he himself, flew away.

The rest of the X-Men arrived at that point, and they watched at Boom-Boom worked her way out of the bleachers.  She came over to stand in front of the rest of the X-Men, and spoke.

"Look's like Ray joined the Acolyte's."

Cyclops shook his head, "Just our luck."

Kyle spoke up, "Boom-Boom, did you knock Berserker out just before the spheres arrived?"

She looked over at the blind mutant, "Yeah, why?"

"Because I think I know who they used to make the shell for that girl Psylocke. Just before the sphere's arrived, she stopped fighting. Apparently, Ray was the host for the shell."

The rest of the X-Men started to mull that over, when Tabby spoke, "By the way, don't call me Boom-Boom.  That's what my father used to call me, and I just stuck with it.  But, Berserker made me realize that I'm not the person I was then, and now it's time to sorta, cut the last tie to that time."

Kyle nodded, "Well, don't cut all ties to your past, 'cause that's what makes you who you are."

She nodded, and Cyclops spoke up, "How about Boomer?"

Kitty chuckles, "Yeah, right.  Makes her sound like she was born in the Fifties."

Tabby smiled, "I like that, actually."

Amara turned to stare at Kitty as she transformed back to her normal, and now revealed, natural, form. "What do you mean by 'born in the Fifties?'"__


	23. Night on the Town, What She Does to Me

AN:  I just realized something.  News van's don't travel at lightspeed, no matter how much it seems like it.  Therefore, let's say that the vans got an anonymous tip... (Magneto, anyone)

Chapter 23: Night on the Town, What she Does to Me.

It was a week after the Acolytes attack at school, and Magneto's announcement, which had been broadcast across the country by news crews.  Principal Kelly had eased off the X-Men since then, and the attitudes of the majority of the school changed.  Half of the school generally ignored their existence, while the rest of the school beheld them with a mix of awe, fear, and respect.

During the week, the X-Men had been stressed, and Xavier decided that they needed a break.  Therefore, he gave each of the mutants a $500 dollar allowance, knowing that several girls would go shopping, and told them to have a night on the town.

As the teenagers mobbed towards the carport, Bobby caught Jubilee by the arm.

"Hey Jubes, Ya know that new Sean Connrey movie that you wanted to see?"

Jubilee turned to look at Bobby, "Yeah?"

"Well, would you like to, ahm... well, what I mean is."

Kyle smirked as he walked by his embarrassed friend, "Come on, Bobby, it's an eight word sentence, not thirty."

Bobby turned to glare at his friend for a second, then said to Jubilee, "wouldyouliketoseeitwithme"

Jubilee laughed, "Whoa, slow down Pietro."

Bobby took a deep breath, "Would you like to see it with me."

Jubilee smiled, "Sure."

Kyle chuckled from the door to the carport. "That wasn't so tough, was it?"

Bobby turned to glare at his friend, who chuckled, then ducked through the doorway before Bobby could freeze him solid.

The teenagers piled into various motorized vehicles, and headed off to town.  Amara, Kyle, Kitty, and Lance were all in one car, debating over what they were going to do.  Kitty and Amara, much to the two boys shock, **didn't** want to go shopping.  Rather, Kitty suggested that they go to the new club in town.  This was the subject of the debate, whether or not they would be thrown out immediately.  However, when they drove by the club, and saw the sign, **MUTANTS WELCOME**, that clinched it.

The four mutants walked through the door, and saw that the club was fairly quiet, with about four-dozen people inside.  The four of them paid the entrance fee, about five bucks, then sat at one of the tables, wondering who was the owner of the club that he would allow mutants into his club.  That question was answered when Warren Worthington III walked out of the Manger's office.  Seeing Kitty, he smiled, and walked over to the four.

"Kitty, it is good to see you again." Said Warren as he reached their table.  "I don't believe I know the three of you."

Kitty smiled at the man known as Angel, and spoke, "That's Lance Alvers, my boyfriend, Amara Aquilla, and Kyle Trevais."

He smiled at the four young people, a kind, gentle smile, and said. "Well, I hope you have a good time at my club."

Lance watched as he walked away. "Guy's got to be losing money on this."  
  


Kitty looked over at her boyfriend, "He can afford to, he's the owner of Worthington Enterprises."

Kyle smiled, as he heard Kitty's hand closing on cloth, the sound of her grabing Lance's arm and dragged him out to the dance floor; the opening beats to one of her favorite songs beginning.

You must understand

That the touch of your hand 

Amara looked at Kyle across the table, where he leaned back, sipping at a Coke he had gotten when they entered.

Makes my pulse react

That it's only the thrill 

_What is it with me?  Why do my thoughts keep coming back to our kiss?  It wasn't that big a deal_

Of boy meeting girl

Opposites attract 

While he leaned back, sipping his Coke, Kyle was thinking upon the girl across from him.

It's physical,

Only logical 

What are these feelings I keep getting whenever I'm around her?  It's like, my head is screaming something at me, but I don't know how to hear it.

Oh, what's love got to do, got to do with it?

What's love, but a second hand emotion?

What's love got to do, got to do with it?

Who need's a heart

When a heart can be broken 

And why does my heart feel like it's trying to jump out of my chest when she's just standing next to me?

It may seem to you,

That I'm acting confused 

Amara's gaze traveled around the room, searching for something besides Kyle to look at.

When you're close to me

If I tend to look dazed 

Wow, isn't that a nice tree? Nice and green and hard, like Kyle's muscles... No, stop thinking about Kyle.  Think about the tree, the nice tree that's just past Kyle's shoulder... No, stop that!

I've read it someplace,

I've got cause to be 

Kyle smiled into the his glass of Coke as he remembered their kiss during the party.  The feel of her body pressed to his, the smell of her hair, it's silky feel, the softness of her lips on his.

There's a name for it,

There's a phrase that fits. 

Why on earth does it have to be that the girl I've fallen for has to be a princess?  Wait, did I just say... er... think I've fallen for her?

But whatever the reason,

You do it for me 

Kitty looked over Lance's shoulder, "It's not working."

The earthmoving mutant looked down at his girlfriend.  "What?"  
  


"I said..."

"I know what you said.  What are they doing, then?"

"Staring at anything but each other."

Lance thought for a minute.  Getting these two together might be tougher than Kitty thought.  "Maybe we should talk to them latter, then we can think up another plan?"  
  


"Good idea, now I remember why I'm dating you."

Lance's eyebrow raised, "My good looks?"

Kitty giggled, "Besides that. Your smart, when you want to be."

Oh, what's love got to do, got to do with it?

What's love, but a second hand emotion?

What's love got to do, got to do with it?

Who need's a heart

When a heart can be broken? 

Amara's eyes finally locked onto Kyle's face again.

I've been thinking of a new direction,

But I have to say 

Okay, time to be honest; I think... No, I KNOW, I like him.

I've been thinking about my own protection

It scares me to feel that way 

Kyle's thoughts brought up the two images the professor had given him of Amara, one the original, the one her inducer projected.  The second was her new form, her natural look, now that her powers had evolved.

What's love got to do, got to do with it?

What's love, but a second hand emotion?

What's love got to do, got to do with it?

Who need's a heart

When a heart can be broken 

Truth be told, I don't care that she's a princess, or about her looks. I like her for her personality, and because she's a kind person, when she isn't in princess mode.

What's love got to do with it?

What's love, but a sweet old fashioned notion?

What's love got to do, got to do with it?

Who need's a heart, when a heart can be bro-oken? 

Several hours latter, Lance felt like his feet were going to fall off from dancing so much, but Kitty was happy, and that was all he cared about.  The four mutants returned to the mansion, and Lance decided that he was absolutely sure of his decision this time.  He walked to the door of the Professor's office after the two younger mutants had headed off to do their own thing, and promising Kitty he would catch up.

"Come in, Lance," the Professor called before he could knock.

Opening the door, Lance stood in front of Professor Xavier, who was behind his desk.

"Yes, Mr. Alver's, do you have something you wish to tell me?"  
  


Lance took a deep, steadying breath, and spoke.

"I've made my decision on what **I** would like to do, now that Mystique is gone."

Professor Xavier tilted his head to the side, motioning for Lance to continue.  
  


"I'm not sure about the other Brotherhood members, but I think I'd like to give the X-Men another shot.  Last time I was here, things happened... But I'm willing to put the past behind me, as long as Scott is willing to let the past lie behind us."

Professor Xavier nodded, and said, "Very well then, I believe we can find you a uniform that may suit your taste, since you seem less than fond of the standard model."

Lance smiled, "No offense professor, but it lacks style."

The Professor chuckled, then simply motioned for Lance to go, as he returned to his work.

Meanwhile, at Magneto's base of operations, a certain Cajun card-thrower was contemplating on everyone's favorite goth.

Tha' chere, Remy non know how she do it, but le belle, she caught Remy attention. Remy wish tha' me and 'er did non have ta fight, but she be an X-Man, I be an Acolyte.  But I wish it were' dat way. 


	24. Revising the Plan This Could Get Complic...

Deacon: Thank you for the compliment.  Yeah, I realize that he came off a little gary stu-ish in the beginning.  Expect more fights in which Kyle gets his butt whooped.

AN: Who here can guess what's up with Kyle and the itching feelings in his head?  And no, it's not telepathy.

Chapter 24:  Revising the Plan... This Could Get Complicated

It was the day after their night on the town, and the X-Men had been gathered together in the Rec Room.  Professor Xavier rolled into the room, and began to speak.

"X-Men, I would like you to greet your new teammate."  With that pronouncement, Lance walked through the door in an X-Men uniform.  His particular variation bore sleeves that stopped about three-quarters of the way down the forearms, and had a pair of heavy-looking boots.  His hands were encased in a pair of gloves, and a pair of belts across his waist formed a squat X at the buckle."

The reactions from the X-Men were varied; Kitty's immediate reaction was to give her boyfriend a hybrid tackle/hug, and squeeze hard.  Scott and Jean began to protest, while Evan, Kurt and Rogue gave less... agressive signs of approval.

Lance managed to untangle himself from his girlfriend, and walked over to Scott.

"Look, last time I tried this, thing happened.  I'm willing to put the past behind us, and try again... are you?"  He offered Scott his hand.

There was a tense moment, in which all the X-Men wondered whether Scott would take the hand or not.  Finally, Scott put his own hand in Lances.  "Sure."

A quiet "YES!" rang out from the doorway, and, when the X-Men turned, they saw that Jubilee, Rahne, and Amara were peering around the doorframe.

An hour latter, Kitty and Lance were sitting on a couch in the rec room. Actually, Lance leaning against the arm of the couch, and Kitty was lying against his chest.

"So," Began Kitty, "do you think we should try to talk to them today?"

Lance looked down at his girlfriend, and the sight of her shook the thought of what they were talking about from his mind as surely as he could shake the earth.  Lance quickly rallied himself, knowing what a mistake it was to sound like he wasn't paying attention.

"The sooner we get them together, the sooner they'll stop flirting every ten minutes. I swear they're worse than Mr. Military and Queen Jean were."

Kitty giggled as she leaned against her boyfriend, "Okay then, I'll go talk to Amara.  I think she's in her room."

"Any clue where Kyle is?"

"Try the library.  That kid reads almost as much as Jean."

With that, the two matchmakers... er... the matchmaker and her boyfriend, went off to 'gather intelligence' to revise their strategies.

Kitty walked into Amara and Tabby's room to find that both girls were sitting on their beds, apparently gossiping.

_Great, Tabby's here, that'll make things difficult, unless..._

"Tabby, can I talk to you for a second?"

The blond bomber twisted her upper torso to look at Kitty.

"Alone."

Tabby tilted her head to the side, then nodded, told Amara she'd be right back, and then left the room.

"What's up Kit?  I was trying to milk 'Mar for info... money."  
  


Kitty looked at Tabby, having caught her slip of the tongue.

"Are you trying to hook her up with Kyle?"  
  


Tabby's face took on a look of innocence.

"Would I do that?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but it isn't just me, the entire team is in on it."

Kitty grinned, "Me and Lance are trying too."

Tabby smirked, "I thought that you wouldn't be able to resist."  
  


Kitty smiled, "Nope... Shall we, oh, say, join forces?"

Tabby's smile turned to an evil grin, "Why not?"

The two mutant matchmakers turned around, and walked into the room.

When Lance reached the library, he found Bobby leaving the room.

"What's up snow cone?"

Bobby looked at Lance for a second. "We're trying to get Kyle and 'Mar together, but that guy is harder to interrogate than he looks."

Lance grinned, "Watch the master."

He walked past Bobby, and sat down in the chair across from Kyle.

"Hey, Kyle, now that we're officially on the same side, I've got a question for you."

The blind mutant looked in Lance's direction, and, placing a bookmark in his page, closed the book.

"Yes?"

"What's up between you and that flame girl?  You two flirt constantly. Heck, you make Mr. Stick-up-my-but and Ms. Perfect look tame."

"Nothing is 'up' between me and Amara."

"Oh really... I think that you have the hot's for her."

Kyle shook his head, catching the pun. "And if I do? She is a princess Lance.  I am a blind mutant who is most noteworthy ability is being able to take out five full-grown humans in ten seconds."

Lance shook his head, "What if she wasn't a princess."

Kyle's face shifted slightly, "Then I would probably have asked her out long ago... As it stands, she is a princess, I am a pauper, and there is nothing that will change that."  Kyle then picked up his book, and started to read again.  
  


Lance smirked. _That's all I needed to know._

As Lance left the room, an itching feeling in the back of Kyle's mind told him that Lance was quite satisfied with himself.

As Amara watched Tabby and Kitty enter the room, she had the distinct feeling that something was up.

Tabby settled herself on her bed, and Kitty settled in a desk chair.

"Sooooo..." Tabby said, "What were we talking about... Oh yeah, Kyle. That guy's muscles... Whew! Spicy!"  Tabby began to fan herself

Amara looked at her blond friend, she distinctly remembered them talking about what they had been doing last night.

"What do think, Kitty?"

Kitty turned to look at Tabby, "I'm sorta biased, but he's not really my type. I prefer the rugged ones."

"Like Lance."

"Yep. Hey, 'Mar, what do you think?"

She looked back and forth between the valley-girl computer whiz and the blond kleptomaniac for several seconds. Finally, she registered the question.

"OH!  I think... I think...."

"Yeah... you think... what?"  Prodded Tabby.

"I don't know what I think. I mean, every time I see him, every time I **think** of him, I remember the party the Professor threw."

Kitty's eyes widened slightly, and she looked over at Tabby, her face asking a question. _What happened at the party?_  Tabby threw Kitty a slight shrug.

"What happened?" Asked Kitty, her tone gentle.

"Well, remember that last song?"

Kitty nodded, "Yeah, go on."  
  


"Well, at the end, we sorta, kinda..."

"Kinda what?" asked Tabby.

"Kinda... kissed."

Kitty squealed; she couldn't help it.  She thought that something had happened that would make this difficult.

"And every time I even think of him, I remember that kiss, and the feel of his hands, so gentle, and his body."  Amara's eyes went out of focus, obviously going back to relive the moment again.

Snapping herself out of it, she sighed.  "The problem is, I'm a princess... my father would never accept a normal person to marry me... forget a blind man.  Plus, I can't tell if he likes me or not... I mean, there's that kiss, but then, he seems so... distant some times. I just don't know."

Kitty smiled, she had the info she needed, now to make her exit.  Looking at her watch, she gasped.

"Is that the time? I've got to go! I needed to talk to Dr. McCoy!"  Winking conspiratorially at Tabby, she left the room, walking through the door on her way out.

She did have to go, actually, but to meet Lance, not Dr. McCoy.  The two rendezvoused in kitchen.

"Well?" Kitty asked.

"Well, his problem is, and I quote, 'she is a princess, I am a pauper.'"

Kitty giggled, she loved listening to Lance imitate people.

"How about you Kitty-Kat?"

"Well, she has that problem, plus her dad won't ever accept him... That, and she's not sure if he likes her."  Kitty shook her head, "This is going to be harder than I thought... Luckily, we've got help."

Lance put a finger under Kitty's chin.  "Who?"

"The New Mutants are trying to get them together as well."

He grinned, "That's good, they see them more than us... more opportunities."

Kitty's face lit up... "I've got an idea."


	25. Gambit's Gambit

Chapter 25:  Gambit's Gambit.

Remy LeBeau may have been raised by the Thieves guild, but he did have moral standards.  He did not strike women, unless they **really** deserved it.  He did not spill liquor, or waste a good cigarette.  He did not kill unless he absolutely had to...  But there was one thing that rankled him even worse than murder. And that was kidnapping.

When Remy heard the crying from the room he was guarding, he knew that something was up. Peering through the door slot, he saw a young girl sitting in the corner of the room, her knees curled up to her chest.  Her blond hair fell around her, blocking her face, but he could hear her weeping.

Quietly opening the door, he slipped into the room.  Walking over to the girl, he crouched down.

"Don' cry, mon ami, tell Remy wha' be de' trouble?"

The girl looked up at him, and he drew in a breath through his teeth.  Her face was so similar to Piotr, that it could not be a coincidence.

"I just want to go home." She said, her voice thick with a Russian accent.

Remy's eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses as pieces of the puzzle quickly locked themselves together.  It all made sense now; the reason that Piotr didn't seem to want to be here, yet was, why he seemed so willing to fight, yet hated to do so, and a dozen other little tips and hints he had left for his teammates.

"Don' you worry, mon ami, you won' be 'ere much longer.  Remy be makin' sure o' dat."

With that, Remy rose from his crouch, and walked to the door, as he reached it, he turned back.  "Don' be tellin no one you talked to Remy, 'kay? Otherwise, Remy non be able to get ye' out."  The girl nodded her head so hard, Remy was half afraid it would fall off.

He quickly slipped out the door, and relocked it.  Ten minutes later, Sabertooth came to take his shift at the door, and Remy quickly left.

Remy silently thanked god that he had been trained as a thief.  His training made it far easier to make his walk seem normal as he headed towards the door of the third of the four original Acolytes.  As he reached his door, Lockjaw walked by with a pair of new faces.  One of them had a Middle-eastern look to him, and the other looked like that Blob guy, with less fat, and more muscle.  Opening the door to Colossus's room, Remy stepped through, and closed it behind him.

The large Russian was sitting at his desk, a pencil in hand.  Remy cleared his throat, and Colossus turned.

"What do you want, comrade?"

Remy walked over to Colossus's desk, and leaned against an empty space on it.

"Remy want ta know if you be workin' 'ere cause dat' yo' little sister we be guardin' in the North corridor."

Colossus's eyes came to Remy's in a split second, and Remy could see that he was right.

"Why do you ask comrade?"

"Cause Remy don' stand fo' kidnappers, an' Magsy' startin' ta look like one, non?  So, Remy figure, we could get yo' sister, an' make a break fo' that guy, Xavier's."

Colossus's face looked like he'd just been offered the chance to do the Queen of England's portrait.  However, his face sobered at a thought.

"What about Psylocke, Comrade?"

Remy smiled, "Berserker be on next shift.  If we knock 'im out, it put Psylocke down fo' a while.  Remy'd bring 'er wit' us, but when Berserker wake up, so do Psylocke."

Colossus nodded, "When do we go, Comrade?"

"Next shift be startin' in six hours, mon ami, be ready."

Colossus nodded, and Remy headed towards the door.  Listening for a second, he heard nothing on the far side of the door, and opened it cautiously.

Heading to his room, Remy saw another of the new Acolyte's.  This one looked Native American, with lots of muscle, and was almost Colossus's height.  Deciding that, if he was going to go to Xavier, he had better come with more than just himself, Russkie, Russkie's kid sister, and whatever they use for transportation, he decided that copying Magneto's files on the Acolytes would do.

Remy stepped into his room; thankful that his instincts had made him arrange his room into stuff he would take and wouldn't take if he left.  He'd quickly filled a bag with the stuff he was taking, and slipped out with a disk, intent on copying Magneto's files.

Remy walked through the base, disk in his pocket.  Remy walked through the door to the computer room, and felt a slight tingling as he did so.

_Merde, Mags's got the door magnetized.  Have to find another way out._

Remy's thief trained eyes scanned the room, looking for both an alternate exit, and for anyone else in the computer room.  Seeing the room was unoccupied, he quickly sat at one of the computers, facing the door, and on the far side of the room from the entrance.   Knowing that he had better have a legitimate excuse for being in here, he brought up a file on one of the new Acolyte's and began to scan it.  Soon after he did so, a breeze blew past him.  His eye's flicked up to the disk drive from behind his glasses.

"What are you doing in here, Gambit?" Asked Pietro.

"Jus' readin' up on our new teammate's, mon ami."

"Okay then."  Pietro ran out the door, wondering if the security system had a glitch in it.

Remy chuckled, as he glanced over at a computer that Pietro hadn't been able to see from where he had been standing.  It's screen read  'Download Complete."  Closing the screen on Warpath, the Native American mutant from earlier, Remy walked over to the computer, and popped the disk out.

Remy then looked around the room, wondering how to get the disk out without frying it.  The mutant thief smiled as he saw his answer.  Opening a panel in the wall, Remy slipped the disk into it, and then walked out the door.  On the other side, he walked towards his room, waiting until he was out of the view of the Security camera watching the computer room.  Once he was out of it's view, he slipped open the panel on the wall, and slid into the service conduit's for the electrical supply to the base.  Walking carefully, he reached where he had slid the disk, and saw that, to his great fortune, he had not placed the disk on the generator for the magnetic field.  Picking up the disk, he slipped it into his pocket, and walked back to where he had entered the conduit.

Listening for a moment, he heard footfalls go by at a rapid pace. Once they had rounded, the corner, Remy quickly exited the conduit, and slid the panel into place, then continued to his room.

Four hours latter, he and Colossus were heading towards the cell that his younger sister was being held in.  Their plan was to knock out Berserker, get the girl out of the cell, and then try to sneak out before anyone found Berserker.

When they reached the corridor, Remy placed a hand on Piotr's arm.

"Orders say dat if you come down' dis 'ere corridor, we send up de' alarm.  So let Remy handle thunder-boy."

The Russian goliath nodded, and watched as Remy headed down the hall.

The Cajun thief reached the cell, and slipped into a casual walking stance, his hand holding onto the rod that, with a button press, could extend into his quarterstaff.

"Mon ami, how's de watch?"

"Boring, man.  I was hoping for a bit of action."

"You want action, mon ami? Well den... 'Ere ye go." With that, he extended his quarterstaff into the side of Berserker's head, the rushing extension catching Berserker in the temple, knocking him out cold.  Quickly opening the door, he motioned to the little girl.

"Com'ere, mon ami. Time fo Remy ta get ye out o' dis place."

With this pronouncement, the blond girl smiled, and ran out the door.

Remy put a hand on her shoulder, and kneeled down next to her.

"Now, ye goin' ta 'ave ta be very quiet, okay? Otherwise, they catch us, an' den we goin' ta 'ave trouble."

She nodded, and the two of them began quietly walking to the end of the corridor.

Reaching Colossus, the two now former Acolytes nodded to each other, and began to make their way to a nearby window.  Opening it, they slid a very thick rope out, and Piotr began to climb down, his sister clinging to his back.  Once he reached the ground, Remy began his descent.  However, as he exited the window, Warpath came around the corner.

"What are you doing?"  The new Acolyte asked.

Instead of answering, Remy just tossed him a card.  Grabbing it, Warpath saw that written on it's back the words, 'So Long.'  Warpath managed to toss the card before it exploded, but he was still caught by the concussive blast.

Remy and Piotr quickly made their way to where Remy had stowed two motorcycles.  Quickly changing into leather riding gear, Piotr fitted a helmet to his sister, and then the two put their helmet's on, and departed.

Seven hours latter, the two mutants pulled up to the gates of the private compound, _Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngster's_.  Pressing the button on the intercom, they waited for there to be a response.

After a few minutes, Charles Xavier's voice came through the box.  "Please enter." With that, the gate swung open, allowing the two mutants to drive inside.

The X-Men gathered at the front door upon hearing the noise of the two motorcycles.  Professor Xavier rolled forward as his students made a path for him.

Scott watched carefully as the two mutants disembarked from their motorcycles, and as the larger one helped a smaller figure from the back of his.  Walking towards the door, they took off their helmets, and Scott heard a gasp.  Turning to look at the source, he saw Rogue, staring at the one of them.

"Profess'r Xavier, I am Remy LeBeau. Dis 'ere is Piotr Rasputin, and dis be 'is little sister.  We be wantin ta know if we could be stayin' 'ere with you?"

Rogue spoke up, "Why don' ya go back ta ya' mastah Magneto?"

Remy turned to look at Rogue, as an aisle formed between the two.

" 'Cause, mon cheri, he been takin' up de habit o' kidnappin', an' Remy fin' that be leavin' him wit' a bad taste in da mouth."

"Maybe it's from kissin' Magneto's butt?" Said Rogue, her tone sugery-steel.

Professor Xavier spoke up, "Their intention's are true, Rogue. Please, all of you, go back to bed."

The X-Men began to filter out, grumbles and general sounds of displeasure ringing.

"De femme don' like me." Stated Remy.

Kyle chuckled, "You've tried to blow her up twice. I'd say she has reason."  With that, the blind mutant walked away, as Piotr and Remy watched him.

"Dat' de kid who took on Psylocke." Remy said to Piotr.

"Yes, comrade.  Yet he does not seem like he could be so."

Professor Xavier chuckled, "Kyle can be a ferocious fighter when he needs to be. Come, let us talk in my office."


	26. Of Wolves and Cannons Newbies

Chaotic Boredom: Super glue will hold the computer.  And I will endeavor to return to this fic the humor that I have so brutally neglected

AN: I'm going to bring in a whole crap load of marvel characters in the next few chapters,.  Most of them will be Acolytes, but four are X-Men, partly to flesh out the New Mutants, and partly to add a little more spice to said team... Before continuing, take a stab at who you think the new X-Men are... All right, I admit it; one of them has already been premiered in the series.

Chapter 26:  Of Wolves and Cannons... More Newbies?

When Rahne walked out of her room, four days after Remy and Peter's arrival, she still had to fight down the wolf in her at their scent.

*Thaire friends now.  When will ye' accept it?*

'When they prove themselves, pup.'

The two halves of Rahne, wolf and human, continued arguing until they were brought up short at the sight of four new people in the foyer, none of them looking to sure of themselves.

"All right! Newbies!" Said Jubilee from behind Rahne.

Sam walked out of the hallway, and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Paige."

One of the two girls turned at that name.  She had shoulder length blond hair, and was dressed in a T-shirt and long jeans.  Her blue eyes traveled over to the staircase, and quickly found Sam.

"Sammie!"

With that, the girl rushed forward, and tackled the human missile.  Her arms wrapped around his waist, and she squeezed hard.

Rahne's eyes narrowed at this.  Who was this bitch that thought she could take her boyfriend... _Wait, we're not even officially dating.  Heck, we've not even been on a date.  Maybe she's why._  With that thought, Rahne's eyes began tear up, and she ran out the door, her body transforming as she hit the stairs.

Sam watched as the Scottish girl ran out the door.  There was a violent coughing noise from behind him, which sounded mysteriously like the word *bastard*.  Turning, he saw that Jubilee, Amara, Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, Lance, and Kurt were all glaring at him, and that Kyle's face was the blank mask that proceeded only his worst of moods.

Kyle spoke for the group, "How could you do that Sam?  How could you lead her on like that?  You've just broken her heart, you know that?"

Sam stared at Kyle, wondering what he meant... Suddenly, it  clicked... She thought that Paige was his girlfriend.  Looking at his friends, he realized that Rahne wasn't the only one.

"It's not what ya'll think it is."

Lance glared at Sam, as Kitty said, "We've heard that one before."

Sam shook his head, "This 'ere is Paige Guthrie, my little sister."

At that pronouncement, the group's collective eyes widened.  Suddenly, as they watched, they could see the similarities, their hair, eyes, their facial features, and general build.  Kyle shook his head slightly, the tickling in his head becoming more annoying by the second.  When it cleared again, he spoke.

"Well, Sam, I don't think Rahne realizes that.  I would suggest you find her, before she does something stupid."

Sam looked at him strangely, wondering what he meant... Then, suddenly, it clicked, Rahne's mutation made her look like a werewolf if she wanted it to.

"Oh gawd no."  Was all Sam said before he was out the door.  As the newbies watched, he hit the stairs, and launched himself into a cannonball.

At this point in time, Kitty, Lance and Kurt looked over at the other newbies.  They were shocked to find a familiar face among the four.

"Alex?" 

Sam was flying through the air at top speed, slamming through trees like they weren't even there, following the footprints Rahne had left.  Finally, he came upon the girl as she stood at the boarder of a campground in werewolf form.  Making a decision, he slowed as much as he could, and slammed her into a tree.  She began to fight with all the ferocity of a wolf, clawing at biting at Sam.

"Rahne, ow! Stop it... Yeowch, It's not what ya thaink. She's, Eouch, not my girlfriend, OWCH! She's my... Yow, Sistah!"

Upon hearing the end of that sentence, Rahne stopped almost instantly.  "Ye'r sistar?" She said, transforming her voice box.

"Yeah, she's my youngah sistah.  Momma didn't tell me she wauld be comin' thaough."  Said Sam, even as he backed up, letting Rahne stand on her own feet.

Rahne transformed to her human form, as she lowered her head to her chest.  "I was so jealous o' 'er that I nevah thought o dat.  Ye've told us about ye family enough."  At that point, Rahne began to cry.

Sam stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.  "It's alraight.  Ya didn't know.  It's ya'll's nature ta be like that.  Part o' ya' bein' a wolf."

She smiled a watery grin at Sam.  She then saw the cuts from her claws and teeth.

"Ye'r hurt."

Sam smirked weakly, "It ain't so bad.  Let's go hoame."  He then picked Rahne up, and cannonballed towards the Institute.

Alex turned to where the three senior X-Men stood, and smiled.

"Aloha. What's up?"

With that, the three senior X-Men muscled their way past their younger counterparts. Or, more accurately, Lance muscled his way past, and the other two followed.  As Kurt and Kitty rushed towards Alex to greet him, Lance turned towards the New Mutants.

"If your still here when Scott comes through, he's going to run you all over."  With that, he walked towards Alex.

As he arrived, he wrapped his arms around Kitty's waist, as she and Kurt talked with the younger Summers' brother.

"So, what brings you here?" Asked Lance, curious why the boy hadn't come before.

"Well, partly because Sabertooth decided to pay me a visit about two weeks ago. (AN: That's where he was during the Acolyte battle at school.) And partly because now everyone back home knows I'm a mutant.  My parent's are the only people who don't hate me."

Kurt shook his head sadly, "Why must they hate us because we're different?"

"Because it's human nature to hate what they don't understand.  So we must teach them to understand us." Said Kyle, as he walked up, "Not with fists or violence, but with kindness."

"Who are you?" Asked Alex, not liking this guy cutting into the conversation.

Lance spoke up. "Kyle Trevais, and try to hit him, and your likely to end up with your fist somewhere around the bottom of your shoulder blades."

Before Alex could say anymore, Scott came out of the dorm wing.

"Alex?! You're here!"  With that, the two Summer's brothers hugged, neither slightly abashed.

"Well, that's sweet." Said one of the other two newbies, his voice melodic, but slightly condescending.  Kitty turned to look at him.  He had a fairly handsome face, an average build, and black hair, which had been cut short.  However, his jacket seemed to fit poorly, and he had a set of bandages wrapped around his chest, which offset his looks.

"They, like, haven't seen each other for, like, a year!" Said Kitty.

The boy turned to look at her, and, after looking her dead in the eye for several long, tense seconds, shook his head slowly, and leaned against the wall.

Professor Xavier rolled into the room, to find the Summer's catching up with each other, and the rest of his students milling around the room.  As he opened his mouth to speak, Sam landed in his usual method, with a loud crash.  Luckily, the cement was only cracked, and he had shielded Rahne with his body.  When he stood up and entered the room, the boy with the bandages was laughing slightly.  The X-Men quickly took in the scratches and bite marks on Sam's arms.

"Rahne wasn' in th' mood ta talk."

The rest nodded, knowing what her teeth could do.  Professor Xavier cleared his throat.

"I take it you have noticed that you have some new class-mates as of today.  I would like you to meet Jonothan Starsmore." He motioned to the boy with the bandages, "Paige Guthrie," he motioned to Cannonball's younger sister, "Alex Masters for those of you who don't know him." He motioned to the younger of the Summers' brothers, "And Lorna Dane." He motioned to the fourth newbie, a girl who had been quiet for the most part.  She was about Kitty's height with a slightly heavier build.  Her hair was striped green and black, and fell haphazardly, the longest locks brushing her eyebrows on the front of her face.  Her face was rounded slightly, giving her a child-like look, but still giving the impression of being well into her teenage years.

"I would like each of you to tell the rest of the X-Men your powers.  And yes, Alex, you will have to as well, as not everyone her was involved in the Asteroid M events."

Alex nodded, and took a deep breath, "Well, my power lets me shoot energy from my hands, like Scott. Except I can control it."

Kyle chuckled, "That has to be a blessing, imagine having to wear ruby quartz gloves."  Even Rogue had to laugh at the image.

"That would make it really hard to surf."  Said Alex, in between laughs.

Finally, when the laughter died down, Jonothan was next to speak.

"My mutation converts matter to psionic energy.  More specifically, it converts me..."  He then, much to everyone's surprise, he unwrapped the bandages slightly, and, from behind them, came pouring a glowing maelstrom of orange energy.  The students gapped for a second, then Jonothan continued, "Every time I push my mutation too far, too fast, it consumes more of my body."

Sensei spoke up from the doorway, "Then you will just have to push your limits slowly, so that it has no reason to consume the rest of you."

While Jonothan began turning that thought over in his mind, Lorna next spoke up.

"My power is the ability to control magnetic fields."

At this pronouncement, the occupants of the room began to collectively glare at Lorna.

"What's wrong?" She said, slightly fearful that she had, in some way, offended them.

Professor Xavier spoke to the students in general. "She has nothing to do with Magneto, and she is, point in fact, not him. She has done nothing to earn you hostility, and I suggest you all calm yourselves."

He then turned to Lorna, and said, "You have done nothing wrong.  Their greatest foe has the same mutation you do, except he is much more powerful."

Lorna nodded, "I understand."

Paige was rather quiet, something that had Sam worried, "Paige, what's wrong?"

She looked at her older brother and shook her head, "Nothing."

She then stood up, and said, "The easiest way to tell you my mutation is to show you."

Kyle sighed, "That may be the easiest way, but the easy way is not always the best."

She turned to look at him, "Why not?"  
  


"Because," began Kyle, as he reached up to his face, and removed his sunglasses, revealing his pupil-less eyes,  "not all of us can see demonstrations."

Paige's eyes widened slightly, "Oh... I didn't know."

Kyle smiled at the girl, "That's alright,"

Paige then looked at her feet. In a quiet voice, she began to speak. "My mutation let's me take the layer of skin on top, and shed it like a snakes. When I do that, the layer underneath is a different material, like tree bark or iron. But doing so, kinda, destroy's what I'm wearing."

Jonothan chuckled, "So you end up butt naked."

A bellowed roar came ripping from Cannonball as he launched himself at the obnoxious boy.  Reacting quickly, Colossus, who had been watching the gathering from next to the stairs, grabbed the angered teen by the waist. Beast grabbed him around the knees, holding him back.  Cyclops grabbed his shoulders, hoping to apply a little bit of forward force.  Jean reached over, and assisted her boyfriend in holding the highly agitated teen back.

Seeing that he was not needed to hold back his enraged friend, Kyle decided to deal with the other end of this.  Walking over to Jonothan, his face was a totally blank mask.

"That, was uncalled for." He said, his tone totally flat.

The room froze.  Kyle's voice was almost never flat, and when it was, Wolverine was the only person who was willing to piss him off any more.

"So what?" Said Jonothan, his voice indifferent.

"So, you could very well one day have to trust that young lady to save your life.  Her mutation could one day be the thing that wins a battle, or prevents you from being killed.  She does not need to be insulted and put down because of its side effects.  Almost all of the mutations in this institute have some side effect or another, and commenting on them will quickly make you a very lonely young man.  Rahne's actions earlier were a side effect of being able to become a wolf, she has a personality very similar to one."

Jonothan's eyes watched the young man in front of him, and simply shook his head, "Whatever."

Kyle's eyes narrowed, and, with visible effort, he turned from the young man.  Turning towards Sensei, he bowed, and then left in the direction of the gym.

The four new recruits were shown to their rooms, and the day went on as normally as possible.

(AN: LET THE FLUFF BEGIN: Rahm.)

Later that day, about an hour after lunch, Sam found Rahne sitting on a hill on the grounds, legs curled up to her chest.  Sitting down next to her, he smiled at her, "Waht's wrong?"

Rahne didn't bother to look up, "I was so jealoos o' ye' and Paige, dat I didn't think ta' question who shae was."

Sam realized quickly that she still felt guilty about earlier that day.  Shaking his head, he stood up, sat behind his friend, and put his arms around her.

"Look, ya'll didn' know she was my sistah.  Heck, the othahs thought Ah had been leadin' ya'll on.  Remembah, ya paht wolf, lahke Kyle said.  I shauld a done th's a long tahme ago."

Rahne turned to look at her boyfriend, a question forming on her lips.  A question Sam quickly killed at birth with a kiss to said lips.  Rahne moaned slightly into Sam's lips, and pressed against them.

Pulling away, Sam smiled at Rahne.  "Next chahnce we get, wauld ya'll lahke ta go ta de movies?"

Rahne smiled, "Only iffen ye' kiss me like that agaein."

Sam smiled, "With pleasure."  And he did so, with much gusto.

From a distance, Paige watched her elder brother, and smiled.


	27. The War is Now Public

Tewks: if you mean the attitude, it's part of the plot, man.  That, and his character.  He's having his chest eaten away by his own mutation, for God's sakes. Consider him the New Mutant's answer to Rogue, the dark, slightly foreboding character who can get rather creative with threats.

Animeluvr: Guthrie-vision! All Guthrie, all the time!

Chapter 27: The War is Now Public

It was a week after the arrival of the newbies, and the X-Men and New Mutants were partaking of a day off.  Kyle, Amara, Bobby, Jubilee, Sam, Rahne, Lorna, and Alex, who had been placed in the X-Men, since he had an excellent handle on his mutation, were meandering down the right side of the street towards the movie theater.

Unfortunately, life did not intend for them to see a movie today.  When the ambling teenagers were within a block of the theater, a bolt of electricity blasted their path.

Turning to its source, the mutant teens saw Berserker standing across the street, which was quickly clearing of people.  To his left was a young woman who bore a purple tail, which was whipping back and forth violently behind her knees, whom the files Gambit had brought registered as Catseye. On his right was a young man with a middle-eastern appearance whom the files identified as Jetstream.  Behind Jetstream stood a young man whom the files identified as Pete Wisdom.  Lockjaw stood just behind Catseye, his face a mask of contempt.  A young man, Hispanic-looking man knelt next to Catseye.  The file had identified him as Skin, due to the extra skin that his mutation produced.  To the left of Catseye was a young man large enough to match the Blob, but with less fat, whom the files had identified as Beef.  Next to Jetstream knelt Psylocke, her psi-blade glowing.

Alex chuckled, "Who're they? The Gump Squad?"

Amara, however, did not find anything about this situation funny. "They're Acolytes."

Lorna looked at Jubilee, "What are Acolytes?"

Turning her head to the side a little, making sure to keep an eye on the Acolytes, Jubilee responded.  "Magneto's answer to us.  They're very good and very mean."

Berserker chuckled, a cruel, malevolent chuckle, "Well, well, well, it seems you wimps got some new recruits.  It doesn't matter though, we'll still beat you."

Bobby laughed at that "Try it, coward."

Berserker began shaking, "C...cow...COWARD! I'LL SHOW YOU COWARD!"  The now berserk Berserker rushed at Bobby, and the battle began.

Sam faced off with Jetstream, "Hello, I'm Jetstream, that's all you'll need to know." With that, the Moroccan Acolyte blasted towards Cannonball.  Sam rolled to the side, letting his Acolyte counterpart blast by him, and then launched himself through the air.

Catseye and Rahne squared off from on top of two cars, "Hey, I'm Catseye, and I'll make sure you don't forget it."  With that, the Acolyte transformed into a purple lynx, and, coiling her legs, launched at Rahne.  Rahne, however, had transformed into her werewolf like state, and, grabbing Catseye by the forepaws, planted a foot in her belly, and threw her backwards.

Jubilee faced off with the Hispanic Skin. "Hola, chica, let's samba."  With that, the Acolyte sent five tentacles flying from his fingers at Jubilee.  The second youngest of the Xavier students jumped to her right, just before the first tentacle slammed the ground near her feet. She then rolled to the side of the next one, which slammed through a car window. Coming out of her roll, Jubilee's eyes widened at the sight of the third tentacle flying at her chest.  Thinking fast, she dropped to the ground, letting the tentacle of skin fly past her and slam into a mailbox.  Quickly rolling to the left to dodge another tentacle, Jubilee threw herself to her feet, and began running, shifting her weight to the left to dodge the final tentacle.

Wisdom faced off with Alex, neither speaking a word for several seconds. Finally, Alex broke the silence by letting loose with a blast of energy into Wisdom's chest.  The blast caught the Acolyte by surprise, and he stepped back slightly.  Quickly recovering, he transformed his fingers to knives, and began to run at Alex, his hands poised to cut the younger Summers' open.

Beef squared off with Lorna, "Hehehe, I'm going to crush you girl."  The massive mutant rushed forward, intent on flattening the girl.  However, she had other plans, and, concentrating on the magnetic fields, she lifted several sewer covers, and threw them at Beef.  The slammed into the charging mutant hard, knocking him on his butt.  Standing up again, he rushed at Lorna once more.

Lockjaw stood before Amara in his were form, as she powered up into her Magma form.  The former friend of the X-Men jumped at Amara, his jaws open wide.  Amara rolled to the side, the ground heating beneath her.  Coming out of the roll in a crouch, she faced off against the crocodilian mutant.

Kyle and Psylocke wasted no time with pre-battle pleasantries.  The blind martial artist and the mind-controlled ninja began fighting with fervent abandon.  Opening up the round with a swift jump-kick to the chest, Psylocke followed up by rushing forward with her psi-blade.  Kyle rolled to the side, bringing himself to his feet, and squaring off against his foe.  Psylocke smirked, and then jumped up onto the car next to her.  From that vantage point, she flipped forward, and planted both feet on Kyle's chest, knocking him to the ground.  Standing with her legs on either side of the blind mutant, she lifted her psi-blade, preparing to stab him with it.  Kyle was having none of it, however, as he rolled to the left, slamming past Psylocke's ankle with his upper arm, knocking it out from under her, and bringing her to one knee.  Kyle took advantage of that time to get back to his feet.  By the time he had turned back to Psylocke, she was once again rushing at him.

Bobby had barely had time to ice-up before he had to dodge Berserker's electrified punch, which slammed into a storefront, sending electricity running through the metal in the window, shattering it.  Turning to the enraged mutant, Bobby flung a blast of ice at him, knocking Berserker back a few steps. Before Iceman could capitalize, Berserker flung a bolt of electricity at him, forcing Iceman on the defensive.  Acting fast, Iceman created an ice shield in front of himself, hoping it would absorb the blast. Berserker's blast of lightning slammed into the shield, shattering it.  Berserker rushed forward even as the pieces of the shield settled, and slammed an electrified fist into Bobby's stomach.  The Iceman went flying, the electricity propelling him for a good thirty feet before he slammed into a lamppost.

Jubilee reached Skin, and blasted his face with some of her sparks, blinding the Acolyte for a few minutes.  She then brought her fist into his stomach, and stepped back, shaking her hand.  Skin chuckled, wrapping his skin around Jubilee's torso, and lifted her into the air.  He began squeezing tightly, slowly adding pressure to Jubilee's ribs.

Sam slammed into the back of Jetstream, hammering him into the pavement, and then quickly drew back as the Acolyte stood up.  The two human projectiles faced off, each waiting for the other to make the first move.  Finally, Jetstream saw his chance, and began to run at the other mutant.  Sam watched him, waiting for him to launch.  Jetstream finally closed within a few feet of the other mutant, his fist raised as if to punch Sam. Suddenly, Jetstream launched himself into Cannonball, and drove the other mutant back into a storefront.

Rahne watched as Catseye transformed herself into a werecat form, and, jumping off the roof of the car, the two mutants began to circle.  Catseye suddenly bolted forward, catching Rahne across the stomach with her claws.  Rahne let a howl of pain off as she brought her claws down into the space Catseye had once occupied, but the other mutant was well gone.  A burning pain across the shoulders brought Rahne spinning around to face off with the faster mutant.  Growling in pain, Rahne faced off with the Acolyte.

Alex barely dodged in time as Wisdom sliced through the air where he had been.  However, his new position gave him an opening, and he blasted the Acolyte in the side with a bolt of energy.  The Acolyte staggered slightly, and then began running to the side.  Alex followed him, his hands sending multiple blasts, but he couldn't get a shot on the other mutant. Finally, Wisdom rushed towards the energy-flinging mutant, and slashed him across the side with his claws.  Blasting Wisdom in the chest, Alex brought his arms to his sides, where the cuts were beginning to bleed.

Beef quickly began to realize that rushing this girl wasn't working.  Every time he did, she simply threw something else at him.  Grinning, the massive mutant turned to a storefront, and knocked a huge piece of cement off.  Hefting it, he threw it at the girl.

Lorna watched as the cement piece flew through the air at her, her eyes wide in fear, her feet paralyzed.  Acting on instinct, she lifted one of the sewer covers, and slammed it hard into the concrete.  The piece of concrete was knocked off course by the sewer cover, and flew past Lorna to crush a car.  However, a shard of cement flew by her, hitting her in the side of the arm, ripping it open.

Lockjaw quickly moved forward, his speed surprising Amara. What surprised her more was when he spun, using his tail to catch her in the side of the head, and knock her across the street.  Amara was sailing, sailing, sailing... through the air? Her sailing was brought to an abrupt halt when she smashed through the window to a store, bringing many screams from the stores patrons.  Lockjaw was quick to follow through, jumping through the window, and landing above the girl, his teeth and claws ready to rip her throat out.

Waiting for the last possible moment, Kyle spun to the side.  From that spin, he turned it into a roundhouse slamming a foot into the back of Psylocke's head, knocking the ninja off her feet.  The mind-controlled mutant flipped back to her feet, however, and, grabbing onto a lamppost, she used it to launch into a kick at Kyle.  The kick would have caught him dead in the gut, and carried him a good twenty feet, had he not brought his mutation into play, transforming into mist to let her kick fly through him. The mutant Ninja (AN: Turtle!) quickly recovered from her missed attack, and rushed forward.

As the New Mutants fought the Acolytes, the News Crews had arrived.  Rushing forward, they set up cameras; reporters describing the battle between what were apparently rival mutant gangs.

Bobby staggered against the lamppost he had slammed into, as a cameraman watched him, the Acolyte, who was once his friend could not resist gloating a little. "You know, Iceman, Professor Xavier's wrong.  Humans won't ever accept us.  Look around; look at what fight has done to this street.  It' 'cause we've got this power that they won't accept us.  Magneto says that the only way they'll accept us is if we make them, and he's right.  I'll give you one chance to join the Acolytes.  Think about it."

At the beginning of the statement, the cameraman had turned to catch Berserker's face, now he turned back to Bobby, his camera catching every detail of both boy's faces.  Bobby's face was contorted by pain from the punch, and, as the cameraman looked up at the lamppost, he saw that the kid had hit it hard enough to bend it.  The cameraman quickly focused on the boy again as he spoke.

"You know what, Berserker?" He said his voice strained slightly, "You always did like violence."  He then flung his hand forward, sending a pillar of ice slamming into the Acolyte in front of him.  The cameraman followed the pillar, which caught the boy dead in the chest, and carried him ten feet, knocking him out against a storefront.

Another camera, this one accompanied by a reporter, focused on Jubilee, who was still wrapped up by Skin.  "It appears," Said the reporter "that this young girl has somehow been drawn into the fighting, and is now being crushed by one of the mutants." 

Seeing his teammate's plight, Iceman lifted his hand, and, with the last of his power, blasted Skin with another ice pillar. Before the cameraman's eyes, the boy passed out, the ice on his skin dissipating.

The pillar of ice caught Skin in the chest, and knocked him into a concrete wall.  Jubilee was dropped to the ground as the ice-pillar caught Skin, and began coughing.  Looking up, she saw that Skin was getting up, albeit slowly.  Rushing at the skin-growing mutant, Jubilee blasted him in the eyes with her fireworks.  Unlike last time, she caught him dead in the eyes, where the burning of the fireworks dropped the other mutant to the ground in pain.

Jubilee turned to the reporters, and spoke quickly, "GET BACK!"  Was all she said, before she was caught in the back by a pillar of skin from her foe.  Jubilee rolled to her feet as her foe stood up again, his intent to finish her clear even through the camera.

"Chica, Xavier's method won't ever work.  If we mutants gonna get what we want, we're gonna have to take it."

The camera trained on Jubilee's face, which bore a look of pity.  "So you want to hurt them so that they'll fear you? That doesn't get you anything but guilt."

The other mutant laughed, "Yeah right, chica, try this on for size." With that, he let rip with more tentacles.

The reporter spoke again.  "It seems that this isn't a gang fight, like we thought, but a battle between schools of ideals.  One side seems to favor force in gaining mutant rights, the other, I can only assume, would prefer a more peaceful solution."

Meanwhile, Jubilee was dodging tentacles as best she could, but she knew she couldn't keep it up much longer.  Suddenly, Skin was put down by a blast of yellow energy.  Turning to the source, she saw that Alex had taken a break from his battle to help put down the massive mutant.  She shot him a thumbs-up, and rushed to the assistance of her teammate, as Wisdom attacked again.

Another set of camera and reporter were trained on Catseye and Rahne.  The two animorphic mutants were both wounded and bleeding.  Rahne bore a set of bad claw marks down her left thigh, along with across her side, and shoulder blades.  Catseye was marked on the side of her chest, her right thigh, and her stomach.

"Why are ye' doin' this, lass?" Asked Wolfsbane, as the two mutants circled.

"Because, you wench, humans won't accept us for who we are.  We'll have to make them. Magneto says there's a war coming, and he intends to make sure it actually comes.  Cause when we win that war, we'll be accepted."

Rahne growled, "Ye're mad, lass.  Think 'o all de people that would be killed in a war like that.  Mutant's are outnumbered by normal people, we wouldnae win a war wit them.  Plus, they could just build Sentinels.  Magneto's a loon, lass, why will ye not see that?"

"Because we would win the war.  We're more powerful than them, Wolfsbane," The codename came out like a curse, "Why not use it?"

"Because, lass, with powar, there comes responsibility. Ye got ta know when ta use the powar."

"You sound just like your dear Professor. And where is he, while he lets you fight his battle?"

"The Professor could nae more fight ye than a baby, and ye know it."  With that, Wolfsbane rushed forward, slamming Catseye across the head with a closed fist, a move that surprised the other mutant.  Following up on the opening, Wolfsbane brought her fist into the Acolyte's stomach, then slammed her across the face with her clawed feet.  Catseye hit the pavement, and did not return to her feet.

Wolfsbane looked upon her downed foe with disdain, and a hint of pity, then ran to assist her allies.

Cannonball had staggered back to his feet, and quickly realized that he and this guy could go on all day.  The two human projectiles came to a decision, and the two launched themselves at each other. 

The cameraman watched the two speeding foes as they collided.  Upon impact, Jetstream was sent flying backwards, having underestimated Cannonball's power when in flight. Cannonball kept flying forward until he slammed Jetstream into yet another lamppost.  He stepped back, and shook his head. "Wow, thah was a doozy."  He then looked around, trying to spot an ally in need of assistance.

Jubilee and Alex had Wisdom on the ropes, as their foe held his eyes, which had been blinded by Jubilee's sparks.  Alex shook his head, "It's over,"

Wisdom looked up, "I can still fight."

"But you'd lose," Said Jubilee, "you're not trained to fight blind, and you wouldn't win against a projectile thrower anyways."

With that, the two mutants left the badly beaten Wisdom, confident that Magneto would collect him.

Cannonball saw that Beef was getting another cement chunk to toss at Lorna.  Acting fast, he cannonballed himself into the massive mutant, knocking him to one knee.  Before he could get up, Alex capitalized on the opening, blasting him with energy.  Lorna closed the deal by dropping a lamp post on his head.  Beef found himself knocked out by the combined efforts of the several mutants.

Another cameraman had stumbled across Amara and Lockjaw, as he prepared to rip her throat out.  The female mutant was frantically trying to find a way out without killing the other mutant.  Suddenly, she saw her chance.  Raising her arm, she fired a blast of lava.

"You missed, senora." Said the crocodile.

"No I didn't." responded Amara, as she smiled.

BAM!

The sound of a fluorescent light swinging down, to catch Lockjaw in the back of the head.  The crocodilian mutant fell forward long enough for Magma to get back to her feet.  Lockjaw reoriented himself, and then turned to rush at the lava-wielding mutant.  Amara shook her head, then grabbed hold of his wrists as he swung at her, planted a foot in his chest, and flung him back out the window from whence they came. Following him, she found that he slammed into the side of a car, knocking him out cold.

Berserker being knocked out broke Psylocke from her mental shell.

"Help me, please." Was all she got out before Magneto's sphere's swooped down for the Acolytes.  Before the eyes of cameramen and reporters, and many civilian bystanders, the tentacles from the car wrapped around the Acolytes, lifting them into the spheres.

Psylocke fought against the sphere's tentacles, trying to reach out telekinetically to rip it apart.  However, another tentacle came over, and sprayed her with a burst of knock-out gas, putting the girl to sleep, and she was placed into the sphere.

The spheres lifted into the air, and as they did so, Kyle's temper snapped.

"DAMN IT!! MAGNETO, WHERE ARE YOU!!!"

At his scream of fury, the Master of Magnetism chuckled, his voice projected by a device in his helmet.  "You have a worse temper than your instructor Wolverine."

The cameras all switched their focus up, to find themselves focusing on a man whom the world would come to despise.  As he floated down to ground level, he chuckled again.

"Once again, you X-Men surprise me. I would have thought that you would not have won this battle. But, then again, you are always full of surprises.  There will be a war between humans and Mutants, X-Men, be sure of that.  Even if I have to start it myself."

With that ominous warning, Magneto flew into the air, and, Acolytes in tow, flew away.

The X-Van pulled up at that point, and Scott jumped out.

"I guess we're too late."

Kyle chuckled, "Yeah."

Wailing sirens were heard closing on the area, "I guess that's our cue to book it." Said Amara.

Scott nodded, as Jean floated Bobby into the X-Van.  The wounded New Mutants piled in, and the van rushed off, just as an ambulance came around the corner.


	28. Back to School

For those who wonder over the location of Banshee, he has gone away for a while. But never fear, he will come back, eventually.

This chapter is mostly filler, since I need to get them to... their destination, but I don't want to start that portion till next chapter.

Chapter 28:  Back to School... We're going WHERE?

When the New Mutants returned to school after the battle in the street, they found that, despite their battle, attitudes had not changed, at least, not obviously.

By the time lunch came around, the changes in attitudes became very obvious.

"And I, like, thought they hated us before... Now they totally ignore our, like, existence."  Said Kitty.

Kyle chuckled, "Well, more than a few of them were probably there when the fight took place.  But, the strange thing is that it's like there are two different sides.  Half the students ignore us; and half treat us like we're at least quazi-normal.  I think that the realization that there are mutants who risk themselves to protect them has shaken quite a few people."

Jubilee sighed, she had been in a funk since the battle. But then, Bobby was still very weak from having used all his energy up, so she was understandably depressed.  "Yeah, but do you see the looks they all give us... Oh my GOD! I didn't just ask that, did I?"

That broke the tension that had hovered over the X-Men since their arrival at school. The table broke down in laughter, they couldn't help it, the irony of the statement was too much.  As they quieted, the tension returned.  However, its return was easily attributable to Duncan Matthews and his small gang of people whom were bearing down on the table.  Stopping near it, Duncan spoke.

"We don't want you freaks here, you think we're going to let you stay in OUR school after you tear up OUR city in YOUR fight."

As Jean began to speak, intending to berate Duncan, a small crowd built around the X-Men.  Anticipating a mob, the X-Men and New Mutants began to subtly prepare to escape.  To the X-Men's surprise, Amanda stepped forward from the crowd around the X-Men, and spoke.  Her tone was furious, and, with her hands on her hips, her entire posture screamed 'pissed off'.

"You want them out of this school?  Did you pay attention to what they said on the T.V. Duncan?  That Magneto guy wants a war, and he's willing to start it himself if he needs to.  They're fighting him to PREVENT that! Did you see what they looked like? Half of the kids who fought aren't even here! I saw them after the battle, Rahne looked like someone put her through a meat grinder.  Bobby didn't wake up until the next day!  Jubilee's still wearing bandages around her ribs, because that guy with all the skin nearly cracked them.  Kyle was lucky, lucky that his organs weren't gushing blood, that is.  Sam still can barely walk straight, and Alex looked almost as bad as Rahne. Lorna got the least injuries out of all of them, and that's not saying much, since she still got several deep cuts, and a knot on her head from a piece of concrete.  They were fighting to keep bigots like you," and here she poked him hard in the chest, " from being killed in a war with mutants.  They aren't even fighting for themselves. They're fighting for you! If you want them out of this school, then you'll go through us!" And at that statement, the crowd around the X-Men began to growl in agreement.

Kyle leaned over towards Kurt, "Remind me never to get you girlfriend pissed off."

Kurt chuckled, "Ja, mein friend, that vould look like a good idea."

Duncan's gaze settled furiously on Amanda for a few seconds, and the X-Men could see the idea of hitting her cross Duncan's face.  Kyle spoke up.

"If you strike her, Duncan, you'll be lucky if I beat Kurt to you."

Duncan looked over at the blind kid, and Amanda's boyfriend.  He saw that, while the blind kid's face was blank, Kurt's bore a look that defied description, except to say that it was terrifying.  Making a tactical decision, Duncan turned and walked away.

The two crowds dispersed, and lunch ended soon after, ten minutes earlier than usual.

Finally, the last period of the day had come, and Jubilee, Kyle, Amara, Kurt, Kitty, Amanda, and Lance were all sitting in their last class, Civics.

The teacher, Mr. Nallik, walked through the door, and smiled.  He was one of the few teachers in the school who held no hatred for the mutants. "Good Afternoon, I know, last period, you all want to go home. I understand that a few of us had rather... interesting weekends," his eyes found those of the X-Men, who looked down. "I have only one thing to say today.  I would like you to have your parents and or guardians sign these permission slips.  You see, we will be taking a trip to Washington D.C., and will spend two weeks there." With that, he began passing out field trip forms to the students.  When he reached the X-Men, he handed them some extras.

"For your downed teammates." Was all he said, and smiled.  "I served in Nam, you know, so I know what it's like to have friends get hurt in battle."  With that, he turned back to the front of the room, and let the class have free reign for the rest of the time.

Soon the day was over and the X-Men returned to the Mansion.

Standing before Professor Xavier, the X-Men found that the professor had no problems for any of them going, since the trip wasn't for a week. More than enough time for the rest of the injured X-Men to be on the road to recovery.    Signing off on the papers, he told his younger students to begin packing now.

Soon, the day for the trip had arrived, and the students piled onto the buses, and they began to make their way to Washington D.C.

~Kitty, Lance, Kurt, Kyle, Amara, Bobby, Rahne, Jubilee, Sam, and Amanda are on their way to Washington D.C. What kind of insanity will they encounter on the bus ride there? And upon arrival, how will the nations capital react to the presence of the X-Men?  These questions and more will be answered in...

The Washington D.C. Saga~  (Corny, I know.)


	29. Road Trip to Washington DC

Animeluvr: All things will become clear in time, impatient one from the Garden.

AN: The truth or dare game may have some references that may make it inappropriate for young eyes, so if you don't have the maturity to deal with it, skip it.

Chapter 29: Road Trip to D.C.

As the X-Men walked on to the bus they quickly decided to take possession of the back section of the bus.  Luckily, this bus was one of those where the lavatory was in the middle of the bus, so they didn't have to worry about the stench.  As the X-Men sat down, they carefully arranged it so that, not only would the established couples be together, but so that Amara and Kyle would be forced to sit together.

Their plan almost died at birth, however, as they made the fatal mistake of allowing them two different places to sit.  Luckily, it was saved by the intervention of some deity or another... Or it could have just been that Tabby and Peter were on the trip as well. Tabby because she was in one of the earlier Civics classes that was going, and the teacher had allowed her to sit with the other X-Men, rather than with the rest of her class on another bus.  Peter was a 'student assistant' on the trip.  Seeing the plan in the works, Tabby quickly grabbed Peter's hand, and drug him into the pair of seats closer to the front of the bus, forcing the two teenagers to sit in the back.

"Well, I guess ye' jus' 'ave ta be sitten thare."  Said Rahne, even as she silently laughed at the look on Peter's face, as the Russian tried to figure out what had just happened.

Kyle and Amara settled into the seat, both blushing furiously.  Neither one suspected that, by the end of the trip, they would be a couple. That is, if the rest of the mutants present had a say in it.

As the busses began to move, the talking that is so characteristic of road trips began.  For most teenagers, it was things like their classmates, rumors, and various other normal teenage things.  For the X-Men, it wasn't any different... Okay, so maybe most teenagers don't discuss their latest training session in the Danger Room, but you get the idea.

(AN: Even though I know that it probably wouldn't take place this way, the trip will be a six hour one. That way, they can have fun in fast food joints on their way to D.C.  Or, more specifically, on their way back.)

A little bit over an hour latter, the topic had somehow found its way to the one topic that both Amara and Kyle had been hoping it would avoid, the one topic that is unavoidable in teenage discussions...

Relationships.

"So, Rahne, I heard that you and Sam finally got it together." Said Tabby, hoping to both progress the plan, and have some fun teasing her friends.

"Who told ye' tha' lass?"  Asked Rahne, her face red.

"Paige was, like, telling everyone." Said Kitty, grinning at her younger friend.

Sam's face took on such a stricken look that the X-Men couldn't help laughing.

"Ya'll've turned mah sistah inta a gossip mongah?" asked Sam.

"No, she did it all by herself." Said Jubilee between giggles.

"What about ye', lass? I heard that ye 'nd Bobby done 'nd got ye' act togetha."

Now it was Jubilee's turn to blush, as the ravaging forces that were teenager girls hungry for gossip, swept down on her.

"It's not like we did anything big, we just went to the movies." Said Jubilee, her face the color of a ripe apple.

"Sounds like a date to me." Said Amara, not realizing that she had just played into the trap.

"And what about you, Miss. Princess, any prospective Mr. Aquilla's?"

Amara's face was almost instantly the color of her hair streaks, as she stuttered out, "N...no...not r..re..real..really."

Tabby grinned, "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Quite sure."  Responded Amara.

"Positive?"  Kitty injected.

"Yes, I am Positive." Responded Amara.

Kyle chuckled, amused at the girl's tenacity.

"And what about you Kyle? Any possible Mrs. Trevais's?"  Kitty turned on the young man. Kyle's eyebrow's rose slightly at the question.

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Really," Said Lance, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Yes, Lance, really." Kyle responded, his face telling him quite plainly not to mention what was said in the Library.

"Sure, right man."  Said Bobby, his tone speaking volumes.

"Bobby, are you implying that I'm lying to you?" Asked Kyle, his tone flat.

"No." Responded Bobby, slightly nervous at Kyle's tone.

Kyle smirked, "Good.  Hey, Lance, got a question for you."

Lance smirked, "Which is?"

"How did Scott and Jean take you hooking up with Kitty again?"

Lance laughed, "How do you think. They don't approve."

Jubilee chuckled, "Big surprise."

Tabby shook her head, "They're too strict some times."

"Well, Tabby, what about you, found someone who could stick around for more than a week and a half?" Asked Lance, his tone teasing.

"Actually, Mr. Rictor Scale... No, no there isn't." Said Tabby, her face falling at the realization that, indeed, there wasn't such a prospect.

At Tabby's pronouncement, the group became uncomfortably silent, a tension building over them. As the tension built, a headache of monstrous proportions built in Kyle's head.  Finally, he couldn't take it any more, he had to break the tension.

"Well, you'll find someone eventually." Said Kyle to Tabby.

The blond bomber turned to Kyle, "How would you know?  It's not like you have any experience in this."

Kyle chuckled, "Because, no one ever makes it through life without a companion.  You'll find someone eventually, it may just take some time to do so. Or to realize that you already have found them."

Tabby smiled slightly, "You might be right, who knows?"

With the tension broken, the X-Men continued their discussions.

Several hours latter, the Civics teacher, and the twelve chaperones that were coming along, had made the joint decision to pull over and grab some food.  The six buses pulled into a mini-mall, which contained four different restaurants, and the group's poured out, heading into the building.

The X-Men entered a dinner, and quickly grabbed a table, waiting for a waitress to come. While they waited, the group of teenagers teased each other mercilessly about various foolish things they had done.  Finally, the waitress arrived.

"Hello, I'm Sandy, I'll be your waitress today." She said, as she shot a flirtatious wink at Kyle.  "What will you all have to drink?"

"I'll be 'avin' a Coke, lass." Said Rahne.

"Ah'll have the same." Said Sam.

"Dr. Pepper," Said Bobby,

"Root Beer," Said Peter, not realizing that it was not actual beer.

"Dr. Pepper," said Jubilee.

"Surge" said Tabby.

"Lord help us." Said Kurt, "I'll have a Coke."

"Diet Coke, please" said Kitty.

"Dr. Pepper." Said Amanda.

"Same," Said Amara,

"Ditto" shot in Lance.

"Make that another Dr. Pepper," Said Kyle.

"Sure!" Said Sandy, as she walked away, making sure to sway her hips at Kyle.

Amara glared at the girl as she left, not liking the way she flirted with **her** man.  Wait, they weren't even dating, how was he HER man?

Jubilee caught her glaring at the girl as she flounced off. "Amara, chill girl.  It's not like she's going to get anywhere trying to flirt with Kyle."

Kyle's eyebrows rose almost to his hairline, "She was **what?**"

The other X-Men chuckled at his reaction, as Kyle shook his head.  "its times like this I'm thankful I'm blind. That way, I don't have to watch complete strangers try to flirt with me."

The X-Men laughed outright at this statement, and had barely gotten it under control by the time the girl had returned with their drinks.  Amara glowered at the girl as she left, and this time it was Kitty who spoke.

"If you, like, glare any harder, you might, like, totally fry her."  

Amara shook herself.  Kitty was right, besides, hadn't Kyle already said that he had no interest in her, in fewer words.

From that point on, the X-Men had a blast poking fun at their flirtation waitress behind her back.  When they finally received their food, Kyle asked that they change topics, so that he 'didn't get sick while eating and listening to their interpretations of their waitress's attempts at flirting.'

So the topic changed to a favorite topic at the institute, hometowns.  While it may seem like it was an easily exhaustible topic, certain topics just don't ever seem to run out of steam, this was one of them.

"So Kyle," began Amara, "Where did you come from before you came to Bayville. Or did you always live there and we just missed you?"

Kyle smiled, "No, actually, I originally lived in Boston.  Beautiful place during the winter, or so I'm told.  Lots of colleges, and lots of history.  During the summer it's hot, and during the winter... Let's just say that you don't walk outside without four layers, unless you want to catch Hypothermia."

Tabby smiled slightly, "Not much like my old home.  I was raised in Arizona while my parents were together.  Down there, it was two temperatures. Hot and hotter."

Amara smiled fondly, "Same back home for me, but we had lots of trees for shade."

Jubilee grinned, "Well, that's part of living on a tropical island."

The conversation continued, and the X-Men eventually finished their food.  They watched, amused as hell as Sandy cleaned the table while shooting Kyle a good view of her cleavage.  They stood up, leaving a small tip for their waitress, in the form of a note saying, "The guy's blind, hon."

Climbing back onto the bus, the X-Men were immediately struck by the scourge of road trips.

Boredom.

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer. Take one down pass it around, ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall."  Began Tabby.

"Oh hell no!" Said Amara.

"Why not, it's not like there's anything better to do.

"How about truth or dare?"

The group looked around at one another.  It wasn't like anyone could think up anything better to do.

"Okay then, Kitty, truth or dare."

Kitty looked at Amara for a long moment. "Truth."

"How far have you gone with Lance?"

Kitty blushed **hard**, then answered. "Some heavy necking, a little groping."

Kyle shook his head, "Didn't need that image."

Kitty glared at Kyle, "Kyle, Truth or Dare."

Kyle smiled, "Truth."

"What kinds of things did Sensei teach you?"

Kyle's smile decreased slightly, "Let's just say that I know twenty six different places to hit to kill a man."

As the group mulled that over, Kyle asked his question.

"Tabby, truth or dare?"

Tabby looked at him, "Truth."

"Name three things you wouldn't do for money."

"Well, one, I wouldn't sleep with Freddy, no way in hell.  Two, live with my father for a month.  And three, go on one of those reality T.V. Shows.  Bobby, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Impersonate a president."  
  


"My fellow Americans. I did not have sex with that woman.  But I gotta say, she gives one damn good bj."

The group broke down in laughter.  "Jubilee, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go ten minutes without calling anyone by name."

Jubilee nodded, "Okay, Am... Princess truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Sit on K... the blind boy's lap for the next five minutes."

Amara glared at Jubilee, but complied.

"Lance, Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Scream, 'I love B&D' out the window."

Lance stared at Amara for a minute, then, sticking his head out the window, screamed the requested phrase.

Pulling his head back in, he turned to Peter. "Peter, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"What do you do with that pallet all the time?"

"Draw whatever catches my attention."

Lance shook his head, he had expected something else, but let it go.

"Rahne, Truth or dare?"

Rahne looked up.

"Dare."

Peter thought for a moment, then grinned "show us what Paige meant when she said that your 'tongues were doing the mambo.'"

Rahne's face turned beat red for a moment, then she grinned wolfishly.  Turning to Sam, she slipped on his lap, and their tongues proceeded to not only do the mambo, but the samba and the tango.  After a long time, they broke the kiss, and, slightly panting, she turned back to the group.

"Amanda, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Just how dexterous is Kurt's tail?"

Amanda blushed for a second "Lets just say that you don't know what you're missing."

"Kyle, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you like?"

Kyle's face went red for a moment, " 'Mara." Was all he said.

As Amara soaked in that statement, shocked, he spoke up. "Kurt, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Every time Bobby speaks for the next ten minutes, you salute and say, 'Hail to the Chief.'"

And so it continued, the game, getting progressively sillier, until finally, multiple hours latter, the bus had reached their destination.

(AN: A somewhat crappy road trip chapter, but I had a goal in mind with this one.  The trip back, however, and their time in D.C., for the most part, I have no goals for. R&R, please)


	30. Monument Hopping In DC

Chaotic Boredom: She's caught up, yay!  It will be tastefully done, although expect lots of humor in the process.  Paige actually did have mutant abilities originally.  In the Generation X comic's series, Paige Guthrie, A.K.A. Husk, was one of the two physical heavy hitters.  Jonothan's (And yes, that is the spelling) codename is Chamber, and he was also a GenX-er. Remember that Pyro jumped ship to the Brotherhood? And he will show up in the near future, I intend to have the Brotherhood make their return soon (In style!)  Big fight, I know, and Kyle definitely is ticked off at Magneto.  Amanda isn't even close to done yet; she's going to have a lot more to say.  And the Rahne/Sam... Well, that was just intended to be a bit of sick humor, there's more interesting developments for them in the near future.

ANNOUNCEMENT: I would like to introduce my new Co-Author as of this chapter... Animeluvr, say hi to the nice readers. ::HI!::

Announcement 2: I have edited this chapter, so that it has been split into two pieces.  I believed the first version was of poor quality, and could not stand having posted it. Therefore, expect the second part of the original chapter 30 up soon.

AN: Amanda may seem to know a lot about the Institute, but, hey, if she's been dating Kurt for any good length of time, you would expect that, since she knows about him.

Chapter 30:  Monument Hopping

The group woke up the morning after their road trip almost two hours before the rest of the party.  Grumbling, the group found that they could not fall back into the embrace of sleep, so they sleepily went through their morning routines.  Finishing that, they walked into the lobby of the hotel to wait for their class to wake up.

Upon arriving in the lobby, they found that their Civics teacher was also an early riser, as he was already present in the lobby.

"You're awake? Isn't this a little early for teenagers?"

Kyle chuckled, "At the institute, we usually get up early."

"Ah," said Mr. Nallik, "Well, I guess your all probably hungry. Let's go grab some breakfast while we wait for the slow pokes."

The group nodded, and walked out to some of the some seven cars that had been rented to them by a mysterious benefactor. (AN: *CoughXavierCough*) After a quick discussion, they clambered into the vehicles, and then drove to the restaurant at which they were going to have breakfast.

Upon arrival, they grabbed a table, and sat down. As they waited for their waitress, Mr. Nallik decided to get to know his students better.

"So," He began, "I saw that battle on T.V. Mind telling me about it?"

The X-Men traded looks, and Amanda sighed.  "Come on, guys.  He's possibly the only teacher in school who's not treating you like pond scum! Don't you think he should know?"

Kyle turned to look at her, his sightless eyes hidden behind his sunglasses. "It's not knowledge easily divulged, as you well know."

Amanda sighed, more forcefully this time, and turned to Mr. Nallik, "If they tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone?"

Mr. Nallik smiled, "Ms. Sefton, I've got secrets from 'Nam that I still haven't told anyone to this day."

She turned to the others, all of whom were carefully considering this. "Well," stated Kyle, "I guess that's proof enough."

The others nodded, and gave murmurs of agreement.  Kyle leaned forward, "What we are about to tell you is knowledge that, outside of the families of those at the institute, close friends of the Professor, and the Acolytes, about a dozen people know."

Mr. Nallik nodded, realizing that this was truly information that was not to be lightly divulged.

"I'm going to guess that you know that the Xavier institute is a school for mutants. How much do you know about the X-Men?"

Mr. Nallik nodded smiled, "That they're a group of well-trained mutant combatants, if their performance against that Sentinel was anything to go by. That they've been around Bayville for a while, and have been at the root of some of the strange occurrences in the area, or at least related to them."

Kurt grinned slightly, "Zen you know more zen about ninety-five percent of the people trying to figure us out."

Mr. Nallik raised an eyebrow critically, "Your the X-Men?" he asked, his voice low.

Kitty nodded, "Everyone here except, like, Amanda and you is, like, a member of the X-Men."

Bobby picked up, "The reason we're up so early is that we normally would have been training at this point in the morning."

Kyle chuckled, "I'm sure you're all so depressed that you missed out on a rousing round of Shadow Stalker."

Amara laughed, "Yeah, so depressed.  Like we all want to get creamed by you and Mr. Logan."

Mr. Nallik tilted his head. "Shadow Stalker?"

Amanda smiled.  "Remember that photo the congress had of a room containing a massive saw-blade?"  
  


"Yes."

"That was their training room.  Also affectionately known as the Danger Room, it contains holographic image inducers that allow it to simulate any kind of scenario.  Each scenario has a codename, and a specific objective."

Tabby picked it up, "Shadow Stalker is one where Kyle, Sensei, and/or Mr. Wolvie go into a simulated forest, and we have to get them before they get us."

Kyle chuckled, "Usually, we get them."

Mr. Nallik looked at him, "Three of you against all of them?"  
  


Kyle nodded, "It's a limited-powers scenario.  You have to fight with your hands and feet, but you can move using your powers.  The problem with them getting us is that I've trained in hand-to-hand since I was five.  Sensei, my father, was, and still is, my teacher.  He also teaches all the X-Men, and has trained in our style for more than thirty years.  Mr. Logan, also known as Wolvie, or Wolverine, has at least as much skill as Sensei, and more combat experience than any five of us together. Any combo of the three of us is pretty much guaranteed to win a Shadow Stalker."

Mr. Nallik nodded, "So you all train in all kinds of terrain for all kinds of missions?"

Rahne nodded, "Aye, 'nd tha' battle they caught on the T.V. that ye' be talkin' aboot. Tha othar mutants were the Acolytes."

"Acolytes?"

Jubilee picked it up. "Well, some of them anyways. They're Magneto's answer to the X-Men."

"Magneto?"  
  


Peter spoke, "The man flying in the air, with the cape. He is a megalomaniac, comrade, who believes that peace between we mutants and you humans, can be achieved only through force."

"Meaning?"  
  


Tabby took over, "Peace by starting a war, then, when the mutants win, we're accepted because we're feared."  
  


Before the conversation, which had only taken about ten minutes, could continue, their Waitress arrived.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?"

Amara sat ramrod straight at the sound of that voice.

"I'm Sandy, and I'll be your server, again!"

"Goodie," said Kyle, not at all thrilled, now that she knew he couldn't see.

She smiled, as she stood behind Kyle at their table.

"What'll you all have to drink?"

The drinks ordered ranged from Coffee to soda to juice, and as Sandy left, she made sure to brush her hand across Kyle's neck, causing him to cringe.

"How did she follow us?" Tabby asked, confused.

Mr. Nallik looked at them, his eyes questioning.

"She was our waitress at the dinner we ate at yesterday, she was flirting with Kyle the whole time, never suspecting the reason he didn't react was that he was blind." Bobby explained, his face showing a little bit of disdain for the skank that was their waitress.

Nodding, Mr. Nallik moved the discussion to the original topic.  "So, this Magneto guy wants to start a war?"

The X-Men nodded, and Mr. Nallik sighed. "Heavy."

Kyle laughed, "And that's just what our days off are like."  
  


The X-Men laughed, as Mr. Nallik looked at them oddly.

Amanda shook her head, and took pity on their poor teacher.  "That battle took place on their day off, they didn't even have a training session that day, nearly un-heard of."  
  


Sandy came back with the drinks, and, much to Kyle and Amara's chagrin, walked all the way around the table to stand behind him, so that when she gave the far side's occupant's their drinks, she pressed against his back.  Kyle ignored the whole thing stoically.  However, once she was gone, he turned to Tabby.

"Hey, Boomer. Think you could pull a bit of your magic?"

Tabby grinned, "I think I can manage that."  Watching the girl carefully, she saw her walking their way with a tray of food.  When she passed them, Tabby threw her tray a little present. Kyle shivered in obvious disgust as she brushed against him, and, not five seconds later, the boom-ball exploded in the tray, spraying food all over their waitress.

"She deserved that." Said Amara, her face condescending.

"For trying to take your man?" Asked Kitty teasingly.

"NO!" Said Amara, blushing deeply.  Then she remembered the Truth or Dare game, and what Kyle had said.  Looking quickly at the blind martial artist, she saw that his face was a stoic mask.  _What have I done?_

The group ate their food in relative silence, as the tension from Kyle and Amara so thick it was almost tangible.  Finally, Kyle shook his head, put his fork down, placed his napkin next to the plate, and stood up.  Grabbing his cane, he left the building.  Amara watched him go, and then, shooting the rest of the team a glance, put her napkin down and followed him.

(AN Long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away

Woman's Voice: Han! Get up here NOW!

Man's voice: What's Up Leia?

Leia: That!  
  


Han: What's a giant rabbit doing in space?  And why does it have the words Amyle, Rahm, and Piotabby written on it?

That's correct! The F.F.N. (Fan fic net) Fluff has gone so far, it's reached the New Republic!)

Amara walked out slowly, every step carrying the grace that was characteristic of a princess.  She found Kyle sitting on a bench looking out over the Plutonic river.  As she came around beside him, she took a moment to look at the young man before her.  His hair, tied back in it's signature warrior's braid, was swaying gently with the wind blowing from across the river.  The few loose strands danced in the wind, clinging to his hard features.  His sightless eyes peered into the distance behind the sunglasses he wore, and his face was slightly streaked with tears.

She sat down on the bench next to the young man, and spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Kyle jumped, he hadn't been paying attention, so he didn't know she was there.  "What for?  I understand that you don't return my feelings."

She cut him off, "That's the thing... I do return them.  It's just that..."

He spoke both their thoughts, "Your a princess, and my social status in comparison is dismal."

She giggled.  "But how did you know that was the problem."

"Because, that was my problem too."

She turned to look at him, as he continued.

"Had it not been for that, I would have ended this flirtatious game of cat-and-mouse long ago.  However, there was that, so I didn't. I guess we can end it now, though."

Amara grinned, "I have a better idea."

A few minutes later, the two walked back into the restaurant, and Kyle and Amara both settled into their chairs, across the table from one another.

"So," said Kitty, "Did you two sort everything out?"

Kyle smiled ever so slightly. "Everything is in order."

Lance shook his head.  He smiled at Kitty, and said, "No one's dodged that question since Carol and Jake."

She glared over at Lance, recalling the time she had tried to hook up the two, only to find that they had already been hooked up for a good three months.

The team began eating, conversation ringing through the group.  Finally, they left, leaving the written tip of _Try to flirt with him again, and it will be more than just some food that goes Boom!_

The group returned to the hotel, and, when their classmates arrived, were all divided into one of three different buses. Each bus was taking a different route, and all of them would rendezvous at the reflecting pool.  The X-Men were all placed into the same bus, and they quickly left for the Lincoln Memorial.

Upon arrival at the building, the teacher gave them what he called a 'canned lecture,' and then let them loose on the Memorial.

The X-girls smiled as they entered the gift shop.  There wasn't much, but they didn't care, it was shopping time.

The cashier watched helplessly as a whirlwind beset itself on the shop he had JUST STRAIGHTENED OUT! Once the girls had made their purchases and left, the cashier realized that it would take him the better part of two hours to straighten up the room.

As the girls walked out of the room, they found the guys watching a mime. Well, most of them were watching a mime.  Kyle was apparently trying to meditate standing up.

As the girls joined the guys, the mime went into a very good impression of a wolf.  Rahne giggled, as she watched.  Then he did an impression of a human cannonball, then of a pair of scissors. Next was a man in a box, and then of a man in a nutshell.  Finally, the group watched as he did a frighteningly realistic impression of Wolverine, although he was going for a bear.  At this point, the teacher collected them, and they headed towards the bus.  As they left, the mime mysteriously vanished into thin air.


	31. Guthrie Madness in DC

AN: Remember that Fluff Alert last chapter? It count's for this one too.

Chaotic Boredom: Let the games begin.  And your unlikely to fall behind, read AN at the bottom.

Chapter 31: Guthrie Madness

After the X-Men had been herded onto the bus, they had shipped out to the Jefferson Monument, where they had a second helping of 'canned lecture' and were set loose upon the monument.

As Kyle and Amara walked around the building, Kitty and Lance were watching them as they leaned against one of the many pillars.

"Do you think they're, like, already together? I mean, they're holding hands and, like, everything."

Lance smiled down at the girl leaning against his chest. "Maybe, but I doubt it. She's walking a bit in front of him, like she's leading him."

Kitty nodded, "I, like, totally hope they're not! Then all that planning was, like, totally wasted."

Piotr was leaning against a pillar himself, his sketchpad in hand, as he put to paper the scene of beauty before him.  Tabby was leaning back against one of the pillars overlooking Plutonic, (Yes, The Jefferson Memorial does look out over it, I've been to it.)  That was what made the image, in Piotr's mind.  The trees swaying improved on it.  But the girl before him, leaning against the pillar, the gray sky only serving to out-line her beauty more, was what made the picture.

For her part, Tabby was reveling in the coolness of the air.  She hadn't been kidding when she said that Arizona weather only came in hot and hotter.  So, for her, this coolness was a great feeling.

Rahne and Sam were standing in the main circle, looking at the statue of Jefferson.  Rahne's head was leaning on the shoulder of the tall Kentucky farm boy, as Sam's arm lay wrapped around her waist.  As they walked away from the Jefferson statue, their position barely changing to compensate for moving, they came across another mime.

"Anothar mime?"  Asked Rahne, surprised.

"Mahybe there's one at everah monument?"

As they watched, the mime went through an amusing set of impressions.  Rahne almost hyperventilated laughing at his monkey impression, which brought Kurt so much to mind that she couldn't help it.  Eventually the two mutant teenagers left the mime, and turned to the favorite sport of the X-Men, getting Kyle and Amara together.

Soon, however, their fun was cut to an end, as the teacher herded them back onto the bus.

At the Nam Memorial Wall, the teacher gave not only a 'canned lecture', but told some stories from his time in Vietnam.  He then sent the children off, asking that they be quiet in respect to those who had died in what he called a 'pointless war.'

As the Reflection Pond was not far from the Nam Memorial, about two hundred feet, the students were basically free at that point until they had lunch at said Pond.  Kyle sat down in the grass near the wall, yet hidden by some trees, and began to meditate.

As his sightless eyes closed, he heard someone walk through the grass, and sit with their back to the same tree he was against.  A voice broke the silence.

"You know, it's rather amusing to think that the others are trying to hook us up, yet we've already done so."

Kyle smiled at the girl's comment. "Indeed it is 'Mara. Indeed it is.  You realize, however, that you are very detrimental to meditation."

She smiled, "I am?" she asked coyly.

"Highly." Was all Kyle said, as he began to meditate once more.

Amara gave a playful huff at her secret boyfriend's comment, and then stood up, and walked away.

The purpose of that scene became clear to Kyle a second later, when his impressive sense of hearing picked up the sound of a voice.

"Vhat did he do?  She zertainly levt in a hurry."

"I'd say he just royally ticked off the local Princess."

Kyle grinned, no better way to keep their matchmaking going than to make them think he pissed her off.

Rahne and Sam were sitting together, looking over the Reflecting Pond.  Rahne was reclining back against Sam, as he leaned against a tree.  Her head rested on his chest, and, all in all, Sam wouldn't of cared if the world ended at that moment.  However, it was not the end of the world, but another, far worse fate, that shattered their happy little world.

"SAMMY"  Nine voices chorused.

Sam was up, quick as a flash.  However, his quick movement disturbed Rahne, sending her rolling downhill, inexertably hitting the Reflecting Pond.  As the Guthrie children watched, the red-headed Scottish mutant hit the pond with a large splash.  They watched with the facination that is characteristic of a train wreck, as the girl righted herself in the water, turned to face Sam, wiped the hair from her face, and made her way back up the hill.

When Rahne reached her boyfriend, she smiled sweetly, something all who knew the young lady knew meant trouble.

"You have two seconds to run."

"Ah'm weahren a silvah necklace."

She growled out at the young man before her, "I'm not a wahrwulf, boyo."

"Oops."

"Time's up, Rahne." Came Kyle's voice from a few trees over.  As the Guthrie's looked around, they saw that about seven or eight young men and women watching the events with amusement.

The girl smiled, "Thanks, Kyle." With that, she grabbed Sam by the collar of his shirt, and, said, "Remember that Judo Sensei taught us, boyo?"

Sam nodded nervously.

"Let's see if it works."

With that, the girl sent Sam rolling down the hill, where he, to, met the watery fate of the Reflecting Pool.  Sam stood up, and walked uphill slowly, until he finally was face-to-face with his girlfriend, who was smiling with all the confidence of a wolf.

*Your overconfident, pup.  Your mate may just retaliate.*

'Your jumpin the gun.  He be knowin it was payback.'

Sam smiled as he watched Rahne's face go through the appearance of a conversation without her lips moving.  Those who knew the young lady knew when she was talking with the wolf.  He cut the conversation off in the best method available to him.

*Told you, pup*

'Shut it.' Responded Rahne, not breaking her lip-lock with Sam.

"EWWW!!! SAMMY! THAT'S GROSS!"

Sam smiled as he broke the kiss, and turned to his siblings.

"That's what ya'll say now. Waiht a few years, and ye'll change ya tune Carolyn."

The other young men and women whom Mrs. Guthrie had observed watching the scene walked over.

"The rest of the clan?" Asked a young Native American from just behind Sam and Rahne.

Sam smirked. "Yup, 'cept fo' Paige."

Another girl rolled her eyes, "Obviously, Sam."

"These friends o' yours, Sam?" asked Mrs. Guthrie.

"Yes, mamma. These are mah' classmates at the Institute."

The Native American chuckled, "Yep, we're the guys who have to dodge the Cannonball."

The rest of them chuckled, as Sam rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Rahne shook her head, "Lay off me boyo! That's my job! 'Nd I mean ye, Kyle."

Sam turned to look at his mother.  "How did ya'll get the money to come up here?"

Mrs. Guthrie smiled, "Professah Xavier covered it all.  He even booked us in the same hotel ya'll are in.  I'm one of the Chaperones."

Bobby's smile lessened. "That's why we were one short."

Jubilee smacked the boy on the arm, "Cheer up, Bobby! Its not that big a problem."

Kitty giggled, "Like, totally!  Sam's sisters are all soooooooo **cute!**"

Kurt shook his head in mock horror.  Turning to Mrs. Guthrie, he said, in an overly serious tone of voice.  "Ma'am, it may be vor ze best to get your children away from 'ere."

Kitty laughed, and slugged the Nightcrawler on the arm. "I'm not, like, that bad Kurt."

Tabby smirked, "Wanna bet?"

Mrs. Guthrie watched the easy banter between the X-Men with the smile of a mother watching her children.  They acted so naturally together, almost like a family.

However, as she watched, one of the girl's seemed to gain static bars across herself for a second.  Moaning, she glared at her watch.

"My holowatch is fritzing out on me."

The boy named Kurt winced sympathetically. "Ja, vell, at least yours isn't that bad.  You can just make something up about dye and contacts."

The girl's face brightened at that, "That's true, never thought about that. Thanks Kurt" The X-Men all glanced around the area, looking to check for people watching them.  They nodded, and Amara reached down to her watch.  Tapping a button on the side, her appearance blurred for a second, and, before the eyes of the Guthrie clan, the girl's hair streaked with a dark scarlet color which seemed to throw light from itself, and the colored part of her eyes transformed into a gleaming orange-yellow color, giving her black pupils an incredibly piercing effect.

Mrs. Guthrie stepped back, and gathered her children to her.  Sam raised his hands to his mother.

"Calm down, mamma! It's part of her, well, you know!"  Mrs. Guthrie stared at her son for a moment, not comprehending what he was saying.

Kyle, exasperated, stepped forward, and, walking past Rahne and Sam, stood before Mrs. Guthrie, spoke in a low, calm, reasoning tone.

"Amara's appearance is part of her mutation.  It 'evolved' as we call it, fairly recently, changing her appearance in the process. She's still not totally comfortable with it, because the image you saw earlier was what she used to look like."

Nodding slowly, Mrs. Guthrie let her children go, and said to Amara.

"I'm sorry, dearie. It's just that you startled me so, transformin ya'll's looks laike that."

Amara smiled at the lady. "It's quite alright.  I know I'm a frightening sight."

Kyle turned to look at her. "You are far from a frightening sight."

"How would you know? You can't even **see!**"

Kyle chuckled, "Eyes of the blind, remember?"

Amara shook her head, remembering the way they had met.  Mrs. Guthrie cut in at this point.

"Ah brought a bit of lunch, if any of ya'll're hungry."

With that, the X-Men all nodded fervently, and Mrs. Guthrie spread out a **massive** picnic blanket, with the help of Rahne, Amara, and Jubilee. The guys then set the food out, and the group sat down to eat.  Mr. Nallik sat down to join them, and the group quickly sat down to eat.

Mrs. Guthrie looked at the young men and women before her.  "So, what are ya'll's powahs?"

Rahne smiled at the motherly woman. "Let me show ye."  The X-Men once again checked the surrounding area, and Rahne, receiving the nod, shifted into a wolf before their eyes.  The Guthrie's eyes widened, amazed at the transformation. Rahne then transformed back.  "I can alsa transform ta anythin' between human 'nd wulf."

Amara grinned at the stunned Guthrie's and Mr. Nallik.  "Well, besides the way I look..." She raised her right hand, and in it formed a ball of lava. "I can create lava." Mr. Nallik looked at the sphere floating over her hand with a little bit of fear present in his eyes, knowing exactly what that sphere could do.  She smiled, and, before their eyes, the sphere vanished. "I can also re-absorb what I create."  
  


Bobby chuckled, "Fire and Ice." He said to Amara, getting a laugh from the whole team.  As the un-informed turned to look at him, the X-men, once again checked the perimeter, even though they had set up in a spot well shielded by trees, they didn't want to chance it.  Bobby, receiving the nod, transformed his body into a shell of ice.  As he transformed back, he smirked, then tapped Mr. Nallik's soda. As he sipped it, he realized that it was ice-cold.  "By human standards, me and Amara should be dead."

At the looks from the unknowing, he elaborated. "Our body temperatures. My blood should literally be frozen in my veins, but it isn't. Amara's brain and blood should be boiled at her average body temperature, but it isn't."

Jubilee shook her head at her boyfriend's remarks. "Way to make them feel better." She then paffed her boyfriend, just enough for those present to see. (Paff being the little fireworks.)

Tabby smiled, as she created a few of her explosive balls. "There's a reason they call me Boomer."  Mr. Nallik spoke up, "Those things explode, don't they?"

"Only after I let them go, and I can control how hard, and how long a delay."  With that, she re-absorbed the boom-balls.

Kurt chuckled, as he said, "I, too, have an odd appearance, but it vould be more prudent to show you that later.  But, for now." He smiled as he bamf'ed next to Mrs. Guthrie.

She turned to look at him, and, with a grin, he teleported back to his original spot.

Lance's eyes rolled up into his head as he returned, and a small tremor shook the ground, making his reentry a little less smooth.

"Lance, that was mean." Said Kitty.

"Sorry." He said, even as he smiled jokingly at Kurt. The two had built up a joking friendship over his time in the X-Men.

Kitty shook her head, "Men," she said, even as she reached into the picnic basket to grab another sandwich.  The impressive thing was that the lid was closed.

Kyle shook his head, "My power isn't as easy to display, or describe so that your children would understand it. The best way is this." Turning to Jubilee, he said, "Punch me."

As she looked at him, not quite sure, he sighed. "I'm a mist Jubes."  She smiled as he said that, and put a fist through his face.

As the Guthrie's and Mr. Nallik watched, horrified, she withdrew her hand, and his face reassembled itself, looking for all-the-world like a mist, even as it clung to her hand for a bit, before springing back to his face.

Turning to the horrified people, he spoke.  "My mutation lets me change my body's properties, so that I can be as hard as a diamond, or as vapid as a mist."  Mrs. Guthrie nodded, smiling slightly.

Piotr smiled as he too received the nod.  With a minimal effort, his skin transformed itself into a layer of organic metal, then back.

The teacher and the Guthrie's finished their meal in relative peace after the display, marveling at the easy interaction between the young mutants.

Soon after, the mutants headed back to the buses, and, due to weather, AKA, a freak storm, headed back to the hotel.

An: that's all for this chapter.  Expect the updates to slow down in the near future, as school starts Monday for me, plus, I've got another story being written too.  X-Men Evolution/Dragon Ball Z crossover, that I will actually make work so that it make SENSE! Go read it, please!


	32. Elevator Fun in DC

Chaotic Boredom: It's not that bad, I get to see all my friends who live on the far side of the county. And you'll get those reactions, just not this chapter.

Chapter 32: Elevator fun in D.C.

The second day of the five day trip to Washington D.C. offered a bit of a choice.  You could either go to the Smithsonian, or kill time in the hotel.  The X-Men decided on the hotel.  Why, you ask?

More chances to put 'Operation: Amyle' into effect.

Since they had already made it clear that they were not going to the Smithsonian, the X-Men were afforded the time to sleep in.  However, Kyle, never having been one to sleep in much, was awake before the crack of dawn.  Sighing, he headed down to the pool, which was located halfway down the side of the hotel, facing east, and, settling into a half-lotus, began to meditate.

The other X-Men, being well conditioned to waking up at very early hours, even though they complained about it, were up in time to watch the sunrise.  Looking out from her window, Kitty glanced down to the pool, and saw Kyle, still in his meditative stance.

"How'd he get down there?" Asked Kitty to no one in particular.

"He's always up early."  Said Amara, "He usually meditates in the dojo, though."

Kitty grinned, "How do you know that?"

Amara blushed, "Bobby told me?" she said, even though neither girl believed it.

"You SO cannot tell a lie.  Bobby doesn't even, like, get up till he has to."

As Amara blushed, Kitty shook her head. "Kurt told me that you two had a fight yesterday."

Amara shook her head, "Yeah, well..."

"What was it about?"

She shook her head, "I don't even remember, it was like, we arguing, but we weren't."

Kitty smiled, a small, secretive smile.  _Wow, not even Scott and Jean got that bad._  "I think you like him more than you think you do."

Amara stared at the girl, looking quite shocked, even as she thanked god that her training in her youth had included acting skills. "You must be joking."

"No, I'm, like, totally NOT joking."

Amara sighed, "Maybe your right."  She then stood up, "I'm going to get something to eat."

Kitty smiled, and stood as well.  "Me too."

As Kitty and Amara made their way down the hall, Kitty smiled over at Lance, who had his door open, just a crack, and mouthed 'Phase 1, complete.'

As the two teenage girls arrived at the in-hotel restaurant, they found that Bobby had rounded up Kyle, and brought him down as well.

"Fancy meeting you here." Said Kitty as they sat down.  Bobby nodded, picking up the coded meaning.

"Well, great minds."  Kitty smirked as she got the return answer she had been hoping for.  Sitting down next to Iceman, she noticed, with some amusement, that it was a table for four, and that the seating arrangements left it so that Amara would be forced to sit next to Kyle.  As the Nova Roman princess blushed, she sat down next to the blind martial artist.

Beneath the table, however, she reached over, and grasped Kyle's hand firmly.  Years of training had helped Kyle develop quite the poker face, which he now put into use.  Squeezing back gently, he continued his conversation with Bobby.

Breakfast went fairly uneventfully, although the constant, pointed comments from Bobby and Kitty began to get on both of the secret couple's nerves.  Finally, Bobby stood, and said. "Hey Kyle, would you mind giving me a hand with something?"  The young mutant nodded, and stood as well.  As he walked away, Kitty spoke to Amara.

"I wanted to show you something, come on."

Nodding, the flame-wielding mutant followed her phasing counterpart, as they towards the elevator.  Entering it, they found that Bobby and Kyle had, by chance, ended up on the same elevator.

As the elevator door closed, she nodded to Sam.  The young Kentucky cannonball smiled, as he walked into the men's room.  Still smiling, he spoke into a toy-store bought walkie-talkie.

"Phase 2 complete, begin final phase."  He then had to explain to his freaked out classmate that had just come out of the toilet stall that they were NOT trying to blow up Washington D.C.

Up in the control room for the elevators, Kurt smirked, as he cut the power to the elevator that so conveniently held Bobby, Kyle, Amara, and Kitty.  The power on the elevator was also so convenient as to cut itself at the midpoint point between floors so that one would need a ladder to climb to the next door up

As the power cut out, Bobby formed a pillar of ice underneath himself and Kitty, as Kitty phased them through the roof.  Bobby continued his pillar straight up, till he was even with the door, and then formed it into an ice slide.  At the end, Kitty was so kind as to phase them through the door.

Kyle chuckled, after the two of them left.  "You've got to give them points for style."

Amara laughed, "That's true."

"How much do you wanna bet they have Rahne watching the security room so that they know when to let us out?"

Amara shook her head. "I'm not taking the bet for two reasons. First, I don't gamble. Second, you'd win, hands down."

Up in the security room, Rahne gave the closest thing to an indignant snort that a wolf could achieve.  Luckily, the security guard on duty was neutral about mutants, so when they had explained it all to him, he had smirked and asked if they wanted a copy of that portion of the tape from the security camera, obviously this was nothing new to him.  Reaching over, he casually flipped on the 'Out of Order' light for that elevator, and went back to reading his magazine.

Kyle smirked, "That's no fun.  After all, what else do we do while we wait for them to finally get us out of here?"

Amara smiled, "Well, we could talk."

"What about?" Kyle asked, having a hard time keeping the poker face in place.  It was just too funny; they were a couple that was acting out getting together as a couple, for their friend's benefit.

"During that truth or dare game. Did you, really mean what your said?"  
  


Kyle grinned.  They had scripted this out last night during a secret rendezvous. "Which part? I said quite a bit."

"The part where you said you liked me."

He blushed slightly, "That part..."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did you mean it? Or were you just saying the first name that came to your mind."

Kyle's grin, which had formed despite his blush, vanished.  "What do you mean 'first name that came to mind?' "

"I mean, did you really mean you like me? Or did you just say a name so that no one would know who you really like?"

Kyle shook his head.  "I meant it, Amara."

As the Nova Roma princess listened, he continued, all the while thinking.  _This should give them a good show._

"But you're a princess.  Last I checked, I don't have a drop of noble blood, and it's not like I have anything to offer you or your family. I'm a blind man, for heaven's sake!"

Amara, who had been sitting against the far wall of the elevator this whole time, stood up, and walked over to Kyle.

"You may be blind, but that doesn't matter. Remember what you did for me the first time we met? Remember the second time we met?  You may not have noble blood, but you've got the spirit of a nobleman.  And you do have something to offer.  You have that spirit, your honor, your will, virtue, and knowledge.  And it doesn't matter that your blind, you still see clearer than a lot of people I met back in Nova Roma." With that, she gave him a kiss that would by far outstrip any they would share up until to their wedding day.

"And if my father wants to protest, I'll tell him to go to Hades and stay there."

Kitty and Bobby phased through the roof a few minutes later, and, as the two 'lovebirds were removed from their nest'; they were already plotting their vengeance on their friends.


	33. Vengeance 101

Time for a little bit of Vengeance.  This isn't the length you should expect from now on. I will continue with the normal chapter lengths, this one just ended up being short.

Chapter 33: Vengeance 101

Kyle and Amara grinned, as they surveyed their handy work.  Well, Amara surveyed it, Kyle just stood and looked over it.

It had taken quite a bit of muscle power, and more than a few close calls, but they had finally managed to set up their vengeance for their classmates.  As Amara swirled the keys on her finger, she smirked, then placed them in the chest pocket of her T-shirt.

As the other Xavier institute children woke up, they found that, for the most part, none of them were in their own rooms.

Bobby woke up to find Jubilee curled up against him.  As he jumped up, _very_ surprised, Jubilee's left arm jerked to follow his right, bringing her out of her sleep in a painful manner.

As Piotr woke, he found that Tabby was awake, lying next to him, and handcuffed to him, her left to his right.

The other couples woke to find themselves in similar straights.  They all charged out of their rooms to find Kyle and Amara, fully dressed, both laughing their asses off.  When they bore down on them, intent on murder, Kyle held up a flimsy object, which quickly turned out to be a photograph of Rahne curled up against Sam, her head and right arm resting on his chest.

"We've got photos of all of you in similar positions.  We're going to un-cuff you. You all go get dressed, and come back out here. Then, we're going to re-cuff you, and go to a movie.  If you can go through the movie without touching one another, beyond holding hands, we'll un-cuff you. And before you say anything, if you don't, well, these photos will find their way to a few teachers.  Not to mention Logan."

Grumbling, the students complied.  When Shadowcat proposed the idea of her grabbing the keys, they all watched as Amara simply patted the breast pocket of her T-shirt.  Unfortunately, it was a fairly tight T-shirt, which dissuaded Kitty from trying to grab the keys.

As the X-Men reassembled, and were once again cuffed together, they shot looks of pure malice at their captors.

"Don't glare at us." Said Amara.

"You only are getting what you deserved. We've already chosen the movie, and it's only two hours long."

With that re-assurance, the group of teenage mutants departed, heading off to the theater, where Amara bought the tickets, and the group headed in.

When the group reached the theater, Kurt finally saw the title of the movie.

"NEIN!!" He called out "Vat kind of demented psychopaths are you?"

Amanda looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"Zis movie! Mein Schwester made me go see it vith 'er.  It is, vithout a doubt, the scariest movie made in ze last ten yearz."

As the others who had seen the movie nodded in agreement, Kyle smirked.

"And Amara's already seen it.  I really don't have that problem.  And I know that only half of you have seen it.  And, oh, look at that, each of your significant others... hasn't."

As Kyle grinned evilly, Amara spoke up.  "I'll be sitting behind you all.  If I see any touching... no key for you. And each pair of cuffs has a different key."

The group of X-Men sighed, and walked into the theater.  Surprisingly, it was nearly empty.

"This movie's been out a while, by the way."  Said Kyle, as he and Amara chose seats that were, while within touching distance, positioned so that they had the optimal observation abilities on their captive charges.

And so began the hardest two-hour stretch of self-control that any of the X-Men who were handcuffed together had faced in their lives.  The movie was the classical slasher style movie, although, when there were three different slashers, each working on their own, things tended to be pulse-pounding.  Kitty nearly jumped into Lance's lap at one point, only stopping as she recalled the threat on their heads.

Finally, the movie ended, and the various X-Men were handed the keys to their handcuffs outside the theater.  As they started to unlock the cuffs, Amara grinned.

"Oops. I gave each of you the wrong key! Oh well, you'll just have to figure out whose is whose."

As the two of them walked back towards the hotel, Amara leaning her head against Kyle's arm, she said, over her shoulder.

"That's what you get for trying to play matchmaker!  As mushy as it sounds, try something a little more romantic next time!" With that, they left the sight of their outraged comrades.


	34. At The Institute

AN: Quick filler chapter, but I plan on putting more up soon.

Chapter 34:  At the Institute

As Kyle and Amara boarded the bus to the White house, the only other part of the trip that had been mandatory, Amara saw his thoughtful expression.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just wondering what the guys and gals at the institute are doing."

*At the institute*

Rogue was sitting in a half lotus in the gym, attempting to meditate.  As she sat on a small practice mat to the side, however, she found her meditation distracted by the constant crunching sounds.

As she opened her eyes, she glared for what must have been the twentieth time at the source of those sounds. The 'Swamp rat' was leaning against the wall, munching on a thing of Pringles.

"Would yah stop tha' already?"

Remy's eyes came up to the southern Goth, and he flashed her a smile. "Only if ye be tellin' Remy wha a tres beau femme like yourself be doin' alone."

Rogue glared at him for a few more seconds, then, rolling her eyes, closed them again.  "Ah'm meditatin."

Remy cocked an eyebrow. "Like tha' Sensei homme say ta do?"

"Yes.  It helps me control mah power."

Remy nodded, and said, "You want one of these?"

Rogue opened her eyes to glare at the thief, only to be betrayed by her stomach, which let out a loud growl.  Remy laughed as Rogue's face blushed, and, placing the lid on the container, tossed it to Rogue.  Catching it, she watched as the thief walked out of the room.

Much later, Remy walked into the dojo, intending to go through a workout of his own.  To his surprise, he found Rogue standing in the middle of the room, going through a fairly fast kata.

Changing into his own gi, a dark blue one bearing a black belt, no gold stripes, he walked out onto the practice floor.

"You're good, mon cheri."

Not bothering to turn towards him, Rogue spoke.

"Ah absorbed Kyle during a training mission once."

Noticing that her belt was red instead of black, he, once again, cocked an eyebrow.  "Den why you be a red instead o' black."

"Cause there are things ah didn't absorb. He keeps certain moves verah well guarded."

With that, Rogue ended her kata.  As she turned to leave, Remy smirked.

" 'Ow bout we find out if you as good as you think?"

Turning, she smirked, "Ya'll think ya can beat meh?"  
  


"Oui."  With that, Remy walked out onto the floor, and stood across from Rogue.

She smiled, and bowed to the thief, who returned the gesture, remembering just how soundly Sensei had thrashed him when he had neglected to do so during his first session. You'd never think a man that size could move that fast.

As he and Rogue rose from their bows, they took combat stances.  Rogue slid her right foot forward slightly, and her left back. Raising her right hand to just above and to the right of her sternum, she set her left hand at her hip.  Remy, however, slipped into a low stance, his knees bent, his weight centered.

The part of Rogue's mind that was Logan had already analyzed the stance.  It was quick and had no discernable openings. Didn't have many attack options, but it was a stance that would let him dance around her for hours until he had an opening.  Before she could scrounge any more info from that part of her mind, Remy attacked.

His opening maneuver was a lightning fast left hook.  Luckily for Rogue, she saw it coming, and managed to avoid it, barely.  Before she could capitalize, Remy had returned to his stance, and the two of them began to circle.

Seeing an opening, Rogue launched a kick at Remy's shoulder, intending to put him off balance.  She was therefore surprised when Remy easily blocked the kick, and pulled Rogue's leg towards him, slamming her to the mat.

"Bon fight, mon cheri. But you need to work on yo' technique." With that, Remy shot her his cocky grin, and left.

She glared at the door through which he had departed, and then, looking quickly to make sure that no one was there, put her head back down on the mat, and sighed.


	35. White House Acolytes is BAD!

*scene change*

Chapter 35: White House + Acolytes is BAD!

As the X-Men disembarked from the bus, the Guthrie clan behind them, the playful teasing that was the hallmark of the X-Men off-duty was in full swing.  The group formed up in front of the entrance to the tour of the White House, as they were the first group of the day.  They were being broken into several groups, and, by the engineering of fate and luck, the X-Men and the Guthrie's were all with Mr. Nallik.  As their group entered the slightly famous building, Kyle chuckled.

"What's up?" Asked Amara, as she clasped his hand lightly.

"I have a feeling this day will be very interesting."

On the roof of the White house, seven metallic spheres landed.

Their guide met the group, and began to show them the White House.  As the tour guide lead them through the second floor, all hell broke loose.  Several men in suits appeared, and one of them spoke.

"We're going to have to ask all of you to come with us." Before he could elaborate, a familiar Moroccan man burst through a wall, slamming him into the far one.

Sam leapt to action, cannonballing into Jetstream and sending him flying. Jetstream hit the far end of the hallway and turned to look at the X-Men.

"Fancy meeting you here." He said, as he charged at Cannonball.

Sam watched the human bullet impassively.  At the last second, he stepped to the side, watching as the less maneuverable mutant flew past, right into Colossus's steel-plated fist.

The remaining suits watched the X-Men in shock.  Before they could say a word, Peter looked down at Jetstream.

"He's out of the fight, comrades."

"Yeah," said Jubilee, "But now we can't find out who else we have to deal with. Or where they are."

Kyle nodded, "That provides one problem. The other one is this, why are they attacking?"

One of the men in suits made a snap decision. "You think you can take these guys?"

Bobby turned to him, his face serious. "We've done it before, we can do it again."

The suit nodded, "Alright then, there are four of them, not counting this one.  One's in the main hall, Hispanic appearance, about early twenties, appears to be half crocodile."

"Lockjaw." Said Bobby, "Nightcrawler, you and Avalanche take him.  Do the bamfing thing, then let Lance take care of the rest."  The teleporting mutant nodded, as the earth-shaker cracked his knuckles.

"Another one's in the west wing.  Early twenties, with knives for fingers."

"Pete Wisdom. Colossus, you and Boomer take him. Boomer, remember, we don't want to cause a lot of property damage here."

The blond nodded, showing both her understanding and her acknowledgment.

"Another one is running through the corridors. She's got a purple tail, about knee length, and light brown hair."

"Catseye. Wolfsbane, you and Shadowcat take her."

The Scottish animorphic mutant smirked at the thought of a rematch

"Another is in the east wing. Again, Hispanic origin, has lots of skin hanging off of him."

"Skin. I'll take him. That leaves Jubilee, Magma, Cannonball and Sage free to cover if needed."

As the X-Men began to depart, the suit spoke again, "Hold on a second." Then, into his transmitter, he spoke again. "Repeat that last transmission."  After listening a few seconds, he nodded.

"There's one more, on the roof.  He's about fourteen, light brown hair spiked down in front. He appears to throw lightning from his hands."

The X-Men palled visibly. "Berserker." Hissed Kyle, his voice venomous.

"That answers the question of why they're attacking." Said Amara.

Bobby thought quickly. "Where's the president?"  
  


"In his office, why?"

Kyle took over, "This just became an assassination attempt." 


	36. We Didn't Start the Fire

Chapter 36: We Didn't Start the Fire

As the suit stared at Kyle, his face uncomprehending, Kyle shook his head. They didn't have time for this!

"Look! If we don't get to the President's office, ASAP, he could very likely be dead! So if you don't get your butt moving, I'll do something I would seriously regret."

Shaking himself, the suit nodded, "Follow me."

Bobby spoke quickly, "Magma, Sage, go with him. Cannonball, Jubilee, take Berserker."

The New Mutants nodded, and broke ranks, bolting in various directions.

Magma and Sage jogged after the suit, who was expecting the two to have trouble keeping up with him.

"We'd better hustle." Said Magma. "If we don't, Psylocke could beat us there."

Kyle nodded, "Can you go faster? If not, then just give us the directions."

The suit stared at the two for a minute, then picked up the pace.  To his amazement, the kids barely dropped back, their shorter leg lengths made up for by the bounding strides they used.

The trio quickly found themselves outside the President's Office, and, as the suit opened the door, the two X-Men burst into the room.

"Beat her." Said Magma.

"Good. Cover the President, Magma, I'll distract her."

The President watched the two teenagers in shock. One of the Secret Service men shook his head and walked forward.

"This is not the time or place to be playing games, kids. Run along, before we have to arrest you."

Kyle didn't even bother turning to him, as he focused every one of his senses on looking out for Psylocke.  Magma, however, gave him a nonverbal answer, in the form of her powering-up to her combat form.

"HOLY SHIT!" Said the Secret Serviceman.

Before they could react, the young ninja known as Psylocke broke through the door, her Psy-blade glowing.

"She's here." Said Kyle.

Wolfsbane and Shadowcat jogged through the White House. Well, Shadowcat jogged, Wolfsbane loped.

Coming to an intersection, Rahne stopped, and, whirling around, turned to face a good-sized, purple lynx standing in the right-hand hallway.  The massive cat jumped at her, intending to give her a taste of her claws.  Rahne, however, was having none of it, as she proved by transforming to her wereform, grabbing Catseye's paws, and throwing her down one of the hallways.

"It bein' a good thing that Mr. Logan been teachin' me ta transform quick." With that, she transformed back, and charged after her foe.

Bobby Drake may not have been what many people would have considered the ideal leader for the X-Men Blue Team. He was a prankster, disregarded rules much of the time, and was, overall, as close to being Cyclops's total opposite as was possible.  However, that was only what the people who had never seen him in action could say.  Jean had been correct in her thought that being made tactical leader had done him good.  He was now aware that the others depended on him in combat, and that they trusted him with their lives.  This gave him a sort of caution. He wasn't against rushing in, but he always looked the situation over first, even if it didn't seem like it.

This was why he was seen ice-sliding through the White House.  Even though he was team leader, he was still Bobby Drake at heart, prince of pranks.

However, never let it be said that he can't fight, a lesson that Skin would not soon forget. A lesson that began after he busted Bobby's slide, knocking him off it, and to the ground, where he rolled, and turned to face his opponent, who was behind him.

As Sam and Jubilee burst forth from the door to the roof, they saw seven of Magneto's transport pods sitting on the helicopter pad, as they had expected. The one thing missing, however, was Berserker.

"Well, well. What have we here?" Came the taunting voice of a man they had once counted as a friend.  "If it isn't little Jubie, and Sam too!"

Turning to the voice's source, they saw Berserker leaning against an AC vent on the roof of the building.

Kurt and Lance appeared in the center of the lobby with a *BAMF* only to find themselves looking at the animorphic mutant known as Lockjaw.  There seemed to be a subtle difference though, as his mutation seemed to have increased in strength, so that, in his wereform, his height was almost even with Piotr's.

Colossus and Boomer walked into the pressroom to find Pete Wisdom standing before them on the stage, his knife-fingers ready.  Charging a handful of her patented Boom-Balls, Boomer broke left as Colossus walked towards the blade-wielding mutant.

"Who the hell is that?" Asked the president.

"Psylocke." Magma responded, even as she placed herself between the president and the mutant assassin.  "She's a mutant assassin. Trick is, she's under a form of mind control."

"Why should we believe that?" asked one of the suits.

"Look at her eyes." Was all Kyle had time to say before Psylocke rushed him. 

Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnny Ray.

South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio

Quickly twisting the top of his cane, the end extend out in a blink of an eye, catching Psylocke in the stomach, and knocking her back to the ground.

"Going to have to thank Remy for showing us how to modify this thing. Works like a dream."

Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, Television,

North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe

Psylocke flipped to her feet, and rushed forward, her Psy-blade flashing through the air.  Kyle blocked her arm with his staff, and the battle was joined.

Rosenbergs, H Bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom,

Bravado, The King and I, and the Catcher in the Rye

Wolfsbane set upon Catseye with a claw to the face, leaving the lynx animorph with a trio of slash marks on down the side of the cheek. The Acolyte transformed into her wereform, and attacked.

Eisenhower, Vaccine, England's got a new queen,

Maciano, Liberace, Santayana Goodbye

Grabbing Wolfsbane up by the forelegs and tail, she used a surprising amount of strength to slam the wolf animorph into the ground.  Wolfsbane transformed back into her wereform just in time to dodge a vicious clawed kick to the stomach.

We didn't start the fire

It was always burning,

Since the world's been turning

We didn't start the fire,

No we didn't light it,

But we tried to fight it

Settling into a combat crouch, Rahne hesitantly checked her ribs, wincing slightly. No doubt about it, she had cracked a rib or three.

Joseph Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser and Prokofiev

Rockefeller, Campanella, Communist Block

As Jubilee and Cannonball watched, Berserker walked forward, almost lazily.  His stance betrayed an arrogance that could not be attributed to anything that his two former teammates could think of. Suddenly, with a burst of electricity to his legs, he jumped forward, flying at Jubilee.

Roy Cohn, Juan Peron, Toscanini, Dancron,

Dein Bien Phu Falls, Rock Around the Clock

"Whoa!" Jubilee cried out, as the electricity throwing mutant's fist flew at her. Sam knocked her out of the way, dodging to the side himself.

"How'd he do that?" Asked Jubilee.

Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team,

Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, Elvis Presley, Disneyland

"I concentrate my electricity into my legs instead of my hands, that simple." With that, Berserker took a swing with an electrified fist, once again gunning for Jubilee. It was all the Asian mutant could do to dodge out of the way of the fist, which cut an electric arc through the air.

Bardot, Budapest, Alabama, Khrushchev,

Princess Grace, Peyton Place, Trouble in the Suez

Pete Wisdom jumped over Boomer's barrage of Boom-Balls, landing in the aisle in front of Colossus. Taking a swing at the metallic mutant with his right hand as he landed, he was surprised when his knife-like fingers barely even cut his skin.  He quickly dodged out of the way of Colossus's metal-plated fist, and even then, he still received a glancing blow for his efforts.

We didn't start the fire

It was always burning,

Since the world's been turning

We didn't start the fire,

No we didn't light it,

But we tried to fight it

Boomer took advantage of the opening Colossus had created by launching a trio of her explosive balls.  The three of them smashed into Wisdom's right arm, knocking him into the rows of chairs.  As he flew into their midst, the chairs flew in every direction, and, as he stood, he found that that had not deterred Colossus in the slightest.

Little Rock, Pasternak, Mickey Mantle, Kerouac,

Sputnik, Chou En-Lai, Bridge on the River Kwai

Skin launched three tentacles of skin at Bobby, hoping to wrap the small mutant up in his prehensile skin.  Bobby was having none of it, as he rolled under the first pillar, jumping forward onto the second, which he then used to bound over the third pillar.  Landing in front of the other mutant, he grinned.

Lebanon, Charles de Gaulle, California baseball

Starkweather, Homicide, Children of Thalidomide

"Is that the best you've got?  Logan's training sessions are harder." Taking advantage of his opponent's talkativeness, Skin wrapped the icy mutant up with a sudden tentacle from his gut.

Buddy Holly, Ben Hur, Space Monkey, Mafia,

Hula Hoops, Castro, Edsel is a no-go

Acting quickly, Kurt grabbed onto the crocodile, and with a *BAMF* and a puff of smoke, the two stood outside.  Upon reentry into the real world, Kurt flipped off of Lockjaw, but not without catching some claws to the leg for his efforts.

U2, Syngman Rhee, payola and Kennedy,

Chubby Checker, Psycho, Belgians in the Congo

Kyle and Psylocke traded punches fast and furious in the President's office.  With a sudden scything of the legs, Psylocke put Kyle down long enough to bound past him and make a run towards the President.

We didn't start the fire

It was always burning,

Since the world's been turning

We didn't start the fire,

No we didn't light it,

But we tried to fight it

Amara lit up a ball of lava, and smirked. "You really want to try that?" she asked.

Psylocke stopped for a second, giving Kyle an opening to slam her in the small of the back with his Bo staff.

Hemmingway, Eichman, Stranger in a Strange Land,

Dylan, Berlin, Bay of Pigs invasion

As Berserker came in for another punch at Jubilee, he was caught dead in the face with a paff of her fireworks, burning his eyes.]

Lawrence of Arabia, British Beetlemania,

Ole Miss, John Glenn, Liston beats Patterson

As he brought his hands to his face, Cannonball came from behind, slamming him straight into one of the metallic spheres, K.O.ing the other mutant.

Pope Paul, Malcom X, British Politician sex,

J.F.K. blown away, what else do I have to say  
  


Iceman grinned at the mutant in front of him, even as he tried to crush his ribs. With a sudden burst of icy energy, he froze the skin holding him, giving his foe an instant case of freezer burn.

We didn't start the fire

It was always burning,

Since the world's been turning

We didn't start the fire,

No we didn't light it,

But we tried to fight it

"Ya gonna pay for that, chico." With that, Skin ran away, intending to fight another day.

Birth Control, Ho Chi Minh, Richard Nixon back again.

Moonshot, Woodstock, Watergate, Punk rock

Psylocke's eyes rolled back down, and the President, and all present could see the fear in them.

"Don't let him get me again!" Was all she got out before, once again, the metallic sphere flew down, and pulled her into it's depths.

Begin Reagan, Palestine, Terror on the Airline,

Ayatollah's in Iran, Russians in Afghanistan

As Rahne prepared for Catseye to make her attack, Shadowcat stepped in. Grabbing the female Acolyte in a full nelson, she phased them through the floor, planting them right over the main reception hall, twenty feet up in the air.

"Can we talk this out? You know, cat to cat?"

"Sorry, I, like, totally don't talk to people who hurt my friends." With that, Shadowcat lowered herself another five feet, and dropped Catseye.

Cats may land on their feet, but fifteen feet is a long way to drop.

Wheel of Fortune, Sally Ride, Heavy Metal, Suicide,

Foreign debts, Homeless Vets, AIDS, Crack, Bernie Goetz

Wisdom's last sight before he was sent crashing through the door was Colossus's massive fist catching him in the gut, as Boomer gave him the bird.

Hypodermics on the shore, China's under Martial Law

Rock and Roller, Cola Wars, I Can't take it anymore

Lockjaw found that, now that Lance had no reason to hold back his earthquakes, he was no match for his powerhouse foe, and was quickly smothered against a wall by the very earth itself.

We didn't start the fire

It was always burning,

Since the world's been turning

We didn't start the fire,

No we didn't light it,

But we tried to fight it****


	37. Homeward Bound

AN: Zanyness begins.

Chapter 37: Homeward Bound

The day after the assassination attempt, the X-Men climbed onto the separate bus the school had sent for the X-Men.  A.K.A., The Xavier Institute chartered a bus, and sent it.

As the first of the X-Men boarded the bus, they found a pleasant surprise, in the form of the rest of the X-Men.

As the mutants caught up on the events of the past week, the younger mutants settled themselves into seats, being careful of the various injuries incurred.  The President had insisted that they be treated, refusing to take no for an answer.  It had been an experience, although the X-Men would always treasure the looks on the doctor's faces when they took Bobby and Amara's temperatures as part of the examination.

The X-Men would soon find themselves subject to another pleasant surprise however.

"Mamma?" asked Paige, stunned when her mother and siblings climbed onto the bus.

"Paige! Come an give ya mamma a hug."

Paige rushed forward, wrapping her arms around her mother's waist.  The X-Men settled into their seats, the Guthrie's sitting closer towards the front, allowing the student's some privacy.  The driver told them that he didn't care if they walked around, as long as they didn't do anything stupid.  Kitty smirked.

"Where were we in our game?"

"I think it was your turn, Jubes." Said Kyle

"Alright," the Asian mutant said, "Mara, truth or dare."

The island princess watched her for a long moment. "Truth."

"What happened when you and Kyle were talking outside the restaurant?"

She grinned, "We hooked ourselves up."

Jubilee blanched, "We went through all that for nothing?!"

Kyle nodded sagely, "Yep."

Kyle turned to the others. "If you hadn't guessed, we're playing truth or dare. Anyone want to not play."

Most of the institute guys and girls jumped in instantly, although Rogue did require that they not 'maike me do anythaing stupid." Perhaps the least willing were Jean and Scott, both of whom were unwilling to participate at all.

"Be that way." Said Tabby, "Mara, it's your turn."

"Alright then, Tabs. Remy, truth or dare?"

The Cajun thief thought for a moment. "Dare."

"You poor lost soul." Said Bobby.

Mara grinned. "Go for ten minutes without playing with your cards."

Remy stared at her like she was mad. "Ye can' do dat to Remy!"

"I just did."

"Awlright den. Cheri, truth or dare."

Rogue glared at Remy. "Dare."

He smirked. "Don be sayin the letter E fo ten minutes."

"Easy."

"Ye just said it."

Rogue glared at him.  "Tabby, truth or... ya know."

"Truth."

"What's ya full..." she turned to glare at the Cajun. "Now Ah can say it."

Jean grinned. "She wants to know your full name."

Rogue smirked, "Thank ya."

"My full name?"

"Mmmmhhmmm..."

"Okay then.  My full name is Tabitha Marie Jasmine Carolyn Yvonne Leah Annabel Smith."

The X-Men watched her for a full minute, dead silent. Finally, the dam burst when Amara started giggling.  The entire X-team burst out laughing until their sides hurt and they cried from their mirth.

"Ha ha, very funny.  Bobby, truth or dare?"  
  


"Dare." Iceman managed to squeak out through his laughter.

"Prank Logan when we get back."

The laughter redoubled at the thought of Bobby pranking the Wolverine.  Finally, after several more hours of fun and dares, the X-Men finally asked the bus driver to pull over somewhere so they could stretch their legs, and get some food.  The driver complied, pulling into a small strip-mall.

As the younger Guthrie's wandered the mall under their mother's supervision, the X-Men hit a restaurant nearby.  Upon entering the restaurant, they were lead to their table by a mime, who looked eerily familiar to the X-Men who had been in D.C.

Their minds were soon pulled away from that, however, by their server.

"Hey! My name is Sandy, and I'll be your server.  It's so good to see you all again!"

Kyle sat ramrod straight in his chair, his face a comical display of terror and disgust merged into one.  The other D.C.ers were just as comical, their reactions varying from annoyed to disgust.  After ordering their beverages, Sandy was sent on her way, although she made extra sure to brush by Kyle.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Evan.

"That girl's following us, I swear.  She was our waitress at some little dinner on the way to D.C., at seven different restaurant's in D.C. _and_ here." Said Bobby.

The older X-Men traded looks, and, before they could say anything, Bobby spoke again.

"And she can't stop flirting with Kyle."

The older X-Men all opened their eyes wide, as this sunk in.

"I have an idea." Said Kyle. With that, the X-Men leaned in near to each other over the table, and made their plan.

Later, Sandy walked by their table, brushing against Kyle with her hip, only to have the ground shake slightly, knocking her off balance, conveniently into the lap of a customer at the next table over, who looked particularly well-to-do.

When she went to bring him a hot cup of coffee, Bobby did his thing, chilling the pot, then the cup.  When she went to hand a new cup of coffee to the man, she tripped over seeming thin air... or maybe she was pushed? Either way, the cup of suddenly scalding hot coffee poured all over his two hundred dollar suit.

"THAT DOES IT!!!" He yelled, "I WANT TO TALK TO THE MANAGER, NOW!!!!"

With that, the X-Men figured, they had seen the last of Sandy, the waitress from hell.

Soon after, the X-Men climbed back onto the bus; the Guthrie's soon joining them.  They headed off again, driving towards the Institute.

Tabby primed her voice, and began to sing.

"Ninety-nine bottles of pop on the wall, ninety nine bottles of pop..."

To her surprise, unlike last time, Amara joined in, and soon, even the driver was singing with them.

Many miles later, they ran out of pop on the wall, and moved on to the infamous, most terrifying song known to man.

"This is the song that never ends, this is the song that never ends. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was. And now they'll be singing it forever, just because."

Many miles later, the Mrs. Guthrie finally lost her mind, and temper, forcing Paige and Sam to find another song to sing.

Kyle, however, was the one to come up with the next song.  In a deep voice, he began singing a low, haunting tune, with a waltz beat.

There is, a house, in New Orleans

They call, the Rising Sun

Remy smirked, he knew this song, and jumped in a key lower than Kyle.

And it's been the ruin, of many

A poor boy, and God, I know I'm one

Kyle gathered Amara to him, and, as she leaned against his chest, he sang in such a way that the breath tickled her ear, yet carried to even the driver.

My mother was a tailor, Lord,

She sewed my new blue jeans

Amara sighed, and leaned back against her new boyfriend.

My daddy was a gambling man

Down in New Orleans

Rahne crawled into Sam's lap, letting him wrap his arms around her, hugging her to him. She placed her head on his shoulder, and listened.

Now the only thing, a gambler needs,

Is a suitcase and a trunk

Jubilee leaned against Bobby, wrapping her arm around his waist, as her head leaned on his shoulder. His head came down to rest on hers, as the two listened to Kyle's song.

And the only time, he'll be, satisfied,

Is when he's all a-drunk

Tabby leaned against Piotr, who blushed slightly.  Looking down, he saw tears begin to form in her eyes. _Her father was a drunk, a child beater, an abusive husband, and forced her to steal for him_, came Jean's voice in his mind.

Now mother tell your children, Lord

Don't do what I have done

Piotr's eyes narrowed, as he wrapped an arm around Tabby's shoulders, and let her cry into him.

And spend your life, in sin and misery,

In the house of the Rising Sun

Rahne growled slightly at the inadvertent reminder of her past life.

I got one foot on the platform, Lord

The other is on the train

Kurt held Amanda close with his tail, as she played with his fur.

I'm going back, back to New Orleans,

I gotta wear that ball and chain

Lance held Kitty in his lap, his head resting on top of hers. _That could have been me, in that story, if I hadn't met Kitty._

Kyle's voice jumped up to the top of the scale as he sang through the next verse

There is, A house, In New, Orleans

They call the Ri-hisin' Sun

The other X-Men and women listened, as did the Guthrie's.

And it's beeeeeennn the ruuiiiiin,

Of many a poor boy

Amara shivered on her boyfriend's lap, as the other X-Men held their loved ones close.

And God, Oh God I kno-how,

I KNOW, I'm Ooooone


	38. Why You DON'T Mess With the XMen

Chapter 38: Why you don't mess with the X-Men.

As the door opened to his cell, the man inside of it smiled.

"Alright, your free to go."

Nodding, the man walked passed the guard, collecting his personal belongings and leaving.

"Now, all I have to do is collect my daughter, and I can get back to my normal routine."

At the Xavier Institute, several days later, the students were engaging in one of their favorite past times, blissfully unaware of what would soon happen.

"WATERFIGHT!!!" Screamed Kitty as she splashed Lance.  Lance shook his head, and then launched a splash at Kitty, who phased through it, causing it to hit Bobby.

Amara glared over at the pool in general.  "If you hit me, I will melt some personal belonging once I get out of the med lab."

The group continued splashing, although they made a conscious effort to keep the water away from Amara.

Finally, the fight settled down, as the combatants began to lazily float around in the water.  Lance leaned against the side of the pool, as Kitty rested her arms and head on the side next to him.

"I don't think that anything this interesting has happened at a pool since that kid you used to baby-sit tried to clean your parents pool with a box of dishwasher detergent."

Amara giggled as she heard this, content to lay back and tan, now that she knew she wouldn't get soaked.

However, Amara was destined for the med lab anyways, as a blast of cold water hit her dead in the chest, causing everybody in the pool area to instantly turn to her, as she fell to the ground, her body shaking.

Wolverine came charging out, and, seeing Amara, picked her up and took her towards the med lab.

"Who did that?" Kyle asked, his voice colder than ice.

"It wasn't any of us, Kyle." Said Jean, "Everyone was shocked by that."

As the X-Men headed inside, Tabby headed towards where the burst had come from, wanting to know who had hurt her friend.  Reaching the hose connection, she found a small flower attached to it.  A flower that she recognized.

"A desert lily..." She said quietly.  _That's what my dad used to call me..._

She shook her head, and headed inside, rushing to the med bay to check on her friend.

Over the course of the next week and a half, the institute was terrorized by a series of more and more serious attacks.

First, a pile of books fell on Bobby while he was searching for information for a report, knocking him out cold. At the scene, Tabby found a simple stone.

Dad and I used to make patterns with these stones. Tabby thought, chilled. 

Then, Kurt found his room ransacked when he returned from school.  In the wreckage he found a rabbit's foot.

_That's the rabbit's foot dad took from me..._ Tabby realized, as she stroked said foot later that day.

Rahne found herself most unpleasantly woken up by a wolf's skin, nailed into the wall.

_That's the same way that they used to do it back home._ Tabby thought, seeing the pattern.

Finally, the attacks cumulated in Kitty just barely avoiding a knife to the chest during a trip into town.  As the other X-Men calmed the frantic girl, Tabby examined the paper that she had been handed by a strange man.  It had a very specific pattern on it.

_My old dream catcher, the one my dad destroyed._

Two days later, a man appeared at the door to the institute, the same one who had been released from jail just less than two weeks earlier.

"I would like to talk to my daughter."

"Not a chance, bub." Said Wolverine.

"Let him in please, Mr. Logan."

Wolverine growled, but complied, as Mr. Smith walked past him.

"Let me get my stuff together and say goodbye," Tabby said, her face resigned.

Mr. Smith nodded his head, his face clearly saying that he considered it a gift.

As Tabby walked into the library, she saw Jean, Rogue, Kitty and Amara sitting around the room talking.

"Hey Tabbs, what's up?" Asked Amara.

Tabby looked at the ground, her eyes tearing up slightly.

"Like, what's wrong?" Asked Kitty.

"Goodbye. My dad's making me leave. I don't think I'll be coming back." With that, Tabby turned and left the room, her face streaked with tears.

The X-girls stared after her for several seconds.

"Tha' was odd, evahn for Tabby." Said Rogue.

Jean's face was thoughtful, "Why would she listen to him this time? Last time he tried to make her leave, they had a huge argument."  Making a decision, Jean closed her eyes and reached out telepathically.  Probing Mr. Smith, figuring he wouldn't recognize the feeling of a telepath in his head, she began to dig...

"Oh no!" Said Jean.

"What's wrong?" Asked Amara.

Jean ignored the younger girl for a second, as she sent off a sequence of rapid-fire telepathic messages.

Mr. Smith threw Tabby's bag into the back of the car that he had driven to the institute, and then told Tabby to get in, kicking her when she didn't do so quickly enough to suit him.  Climbing into the driver's seat, he headed for the gate of the institute.  When he neared the gate, the car suddenly stopped moving.

"What the?" He asked, as he shifted it into its highest gear and began gunning it.

"Won't work." Said Tabby.

"SHUT UP!" he said, backhanding Tabby.

"Look underneath the car."

Opening the car door, he did so, only to discover that the ground was a good four feet below them.

As he was gaping at the fact that his car was suspended off the ground, he felt a massive hand wrap itself around his neck, and pull him out of the open car door.  The car then settled back to the ground, and in the background, Lorna dropped to her knees.

As Mr. Smith watched, the massive fist wrapped around his fist encased itself in metal.  Looking up the arm, he saw that the man on the other end of the fist, the iron giant known as Colossus, was far from happy.

"You are the one responsible for hurting my friends, comrade. I do not take kindly to people hurting my friends.  You used us to make Tabby leave her friends.  You are no father to her. Even though you may be her blood family, we are far more her family than you could ever hope to be.  If you ever do such a thing as this again, I will personally break your arms and legs, comrade."

Colossus then grinned, a cold grin, as the rest of the X-Men and New Mutants appeared.

"I will then give you to each of the New Mutants, one by one, so that they may have their turn. For they look at Tabby as an older sister."

"Does he have to be in any presentable shape after we're done?" Asked Kyle with false sweetness, as the rest of the New Mutants nodded and began mentally cataloguing the ways to hurt Mr. Smith. Tabby's eyes misted up as she saw the other New Mutants nodding in accord with Kyle's statement, and as she heard other questions on what state he had to be in when they were done.  Bobby's question of whether he still had to be a man got a few chuckles, and a shake of the head from Colossus, as both an answer and a sign of acquiescence

"Then I will give you to the older, more experienced, X-Men, who see her as everything from a close friend to 'one of the family.'"

The X-Men also began considering the many ways to hurt Mr. Smith, asking more creative questions on the condition he had to be in.

"I will then give you over to the Brotherhood, who consider her a close friend as well."  
  


The Brotherhood boys simply grinned, as Wanda charged a hex bolt.

"I will then allow Dr. McCoy a round. Dr. McCoy, for your information, is the one who is responsible for training the New Mutants, and thus knows more about them, and is closer to them."

Dr. McCoy growled from where he hung upside-down on a tree, just next to Colossus.

"I will then ask Kurt to walk you back to your car, which we will have put across the town.  Of course, while he does that, I will have made certain that we neglect to keep an eye on Wolverine."

With that, Colossus put Tabby's father back in the car, and, while Blob held the front of it, put a fist through the engine block.

Pulling a gun out, he aimed it at the side of Tabby's head.

"Try and get out of the car, and I'll blow your brain out." Said Mr. Smith.

Tabby froze for a minute.  Coming to a decision, she blew into her fist, and held the contents at her father's groin.

"Put the gun away, _dad_, or Bobby won't have to worry about neutering you, I'll just blow them right off."

Looking down at her hand, he saw a handful of boom-balls.

Wanda made a motion with her hand, and grinned.

"Tabby, get on out of the car.  The chances of that bullet actually working are none."

Mr. Smith watched as Tabby grinned, and then got out of the car.  Pulling the trigger, he found that, indeed, the bullet would not fire.

"I'll sue you all! I'll get her back yet."  
  


"Actually, you would lose the case." Said Professor Xavier, as he reached the scene of the conflict.  "As of a month ago, all the paperwork for Tabby to be removed from you custody was filed.  It has now been approved.  All we need is Tabby's approval, and she will legally become a ward of the Xavier Institute."

Tabby turned to look at him, her gaze questioning.  
  


Xavier smiled. "You wouldn't be the first student who was a ward here. Scott and Jean are actually legally wards of the institute."

Tabby smiled. "YES!"

Xavier nodded, and Mr. Smith sputtered. He then made a foolish mistake, he grabbed Kyle, assuming that the blind boy would not be able to hurt him.

"Tabby, you come with me, or I break his neck."

Kyle chuckled.  "Your hand positioning is all wrong for that." Was all he said, before he grabbed the man's left hand. With a deft movement of the wrist, he flipped Mr. Smith on his back, and placed the palm of his hand against his throat.

"If I move my weight to my right arm, your dead. Now get your ass off of these grounds before we get Sensei involved in this."

"I'm offended you didn't invite me to this party to begin with." Came the calm voice that could only belong to Sensei.

"I'm Sorry, Sensei," Said Jean, "I'd forgotten about you."  
  


"No matter, I'm here now."

Colossus grinned, as he said, "Remember what I said earlier?"

Mr. Smith nodded carefully.

"Dr. McCoy _and Sensei_ will be at the same time.  Sensei may not be a mutant, but he can easily defeat you, comrade."

With that, Sensei picked up Mr. Smith, and carried him to the gate of the institute.  Depositing him on his arse, he then spat on his head.

"Start walking." Was all he said, as he turned back to the institute.

Tabby, meanwhile, was tearing up at what her friends had done for her.

"Why?" was all she asked.

"Cause your one of us." Said Scott.

"And no X-Man walks alone." Said Kyle.

As the other's turned to him, he continued.

"It's a simple fact. How often has one of us jumped to the assistance or defense of another X-Man, even if it wasn't our fight?  When has an X-Man ever had to walk down a road without the knowledge that the others would do anything they could to help?  X-Men never walk alone, even if we have no one with us in body. In heart and soul, we are always together."

The others nodded, as Dr. McCoy said in an amazed tone.  "The Sage proves himself worth his name once more."


	39. Of Hearts, Pranks, Snow, Music and Flour

103 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!

I feel so loved.

At every hundred reviews, I'll put up a special chapter. This is number one... This should put the zanyness of the Christmas party to shame.

Chapter 39:  Of Hearts, Pranks, Snow, Music, and Flour.

After their encounter with the Acolytes in D.C., things around the institute had been fairly quiet.  So quiet, that the X-Men had begun to get nervous.  Their battles with the Acolytes had been so consistent recently that the New Mutants had become almost expectant of it.

Professor Xavier watched, more and more concerned, as his younger students started to literally jump at shadows.  He made a decision, one, he realized belatedly, that he should have made a long time ago.

The X-Men needed some time off.

As he told them this, Jonothan, Paige, Alex and Lorna cheered. This would mean a break from their sessions with Logan.

"Not you four." Said Wolverine.

Sensei spoke up. "Wolverine, you have worked the four of them every other day since they arrived.  They need a break. Remember, despite their abilities, and the responsibilities they shoulder, they are still teenagers. They are physically more capable than most of the armed forces of the world.  They deserve a break..."

As the four of them cheered, Sensei continued.

"You will still work on controlling your powers, however.  _That_ training cannot be stopped."

The former members of the Brotherhood watched the proceedings.  They had been living at the institute for a few months now, but they weren't quite sure whether they would be staying around.

Fred watched the X-Men, the gears in his head turning.  He wasn't the smartest Brotherhood Member, but he wasn't an idiot. He saw his friend Rogue sitting and laughing it up with the X-Men like she hadn't a care in the world.  He saw his other friend, Tabby, giggling as she gossiped with Amanda, who had come by that day.  He saw Jamie; all seven of him, running away from Roberto, who's face looked suspiciously like a clown's.  He turned, and saw Amara leaning back against Kyle.  The blind mutant and him had something in common.  They both had something that set them apart, even among mutants, something they couldn't control.  Blob would never be physically able to lose an ounce of his body weight, and Kyle would never see.

"I'm staying." Said Freddy suddenly, his massive torso serving to give his voice impressive reach.

The X-Men, and New Mutants turned to Freddy.  "Wha' was that, Freddy?" asked Rogue.

"I said, I'm staying."  Said Freddy, his face determined.

Professor Xavier nodded, and said, "Very well then, Mr. Dukes.  Welcome to the Xavier institute, and, hopefully one day, to the rank of full X-Man."

Freddy smiled, as he, for once in his life, felt that he had made the right choice.

Several days later, Xavier decided that, with the help of the faculty, the students would have their day off.  He asked Logan to go out and purchase a few things, and, grunting, the man named Wolverine complied.

Grabbing his helmet, he placed it on his head, only to have it coat his head in whipped cream.

"Icicle." Was all he said, as he went out to wreak vengeance on the young mutant.

Kurt woke up, several hours later, and, remembering Ororo's threat of painful lightning strikes if he teleported directly out of bed again, sat up.  Big mistake.

Glurk.

A bucket of caramel, suspended over Kurt's head on the roof, attached to a string around his wrist, dumped all over the Nightcrawler, covering him in sticky, sugary goodness.  A note flittered down.

"Dear Kurt.  You have been pranked. Have a nice day.

Bobby."

Kurt stood up from his bed, and, growling, bamfed out of his room.

Tabby stepped out of the bathroom as she finished putting her hair up.  As she walked down the hall, she came across Kyle and Amara, as they walked down the hall. Amara took one look at Tabby, and burst out laughing.

"What?" asked both Tabby and Kyle.

Amara, who was too busy laughing to answer, simply motioned towards Tabby's hair. Looking in a mirror in the hall, Tabby saw that her hair was dyed hot pink.

"I'm going to murder Iceman." She said, as she walked away.

Bobby was found, hours later, cowering in a corner of the rec room, muttering something about rubber chickens, sparklers, and tacos.

The next day, the X-Men woke up to a pleasant surprise. It was snowing.  They ran outside, hoping to enjoy the snow.

Amara stood at the window, watching as the X-Men played.  Paige walked up behind her.

"Wha's wrong?" asked the younger Guthrie.

"I can't go outside in this weather, bad for my health."

"What do ya mean, bad fo ya health?"

"My mutation, it makes me vulnerable to cold and water."

"Oh."

"Actually" came Dr. McCoy's voice, "I may have a solution for that."

Amara turned, to see Dr. McCoy holding up a snow jacket.

"A jacket?"

"One with special fibers. They'll take your own body heat, and bounce it back to you at double the heat. You'll be nice and toasty."

Amara shouted gleefully as she ran forward, slipping the jacket on.  Paige smiled at the young princess.  "Wanna go give Jono and Kyle some snow to the pants?"

Amara grinned, as she and Paige ran outside, and did just that.

Jonothan turned to look at the younger Guthrie, as he attempted to ignore the snow down his pants.  He picked up a handful of snow in each of his hands, and prepared to lob one at each of the girls.

"If you lob snow at Amara, I will personally clock you." Said Kyle, his face deadly serious.

Jono simply dropped one handful, as he let the second fly into Paige.  Soon the two had engaged in a ferocious snowball fight.

Lorna walked across the snow-covered grounds.  She had been to many different foster homes in her lifetime, so she had lived in lots of climates. But of all the weather she had seen, she liked snow the best.

She came across Alex, who was furiously rubbing his hands together, trying to warm them up.

"Cold?" She asked.

"Yeah.  We don't usually get this kind of weather in Hawaii."  Said Alex.

Lorna giggled, and then, to Alex's surprise, wrapped an arm around him.

"Best way to keep warm, share body heat."

Alex smiled, and, with that, the two proceeded to 'share body heat' as they wandered the same part of the grounds where Amara, Kyle, Bobby, Jubilee, Rahne, and Sam had had their faithful encounters.

The next day, the snow had melted.  Kurt, while searching for something to do, was struck by a brainstorm, and quickly went to execute his plan.

As the various institute students milled about outside, enjoying the peaceful day, Kurt interrupted it with a barrage of flour filled balloons. The other X-Men let out outraged cries, as they rushed towards Kurt. The Nightcrawler teleported, leaving behind a stockpile of balloons in his wake. After several more rounds of this, there were dozens of stockpiles around the yard, and the first every flour balloon fight began.

Rahne laughed as she rolled, letting a balloon of flour sail past her. Throwing the balloon in her hand, she pegged Jubilee in the back, sending a cloud of white flour up around the Asian mutant.

Jubilee shrieked, then unloaded a balloon at the animorphic mutant before she could dodge again. Rahne found herself coated in white flour, and, shaking herself, grinned, and ran off, grabbing two balloons from a pile as she passed.

Bobby walked up behind Kyle, intent on giving him a balloon to the back.  As he raised his arm, Kyle whirled, and let rip with two balloons. Bobby was caught in the chest by the balloons, covering him in flour.  Kyle laughed, and then slipped away, picking up two balloons along the way.

Bobby sputtered for a second, then, shaking it off, heard a cracking branch. Spinning, he threw the balloon.

Blat! SNIKT

Bobby's eyes went wide.

SNIKT. Pick up, FWOOSH. BLAT-BLAT!

Bobby's eyes went wider, as Logan walked away, taking two balloons with him.

Tabby laughed as she, Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Amara, and Sam engaged in a massive flour balloon fight.  She then shrieked when Logan hit her with one of the balloons.  The X-Men stared at their instructor for a second.

"What?" Was all he said.  The X-men shrugged, and then went back to their throwing.

Lorna, Alex, Jono, and Paige were watching the main group, not quite sure if they should get involved.

"Penny for the thoughts." Came Kyle's voice.

They turned to look at him.

"You don't get anywhere by just standing here." With that, Kyle unloaded his two balloons, and ran like hell.

Lorna and Paige shrieked as they were hit, as Alex and Jono were covered by the backwash.

"Ah suggest we go faind the bohy, an' then flour 'im." Said Paige.

"I agree." Lorna said, with mock seriousness.

"Why not?" Said Jono.

"Time for a little Havok." Said Alex.

The four rushed off after the blind mutant.

Jamie laughed, as he watched Bobby's entire episode with Logan.  Finally, when the Iceman shook it off, he turned, and, grabbing a balloon, pegged Jamie.

Big Mistake.

The seven Jamie's that resulted looked at each other, and then, picking up two balloons apiece, began to wage a private war.

Toad watched the resulting mayhem from the melee Jamie created, and sighed.  He had never been in a place like this before. Sure, they may work hard, but the results showed, as Toad well knew.  And, on top of that, they looked to be having a blast.  He thought back to his first day in the institute, and shuddered. Looking down at the X-Men before him, he made a decision.

He hopped into the institute and, tracking down Xavier, told him his decision. Smiling, the Toad jumped out of the window and, grabbing two balloons, unloaded them into the side of the mammoth known as Freddy Dukes.

"What was that about, Charles?" Asked Ororo from the door.

"Ororo, would you mind preparing a room for Todd."

Ororo smiled warmly, knowing what had just transpired.

Eventually, the balloon fight petered out, and the X-Men entered the institute.  Toad hopped along next to Jamie.  Suddenly, a thought came to him.

"Hey, Jamie, was it?"

Jamie turned, "Yeah?"

"Want to have some fun?"

Jamie watched him wearily, "Like what?"  
  


"Like this." Leaning in, he told Jamie the plan.  The youngest mutant laughed a bit, then, nodding, the two ran off to gather their equipment.

As Bobby walked back into his room, much later that day, Toad and Jamie's plan played out. As he opened the door, the first thing he saw was a bowl of jam that fell on his head.  Next came a pillows worth of feathers, blown onto him by a fan.  Then, as we was trying to fend off the feathers, he backed into a trip wire, which set off ten balloons worth of pudding flying into Bobby.

A note was pinned to the back of his door.

"You've been pranked, have a nice day.

Jamie, Todd, and Kurt."

Bobby looked down at himself, and then walked off, intending painful demise on his pranksters. Or at least payback.

Several days later, the X-Men's time off was soon to end.  However, they didn't really care.

Mainly because it was Feb. 14.

(AN:  All of these scenes take place simultaneously)

Tabby sat in one of the institute's massive windows, looking out over the grounds.

She saw Kyle and Amara, walking side by side.

Rahne and Sam, playfully wrestling.

Bobby and Jubilee, talking quietly, every now and then sharing a kiss.

She sighed, wishing, not for the first time, to have the same kind of luck her younger teammates had.

Piotr watched the girl from the doorway.  She'd had a hard life, he reflected.  Watching her, he took up his sketchpad, and, not for the first time in the recent past, began to draw her.

However, unlike the many times before, Tabby turned her head, and saw Piotr, drawing on his notepad.  Standing up, she padded over to the former Acolyte.

"Hey Russkie. Whatcha drawing?"

Piotr jumped slightly, and, looking up, his face turned red. Tabby grinned, and grabbed the pad.  She saw a picture of herself, sitting just as she had before.  Flipping through the pad, she saw...

"Why's every page got pictures of me?" She asked the Russian mutant.

And I never thought I'd feel this way   
And as far as I'm concerned

Colossus watched the mutant kleptomaniac, the girl who had been forced to steel so much by her father, yet had stolen one thing without even realizing it.  His heart.  He made a decision, he would tell her.

I'm glad I got the chance to say   
That I do believe I love you

"Because, you have stolen one more thing, little one.  My heart."

And if I should ever go away   
Well, then close your eyes and try****

Tabby watched the Russian for a few seconds, tears building in her eyes.  She looked back through her memories, and, to her surprise, found that, she too, had been robbed.  Her own heart now belonged to the giant mutant in front of her.

To feel the way we do today,   
And then if you can remember,

"Me too, you metal-y hunk, me too."

Keep smiling, keep shining,   
Knowing you can always count on me   
For sure   
That's what friends are for   
For good times and bad times   
I'll be on your side forever more.   
That's what friends are for

Tabby's eyes began to leak tears as the Russian artist wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.  She cried into his hard muscled chest, and realized, that she was content to stay there forever.

I never thought I'd feel this way   
Well you came and opened me

Piotr watched Tabby, and smiled. His entire life, he had been watching out for his little sister, Illyanna.  He had always been taking care of her, since their parents died.  Now that she was in the institute, as safe as was possible, he had found someone else to watch over, but for entirely different reasons.

And now there's so much more I see   
And so, by the way, I thank you.

Tabby's flow of tears slowed, and, as she sniffled, a little voice came from behind Piotr.

And then for the times when we're apart   
Well, then close your eyes and know

"Take care of her, big brother.  _She's_ the one who needs you now."

These words are coming from my heart   
And then if you can remember

Tabby and Piotr looked through the doorway, to see Illyanna standing before them, a smile on her face.  She then waved, and walked away.  Tabby watched, amazed, as one of Ororo's plants seemed to slip a flower into her hair as she walked by it.

Keep smiling, keep shining   
Knowing you can always count on me   
For sure   
That's what friends are for   
In good times and bad times   
I'll be on your side forevermore   
That's what friends are for

Out on the grounds, Kyle and Amara walked side by side.

Amara looked over at the boy next to her, and wondered what her father would think of him, what he would think of her, who she had become.

I didn't know there was a plan   
Somewhere a perfect man

She smiled; in her eyes, he was perfect.  His lack of sight just meant that he saw all that much clearer.

I don't believe in the stars   
You smiled at my pretence 

Slipping her arm around his waist, she sighed, and leaned into him.  Kyle wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, and chuckled.

As you broke down my defenses   
Just want to be where you are

Kyle chuckled at the thought of what the school's reaction would be to them as a couple.

_Probably will say it's about time._

Love ain't like fashion   
The look remains the same

Kyle and Amara's wandering brought them to the spot where they had had their first of many near-kisses, not more than a few months ago.

I'll wear your heart forever   
'Cause some things never change 

As they reached the spot, the tickling sensation that had been teasing at Kyle's mind for ages sent to him a suffusing feeling of warmth and happiness.

Like rain, tax   
After lightening the thunder cracks   
Sooner or later t had to come through   
Like rain, tax   
Weeds grow up through the pavement cracks   
You see what I want   
What I want is you

"This is where we nearly kissed, the _first_ time."

Thought that life was logical   
Love was a miracle

Kyle laughed, and, to Amara's surprise, with a quick move, planted them in the same 

position they had landed in so long ago.

That happened to someone else, not me   
Baby I musta said a little prayer

"Well then, let's finish where we left off."

Suddenly I looked up, you were there   
And the rest is history

As they kissed, Amara remembered when they had first met, when he stood up to that mob, it seemed so long ago.

I don't want to be an island anymore   
Just resign yourself   
'Cause there's one thing for sure

Kyle remembered the first thought that had when the Professor showed him, in his mind's eye, what each of his teammates looked like, the image of Amara.  The thought was, 'she's beautiful.'

Like rain, tax   
After lightening the thunder cracks   
Sooner or later t had to come through   
Like rain, tax   
Weeds grow up through the pavement cracks   
You see what I want   
What I want is you

Kyle chuckled mentally, as he recalled the months long game of cat and mouse they had played, becoming very quickly the new Scott and Jean with their constant flirting, even when they didn't realize that they were flirting.

It had to be you,it had to be you   
Say you'll be here forever

Amara drew back from him, and recalled her first thoughts when she finally accepted what her heart was telling her, when she finally accepted that she loved him.  It hadn't been whether her father would approve, or of their social status, those thoughts came later. Rather it had been the hope that he would return her feelings.

You and me here together   
When will you see what I want   
What I what is you

As Amara and Kyle kissed again, she had time for one last thought, before all forward lobe function shut down.

Like rain, tax   
After lightening the thunder cracks   
Sooner or later t had to come through   
Like rain, tax   
Weeds grow up through the pavement cracks   
You see what I want   
What I want is you

_If my father doesn't like it, he can go to Tartarus and stay there._

(AN: This song is not very good as a description for either Rahne or Lorna, but the last line of each verse is more what I'm thinking of.)

Rahne and Sam sat on the grass, watching the clouds.  The younger Guthrie's played in the distance, as Lorna and Alex watched them.

She can kill with a smile   
She can wound with her eyes 

Sam looked over at Rahne, watching her contented face as she watched the clouds lazily move past.

She can ruin your faith with her casual lies   
And she only reveals what she wants you to see

He smiled as she sighed, and scooted over towards him, nestling her head on his shoulder.

She hides like a child   
But she's always a woman to me

He remembered the Professor's tale of her life before the institute, of how the man who she thought of as a father tried to kill her.  How her 'father', the local reverend, had tried to burn 'the spawn of Satan' at the stake.

She can lead you to love   
She can take you or leave you

His eyes darkened at this memory.  He did not know what he would do to the good Reverend Craig if he ever met the man, much less what the other members of X-Men Blue would do.

She can ask for the truth   
But she'll never believe you 

Their little group was like a family.  Tabby, the delinquent and the big sister all rolled into one.  Bobby, the prankster, but also the leader when he needed to be.  Amara, the naive child, Jamie, the little brother they all watched out for.  Jubilee, the family mall rat, Roberto, the big, strong brother.  Kyle, the brother who everyone underestimated habitually.  Paige was quickly working her way into being the group sweetheart, and Jonothan was quickly filling the roll of 'family goth.'

She'll take what you give her as long as it's free   
Yeah, she steals like a thief but she's always a woman to me 

Rahne was their little mad-cap family's 'go get 'em' sibling. The one who's always right there, ready to go. The one who's always willing to help, and not afraid to fight if she needed to.  As Sam reflected on that, he suddenly burst out laughing, as Rahne, who thought he was being to quiet, tickled him.

Oh, she takes care of herself   
She can wait if she wants

Rahne rolled on top of her boyfriend, and smirked. "Ye' been' ta quiet, boyo.  Time ta 'ave some fun."

She's ahead of her time   
Oh, and she never gives out 

With that, the Scottish beauty began to lightly run her fingertips up and down Sam's sides, tickling him mercilessly.

And she never gives in   
She just changes her mind 

Sam managed to roll her off of him, and smiled.

She will promise you more   
Than the Garden of Eden 

"Ah do believe ya'll did launch a sneak attack."

"And iffen I did, lad?"

"Then Ah'd just have ta..."  At this point he paused for a second, and then, tickled her ribs.

Then she'll carelessly cut you   
And laugh while you're bleedin' 

"Launch a countah attack."

But she'll bring out the best   
And the worst you can be 

Lorna and Alex watched as the eldest Guthrie and his girlfriend's tickle war scaled up to a kissing war.  Lorna sighed, as Alex turned his head to stare at the green and black haired mutant.

Blame it all on yourself   
Cause she's always a woman to me 

He smiled slightly, as he saw the locks of green hair brush her eyebrows, the black splotches adding effect. He realized that no one actually knew what color her hair was.

She is frequently kind   
And she's suddenly cruel 

"Lorn, I've got a question for you."

The quiet young girl turned her head to look at him, "Shoot."

"What color _is_ your hair? Naturally."

She can do as she pleases   
She's nobody's fool 

She giggled, as she heard Alex's question.  She liked the younger Summers brother, he was kind, caring and kind of cool.  Not much like his elder brother, who was so strict all the time.  True, he could be rash at times, and he was cocky on occasion, but he was still a nice guy.

But she can't be convicted   
She's earned her degree 

"Naturally?  Green."

Alex laughed, "Really?"

"Really!"  Responded Lorna, as she too began to laugh.

And the most she will do   
Is throw shadows at you 

Sam and Rahne broke apart, and their eyes locked, looks of pure love trading between the two.

Lorna and Alex stopped laughing, locked eyes for a moment, then turned away blushing.

But she's always a woman to me

Jubilee and Bobby sat on the side of the fountain, talking quietly.

Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you   
By now you shoulda somehow realized what you gotta do   
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now

Bobby's eyes traveled over his girlfriend as they talked.  True, while she had a nice body, that wasn't why they were together, that was just a fringe benefit of all their training.  Rather, it was her personality that he liked the most. That is, when she wasn't busy trying to kill him because of a prank.

Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out   
I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt   
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now

Jubilee laughed at some comment Bobby made, even as her eyes took in her boyfriend.  True, he was handsome, and in good shape, but all the X-boys were. It was his funny, carefree personality that made him so attractive to her.  

And all the roads we have to walk are winding   
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding   
There are many things that I would like to say to you   
But I don't know how

The two kissed, and Bobby reflected on the life of an X-Man.  It was, if nothing else, complicated.

Because maybe   
You're gonna be the one that saves me   
And after all   
You're my wonderwall   
  


The two broke their kiss, and stood, walking towards the door to the institute.

Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you   
By now you shoulda somehow realized what you're not to do   
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now

Bobby chuckled, as he pulled out a card and box from its hiding place.

And all the roads that lead you there were winding   
And all the lights that light the way are blinding   
There are many things that I would like to say to you   
But I don't know how

Handing the box and card to Jubilee, he stepped back, and smiled.

I said maybe   
You're gonna be the one that saves me   
And after all   
You're my wonderwall

Jubilee read the card, and felt some tears build up in her eyes.

I said maybe   
You're gonna be the one that saves me   
And after all   
You're my wonderwall

The front of the card had a heart on it, with a large crack down the middle. Below it was the phrase, 'Before You'.

Inside, the same heart, without the crack, and lots of lines to represent light, and a few fireworks. 'After you.'

Jubilee began to cry, even as she tackle/hugged her boyfriend.

I said maybe   
You're gonna be the one that saves me   
You're gonna be the one that saves me   
You're gonna be the one that saves me

The card fluttered to the ground, and, inside, Bobby's handwriting could be seen.

'Jubes, you complete me.'


	40. Steel and Sinew

Chapter 40: Steel and Sinew

Two days after Valentines Day, the X-Men were killing time in the institute.  Jean and Scott were on a date, Kurt was with Amanda, Kitty and Lance had gone out for lunch, etc.  Really, the only X-Men present were Lorna, Kyle, Amara, Bobby, Sam, Rahne, Evan, Rogue, and Gambit.

Gambit, Evan, Bobby and Sam were playing poker.  Or, rather, Alex, Bobby and Sam were _playing_ poker; Gambit was running on cruise control.  Kyle was reading a book, as Amara, Lorna, Rahne and Rogue talked. Suddenly, the occupants of the room received a telepathic communication from the Professor.

_All available X-Men, please report to the planning room, immediately._

At that single sentence, the poker game was left lying, forgotten.  Kyle's book found itself holding a mark, and the four girls made mental notes of what they had been discussing.

Reaching the briefing room, fully in uniform, the group found that the Professor was waiting.

"It seems that the Acolytes are at it again.  They are presently attacking a steel mill, which was closed down for repairs. It's about two hundred miles east.  Logan will take you all in the Velocity.  Go quickly."

With that, the X-Men hustled out of the room, and, with the speed and skill that comes from endless practice, claimed seats on the Velocity, while they conferred over what the Acolytes could possibly want with the steel mill.  Logan quickly took the VTOL up, and the group departed for the steel mill.

Upon arrival, Logan set the Velocity down on the roof, and the X-Men made their way into the building via the stairwell.

They exited the stairs into an office-style room, and Bobby took charge.  "Spread out, try to find them.  If you run across Psylocke, run like hell." No one laughed.  As they entered the main part of the facility, they saw that there were many lights hanging overhead, along with chains, hooks, and pots.

Heading onto the catwalk, Kyle walked quietly, listening for the footfalls of someone who _wasn't_ an ally.  Suddenly, he heard the soft sound of someone falling onto the catwalk, followed by a muffled running. Listening, Kyle suddenly leapt forward, dodging a glowing Psy-blade that whistled through the air where he once stood.

Hitting the ground with a flip, he pushed off, twisting in midair to face his attacker, who could only be one person.

Psylocke.

Lorna walked silently through the building, her feet padding on the ground.  This was actually a good place for her to fight in, the massive quantities of metal giving her plenty of ammunition.  As she looked around a corner, she found herself staring at the massive, hulking form of Beef, one of the strongest Acolytes.

Amara walked quietly, her senses alert for any sign of an Acolyte.  This was what saved her, as she heard the gnashing sounds of teeth a half-second before Lockjaw jumped at her, teeth and claws ready to rend.

Evan walked through the steel mill, watching for Acolytes.  As he walked, he saw a figure perched top of a now cooled boiler.  As he extended some spikes, ready to attack, the perched figure extended some of her own, and, as one of the many lights swaying over head put it's light on his opponent, he saw one of the Acolyte's who they had only met in simulations.  Marrow.

Gambit slipped between the metal cauldrons that the steel was boiled in with nary a sound, slipping up on the familiar silhouette of Pete Wisdom

Rahne slipped through the offices, following a scent that she had detected very early on.  Finally, she found its source, at the base of a secretary's desk. Looking up, she saw Catseye lazing on the desk.  With a sudden bunching of muscles, Rahne attacked.

Sam flew in the air over the mill, observing the locations of his friends.  As he flew, he felt a hard impact into his side, sending him into a wall. When he recovered, he found himself facing off against Jetstream.

Rogue slinked along the shadowy east wall of the building, the setting sun not penetrating the grim and soot built up on the windows.  As she slowly moved forward, she saw the shape of another person, one that was in possession of silver hair.

Bobby walked into the control center, hanging high over the rest of the plant, and found himself staring at possibly the most hated of the Acolytes, the one person who had single handedly angered all the X-Men, the one who had attacked Tabby as his resignation letter.

Berserker.

Kyle and Psylocke faced off for a few brief seconds, the catwalk they stood on swinging dangerously.  Finally, Kyle broke the stalemate, rushing towards his foe, even as the catwalk beneath them moved to and fro.  Psylocke was forced to the defensive as Kyle opened up with a barrage of punches and kicks.

Rahne landed on the spot where Catseye had once lain, only to find that the feline animorph had rolled to the side, her fangs glistening.  She leapt at Rahne, knocking her in the side, and sending the two of them rolling across the ground.

Amara and Lockjaw stood on the conveyor belt, both in their alternate forms.  Lockjaw leapt at Amara, his teeth flashing in the lights. Amara pulled a back flip, kicking Lockjaw in the chin, giving him a nice set of feet-shaped burns to his chin.  The wereformed crocodile growled, and rushed after the Nova Roman Princess.

Gambit attacked Wisdom with his Bo staff, only to have him roll forward, dodging the weapon.  Turning, the two mutants faced off, Acolyte vs. Former Acolyte.  Wisdom rushed forward, raking his claws down Gambit's sides, then dancing away from the counterattack.  Gambit pulled out the Ace of Spades, and, concentrating for a second, let it fly.

Marrow and Evan faced off, bone-thrower against bone-shooter.  Evan jumped first, launching several bones straight at Marrow.  Marrow flipped backwards, rebounding off of the metal of the boiler, and landed in front of said boiler.  Pulling two bones out of her arms, she tossed them at Spyke.

Lorna wasted no time, bringing a steel beam down with her powers, and wrapping it around Beef.  The muscular mutant struggled for a second, then, with a burst of muscle power, bent the beam away from himself.  Turning to the female magnetic mutant, he lifted the beam, and hurled it like a boomerang.

Rogue slipped quietly up behind her former ally, pulling her glove off as she walked.  Suddenly, a blur of wind blew past her, planting a fist into her stomach.  She soon felt a barrage of fists pounding away at her body, the mutant throwing them showing no signs of stopping.

Sam and Jetstream faced off, far above the rest of their teams. Presently, Jetstream was standing in an impromptu nest made from chains, while Sam crouched on a rafter.  Jetstream launched himself at Sam, his fist straight forward.  Sam launched as well, intending to slam into him from beneath.  As Sam ducked under, and started to come up, Jetstream flung his arm to the side, rolling him in flight, which sent Sam flying above him.  Grabbing onto a chain, Jetstream launched himself after Sam, slamming him back into a wall, leaving a deep impression.

Bobby and Berserker faced off, their powers flowing around their hands. Bobby iced himself up, as Berserker charged his fists.  Berserker made the first move, blasting a bolt of electricity at Bobby.  Iceman rolled to the side, letting the bolt fly past. Raising his hand, he shot a pillar of ice at Berserker.  The electricity throwing mutant dodged, as the pillar hit a button on the panel.  Suddenly, to Bobby's horror, the mill came to life below him, the noise staggering even up here.

Kyle's assault on Psylocke ended abruptly, as he dropped to his knees, his hands to his ears.  Psylocke capitalized on this, slamming a foot against his head.  As Kyle staggered to his feet, she followed through, running forward, and slamming both feet into his chest.  Kyle hit the ground hard, skidding for several feet, as his shoulder hit the railing of the catwalk, shattering it.  Psylocke rushed forward, intent on finishing off her opponent.  Luck was on Kyle's side, however, as a crane swung by, knocking Psylocke onto the top of the boiler Evan and Marrow were fighting in front of.

As Amara and Lockjaw fought, the conveyor belt beneath them activated, moving them steadily towards a pot of liquid steel, which had yet to cool from when the mill was shut down.  Lockjaw rushed at Amara, and, with a swing of the claws, slashed her across the arm.  She grasped the wounded limb, stemming the flow of blood as best she could. Lockjaw tackled her, and, pinned her to the conveyor belt, which carried both of them steadily towards the pot of liquid steel.

Jetstream grinned, as Sam pulled himself out of the wall.  The smirk was wiped from his face, however, when Sam slammed him _hard_, sending him flying through a window, into the ground outside.

Marrow and Evan were dueling, her using a bone-sword, him, a staff of bone.  The two were locked in a deadly dance, knowing that the points of either weapon could wound or kill with little difficulty.  As the two exchanged blows, the boiler behind them began blew open, the heat from it scorching Evan.  Marrow caught much worse, and was sent flying, her skin burnt.

As the machines came to life, Pietro found that hitting Rogue had become harder, mainly due to the metal crane that knocked him in the back.  He staggered forward, right into Rogue's bare hand.

Wisdom watched as Remy's shot went wide, flying past his right shoulder.  As he began to laugh, he heard it explode.  Turning, he could only watch as an empty cauldron slammed down on him, upside down.

Lorna used her power to propel the boomerang back at Beef, far harder than he'd thrown it.  She then followed up with several more, creating a crude cage of metal around the muscle-bound mutant.

Rahne and Catseye squared off, each dripping blood from injuries, all over the white carpet of the office.  Catseye ran forward, intending to finish the fight.

Berserker laughed, as Iceman watched in horror, as his teammates were put into a far more dangerous position, because HE had missed.  Before the former X-Man could capitalize on his former friend's shock, a metal sphere crashed through the roof, followed by 6 more.  Iceman didn't even turn to look.  Before him was a scene like a train wreck, to horrible to watch, but you couldn't look away, as Amara and Lockjaw fell into a vat of molten steel.

The X-Men watched as their foes all were lifted up by the metallic spheres.  All that is, except for Marrow.  Evan watched as the metallic spheres lifted away, and the Acolyte before him was left lying on the ground, third degree burns covering her skin.

Rushing forward, Evan made a decision.  Picking up the badly burnt mutant, he began to make his way towards the Velocity.

Amara climbed out of the molten steel, and, falling to the ground beside it, began to cry, as she transformed to her normal state.

All over the mill, the X-Men began to collect themselves, and, once all were gathered together, they boarded the Velocity, and departed for the institute once more.

Post Chapter AN: I almost have trouble believing I wrote that... R&R


	41. Road to Redemption

Son of Storm and Wolverine:  I see your point, and, point in fact; you have just touched upon something I intended to do. Hold your horses, it'll come

Chapter 41: Road to Redemption

The X-Men climbed out of the Velocity to see their teammates who had not been at the battle waiting for them.  As they staggered out, they quickly took in the battered visages of their teammates.

Rogue, Bobby, and Lorna were the only ones who had managed to avoid being clipped by their opponents, and, indeed, some had been more than just 'clipped'.

Kyle's shoulder was shattered, and would probably take a month or two to heal.  Amara's arm was cut, but Lockjaw's death had been a blow.  Remy had taken knives down both sides, and Evan was burnt badly from the scorching heat of the boiler.  Rahne was so peppered with cuts, that it was hard to find an area without one, and Sam had taken a few tough hits, even in his invulnerable state.

However, it was the figure that Evan was carrying that got their attention.  She had a light complexion, with reddish hair, and green eyes.  She was probably about his height, maybe a little bit shorter, and every bit of her torso and face was burnt.

Dr. McCoy shook himself out of his shock and ran forward, directing the wounded mutants towards the hospital wing.

Upon arrival in the medical center of the institute, he set about treating the numerous injuries the X-Men had earned in their battle.  Outside the room, Bobby sat, staring at his hands.  Jubilee watched her boyfriend from further up the hallway, then, making a decision, walked up next to him, and kneeled down, grasping his hands.  He jerked them away.

"Bobby, what's wrong?" She asked, her tone curious.

"It's all my fault." He said, more to himself than to her.

"What's all your fault?"

He looked up at her, and she saw the haunted look in his eyes.  "During the fight, I found Berserker in the control center. I went to hit him with an ice pillar. I missed, and I activated the mill.  Because of that, Kyle's shoulder's a mess, Amara's head's all messed up, Evan's burnt, that other girl's charbroiled, and Lockjaw's..." at this point, Bobby Drake, the Iceman, Tactical Leader, Member of X-Men: Blue Team, broke down and cried.

As the other X-Men watched, a little shocked that Bobby, who hadn't cried in all the time they knew him, broke down to tears.  Jubilee wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, and spoke quietly in his ear.

"It's not your fault.  We X-Men know the danger when we fight.  I'm willing to bet that Berserker set that up.  You have to hit all kinds of buttons to turn the mill on, so he probably did all that, then put himself in just the right place so that, when you attacked, he just had to dodge, and you turn the mill on for him." Bobby's body racked with sobs, but Jean could tell that her words had registered in the grief-stricken boy.

As Jubilee held her sobbing boyfriend, Kurt and Amanda watched her and Bobby.  Amanda leaned over.

"She really cares for him, doesn't she?"

"Ja, she does.  Zey're not ze only though. I wonder if it's a mutant thing?"

"What."

"To have strong ties at our agez. I mean, look at the older X-Men. Exzept for Evan, zey all 'ave running relationships, even iv zome won't admit it." He said, knowing Amanda would realize who he meant.

Amanda sighed, and leaned her head against her boyfriend, remembering how close she had come to never being able to do this kind of thing again.

Kurt and Amanda had been out at lunch.  Well, not really out, since they ate at Amanda's house.  Well, make a long, long, boring story short, about the time lunch was over, Kurt's image inducer fritzed, at the table.

Mr. Sefton was furious as he strode over, intent on breaking the boy's neck. Mrs. Sefton rose to stop him, only to find that Kurt was no longer there.

"Where'd that little son of a bitch go."  
  


Amanda grinned, "You just described his mother perfectly, may her soul rot in hell. And he used his mutation, dad. He's a teleporter."

As Mr. Sefton watched, Kurt reappeared, squatting on the roof. He then instantly teleported again, as Mr. Sefton brought a shotgun to bear on him.

"YOU ARE NEVER SEEING THAT THING AGAIN!!!"  Shouted Mr. Sefton.

Amanda's eyes widened, and, before she could protest, he began laying down the law.

"You will go directly from one class to the next, or your teachers will call us, you will come directly home after school, and you will not go ANYWHERE without us for the rest of your time under this roof.  We will also be screening your calls, young lady."

As Amanda stared at her father, her mother finally snapped.

"MICHAEL JOSEPH SEFTON, YOU BIGOTTED BASTARD!!!! THAT YOUNG MAN IS PROBABLY ONE OF THE NICEST PEOPLE I HAVE EVER MET, AND YOU ARE TRYING TO TAKE OUR DAUGHTER AWAY FROM HIM BECAUSE HE'S DIFFERENT? I CANNOT BELIEVE I EVER MARRIED YOU, OR WHAT I SAW IN YOU!! WE'RE THROUGH, YOU HEAR ME? THIS MARRAGE IS OVER!!"

With that, she stormed up the stairs, and began packing some of her things.  Mr. Sefton followed, and, as Amanda and Kurt, who was hiding in their closet, watched, he slapped her, hard.

As he opened his mouth to speak, Kurt appeared with a BAMF.  Grabbing Mrs. Sefton with his hand, what she had been holding with his dexterous foot, and her bag with his tail, he again disappeared.

As Mr. Sefton gaped, he appeared again, wrapped his arms around Amanda from behind, and vanished.

He set the girl down next to her mother, who watched, amazed.

"That was, good timing." Said Mr. Sefton.

Kurt smiled, "Yeah, well, X-Men training and all."

Mrs. Sefton looked around, and saw that Kurt had landed them in one of the seedier areas of town.

"What are we doing here?" She asked, appalled.

"Rally point." Kurt said simply, as he grabbed a pen-shaped device from his backpack.

"This is Nightcrawler, any X-Men on ze buzz?"

For a few seconds, nothing but static came from the pen, then, as Mrs. Sefton began to become concerned with his sanity, a voice came out of the pen.

"This is Shadowcat, better have a good reason for interrupting me and Avalanche."

"Mr. Sefton tried to powder me vith a shotgun."

Mrs. Sefton was shocked when the girl on the other end went ballistic.

"THAT BIGOT!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHERE ARE YOU? ME AND AVALANCHE WILL COME AND GET YOU NOW!"

"I'm fine, he vas to slow.  Ve're at RP 72."

"Whose with you?"

"Amanda and Mrs. Sefton."

"Gotcha."

Within twenty minutes, Mrs. Sefton saw a green jeep pull up in front of the alleyway.  Kurt and Amanda both stood up, and, as Mrs. Sefton watched, two familiar people got out of the jeep.

After the introductions, Kurt, Amanda, and Mrs. Sefton headed to the institute with Kitty and Lance.

Upon arrival, Professor Xavier was informed of what had transpired, and Mrs. Sefton, seeing that, even with Sensei, the teachers were outnumbered, asked if they could use an extra pair of hands.

The Professor smiled, "Of course. You wouldn't be the only normal person either, Mr. Trevais, the self-defense instructor, is a non-mutant.  Do you have any skills you could help with, besides helping keep these occasionally rather rambunctious teenagers in line?"

"Well, I'm an RN..."

Dr. McCoy's face lit up.

"Really?  You have no idea how much of a blessing that is? Imagine taking care of over 20 young men and women who can't all manage to go a week without breaking or spraining something."

Mrs. Sefton shook her head, and the decision was made.

Now, Amanda reflected, her mother was seeing the worst of what life at the institute was, the times when the team was battered and broken.

At that point in time, Mrs. Sefton walked out with Dr. McCoy, the injured X-Men in tow.

"I certainly hope its not always like this." Said Mrs. Sefton.

"No, this was a mission that went very, very poorly." Said Dr. McCoy.

"You don't need to tell me that." Muttered Bobby.

Mrs. Sefton looked over at the young mutant, as he stood up, and faced Professor Xavier.

"Professor. I feel I am no longer fit to lead X-Men Blue. I formally step down from my position as Tactical Commander."

As the other X-Men gaped, the Professor began to respond.  Before he could, however, Kyle spoke.

"And who would you have lead?"

"Anybody! Sam, for all I care."

Sam looked at him, "Ah hate to break it to ya, but Ah'm not a stratagist."

"Roberto, then."

"Are you kidding, man?  Even I know that I'm not a leader, I get angry to quick."

"Rahne?"

"Boyo, I'd probably lose me head the second someone threatened me Sammie."

"Jubes?"

"Bobby, I couldn't do your job to save my life!"

"Tabby?"  
  
She gave him a strange look. "Do you WANT to get pranked?"

"Amara then?"

"I may have been raised to lead a country, but that doesn't mean I'm fit to lead the X-Men."

"Kyle?"  Bobby's tone was pleading now.

"No, Bobby.  I can't see, remember? That's a crucial part for any leader, the ability to evaluate the situation with a glance.  Lorna, Jono, and Paige are too inexperienced, and Jamie's too young. None of Gold Team are likely to want to change groups, and there's no one else to lead us.  No, Bobby, it's you or no one."  At this, he smiled.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

And then, in an agreement made in silence, the X-Men Blue mobbed their leader.

(Post Chap. AN: Next chapter will be not only THE CAGE (hint hint animeluvr) but lots of fluff, healing for the wounded characters, and the official induction of Jono, Paige and Lorna to Blue Team.)


	42. Cages are Fun! Fluff is nice

Note to all Romy readers: A little bit of hope for ye'. The Romy begins when Psylocke is broken free. That means, in about four chapters.

As for Evan... I have plans mien friends.

Animeluvr... I've got that covered. Thanx.

Chapter 42:  Cages are Fun! Fluff is nice.

As Mrs. Sefton walked through the institute, familiarizing herself with its layout, she marveled over its size.  It was three weeks since she'd moved in, and she still couldn't remember its layout very well.  As she walked by one of the doom room doors was open halfway, a sign that someone other than the room's occupants was inside, she heard the conversation inside.

"... I mean, my parents had been arguing, but I hadn't expected THAT!  I mean, all parents argue, but a divorce?"

"I'm sorry, 'Manda. It vas mein own fault that your parents..."

"Don't say that, Kurt." Amanda said, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.  "It wasn't your fault.  Thing happen, who know, maybe you just sped it up a bit."

As she heard the conversation, she could see that she had made the right choice by standing up to her... former husband. Kurt was a kind young man, and he was good for Amanda.  That was all that she needed from him.

She continued on, walking past various rooms.  Exiting the institute, she found that many of the X-Men had partaken of the sunny day to relax outside.

Kyle was lounging on the ground of the grounds, as Amara reclined against her chest.  As she moved forward, intending to break up the moment, she was interrupted by the Professor.

Mrs. Sefton. As much as we all appreciate your help, I might ask that you not interfere too much with the student's relationships.  Dr. McCoy and I have begun to suspect that it may be something to do with mutants, and if so, it would be of the utmost importance to know what it is.

She nodded, and simply sat down to watch them, and enjoy the day herself.

Kyle and Amara leaned back, watching the day go by.  His shoulder was healing a little quicker than most would.  Not as fast as Logan's would have, but not at the pace of a normal human.  At most, it had been projected that he would take a month to heal. So far, he had a few more days till he could actually be called 'fully recovered.'

He'd managed to get Amara over the shock of Lockjaw, although it had taken serious work.  Presently, the two were just reveling in each other's presence.  Suddenly, Amara rolled over slightly, and, as that oh-so-familiar tickling in his head alerted him to someone's shock, she put her face over his.

"What are you thinking about, Kyle?"

"Not much."

Amara was surprised when her boyfriend flipped her over, landing on her, and planted a kiss on her nose.

"However, now you've gotten me thinking."

"About what?"

"This."

With that, Kyle planted a firm kiss on her lips.

Sideways, cockamamie   
The idea is just a little too brainy

Mrs. Sefton watched the two, as they lay on the grass of the institute.  She was more than a little shocked. They'd only been dating for a few months, from what she'd heard; yet they were far more open than many human couples at two years.

That a fine girl like you would   
Bumpety-bump with a midnight fool

She watched as Kyle broke away, then, to her shock, began to tickle Amara.

I took the fall in a neon minute   
You were there and I feel right in it

Amara laughed, and, as she watched, began to tickle him back.  Finally, Kyle broke away, and retreated from Amara.

"It is quite a shock, I know."  Came the soft voice of Sensei, Kyle's father, from behind her.  "To see such young people with such openly loving relationships."

Uh-oh, it just hit me   
The rattlesnake if love done bit me   
I'm goin' down, getting dizzy   
Can't get enough of your kissy, kissy   
No cure, I don't want one   
Oh baby, this must be love

She turned, to see Bobby sitting with Jubilee.  The two were talking quietly.  Bobby was still recovering from the effects of what had happened a mere three weeks ago.  Suddenly, he acquired a wicked grin, and pushed his girlfriend into the fountain.

Lunchtime and I eat a sandwich   
I think of you and the world starts to vanish

Jubilee pulled herself out of the fountain, sputtering slightly.  Mrs. Sefton started to walk over, only to find Sensei's hand on her shoulder.

"No, she can handle him very effectively, just watch."

She did, and was surprised as can be, when Jubilee smirked at her boyfriend, and pulled him into the fountain.

Call you up from a cell phone   
Smack in the middle of a blasting zone

She watched, as Amara and Kyle walked up on the couple.

"Enjoying your bath?" Asked Amara.

Jubilee stuck her tongue out, and Amara laughed as she leaned back against Kyle, who planted a kiss in her hair.

You get me so excited   
I can't wait for my fuse to be lighted

Mrs. Sefton watched them in shock, as the young mutants climbed out of the fountain, and began to run, Mr. Logan hot on their heels.

Uh-oh, it just hit me   
The rattlesnake if love done bit me   
I'm goin' down, getting dizzy   
Can't get enough of your kissy, kissy   
No cure, I don't want one   
Oh baby, this must be love

Kyle and Amara began to settle themselves on the fountain's edge.  Amara sat on her boyfriend's lap, as he put his arms around her waist.  The two smirked, and Kyle kissed the top of her head, as Wolverine caught Bobby and Jubilee.

You got me lost in a wonderland   
Love songs played by a marching band

She leaned into him, and sighed.  If her father honestly didn't like Kyle, she wouldn't care if he disowned her, just because of moments like this one.

Lips like roses, skin like cream   
Please don't wake me from this dream

Bobby and Jubilee smiled at each other covertly, as Wolverine chewed them out.  They could take whatever he threw at them they had taken it before.

Uh-oh, it just hit me   
The rattlesnake if love done bit me   
I'm goin' down, getting dizzy   
Can't get enough of your kissy, kissy   
No cure, I don't want one   
Oh baby, this must be love

Several days later, Duncan and eight of his most anti-mutant cronies were planning something. Something that would, in their opinion, do 'those stinking mutties' the most damage conceivable.

"So, we're clear on what we're gonna do? We get in, steal their hair gel, and run for the hills."

"Yeah! Without their hair gel, they won't be able to do anything with their hair!  Then they won't be able to show their faces in public!" said one of the lackeys, who was promptly slugged by Duncan.

"I know that you idiot!"

With that, the group of nine walked into the institute grounds, trying to sneak into the building unobserved.

Fat Chance.

BAMF.

"Elf, you better have a good reason to interrupt us, or I'm going to shove a boom-ball so far up your ass that Amanda will have a Nightcrawler colored fur coat."

"Sorry, Tabby.  You know zat cage? Duncan and some of his cronies are trying to sneak into ze institute. Should ve use it?"

Tabby grinned.  "Why not."

Nightcrawler BAMF'd away, as Tabby turned back to her former activity.

"Oh, that feels _soooo_ good."

"My love, your going to be the death of me at this rate."

"What, you running out o' stuff already."

"No, I'm just not sure I can keep this up, little one."

"Awwwwwww... Your no fun..."

With that, Tabby folded up the Twister mat.

She walked out of her room, and tracked down Lorna.

"Hey, Lorn! Did you finish the cage?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, you see, a few monkey's broke out of the zoo, and now they're trying to break into the institute.  Their leader's name is Duncan, or something like that. We're gonna take them back, with a bit of a sign..."

About ten minutes later, having wasted tons of time with pointless commando looking moves that had no use at all, the intruders entered the main foyer.

"Lets go guys!" Duncan shouted.

"Better idea," Came Lorna's voice from the top of the stairs, "how about you don't." With that, she lowered her hands, fast.

BOOM!"

A large cage, which Lorna had crafted to improve her control, slammed down around Duncan and his cronies.  Into it's bars had been weaved a wooden sign, bearing the words "Don't feed the Normies."

"We were going to use this on the football players, but it's so much more useful for returning escaped monkey's to the zoo."

The other X-Men Blue members walked up, as did several of the Gold team members, Jean among them.  Spotting her, Duncan thought he had found a sympathetic ear.

"Jean, you wouldn't let them do this to me, would you?  I didn't mean what I said, really, I didn't."

Jean grinned, as she walked over, and said, "Oh... you know I wouldn't let them do it, Duncan."

As Blue team began to protest, she continued.

"I'd help them."

With that, she lifted them long enough for Lorna to slip the bottom onto the cage.

Then, with the muscles of Piotr and Blob, they lifted them onto the top of the X-Van, and began to take them towards the Bayville Zoo.

The zoo keepers were shocked to say the least when a group of mutant teenagers drove in with several normal kids in a cage on the roof.

"A few of your monkeys got loose." Said Logan, who'd driven them. "We're bringin' em back."

With that, the kids were off-loaded, and the key to the cage was handed to the keepers.


	43. Bone and Mind: Of Marrow and Psylocke

Chapter 34: Bone and Mind, of Marrow and Psylocke.

Betsy sat in her room in the Acolyte base.  Actually, it was more of a cell than a room, and as she knew from having looked it over many a time, it had no visible ways to break out.

She was in the cell because she tended to wake up well before Berserker, and therefore, had about an hour every day that she was under her own control, except for the rare battles with the X-Men, where he was almost invariably defeated.

She leaned back against the wall of her Spartan room, which contained only a mat on the floor for sleeping.  She wished fervently that she could get out of here, but knew that, unless she got lucky one day on a mission, it wasn't going to happen.

As she sat, she remembered all the things she had been forced to do, and tears began to form.

_NO, I will not cry. I will not give them that satisfaction!_  Thought Betsy, even as her tears began to spill over.

She just wanted her family back. She wanted to go home, to be with her father and mother, her brothers...

Finally, Betsy broke down, and, for the first time since the Hand had taken her, wept.

In the medical lab at the institute, there was quite a different scene.  The Acolyte known as Marrow was awake, and was not pleased with having been captured.

_My first mission against them and I get captured! What kind of shit is that?_  Were Marrow's thoughts as Mrs. Sefton checked her burns.

"Well, little missy, you seem to be much better. A few days bed rest, and you'll be free to go." With that the institute nurse left the Acolyte to her thoughts.

Evan stood outside the door to the infirmary.  Ever since he had brought her in after the battle, he had been concerned about the Acolyte's health.  Mrs. Sefton smiled at him.

"She's awake, finally, and in good health.  Really, all she needs is some bed rest."

"Can I go see her then?"  
  


"Yes."

Evan smiled, and walked past Mrs. Sefton, entering the infirmary.

"What, come to gloat?"

"No, come to check up on you."

"Cut the crap. What do you X-Men want, intelligence, plans, what?"

Evan stared at her, shocked.  "What makes you think we want anything?" He asked hotly.

"Magneto's always talking about how your all liars, and Berserker says you all torture your captives."

Evan watched her, his eyes pitying.  "Have we tortured you yet?  We don't want anything. All we're going to do is treat your injuries, then let you go.  That's it."

"Why do I not believe you, bony?"

He shook his head, "Last I checked, you were a little bit bony too."

She watched, shocked, as the other mutant left the room.

Several days later, she was proclaimed in full health, and, as Evan had said they would, she was let go on the front lawn.

As she left, to return to the Acolyte's base, she reflected on her time at the institute.  She had been treated with nothing but kindness by the residents, who had all visited the patient during her stay, and had made some attempts at conversation.  She hadn't been beaten, or tortured, and they hadn't lied when they said that they were going to let her go.

_Maybe, maybe Magneto's the liar._ Thought Marrow, as she began the long walk to the nearest rally point.


	44. Devil Walks The Institute

AN: You know that Daredevil Cameo you've been begging for?

Chapter 44: Devil Walks the Institute

Amara walked down towards the dojo, and, seeing the shoes by the door, shook her head. She had a feeling he would be down here.

_This has gone on long enough_. Thought Amara, as she headed back up to the main building.  Walking up to Sensei's door, she knocked cautiously.

"Sensei." Amara said in a quiet voice.

"Amara." Came a voice from behind her. Spinning, she saw that Mrs. Sefton was awake and staring at her, as were Mr. Logan and the Professor.

"Don't scare me like that!" Said Amara, dissolving the fireball that had formed instinctively.

"Yes, Amara." Came Sensei's calm voice from behind her, causing Amara to jump _again_, another fireball forming, and dissipating.

"I wanted to talk to you about Kyle... He's been acting weird ever since his shoulder healed.  He's barely even talking to me anymore.  I mean, it's like he's not even there."

"Maybe he don't realize you wanna talk? He is blind, ya little fire-starter." Said Logan.

"No, that's not it. Kyle's usually pretty good about knowing when someone wants to talk, even if he can't see the visual clues.  It's something else.  He's in the dojo now, but I know he's not meditating."

"How do you know that?" Asked Mrs. Sefton.

"Cause meditation does not entail the sounds of a body hitting the mat. He's doing something, and he won't tell me. He's been doing it for the last two weeks! Honestly, he's starting to scare all of us."

Sensei nodded, and slipped on a pair of shoes.  Walking out to the small dojo, he looked through the door with Logan.

He watched as Kyle pulled a back flip, followed by a palm smack, and a jumping kick.  Finally, Sensei had seen enough. Closing the door, he walked towards the building.

"The kids doing a kata." Said Logan to the Professor, glaring slightly at Amara.

"That is no kata. Its moves do not flow, they move more like the motions of a warrior in combat.  The motions are individual attacks strung together, not a flowing motion."

At this pronouncement, Logan remembered where he had seen that motion set before.  When he'd been watching the kids from the office door.

"He's replaying the battle in his mind." He said, slowly.

Sensei turned to him, his eyes questioning.

"That's the same pattern of movements he used against Psylocke at the Steel Mill.  He's trying to figure out where he screwed up."

Sensei nodded, as Amara spoke up.

"He didn't screw up!"

Again, Sensei nodded. "But as far as he sees, he did.  It doesn't matter that Bobby accidentely activated the mill. It doesn't matter that it was full of noise, it was still his mistake, as far as he's concerned."

"I'm going to go have a little talk with him." Said Logan, as he headed towards the Dojo.

"Logan, wait." Said the Professor, "I know someone who might be able to do so much better than you, with more effect."

Logan nodded, and the Professor went to make a few phone calls.

Two days later, a man walked onto the institute grounds early in the morning. T he X-Men watched him, interested.  They had seen enough of men with canes to know he was blind, but they all knew better than to underestimate him.  He walked towards the dojo, where he found Kyle running through his personal 'lets beat myself up for losing a fight that I couldn't have won,' kata.

Listening to the motions for several minutes, he finally stepped in, blocking Kyle's jump kick.

Kyle landed on the ground, and glared as best a blind man can.

"Unless you want to get beaten, get out of here."

An unfamiliar voice spoke to him. "This ain't the way to handle this, kid."

Kyle didn't listen to what he had to say next. Jumping forward, the two mutants engaged in combat.

The other man soon found that his foe was faster than him, but lacked his striking power.  Therefore, he put it to his advantage, striking when he saw openings in his opponents defenses.

Kyle's right hand came around in a backhand, only to be blocked by his foe, and then twisted into a submission hold, driving the blind mutant to his knees.

"Give up?"

Kyle's head fell slightly, even as his leg flew out to smash into the other man's knee.  The other man blocked, raising his foot to stop the kick.

"Your good."

"Thanks." Said Kyle, as he shrugged off the other man.

"Beating yourself up over it won't help. Believe me, I know."

"How the hell would you know?"

"Because, my first girlfriend died because I couldn't react fast enough."

Kyle's head lowered even more, and he shook his head.   
  


"Sorry."

"Don't mention it.  Names Matt Murdock."

"Kyle Trevais."

Later, the two were sitting at a Japanese tea table, drinking green tea.

"Kid, here's some advice for you."

"Those who fight, and run away, live to fight another day?"

"Er... not quite."

"What then?"

"Have faith in your abilities, and in yourself.  If you've got that, you have nothing to fear on this Earth.  Hence, you don't run away."

Kyle nodded, more to himself than anyone.

"You remember me telling you the Professor called me?"

"Yeah."

"He said that your girlfriend was worried about you.  A bit of love advice kid, some times, if you love something, you have to let it go."

Kyle watched the man in front of him with sightless eyes, as he contemplated what was said.

"Also, something else...  Don't get so wrapped up in things that you forget what's important."

With that, the Daredevil walked away, and left the institute without a word.

Kyle walked out of the dojo, and, tracking down his girlfriend, gave her a hard kiss to the lips.

_I may have to someday let her go... but for now, I'll love her all I can._ Thought Kyle, as he kissed her hard.


	45. Captain Britain Cometh

Chapter 45: Captain Britain Cometh

Professor Xavier sat in the library of the institute, browsing over a book, when the door to the room flew open.

Wheeling around, intending to berate the student who had entered, he saw, not one of his students, but someone else, who was none the less, quite familiar.

He looked about 14, with blond hair that was cut short, and snapping blue eyes. His face was tough lined, and his body seemed to radiate strength that it did not seem to possess.

"Brian, what a surprise!  Although I must admit, I believe your parents taught you better than to slam doors open."

"Hello Professor.  Sorry about that, we've been a bit stressed as of late."

"Oh? How so?"

"Betsy's missing."  Said Brian.

The Professor's eyes snapped to Brian's, the look in them shocked. "How long?"

"For almost a year.  We've tried to find her through every other means possible, but we haven't been able to."

The Professor nodded, and began to roll out the door. "I'll look with Cerebro, see what I can find."

Brian nodded, "My parents want me to stay here until we find her.  I've sort of put a few holes in the walls of the house."

The Professor nodded, seeing why he would be so stressed.

"Jacob" he said to Sensei, who he had telepathically called, "Would you escort Brian to the Rec. Room. The others are probably in there."

"Or easily reached from." He agreed, as he motioned Brian to follow him.

As they headed down to the Rec. Room, Brian decided to find out more about the large man near him.

"So, what's your mutation?"

"I do not have one. I am one of the three resident's who does not."

"What!"

Sensei smiled, "I am the resident hand to hand combat instructor.  Mrs. Sefton, one of the other two non-mutants, is the resident nurse.  Amanda Sefton, the third, is her daughter, and the girlfriend of one of the X-Men."

Brian nodded, dumbly, and they soon reached the Rec. Room.

Upon entering the room, the X-Men sent up calls of 'Hey Sensei,' or in some cases, more formal variants.

"X-Men! The Professor has asked me to introduce you to Mr. Brian Braddock. He'll be staying here for a while."

"So what's your power?" Asked Rogue after Sensei left.

"Flight, strength, and invulnerability."

"So, like, do you have a codename?" Asked Kitty.

"Captain Britain."

"Anyt'ing like Captain America?" Asked Kurt.

"No." Said Kyle, "Captain America's on ice.  Right next to Vanilla Ice and Austin Powers."

Everyone got a chuckle out of that.

"So, why are you staying here?"  asked Amanda.

Brian's face sobered, and the tickling in Kyle's head became more pronounced, giving him the feeling of somberness, and a little bit of guilt/pain.

"My twin sister's been missing for months.  We've tried to find her, but have been unable.  We've come to ask the Professor to help."

"Well, I can at least tell you where she is _not_." Said the Professor.

Turning, he watched as the telepath rolled into the room.

"She is not with the remnants of the Hand, or any other organization I can probe easily.  Kwannon is still in a stasis prison, so it cannot be him.  As far as I can tell, she's just vanished. I believe that, wherever she is, it is shielded from Cerebro."

"How is that possible?"  
  


Jean spoke up. "There are machines that can be used to shield against psychic probing. Maybe whoever has her is using one."

"We'll find your sister, Brian, be sure of that." Said the Professor.****


	46. Break the Shell

AN: Three in one day, haven't done that in a while

Chaotic Boredom: No, it's Captain BRITAIN and Betsy who are twins. You know, Brian and Elizabeth Braddock?  Just wanted to clarify your minute of kung-fu-sion,, er… confusion

Chapter 46: Break the Shell

As Berserker stood before Magneto, he inwardly cringed at the malevolent gaze of his employer.  Ever since his unauthorized stunt at the steel mill, Magneto was more than a little peeved at the mutant.  However, he had apparently decided to give him a chance at redemption.

"Berserker.  You are to take Psylocke to the Institute.  From there she'll do the work, your just to stay within range.  Marrow will accompany you."

He nodded, as he left the room. Psylocke entered, and knelt before Magneto.

"You are to kill Professor Xavier, and anyone who gets in your way.  My old friend has become a nuisance, and it is time that he was removed from this game."

Psylocke nodded, and, rising to her feet, left.  Heading towards the transport spheres. Berserker found that Marrow was already waiting.

That evening at the institute, three metallic spheres landed on the roof of the building, disgorged their contents, and left again.  As the two mutants watched, Psylocke slipped down the wall, and entered through the Rec Room.

Rogue sat in the rec room, watching the T.V. disinterestedly.  She heard the turning of the door handle behind her, and, turning around, saw the shape of a person standing at the door.  The person threw the door open, and, seeing Rogue, attacked.

Rogue barely got out of the way, pulling off her gloves as she did so.  Turning, she saw the one Acolyte that almost none of them had ever beaten in simulator missions.

Psylocke.

Cursing, she ducked as the mind-controlled mutant attacked. Reaching out with her hand she touched the exposed skin on Psylocke's thigh.  Rogue cried out when the other mutant lifted her, and threw her across the room, without her hands.  Before Rogue could react, a poker for the fireplace flew into her chest.  Luckily, it did not bury into the wall.

Psylocke slipped off as several X-Men charged down, Logan in the lead.  Seeing the Rogue's condition, he ran over, and yanked out the poker. Knowing that she would die otherwise, he turned to the kids.

"I'm gonna have to do this.  Find out who did this, and get them." He then placed Rogue's hand on his.

The effect was immediate, as he wound healed at an incredible rate.

"Cheri, who did this?" Asked Remy.

"Psylocke." Was all he said.

"Dat' non good, mon amis."

"No joke." Said Kyle.

"What's her objective?" Said Remy.

"Not what, who. She's after the Professor."

Marrow sat on the roof, her legs over the edge, contemplating what had happened to her on these grounds not more than a few weeks ago.  Her time here had been short, but it was still vibrant in her mind, the smells, the sights, the sounds. She had felt like she belonged here, a feeling she hadn't even felt with the Morlocks.

She sighed quietly.  She wished she could stay here, but she couldn't.  Even though she thought that maybe, just maybe, Magneto might be lying to her, she wasn't sure. It could all have been nothing more than a trap.

Psylocke slipped along the walls, heading towards the Professor's room. She reached the door, and opened it, slipping into the room.

From behind her, a powerful blow landed on her back.  Turning around, she saw herself facing off with Captain America.

Brian Braddock faced the girl named 'Psylocke'. Her face was covered with a sash, preventing him from seeing her face.  Flying forward, he was amazed when a blade of energy formed in her hand. There was only one mutant alive that he knew could do that.

Before he could say a word, she attacked him.  Flying out of the way, he was shocked when she threw a shurican after him.  He flew forward, and slammed her into a wall.  However, that was his undoing, as Psylocke slammed a blade into his head.

Rushing back into the room, she found two more mutants on either side of the bed, the two from the failed assassination attempt on the president.

Amara rushed forward, knowing that her boyfriend wasn't ready to face Psylocke. Before Kyle could stop her, she had attacked the other girl

Psylocke smirked in her mind, as she brought her knee up into the girl's stomach. Before Magma could react, she was backhanded, her human form flying across the room.  

Following, Psylocke landed on her with both of her feet, slamming into Amara's ribcage, and cracking it.

Lifting the Princess up off the ground, she flung her across the room, and followed.  When Amara hit the far wall, groaning, Psylocke followed up with a fist into her gut.  

She let the princess fall to her knees, then swung her leg out, catching her across the face. Amara spun through the air, slamming onto the ground.
    
     Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered,

there's nowhere to turn.

Kyle listened as her body hit the floor, and did not move.

I can't fight her, she'll just take me out again, like at the mill.  Then she'll kill the professor, and it will be my fault!
    
     You wonder how you keep going (going).

Think of all the things that really matter,

Amara was laid out on the ground. She wasn't unconscious, but was close.

I hope Kyle can fight her, because he's the only one who can.  He's the only one who can save the Professor.
    
     and the chances you've earned.
    
    The fire in your heart is growing (growing).

She tried to speak, but all that came out was a soft moan.

It was enough.

Kyle heard the soft moan from his girlfriend, and his features steeled themselves.  Even as the Professor, who had been telepathically warned by Jean, watched him from bed, where he falsified sleep, he was amazed at the change in demeanor.  Kyle had found it within him to fight again.

And he was _pissed_.
    
     You can fly if you try leaving the past behind.

Heaven only knows what you might find.
    
    Dare
    
    Dare to believe you can survive.
    
    You hold the future in your hand.
    
    Dare
    
    Dare to keep all your dreams alive.
    
    It's time to take a stand.

You can win if you dare.

Marrow heard the sounds of struggle, and knew what was happening.  Making her decision on a question she hadn't know she was debating, she stood, and walked over to stand next to Berserker.
    
     Everybody's trying to break your spirit,

keeping you down

Betsy struggled, like she always did, inside of Psylocke, knowing it would do no good.  She watched as the male mutant rushed forward to face her, and hoped that, this time, he would succeed in freeing her.
    
     Seems like it's been forever (ever). Oh!

There's another voice if you'll just hear it,

Kyle's leg swung around, catching Psylocke in the temple, knocking her across the room.  She fell to her knees, and rushed forward, attacking Kyle.

The blind martial artist flipped over her charge, and landed on his hands in a flip, evading Psylocke's return attack.  He then turned, and pulled a jumping kick, catching her with his left foot across her face. She sailed into a wall, and staggered to her feet.
    
     saying it's the last time

Looks like it's now or never.

"Hey Ray."

"Yeah Sarah?"

"Take a nap."

BAM!

A bone jutted out of Marrow's shoulder suddenly, knocking out the other mutant.

Inside, Betsy came out of her mind control, and telepathically screamed.

_PROOOOOFEEEEESSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOR!_

Xavier shot up in bed, realizing who it was who stood before him, who it was who had been made Psylocke.

Betsy Braddock
    
     Out of the darkness you stumble into the light.

Fighting for the things you know are right.

Reaching out telepathically, he began to calm the frantic girl

Calm down Betsy! I'm going to help you!  Put your training back into place, control yourself!

_Professor, he'll send his sphere's again!_

_Not if we can help it._ Came Jean's mind voice.

The red-headed mutant stood in the doorway, Lorna behind her.  As the metal sphere that was Magneto's preferred mode of transport flew through the Professor's large window, the two reached out, and, using their powers, held it back.
    
     Dare.
    
    Dare to believe you can survive.
    
    The power is there at your command.
    
    Dare.
    
    Dare to keep all your dreams alive.
    
    It's time to take a stand.

You can win if you dare (dare) (dare).

_We can't hold it forever! Do this quick, Professor, please!_

The bald mutant nodded, and sent himself into Betsy's mindscape.

The interior of Betsy's mind was barren. Grey and smooth, nothing to it.  Suddenly, the Professor realized that this must be the shell.  Reaching around the Astral plane, the plane of the Psychics, where he was most powerful, he found a small box.  Reaching to it with his mind, he felt the familiar presence of Betsy within it.

He smashed it.
    
    Dare.
    
    Dare to believe you can survive.
    
    You hold the future in your hand.
    
    Dare.
    
    Dare to keep all your dreams alive.
    
    The power is there at your command.

Jean and Lorna's grip on the sphere failed finally, and it landed next to Betsy.

As it's tentacles came out, intent on wrapping around her, she screamed. She would never go back! NEVER!

Suddenly, two flashes of white cut the air, slamming into the sphere.  Sparks flew, and, as Jean looked towards their origin, she saw the girl Evan had saved standing there.

Oh! Dare,
    
    Dare to keep all your love alive.
    
    Dare to be all that you can be.
    
    Dare.
    
    There is a place where dreams survive.
    
    It's calling you on to victory
    
    Dare.
    
    Dare.

Ooooo Ohhh

"I did some thinking since I left. This is the first place I ever felt at home with, since I was banished by the Morlocks. Even then, I still feel more comfortable here. Maybe I should try sticking around here for a while."

The Professor nodded, and said.

"Very well then.  Jean, would you take Betsy to get some tea? Lorna, would you and Kyle help Brian and Amara. And would all of you, GET OUT OF MY BEDROOM!!"


	47. Aftershocks and Fluffshocks

Chapter 47: Aftershocks and Fluff-shocks

_Green?_ Asked Jean telepathically.

_Please._ Responded Betsy.

As Jean prepared the tea telekinetically, she watched the girl whom they had just freed from her mental imprisonment.

"I know you probably still think of me as an enemy." Said Betsy.

Before Jean could protest, Kyle spoke from the door, Brian having been taken to the med lab by Dr. McCoy.

"No, we do not see you as a foe. We see the ones who did that to you as foes. We see you only as someone who was manipulated."

Betsy turned to look at Kyle, and was amazed when he said to Jean, "Would you mind making me a cup as well? I believe I'm going to need it. Knowing Sensei, he'll want some too."

Jean laughed, as she finished pouring the fourth cup of tea "Already ahead of you."

Kyle shook his head, and sat at the bar in the kitchen.  Soon, the other X-Men filtered in, seating themselves on counters and chairs.  Finally, the Professor entered the room.

"Betsy...  I would never have suspected that you were Psylocke… Honestly, I never thought that Magneto would sink to that."

"What do you mean?" Asked Roberto.

"He knows Betsy's past, and what she went through. I would never have thought that he would put her through something so traumatic as this."

Kyle nodded, "Such is proof that Magneto is willing to go to any lengths to get his war."

"Oui, mon amis. That hombre is crazy."

Marrow was sitting next to Betsy, not quite sure of her fate at this point in time.  Psy… Betsy, had been Magneto's servant by force, she had gone willingly.

"Well… This discussion can wait until later… I need to call the Braddock's.  Right now, I think that these two young ladies need to rest."

As Betsy and Sarah stared at the Professor, Roberto spoke up.

"I think me and Sam can suffer our room being taken for a few hours. Right, Sammie boy?"

The Southern Missile chuckled, as Rahne leaned against his tall, lanky frame.

"Oh yeah."

The Professor nodded, and said "Evan, would you show them to Roberto and Sam's room."

The bone-shooting mutant nodded, and, hopping off the counter, motioned for them to follow him.

As they walked down the hallway, Evan was lost in thought.  He normally wasn't one to be too into girls.  Sure, he'd had his crushes, but mostly he was to heavily into skating to care much.  However, when she'd been here, this girl Sarah had caught his attention in a big way. Now that she was back, he wasn't sure what would happen between them.

"Well, here you are; the room of Roberto and Sam… If you hear any noises from next door, don't ask.  No one really wants to know what happens between Peter and Tabby."

With that, the two stepped into the room, and Evan, after having stared at Marrow for a few seconds, left.

(AN: FLUFFINESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The rest of this chapter is _soooooooooo_ fluffy, that it makes the 'International Convention of Fluffy and Cute Animals' look like a PTA meeting of Porcupines! It's fluffy fun for all the couples. And Romy fans… HERE WE GO!)

The X-Men were to hyped on Adrenalin to bother going back to sleep, so they decided to amuse themselves in other ways.

Kyle sat in the med lab, looking down at Amara.  Knowing no one else was around; he began speaking to her.

"It's all my fault that your in here.  If I had just been willing to fight at the beginning of the battle, you wouldn't have gotten hurt.  But no, I let my emotions get in the way of fighting. I let my fear stop me from stopping Betsy."

"True." Came a voice from behind him. Turning around, he saw Captain Britain leaning against the door.

"But your emotions are also what gave you the strength to beat her.  Betsy only knocked my nervous system out with her blade, I could still see.  Your fear of failure may have been what kept you from fighting off the bat, but your love of her, and your unwillingness to let her be harmed gave you the power to hold Betsy off."

Kyle shook his head, and turned back, a muttered "maybe" reaching Brian's ears.

Shaking his head, he left the blind mutant alone. He knew from experience that his mutation set only made him a challenge of sorts to good martial artists.

Kyle stared down at Amara for a while, and finally, kissing her forehead, left the room.

Bobby and Jubilee were sitting in the living room, simply taking pleasure in each other's presence.  Jubilee leaned against the slightly older mutant, and sighed.

"What was that for?" Asked Bobby, who'd gotten fairly good at interpreting Jubilee's multitudinous wordless noises.

"I'm just bored."

Bobby raised an eyebrow, and looked down at her. "We've just finished breaking Betsy's mind shell, had a break-in to the mansion, had Rogue nearly killed, and your bored?"

"Yeah, gotta burn off the adrenalin."

"Well…" Came Tabby's voice from the door.

"Well what?"

"We could play a bit of a game."

Jubilee looked out the window; the sky was dark.

"It's pitch-black outside."

"So?  All the more fun."

"What game?" Jubilee finally sighed.

"Mutant Dodgeball."

The majority of the X-Men were agreeable, the only decliner being Kyle.

The game was a free-for-all, and the game rules were simple. No powers of any kind.

Balls were scattered all over the institute, and the game began in earnest.  Roberto smirked as he unloaded the ball at Scott, who barely dodged. Kurt grabbed it up, and flung it at Jubilee. The Asian mutant rolled out of the way, grabbing another of the many balls lying on the ground, and flung it at her boyfriend.

Bobby saw the ball at the last second, and leaned back, barely evading the ball.  Grabbing up a ball, he went after his girlfriend.

Rahne and Sam had already withdrawn from the main field, stalking each other through the forest. Rahne came up on Sam from behind.

*He knows you're here, pup*  
  


'Your just being over anxious again.'

She jumped out, throwing the ball, Sam spun to the right, dodging the ball and throwing his in one fluid motion.

Rahne was caught in the arm by the ball.

*Told you.*

'Quiet'

"Got ya." Said Sam, as he walked up to his girlfriend.  She grinned.

'He got us, he says.'

*Let us show him who has who, pup*

Rahne grabbed her boyfriend, and locked her lips to his.

Sam's eyes widened, but he didn't even bother fighting his girlfriend.  He had learned the hard way when his family was here that there was no possible way to fight off Rahne when she and the Wolf agreed, and the wolf most definitely agreed from the ferocity of this kiss.

He pulled back for a second, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Tha' was fun." Said Sam. "But Ah thaink ya'll's technique need work."

"Oh raielly?  So know ye bein a kissen mastar?"

" 'nd bingo was 'er name, oh." With that, he drew her into another lip-lock.

Paige and Jonothan were presently in the middle of a field just behind the institute, each holding a ball.  The younger Guthrie smirked at the boy who had insulted her when she had first arrived.  She had worked at it, however, and the two had become fairly good friends.

Finally, Jonothan broke the staring match by unloading a ball at the younger Guthrie.  Paige dodged it by juking right, and then threw her own ball.  Jonothan rolled, grabbing another ball, as Paige swooped to the ground, grabbing another ball as she kept running to the right.

Jonothan smirked as he flung a ball at the younger girl.  She grinned as she used the one in her hands to block his, and flung hers at him.

He grinned as he spun right, and he finally spoke. "Yer goin to have to do bettar than that, Hayseed."

She laughed. "Ah'm just get'n started, Yorkie."  With that, she flung a ball at him.

He dodged it, only to be pegged by the second ball that Paige had thrown a half second later.

With that, she smirked at him, and walked away.  The Professor had seen the battle, however, and knew that the three newest students were ready, all they needed was a final test.  He began to mentally draw up the plan for it as the game continued.

Lorna and Alex stood on opposite ends of the field, each holding a ball.  The surfer grinned at the girl, as he ran to the left. She mirrored the move to the left, and threw the ball. He rolled forward, throwing as he came up.  She jumped over it, grabbing a ball as her hands hit the ground in a flip. Alex grabbed another ball when he stooped down to dodge hers, and threw it.

The two continued their game for several minutes until, finally, each of them was pegged at the same moment by the other.

The two smirked, and both were grateful that it was dark, so the other wouldn't see their blushing.

Jubilee and Bobby had finally found a small clearing to settle their differences in.  The two stood, each holding a ball, and ready to fire.

Bobby opened the game up with a ball flung just slightly to the right, the side Jubilee tended to dodge towards, then began to run.  Jubilee dodged to the right, alright, but did so in a roll, evading the ball.  She flung one in front of Bobby, who slid under it, and grabbed another one. He threw the ball from the ground, then rolled to his feet. Jubilee dodged the ball easily, grabbing another ball and unloading at the other mutant.  The two continued their deadly dance, each throwing balls at the other. Finally, Bobby caught one in the shoulder a split second before Jubilee took one to the thigh.

"That was fun." Said Bobby, as he walked over, and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Yes it was." She agreed, as she leaned back into him.

Forming an ice-chair, he sat down, bringing her down into his lap.  She spun around suddenly, sitting across his lap.  She gave him a peck on the nose, and smiled at him devilishly.

"There is no way your getting away with just that." Said Bobby, who began to trade notes with his girlfriend on proper kissing technique.

Jean and Scott grinned at each other. The others had dispatched both of them fairly early, and now they were just sitting on the roof, watching their friends.  Jean finally leaned over, kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, and leaned her head against him.

"You know, they're really having fun."  Scott said  
  


"Yeah, they get to work off all that adrenalin… And some of them are doing more than that."

"Do I want to know?" Asked Scott.

"Nothing worse than we are right now."

Scott nodded, and turned his attention back to the sky.

Tabby and Peter smirked at each other, the game long forgotten.  The two of them were presently out of breath, and were both drenched.

"I admit it, Russkie, you wore me out."

"I told you, little one, I am better than you think."

"Yeah, I know, but still, I didn't think you could swim that fast." With that, she kissed him, hard.

Remy and Rogue sat on the sidelines. Rogue wasn't quite in the mood to play at the moment, and Remy was deep in thought.

"What ya'll thinkin' bout, Swamp Rat?"

"Dat Remy almo't lose you t'night. An' dat' get Remy thinkin' 'What Remy do if Monseur Logan hadn't found ye?' Well, den Remy' jus 'ave to follow ye, chere." With that, he surprised the hell out of her by bringing a silk scarf up, and kissing her cheek.

She went ram-rod straight for several seconds.  "Chere," he continued, "Woul it be to much trouble if Remy ask if ye wan' ta go out tomorrow?"

She shook her head, and, bringing the cloth up between them again, gave him a REAL kiss.

"Remy take that as a oui?"

Rogue laughed, and nodded her ascent.

Roberto smiled as he flew in front of his window, looking in on the ninja girl who slept within.  He didn't know what this feeling in his chest was… It was almost like what he'd felt when Rahne and Amara had flirted with him before they had gotten together with their respective boyfriends, but it was so much more powerful… he just didn't know.

Kyle's head came up from where he sat next to Amara.  The tickling sensation in his head had become very annoying at this point.  _I really need to talk to the professor_, thought Kyle.

Jamie had a blast with the game, his ability to clone himself making him the eventual winner.


	48. Baptism of Fire

Animeluvr1: Change in plans. Our RT will start soon, but I want to slip this in first.

Caliente: Here's the age list for all of the characterss, with the characters I've added put in as well, this will settle all age disputes in my fics.

Remy, Piotr, St. John –19, 19, 20, respectively

Scott, Jean, Lance–18

Rogue, Freddy, Maximoff twins, Evan, Sarah (She ends up as the oldest New Mutant) -17

Alex, Lorna, Kurt, Amanda -16

Tabby, Kitty, Todd -15

Betsy, Bobby, Roberto, Amara, Rahne, Sam, Kyle, Ray, - 14

Jubilee, Jonothan, Paige –13

Jamie, Illyana –12

Anyone not mentioned among the students, tell me, anyone who isn't a student is older than 20. 

Chapter 48: Baptism of Fire

Soon after her return from Magneto, Betsy's parents had decided that she would be staying at the institute.  Brian had initially objected, but when he saw that her telekinesis, which had always been weak, had expanded enough to throw people across rooms, he saw their reasoning.  Soon after, he had returned to the Braddock estate, reminding his sister to 'come home soon.'

As Paige, Lorna, Alex, and Jonothan woke up one day, almost a month later, they found that they had each been left a note on their dressers.

"Report to the Danger Room at 0830," was all it said.

The four walked into the room, more than a little apprehensive.

"Ah… welcome." Said the Professor.  Looking around the room, they saw that there were several other students around the room in their combat gear.

Scott was leaning against the table, his face seemingly cut from stone.

Nightcrawler was hanging from the roof, his tail the only support he had.

Rahne was sitting on the table in her new combat uniform, the Professor having decided to finally getting around to distinguishing the Blue Team's uniforms from both each other and Gold Team's.  Her uniform was still the solid black under base, but it was now accentuated by a scarlet coloration on her chest and stomach.  Her collar was now scarlet as well, as were her elbows and knees.  On the X-Men symbols on her waist and shoulders, the golden circle had been exchanged for a brilliant royal blue.

Kyle sat in a full lotus against the wall, meditating. His uniform hadn't changed much, just gaining the blue circles on the X's in the place of the gold circles

Bobby sat in a chair, legs propped up on the table, forming various small ice sculptures.  His uniform, too, had undergone an overhaul.  His gloves and boots were now a dark, icy blue.  His uniform now also bore a dark-ice blue colored streak running up each arm and leg, meeting at the sternum in an X.

Logan stood against the far wall ominously, his uniform's hood in place.

Remy also stood in front of them, his X-Men uniform in place.  His particular variation bore a multitude of pockets for various projectiles, and his Bo staff sat in it's waist holster.  His uniform held to the normal black under color, with a dark green over the top in the form of an X whose center was off center, placing the crossing of the X at his lower left side.  Over his uniform her wore a dark brown duster, which contained even more pockets for ammunition.

The four mutants had a bad feeling about this danger room session.

"Today's mission is quite simple.  The four of you must last ten minutes against the others.  You may use any methods you deem necessary, as long as you do not injure anyone.  If you succeed, you will be promoted to full X-Men."

The four younger mutants traded looks, this was not going to be pretty.

They walked into the Danger Room, as the room's holographic simulator activated, spreading out the image of a massive, multi-leveled stone barrens.  The four mutants didn't waste time talking, as they bolted.  The older mutants weren't going in for several minutes, so they had some time to get away, and discuss how they were going to do this.

Paige, much to the others surprise, proved to be a far better tactician than her older brother.  "Our best bet is gonna beh hit-'n-run. Polaris, ya'll think ya can put Mr. Logan down?"

She nodded. The magnetic field in his body was very distinct. She had no doubts she could do it, although she wouldn't like it.

"Awlraight, he's the first target then. We need to get rid of him 'nd Crawler first, thay're the biggest problems.  Havok, ya and Chamber take him out."

He nodded, as the British mutant did the same.  The four mutants began to set up their ambush.

The team of older mutants entered the DR, and Logan immediately picked up on their scent.

Following it, they quickly found that it lead into a chasm.

"Too easy." Said Logan.

"Yeah, Remy guess they non bein' ready." Said Remy.

"No, not that. This whole thing seems too easy. This is a trap.  Here's what we do." Said Cyclops

The older mutants nodded as they heard the plan, and Nightcrawler, Logan, Cyclops, and Bobby headed up the walls of the chasm, as Remy, Rahne, and Kyle headed down the middle.

Chamber and Husk knew something was wrong the second that only three of the older X-Men passed them.  Husk grabbed her comm.

"Abort," she whispered quietly, "We've been found out, abort."

The two on the other end sent acknowledgements, and began to withdraw from their places.

Lorna was more than a little shocked when Logan jumped at her as she retreated.  In reflex, she grabbed onto the nearest metal, his bones. Flinging it hard, she slammed him across the chasm. He was out cold.  Moving quickly, and Alex bolted, heading for their rally point.

The remaining older X-men tried to follow, but soon found that the two of them had seemingly vanished.

Rahne's lupine nose, however, detected the truth. They had jumped across the chasm via several stone pillars Alex had knocked out behind him.

The younger team gathered at their RP, and planned their next move.

"Alright, we need ta figure out somethin' else.  Our big problem is still Crawler…  Here's what we do."

The four mutants quickly constructed their plan, and moved out.

The older team found the group's rally point soon after, Rahne's wolf nose having lead them to it. Transforming to her human state with a teasing stretch to Sam, who was watching with the others in the Planning room, she spoke.

"This 'as bein' thaeir rally point." Said Rahne, "Husk and Chamber caime from tha' way." Motioning her hand to the west. "Havok and Polaris, tha' direction" she motioned behind them. "They seem ta 'ave gon' 'nd scattered down these 'ere faour paths." She motioned down the four paths.

"That was a mistake." Said Cyclops, as the group began to follow the trail four trails.  At this point, they still had 5 minutes in the game.

Cyclops and Crawler headed down the path Chamber had taken, as Kyle and Rahne headed down Alex's trail.  Husk was pursued by Remy and Bobby was tracking Lorna.

After about two minutes, the older mutants came upon a large, bowl-like clearing, but there was no sign of their quarry.

"Vere did zey go?" Asked Kurt.  A blast of red energy answered the question, catching Kurt in the back, and knocking him out cold.

"Right here!" Said Alex, before he bolted.  By the time the others had ascended the stone walls of the bowl, Alex had already reached the other four at it's base, and they were already well on their ways, dodging behind stone towers to cut down Cyclops's accuracy.

Rahne smirked, as she jumped up on the pillars, and began to jump from one to another in her half wolf state.  She finally reached the other mutants, and leapt down at them. Chamber had picked up on her quite a while ago, however, and was more than ready for her.  As she jumped down at them, he had half-unzipped the jacket that served as the top to his uniform.  Stopping suddenly and turning, he let rip with a beam of psionic energy.

Rahne fell to the ground, a good twenty-foot drop.  Husk grinned, as she stepped away from the wall, her old skin lying on the ground back where Chamber had picked up on Rahne's presence. Grabbing Rahne, she set her to the ground, and the four of them continued their run.

The older mutants made a group decision, and took a short cut.

The younger group ran underneath a stone bridge with about a minute left to go, only to find a card floating down towards them.  The card was the One-eyed Jack.

Looking up, they saw the remainder of the older team, half shadowed.  Cyclops was on one knee, his face turned to look at them.  Kyle was standing just to his right, and behind him, his left side turned towards them, Bo staff in his right hand.  Remy stood with his back to Kyle, a mirror image in their stances.  Bobby was to their right slightly, crouched, his form iced up.  Suddenly, they attacked.

Bobby struck first, attacking Lorna with a pillar of ice.  The female magnetic mutant rolled away from the attack, as Bobby used the pillar as a slide, bringing himself down to face off with her.

Cyclops jumped down, squaring off with Alex, he unleashed a burst of energy at his younger brother, only to see that it had no effect at all.

Chamber was attacked by Remy, who launched a barrage of explosive cards. It was all the male gothic mutant could do to stop them before they reached him.

Paige found herself against possibly the most dangerous mutant of all of those present, yet the one she had most greatly underestimated, having never actually seen him in action.

Kyle.

At this point, the older mutants knew they had to hustle. They had 45 seconds to win this thing, and they intended to do so.

Kyle rushed at Paige, his staff held behind him.  The young Guthrie lass dodged to the side, only to be surprised when Kyle's staff caught her in the side. She staggered for a second, and then recovered.

Chamber wasn't doing much better.  Remy's cards were starting to wear him down, and Remy had maneuvered him to where he wanted him.  Throwing a card above him, he watched as Chamber disregarded it.

Alex and Cyclops were both trying to maneuver the other to a place where they could cut them out, having figured out that their powers, for whatever reason, didn't work on each other.

Lorna was trying desperately to find something to use against Bobby, but wasn't having much success.

At five seconds, the card that Remy threw detonated, collapsing a pile of rocks on Chamber.

At four seconds, Bobby began to freeze Lorna. At three, he had reached her knees.

At two, Cyclops had gotten Alex right where he wanted him, and knocked the piece of cliff he was on out from under him.

At one, Kyle's staff came down at Paige's head to knock her out.

"TIME" Came the voice of Cerebro, as the holographic simulation cut out.

"Very good, Lorna, Paige, Jono, and Alex… Very good indeed. Welcome to the X-Men."


	49. Thoughts of Home

AN: I was so fortunate *Coughyeahrightcough* as to contract something, so I am stuck at home. However, that means an extra update or two for you!

AN2: In case you didn't catch on, in the last chapter, Paige's new skin when she caught Rahne was rock, the same color as the ones the holographic projectors were projecting.

Chaotic Boredom: I found it an insult to our favorite newbies that their uniforms were so… plain. I had to spice them up a bit. Expect all of them to have new uniforms.

Caliente: no prob.

JaSSerS: Of course I'll still focus on the New Mutants, I'll just be splitting a bit of the attention to the New Mutants who I've brought in. (Lorna, Sarah, Betsy, Jono, etc.) the older kids won't be neglected.

Chapter 49: Thoughts of Home

Several weeks after the newest students 'baptism's of fire' the professor was surprised of find all the students deep in thought. That in itself was unusual, especially with the beginning of summer just around the corner.

Kyle's thoughts dwelt upon his home in Boston and his old friend Chrystine.  Bobby thought of Boston as well, and his family there.

Amara thought of Nova Roma, and of those close to her. 

Rahne thought of the Muir island research center, and of Moira. She thought of how close she had come to losing the lady who had been like a mother to her, and sighed.

Sam's mind dwelt upon his family's farm back in Kentucky, as did Paige's. Sam thought how much he would like to show Rahne the town where he grew up, as Paige wondered about her friends back home.

Jean remembered her home back in Vermont, and the family she had left there. She smiled fondly at the memory of her father and his kind words and embrace. Her face creased in a slight frown as she remembered her mother.

Alex's thoughts jumped back to Hawaii, and his mother and father back there. He hoped that they were alright.

Betsy thought of her family in Britain, and how long it had been since she had seen them.

Lance and Kitty's thoughts flew back to Northbrook, and all that they had left behind there.

Tabby's thoughts were on Arizona, a place she would never return to if she could help it.

Jono thought back to his home in Ireland, and the girls there who had seemingly made a living out of chasing him.

Evan thought of New York, and his parents that he had left to come stay with his aunt.

Jubilee thought of her family back in L.A., and all that she had left there.

Roberto thought of his father down in Brazil, and of the beautiful forests that were the hallmark of his homeland.

Jamie thought of his mother down in Florida, and of the Bar Mitzvah she wanted him to undergo. (AN: They never give a religious preference with him, and besides, Bar Mitzvah's carry with them kick-ass parties, even when most of your friends _aren't_ mutants)

Kurt thought of his home in Germany, and of the circus, and all the people there who cared about him.

Rogue remembered her foster mother Irene down in Missouri, and of all that she had been kept in the dark about by the much older woman.

Piotr remembered the land where he was born, and of all that there was there that was not seen when first looked upon.

St. John remembered his home in Australia, and the time of his youth.

Remy remembered his home in New Orleans, and of Belledonna, and the guild.

The Professor didn't need to be told that what his students needed, was a road trip.


	50. Road trip anyone? Off we go to Northbroo...

Chaotic Boredom: Very possible… ::imagines Xavier institute the site of a Bar Mitzvah Party:: HELL YA!!!!!  There's your 200 review chapter people! The Bar Mitzvah Party!

AN: I know the last one was boring, but it was meant to lead us into this

Chapter 50: Road trip anyone? Off we go to Northbrook!

It was two days into the summer break, and already the X-Men were bored, as the multiple holes in the various rooms of the institute, mostly caused by minor skirmishes, were mute testimonies to.

However, the Professor had finally figured out all the details of the road trip.  While there was no rhyme or reason to the order, that didn't matter, since the X-Jet and Velocity could both fly around the world in about 5 hours, tops.

_I would like EVERYONE to meet me in the rec room, immediately._ Said the Professor telepathically.

Ten minutes later, everyone had gathered in the rec room.

"X-Men, I noticed that many of you have been thinking of your various homes recently, therefore… I have decided that, to expand your horizons, and save the structural integrity of the Institute, we'll be going on a 'Road Trip' of sorts to all of your home towns."

Tabby spoke up. "Professor, I would appreciate it if we would not pay my family a visit. I don't want to run into my father back there."

He nodded, completely understanding her sentiments. "Very well.  You'll find that your clothes have already been packed. We'll be leaving in an hour."

One hour later, the X-Men Gold boarded the X-Jet as X-Men Blue boarded the Velocity.  The two vehicles took off, and they made their way to Northbrook.

Halfway there, at a request from the Professor, the two vehicles hovered.

"Time for a little bit of a drill…"

Everyone Groaned.

"CHINESE FIREDRILL!" Shouted the Professor, as the hatches of the X-Jet and Velocity opened, and the students began to whoop and holler.

Jean grabbed Scott's hand as she lifted them out, pulled a few figure eights, and landed them back in the X-Jet.

Evan gave his aunt a heart attack by driving his skateboard off the top of the X-Jet into a hatch of the Velocity.  He was surprised when Sarah duplicated the feat.

"You ain't the only skater around here, bony."

Lorna floated herself out of the Velocity, and to Xavier's surprise, lifted him into it, placing herself in his place.

Roberto flew towards the X-Jet, as Betsy flipped herself over to it with a bit of a telekinetic boost.  Amara looked over at the Jet, only to be highly surprised when Kyle grabbed her from Sam's back, and pulled her with him.

Seeing most of her teammates leaving her behind, Rahne transformed, jumped off the balancing wing of the Velocity, pushing off of Kyle's head with her back feet, landing on Roberto's back, and landed on the stairs.

Kurt grinned; bamf'd out onto the skin of the jet, and bamfed over to the Velocity with Kitty, Amanda, and Lance.

Todd jumped to the Velocity, landing inside the hatch easily.

Bobby ice slided himself and Jubilee over to the other vehicle

In the end, the distribution of students was thus.

X-Jet: Amara, Kyle, Bobby, Jubilee, Roberto, Rahne, Sam, Betsy, Fred, Mrs. Sefton, Storm, Lorna, Alex, Scott, Jean, Remy, Rogue

Velocity: Kurt, Lance, Kitty, Amanda, Professor Xavier, Wolverine, Beast, Todd, Wanda, St. John, Tabby, Piotr, Evan, Sarah, Jamie, Illyanna

At that point, the two vehicles continued on their way to Northbrook.

About half a mile outside of town, the two vehicles descended, and the X-Men headed over to where they would be staying, a local motel.

"A motel?" Asked Kurt.

"Like, what did you expect? My parent's house isn't quiet, like, big enough to hold all of us Kurt."

Lance smirked at Kurt as he grabbed his girlfriend lightly around the shoulders and said, "You know, if I remember right, they don't get out of school around here for another week, right?"

Kitty nodded.

"And their cheerleaders still practice even now, right?"

"Why, you going to go peek?"

"At Rah-Rah and her bitch-squad? Never, get nightmares.  But I figured, since we've got the pranking masters here…"

Kitty laughed, as she caught onto her boyfriend's meaning.

Two hours later, Rah-Rah was coming in from practice early, wondering who all the strange, if hot looking, guys who had been outside were.  As Rah-Rah put her bra on, she shrieked.

"THAT'S FUCKING COLD!!"

"That's what you get for picking on people."

Turning around, Rah-Rah found she was staring at Kitty Pryde.  She watched as the girl lazily pushed herself off the wall. Her eyes, well practiced from watching guys and potential cheerleaders, detected a subtle difference to her movements. When Pryde had left Northbrook, she had moved in a rough, unpolished manner, and had had an air of self-depredation to her. Now she held her shoulders and back straight, her head high, and bore an air of confidence that couldn't be falsified.  And she moved almost like water, flowing and easy, almost like she was dancing more than walking.

"Muttie scum."

"Figahs a bitch lahke ya would be a mutant hater." Came a southern twang from her right.  Spinning, she saw another one of the mutants from the Sentinel battle, the one with the white stripes in her hair.  Her make-up caught Riley's attention however, and, examining it closer, she bust out laughing.

"GOTHS! Is this what you've been reduced to, Pryde, hanging out with Goths."

A fist came out of nowhere, stopping just in front of her nose.

"Insult my friends anymore, luv, and I'll have to hurt you."

Turning, she examined the lady who had spoken. Her features screamed Asian, even though her accent was British.  Her hair was dyed a purple shade (AN: A la Risty) and fell to her waist.

"I could defrost the bra for you." Came another voice.

Turning, she saw another girl, this one with a Mediterranean look to her.

"How do I know you didn't do this? You muttie freak."

"Because her boyfriend did it." She said, motioning towards another, slightly younger girl, who also appeared Asain.

"Who's her boyfriend, the local nerd? Oh, wait, that's Pryde's.  And how'd he get into the locker room?"

"No she's not dating Arcade. And he didn't come in here, we don't trust him that much.  She brought them to him."

"Who's Pryde dating, or is she so pitiful that the guys won't even look at her?"

"Nope, you might remember her boyfriend from when she was here.  She's dating Lance."

"Lance. Lance Alvers?! You mean Sexy, rebel boy Lance Alvers, that Lance?"

Kitty shot a grin that would have scared Logan. "Yep."

Riley stared at her. "YOU LITTLE SKANK!! HOW'D YOU MANAGE TO CONVINCE HIM, PRYDE, LET HIM IN YOUR PANTS???"

The earth began to shake ominously, even as Amara slugged Rah-Rah Riley in the cheek.  She fell back on the bench, facing the door.  The other X-girls stared at the princess.

"Kyle's given me a few lessons."

"And Ah'll wager he did more thahn give ya'll lessons."

Amara blushed. "And what about you and Remy's supposedly secret sparing matches? Good thing you had a piece of silk, cause, last time I checked, you didn't spar with your tongue."

For the first time that any X-man had ever been privy to, Rogue blushed.

About this point in time, Lance bust through the door, Kyle trying desperately to hold him back.  Lance stopped short when he saw that Rah-Rah had no shirt or bra on.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!! LANCE ALVERS, BEFORE I FRY YOUR ASS!!" Yelled Amara, as she and the other X-girls brought their powers to bear.

Kyle shook his head, and said, "I really don't want to know what I walked in on, do I?"

Amara shook her head. "Not in the slightest."

"Okay then."

Kyle headed out the door, and, as Lance began to follow, he threw a remark over his shoulder.

"Rah-Rah, put your bra on, that was an image I never wanted to see in my life, give me nightmares."  
  


"OUT" said Tabby, as she pushed him out the door.

Rah-Rah had come out of her shock, and was now highly confused. Remy, Kyle, sparing, lessons, this all made no sense, and who was that guy who had been trying to hold Lance back.

"Who the hell are Kyle and Remy?"  
  


Kitty grinned, and, as Rah-Rah watched, she noticed that all of the girls had the same poise and fluidity of movement she had observed in Kitty.  Whatever these girls did, they sure did it well, and it put them in great shape. She could tell that even through their generally slightly loose clothes.

"Remember the guy who was holding back Lance?"

"Heck yeah! What a hottie! Reowr!"

"That's Kyle…"

Her eyes turned fearful as she turned to gauge the reaction of the other girl.  Amara's face was a simple smirk.

"He hates people who try to flirt with him.  Makes him kind of sick. That, and he's blind."

"He'd have to be, to date you."

SMACK!

Rah-Rah held her cheek, as she looked at Kitty.

"Don't you ever say that about another one of my friends again, Rah-Rah.  You can keep your bra like that. And, by the way, you won't be the only one who suffers."

Jean lifted up the rest of the squad's bra's, to reveal that some of them were slimed, others frozen, and some were even slimed _then_ frozen.  One of them even bore a child's skin.

"YOU SKINED AN INNOCENT CHILD!" Screamed Rah-Rah.

Paige giggled, and, as Rah-Rah watched, she pulled off her old skin.

This was too much, as the cheerleader passed out after watching the display.

"You can come down now, Kurt."

BAMF-BAMF.

"Vas! It vasn't me!"

He watched as the girls glared at him, and he began steadily backing away, especially at the look in Amanda's eyes.  He suddenly remembered that most of these girls were far more powerful than he was.

"Vell, I'll just be going now, ja?"

BAMF!

"Don't bother Amanda, we all live in the same house."

"What do we do with Rah-Rah?"

"I've got an idea."

Rah-Rah woke several hours later on top of the school, her cheerleading undergarments slimed to the windows.

(AN: All who don't want to see Mr. Pryde and Lance go toe-to-toe, leave now! ::No one leaves:: Let's get ready to RUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEE)

Lance stood looking at the portal to hell itself… or, more accurately, the Pryde's front door.

"Like, come on Lance. They're not, like, going to shoot you or anything."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Last time I saw them, Kitty, I tried to drop a roof on their heads. Something tells me they're not going to be too thrilled to see me."

Kitty giggled, knocked on the door, and leaned back against her boyfriend. "They just don't know you like I do."

The door opened at that precise moment to reveal Mr. Pryde.  As he took in the situation, he realized that the boy who was holding his daughter was the same one who had tried to kill them!

"Get your hands off of her, you filthy cretin."

Lance let Kitty go, although she didn't even step away from him.

"Daddy. This is my boyfriend."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"I FORBID IT!! I'LL TAKE YOU OUT OF THE INSTITUTE BEFORE I'LL LET YOU DATE THIS THING!!!!"

Lance snorted. "That'd be really smart. The kids here hate her, and the adults aren't much different. You really want to put her into that kind of situation."

"BETTER THAN WHAT YOU'LL DO TO HER! YOU'LL PROBABLY GET HER HOOKED ON DRUGS OR SOMETHING!"

That did it.  Lance's eyes began to tear as he glared at Mr. Pryde. Not even bothering to speak anymore, he turned away, and began to run.

Kitty watched him leave.  She made to follow him, when Mr. Pryde's hand grabbed her.

"Not happening young lady! I'm taking you out of that institute, like I should have done when it got blown up!"

Kitty looked at him for a second, then, to his surprise, her arm phased straight through his. Running off the porch, she headed to the one place Lance was known to go to when he was upset.

Arriving at Mr. Schommer's, she saw Lance by the table that he used to frequent.  Heading over, she slid into a chair.

"Hey." She said, as she put a hand on his shoulder.

His head jerked up, and he looked at Kitty.

"I thought your father."

"My father is, like, so stuck on trying to look like a normal family that he, like, totally forgets what's important some times.  If it weren't for, like, my mom, I would have gone totally psycho years ago."

Lance smiled, the tears still in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Lance's smile vanished. "My mother was a drug addict.  That's why I was put in foster care."

Kitty gasped slightly, but, being well accustomed to hearing shocking family details, considering the X-Men's generally twisted family trees, that she knew what to do.  She simply put her arm around him and let him cry."

"Like, HI!" came a dreadfully familiar voice from behind them.

Turning around slowly, they saw their worst fear.

Sandy.

The two of them traded nervous looks, and then left Mr. Schommer's.

Mr. Pryde followed the X-Men to their vehicles later that day.

"Professor! I want to talk to you!"

"Yes, Mr. Pryde?"

"I want to know why your letting my daughter date that hooligan!" 

The Professor looked over at Lance.

"It is not my place to interfere, Mr. Pryde. And besides, Lance and Kitty seem to be quite genuine."

"I want my daughter out of your institute!"

Lance and Kitty heard the statement, as did every other X-Man.  Cyclops was the one who spoke.

"Mr. Pryde, you can take Kitty out…"  
  


As everyone began to protest, Cyclops continued.

"IF you can get her."

Mr. Pryde realized what he meant by that, he had to catch her before she got to the jet.

"Alright kid, I'll play your game, I win, she's out, she win's, she stays in the institute."

The other X-Men cleared out of the way, and Kitty ran towards the Jet.  Mr. Pryde followed her, and his hand wrapped around her arm. To his surprise, he grabbed nothing but air.

Kitty reached the jet, and turned to her father.

"I'm sorry Daddy. But I'm totally not leaving the institute.  They, like need me there, we've, like, totally got things we've got to do, to make sure that, like, future mutants don't have to, like, suffer like we do."

Mr. Pryde stared at his daughter for a long moment, and nodded.

"I'm sorry as well, Kitty.  I forgot in my anger that you do have bigger things to worry about now and again.  And I forgot that there are those who depend on you. Just don't let him do anything stupid, okay?"

Lance laughed. "Mr. Pryde, no one could do anything to Kitty that she didn't let them do."

He remembered her walking through his hand… "That's true."

With that, the X-Men boarded the jets, and left for their next destination.


	51. Flames that Forged the Wolf

AN:  It's official, I've contracted a stomach virus. Which means that, when I get over it, I won't be posting for a while… better make up for it now

AN2: Please make note that the inhabitants of each vehicle will change every chapter, which will have an effect on some chapter's flow, so that list last chapter is now a moot point.

Chapter 51: Flames that Forged the Wolf

As the X-Jet and Velocity headed towards the Muir Island Center, they had decided to cut across the mainland, give the kids a good view.  However, due to the differences in construction, the X-Jet turned far faster, and was soon a good twenty minutes ahead of the Velocity.

After a quick radio discussion, it was decided that they would meet up again at the Muir Island Center.

As the X-Jet landed, Bobby asked the fatal question.

"Mrs. Munroe. I was wondering, just how old ARE you?"

Storm, like any woman would be, was understandably angry.  Angry enough to cause a fairly powerful storm over Muir Island.

The Velocity set down as the winds picked up to the point where they would soon destroy the craft.

"We're gonna have to find shelter." Said Logan. "The Velocity can't take this."

They nodded, and quickly set out, using various blankets to shield themselves from the worst of the rain and wind.

They soon came upon a castle, nestled at the top of a hill.  Knocking on the door, Logan waited for the door to open.

Rahne watched, as the one man she had never wanted to see again in her life opened the door…

The Good Reverend Jeremiah Craig.

Her eyes widened, as her blanket, which she had been wearing almost like a cloak, went a little higher, covering her face in shadows. If anyone had been looking at her eyes, they would have seen her eyes fill with a sort of wild strength, a liquid fire, they would have seen her eyes become more… feral.

Storm was eventually calmed down, but the damage was wrought.  She wouldn't be able to calm the storm, and they would just have to wait for it to blow over.

Xavier rolled into the study of Moira MacTaggert's Center, and settled himself before the fire, preparing himself to do some telepathic communication.

Reverend Craig had let them into the castle, and shown them to the living room, where a blazing fire had been set to light.  He left, just as Betsy's eyes went out of focus.  They returned to focus quickly.

"The Professor wanted to know if we found shelter, I told him."

The rest nodded, and Rahne's eyes seemed to slip back to her normal self, although the liquid fire remained, just below the surface.

The Professor came out of his telepathic trance, instantly aware of the presence of his old friend Dr. MacTaggert.  
  


"So, Professahr. Wahre's Rahne?"

"She was on the Velocity. They're presently sheltered at a castle south of here."

Dr. MacTaggert nodded.

"So, how go things at the institute?"

"Very well, actually… Although I had noticed something…"

"Which is?"

"You'll understand it better yourself if you watch the students for a few minutes."

She tilted her head questioningly, but they turned on a few of the security cameras, watching the students.

First was Tabby and Piotr.

"Oh mah.  I do not believe that is surpoosed to go thare."

"Yes, I frankly did not know that you could position it like that, did you?"

"No…Ooo, that had ta haurt."

"Yes indeed."

They turned away from the vicious game of Scrabble, and turned on the camera where Scott and Jean were, however, Dr. MacTaggert had an inkling about what the Professor was talking about…

Jean and Scott were presently staring out a window at the rain, watching it patter down upon the windows.

After several minutes, they turned the cameras onto Kurt and Amanda.  Watching the two, there could be no denying the feeling between them…  they were presently sitting in the sitting room, talking quietly.  Yet as Dr. MacTaggert watched, Kurt's tail wrapped itself around Amanda's leg, then waist.

"His tail's certainly doin' quite a good bit o moving."

"His tail had a mind all it's own." Said the professor, as they switched the Camera's over to various other couples.  Finally, they shut them down.

"Well, that was informative."

"You see what I mean?"

"Aye, I believe Oiy do, Professar.  But to have such strong emotional ties at their age?"

"That's not all, Moira… Most of those couples have only been together for at the most three or four months.  Only Jean and Scott have been together anything longer than that, and even then, they denied it fervently.  I can only presume then, that those two were not actually together in the sense they are now."

Moira shook her head, "Sorry, Professar, but that's all a shock.  Oiy mean, what does it all mean, if mutant's have emotions that strong?"

Rahne had managed to slip away from the other X-Men, slipping off after Reverend Craig, the liquid fire once again at the fore in her eyes.

Padding quietly down the hallway, her sneakers making her quite sneaky, she sniffed the air.

*That way.* thought Rahne.

Slipping off down the hall, she began to converse with her other half.

'Why did this have to be the only place we could find shelter?' she bemoaned.

*Do not complain pup.  See this as a chance to face him for his crimes against you.*

Rahne walked by a small room, and, looking into it, shuddered, remembering her youth.

She had been seven, and her 'father' reverend Craig, had found her playing outside on the Sabbath… To say he was unhappy was an understatement.

She had been locked in her room for the rest of the day, her young mind, already beginning to feel the first instincts of a wolf, taking umbrage at the containment.  The next day, he had dragged her into this room, and had made good 'the good lord Jesus's salvation of her soul'.

She didn't think that the good lord wanted to give her salvation by leaving her a trio of lash marks down her back.

She continued, her eyes full of even more liquid flame.

Sam followed his girlfriend at a good distance, thankful for Logan's basic lessons in stealth.  He was nowhere near as good as his girlfriend, but she wasn't even trying, so he had no difficulty following her.  Something was not right with her, Rahne wasn't one to wander off on her own, especially not in someplace as big and unfamiliar as this castle.

Rahne slipped past another room, and, looking in, was sucked back into her mind to another day…

She had been 13, and Moira had taken her out that day.  They'd gotten her hair, which had been mid-back length, far too long for the heat of the Scottish summer, cut back to just below her ears.  She had also bought Rahne several pairs of shorts and T-Shirts, and some make up.

When she came home wearing them, Reverend Craig was furious.  He had drug her into this room, albeit with some difficulty, and had shoved her head under the water to 'rid her of the Satanic influence.'  He had then slapped her around, calling her such things as 'whore', 'slut', and 'tramp', then told her to go 'put on something decent.' Meaning 'something that you'll melt in, in this weather.'

He had then burnt everything Moira and her had bought.

Rahne's liquid fire eyes blazed slightly as she saw the Reverend Craig…

"What it means Moira, is that the genetic differences between mutant and human run deeper than merely physiological."

She tilted her head to the side, almost questioningly.

"What do ye mean, Charles?"

"What I mean, is this.  We know that mutation has a profound effect on the physiology of a person, thus the unique abilities of each person…  With such variety, there must be something that ties all the differences together as one race…  I'm beginning to think that the psychological differences may be it."

"What differences?"

"Hm… a few examples may be best.  Take Rogue for example. Despite her best efforts to remain emotionally detached, she had, none-the-less, become quite close to the rest of the X-Men, although their relationships have all the normal variety that most people's do.  However, despite all her differences with, say, Jean, there have been several occasions where she has stuck up for the other girl, where a human with the same kind of relationship would not.

"Also, take the New Mutants… For all their differences in background, appearance, attitudes, and mentalities, they are a close-knit unit, despite having known each other for only a year.  They have more solidarity to them, and are more willing to fight for each other, than many sibling relationships.  Humans take years, sometimes even a decade, to form relationships like that. They did so in a year, possibly even less."

"So yer sayin that they be formin' strong bonds?"

"More than that, I'm saying, Moira, that it seems that, as much as humans are social and emotional creatures, mutants are far more so."

Rahne slipped into hunter mode, and Sam, who knew his girlfriend far better than even he realized, knew that something was about to get maimed.  However, he saw only their host, who he realized just then, never gave him his name.

Moving quickly, he grabbed Rahne's shoulder, and spoke into her ear.

"Ah don' know whaht's wrong with ya'll, Rahne, but killin' aour host ain' the way to solve it.  Let's go talk somewahre, kay?"

She nodded, and the two slipped away, Sam thankful that their host hadn't seen him.

Leading Rahne into a small, bedroom like affair, he sat her on the bed.

"Whahts wrong with ya, gurl? Ya'll're actin laike ya want ta kill tha man."

"I do, our mate."

Sam suddenly was hit with two things at once about that statement. First, it had no Scottish Accent.

Second, Rahne never called him her mate.

The wolf did, though.

"What are ya'll doin in control o' Rahne's bodah."

"The pup is frightened beyond belief, our mate."

"Whay?"

"That man… is the Good Reverend Jeremiah Craig."

The storm had blown over at the Center. However, it's strongest parts were just about to pass over the site of the Velocity's landing, making their departure for the Center impossible.  Moira was standing on the balcony, looking out, and remembering Rahne's childhood, when she would run among these hills, the few times of happiness during her youth.

"Ya know." Came a voice from behind her.  Spinning around, she found herself looking at a blond young girl, with a light southern accent.

"Rahne tells Sam about this place a lot."

"Who's Sam?"

"Mah brothah, her boyfriend."

Dr. MacTaggert's eyebrows shot up, but she shook it off quickly.

"What does she say aboot it?"

"Thaht it was one of the few places she evah felt comfahtable when she was young."

Dr. MacTaggert smiled faintly, even as she said. "Oiy doubt that this was one o' the only."

"Doctah MacTaggert. All the X-Men know the gist a Rahne's story.  We all know the gist a all the othah's storahs."

She stopped, understanding finally what Charles had meant about strong bonds.  It would take Rahne years to tell most people her story, she was just that way… to tell the others the gist so soon; she had to have trusted them emphatically.  What Charles had told them when she was taken was but the tip of the ice burg, not even the gist.

"Ya'll mean tah tell meh that the mahn who's letting us stay in his HOUSE is the man who put ya'll through that?"  
  


"Yes, our mate."

Sam shook his head, and was about to reply, when a voice shrieked from behind him.

"GET OUT OF THAT ROOM!! It has been touched by some kind of…. Satanica!  It is unholy!"

The other X-Men were standing with Craig, who was shrieking at the top of his lungs.  Rahne was hidden from his sight behind the lean frame of her taller boyfriend.

"What do you mean, Satanica?" Asked Roberto from his right.

"He means me, Sun-Flame (Due to his power, and it's source)." Said Rahne, as she stepped out from behind Sam.

Roberto and the others stared.  They all knew the nicknames that the wolf called them, and that was the wolf's name for Roberto.

Kyle snapped.  He knew more than some of the others did about Rahne's treatment at Reverend Craig's hands, and it didn't take too much deductive skill to figure out who their host was. The tickling in his mind only confirmed it, with it's hostility towards and fear of him.  While the tickling may annoy him at times, he knew better than to doubt it.  He lunged at Craig.

Charles Xavier was not one usually given to fits of emotion.  He couldn't afford to be, not when he was living in a house of teenagers, they were too easily offended.  However, the very sight of Moira MacTaggert, his long time friend, and once, before he could no longer walk, something more, brought forth emotions he had not felt in a long time.

He had watched as she went about making sure that everything in the rebuilt Center was ready for Rahne's arrival.  When Paige had inadvertently let slip about Rahne and Sam, she had taken it better than ha thought she would.

At least she hadn't destroyed any of the Ming vases yet.

"Oiy 'ave only two things ter say, Charles." She said, as she calmed down.

"Which are?"

"One, 'e had best be good to me little Rahne. And two… Would yer mind 'elpin me?"

Charles Xavier shook his head ruefully as he helped Moira clean up the shattered vases and beakers littering the floor.

Roberto acted on instinct, drawing on his drained power reserves to intercept Kyle, and hold him back.

He was latter intensely thankful that his power came with built-in invulnerability.

"DEMON!!!!" Craig shrieked, upon seeing Roberto.  He began to close in on Roberto, a cross in hand.

Rahne's body seemed to transform, her fingers growing claws as her face took on a slightly more lupine appearance.  A tail shot out of the base of her spin, breaking through her jeans.  Her skin covered itself in fur as her eyes transformed into a wolf's.  Her feet redesigned themselves of their own accord, as she settled more of her weight to the balls of her feet, her heals rising off the ground slightly, she growled deep in her chest.

All of this took a tenth of a second.

She launched herself straight at Craig…

Only to grab Betsy's psy-blade.

"Strike him down, shadow-walker (because of her ninja training, and her stealth skills.) and you will prove yourself to be, of your own will, what you were forced to be."

Betsy stared at Rahne for a few long seconds, and then realized what she was doing. Blushing, she retracted her psy-blade.  Rahne let go of her hand.

Reverend Craig stared at Betsy and Rahne, intensely aware that that blade, which had come within a quarter inch of his head, would have killed him, and that he had been saved by the 'Satanica.'

"Ye are no creature of Satan… for they would nevar save a holy man… yet ye are not of God's creation." Craig's voice held the shaky quality of one whose entire belief structure had just been cut down before him.

"What are ye?"

And that is what led to the scene of the X-Men sitting in the study of the Reverend Craig, while Kyle, as the best speech-giver amongst them, described genetics from the religious standpoint.

(AN: I'm not going to go into any actual religion bashing here, but if you don't like how I put this, tough. I'm not going to get into a debate on religious philosophy.  Also, Craig does a lot of nodding his head.  ** = Craig nodding.)

"When God created the man, on the seventh day, He created man from clay, correct?" **  "Well, God, in His infinite wisdom, knew that He had to do something to bring man to life from that clay," ** "so, with His divine breath, He took the tiniest parts of the clay, and brought them to life." ** "The parts were so tiny, that man cannot see them with his eyes alone," ** "and, into these parts He put 26 chains, so small that they fit in the very center of these pieces of clay. " ** "These chains were what would make one man different from another, for these chains would determine the color of a man's hair, his eyes, his skin, his height, and everything else about him." **  "For God knew that He, with all that He must do, would not be able to do this for every man and woman." ** "When a child was formed, the chains in the child were a combination of the ones from the father and the ones from the mother." **  "And for eon's, God was content to watch His children, to help where He could, and stay back when He had to." **

"However, it came to pass that God found that, even with all the possibilities in the chains, he had seen them all before. And, as God created man in His image, he has our flaws, including the capacity to become bored." slow **

"And so, God made steps to correct His boredom.  He reached down to the Earth and, with his divine breath, placed into certain people another chain." **

"This chain was different, however.  For this chain would ALWAYS be different. No two people would ever have the exact same chain."  **  "And it is this chain that makes Rahne able to become a wolf at will, this chain that makes Roberto able to do what he did earlier, and all of us capable of some feat or another that normal men cannot perform.  It is God's gift… but it is also a test of man's fortitude. For man has become corrupt, angry, and intolerant of difference."  **

"And so, God places before mankind a test. Can we learn to accept difference when it is our own children, or not? That is his test."  **

"And so, we must go, Reverend Craig. For the storm is past, and we have friends we must meet. Fair well."

And with that, the X-Men left the building, and boarded the Velocity.

(Post Chapter AN: Next chapter, Rahne gets to see MOIRA!!! And Sammie boy gets to meet his girlfriend's guardian… God help him.)


	52. Moira, meet Sam… I’ll take an order XMe...

Chapter 52:  Moira, meet Sam…  I'll take an order X-Men Group Hug and Coffee Break.

The Velocity landed outside the Muir Island Center.  Opening the hatch, Rahne bolted out of the VTOL, and not a single occupant said a word about it.

Heading down the ramp at a more sedated pace, Kyle found that Amara was waiting at the base, namely, he found out when she glomped him.  Staggering, he smirked slightly at the Nova Roman princess.

"Well hello there! That eager to see me?"

Amara shot him a look.

"Betsy told the Professor where you all were."

Kyle's face immediately dropped the happy façade.

"Something tells me Rahne's the one who's going to be in need of our support.  She's been pretty badly shaken."

Amara nodded, and the two of them began to formulate a quick plan, grabbing up the other X-Men as they walked towards the Center.

Moira MacTaggert stood out on the balcony of the Center, watching as Rahne ran towards the building.  Suddenly, a figure seemed to blast out of nowhere. Dr. MacTaggert began to stand, about to say something, when Charles spoke from behind her.

"Don't. That's Sam.  If anyone can calm her down, it's him."

She looked at him, shocked, but he simply motioned for her to turn back around.  She watched, amazed, as Sam caught Rahne around the waist, and, pulling an impressive aerial maneuver, slipped her back to his stomach, and flipped them, just in time to let his back hit the ground.

"Sam's mutation allows him to fly, but he only stops when he hits something, hard.  He's also invulnerable in flight, although he can be shaken up."

She nodded, shaken herself, as she watched the girl who was almost a daughter to her cry into her boyfriend's chest.

Suddenly, she was amazed when the X-Men turned, almost like they had been sent a mental command, and, as one, mobbed Rahne.

She started to move, until she realized that the mob was nothing more than one massive group hug.

"The X-Men see themselves, if nothing else, as one big family. They may have their problems with each other, but Lord have mercy on anyone who steps between them, or earns themselves the anger of the whole group."

Moira nodded, slightly shocked, as the X-Men guided Rahne into the Center.

Later, Moira walked into the large kitchen that was a part of the institute to see a sight that would forever be burned into her memories.

The walls were covered in flour and sugar, which had different drawings laid into it.  The ground was covered in caramel and chocolate syrup.  The counters were layered in everything from ice cream to baking soda.

This was all easily attributed to one thing.

The X-Men had gotten to the coffee.

And not just ANY coffee.

It was THE COFFEE!  The kind that makes elephants stay on a caffeine high for a week. For a mutant, it was only more potent.

Fortunately, Logan straightened it all out with a single training session.

After cleaning the mess, Moira drug Rahne aside.

"Now Rahne, what's this oiy be 'earin' aboot' you 'avin' a boyfriend?"

"Moira, don' be mad…"

"Mad? Aboot what, ye' growin' up 'nd becomin' a lady? Nay, lass, iffen I didn' want ye' to do somethin' like this, I would 'ave kept ye 'ere. Oiy just want tae meet the laddie.  'nd give 'im the third degree."

"Wah do Ah have tha fealin' that Ah won' enjoy it?" Came a southern drawl from the doorway.  Looking up, she saw a tall, lanky southern boy standing in the doorway.

"It won' be bein to bad, laddie." Said Dr. MacTaggert.

"Wah do Ah feel laike Ah've haerd thaht tone before?"

"Remembar when Remy taught us all how ta play pokar?

"Oh." He looked at Rahne, "She's goin'ta kill meh."

Moira laughed, as she said. "Oiy think ye and Rahne will be gettin' aloong just foin." __


	53. Empaths and Knifings

Tourniquet: True, but their powers aren't exact duplicates.  Jean's got telekinesis, and is a weaker telepath, while Lorna has never been, and never will be, as powerful as Magneto.

Chaotic Boredom: Poor you, missed two updates in a row.

Also, it's time to recap which original Evo characters have moved, and where to.

First, the entire brotherhood has disbanded, and have moved to the X-Men.  Mystique is dead, and Berserker has joined the Acolytes.  St. John moved to the brotherhood shortly before it disbanded, and Gambit and Piotr have joined the X-Men.

BIG IMPORTANT NOTE, READ!!!!

Some of this chapter may involve references of a more adult nature, don't like it, then don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter 53:  Empaths and Knifings

As the X-Jet flew towards Boston, Betsy couldn't help but to reflect on what she had done only a week ago.

Why did I try to attack Craig? I mean, it's not like I care about Roberto, is it? He let me rest in his room when we first arrived, but really, there's nothing between us, is there?

The X-Men disembarked from the twin vehicles just outside of Boston.  Kyle closed his eyes for a second, then, to the X-Men's surprise, he grabbed something out of the air.

A throwing star.

"Your still to slow Sensei." Said Kyle, as the X-Men's martial arts mentor stepped out of the tree line.

"I brought someone with me, Kyle."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Who?"

"KYLE!" Came a female voice.

His eyebrows shot up, as a young woman shot out of the trees.  Grabbing him in a tight hug, she began talking at Pietro-speed.

Finally, he warded her off, and turned to the X-Men.

"Guys, this is Chrystine, an old friend of mine."

The X-men calmed down slightly, and, after a smattering of small talk, the two of them headed off to catch up, as best as Kyle would be able to allow.

"So, who were those people you were with?" Asked Chrystine, as she and Kyle sat in a small café.

"Friends of mine."

"What, you telling me you don't have a girlfriend?" Asked Chrystine, hoping that he didn't.

"Actually… I do."

"Who?"  
  


"The girl who was next to me."

"Oh…" Chrystine remembered her, pretty, brown hair, Mediterranean features.  _No matter,_ thought Chrystine, _I'll just arrange for some trouble in paradise. No one's getting Kyle but me._

The Professor had arranged for Bobby and Jubilee to stay with the Drakes.  When the two of them arrived at Bobby's old home, they found his mother and father waiting for them on the porch.

"I thought you had a little brother." Said Jubilee.

"I do… and school's out around here…" looking up, he saw someone in the window. "Ah, there's Ronny."

Jubilee looked up, and Ronny thought he had seen a vision from heaven.

She's a MUTTIE! DON'T THINK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!!!! SHE JUST WANTS TO USE YOU!!

Bobby, his parents, and Jubilee, all sat down in the living room, and began to talk.  Soon, they were laughing, hard.

"And then, there was the time that Tabby dared Bobby to prank Logan. And, let me tell you, pranking Logan's the quickest way known to man to be chased across the grounds."  
  


"He's that violent."

"Nah, just doesn't like to get pranked. Anyways, Bobby decided to make an ice sculpture in his room. Trick is, Logan's room stays around 98 degrees. Bobby made the sculpture on his bed."

The Drakes burst out laughing at the mental image of a man walking into his room, to find a half melted ice sculpture on his bed.  Ronny, who was kneeling on the stairs, out of sight, shook his head.

_Stupid mutant bitch, trying to seduce everyone she meets._ Thought Ronny, as he walked away, determined on what he had to do.

Chrystine was walking by the motel where the X-Men were staying, whistling merrily.  Suddenly, she saw Tabby relaxing by the pool.

"Hey, your one of Kyle's friends, aren't you?"

"Yeah, why?" Responded Tabby.

"Tell him that he's a great lay."  With that, she walked away.

Tabby's eyes hardened. _The nerve of that guy, doing that to my home-girl!! I'm going to castrate him myself._

Ronny began to prepare for what he knew he had to do.

Slipping into the kitchen at lunch, he grabbed a good-sized knife out of the drawer, and slipped upstairs with it.  Hiding it under his pillow, he knew that all he now had to do was wait.

Kyle reached the door to his and Roberto's room in the motel, and began to insert the keycard.  Hearing something, he stopped, and turned.

"How could you do that to Amara!"  Demanded Tabby.

Kyle was now thoroughly confused. "Do what to her?"

"Oh that's rich!" said Rogue.

"You like, totally slept with someone behind her back!" Responded Kitty.

Kyle's face went blank almost instantly.  "What?" he choked out, as his mind, falling back on its martial arts training, rushed ahead, trying to figure out the situation.

"That Chrystine bitch, luv!" Said Betsy.

Suddenly, it all clicked into place in Kyle's mind.  The tickling had warned him that she was jealous; he just hadn't been able to understand it.  Her tone had been condescending; he just hadn't wanted to hear it.

And now, the person who'd been his best friend for so long had betrayed him, and wounded his honor in his teammates eyes.

But worse, by far worse, was that she had very likely killed his relationship with Amara with her spite and jealousy.  Combined with the recent incident with Craig, and the incident in Northbrook, plus the worries about the Acolytes, and a thousand other things, there was more than enough fuel for what happened next.

The minor tickling in his head became a vortex.

Suddenly, he was hit with the emotion of every one of the X-Girls.  He felt their disgust, loathing, and righteous anger.  He felt the euphoria of the couple three rooms over, and the fear of the woman in the room beneath his and Roberto, as he felt her husband's rage. He was struck by the emotions of every living being around him, all at once.

He did the only thing that he could do…

He screamed.

Ronny lay in his room, right next to the one where that muttie bitch was sleeping.  Judging that enough time had passed, he reached under his pillow, and pulled out the knife.  Looking down at it, he took it in one more time.

It was about seven inches long, with a thin blade.  It was designed to cut fruits, vegetables, and various kinds of roots, but he guessed it would cut that muttie's skin just fine.

Slipping out of his bed, he snuck out the door, and, quietly opening it, checked both directions down the hall, and then slipped into Jubilee's room.

Sneaking over to stand just over her, he raised the knife in his hand, and swiftly brought it down towards her.

Xavier was hit with two screams at once. One was telepathic, one physical.  Dealing with the telepathic one first, he contacted Bobby.

_Bobby, is something wrong with Jubilee?_

_Yeah! My kid brother tried to knife her! We're dealing with first aid now!_

_Good! _Said the Professor.

Dr. McCoy, Bobby's younger brother just stabbed Jubilee. I need you to get her to the Velocity, that's where we have the medical equipment we brought.

He didn't receive a reply, but he hadn't expected one.

Rolling out the door, he found a sight he would have never expected to see in his life.

Kyle was on the ground, his hands pressing tightly against his temples. The X-girls were standing around him, shocked.

"Girls, you can explain what happened after I have dealt with this." Said the Professor, as he delved into Kyle's mindscape.

He found that the calm, serene landscape he had originally found here was being sucked into a massive, floating sphere.  Probing the sphere hesitantly, he was so shocked at what he found, he withdrew from Kyle's mind.

"Professor?" Said Jean, as the more powerful telepath came out of his trance, hard.

"I'm fine Jean, just startled. It seems our young Mr. Trevais had a few more tricks than we thought."

"What do you mean?" Asked Tabby.

"His mutation has more to it than just his ability to control his molecular density.  He also has the emotional equivalent to telepathy. The problem is, he does not understand how to control it."  
  


"Can't you just put a block on it?" Asked Jean.

"No, it's too powerful.  While it seems to be limited to receiving emotions, it is very powerful.  I'm going to have to show him how to control it."

Placing his hands just above Kyle's, over his temples, he began to go into a trance, even as he muttered.

"If I can."

Once again inside Kyle's mindscape, he found that the sphere was still drawing the terrain around it inside itself.  Preparing himself, the Professor launched a probe at the sphere.

(AN: From here on in, anything involving Kyle's going to get confusing, so here's how I'm going to work it. [] is the Professor talking, ~~ is Kyle, // is Amara)

[Kyle, are you here] asked the Professor. He was bowled over by the pure power of the next statement.

~Loathing, hate, disgust, She betrayed me, my best friend, loathing, hate, disgust~

Well, thought the Professor, that answers that.

[Kyle! Listen to me! What happened?]

~Loathing, hate, disgust, betrayed me, best friend, loathing hate disgust.~

The Professor shook himself, and, seeing he wouldn't get anywhere without knowing what happened, withdrew.

"Well?" asked Jean.

"He's gone into a mental loop. He's stuck in it, and, unfortunately, it's a powerful one.  It went something like loathing, hate, disgust, betrayed me, best friend."

The X-Girls traded horrified looks, as they all realized in rapid succession what had happened.

She'd tricked them.

Bobby parents watched as he administered first aid to his girlfriend.  He had already placed a bandage around the wound, and had formed a good-sized piece of ice and was now holding it to the wound, hoping to slow the bleeding some.

Soon, a large man came in, and lifted Jubilee.  Bobby followed after him hurriedly.

"Who was that, Bobby?"  
  


"Dr. McCoy. He's the institute's on-grounds doctor."

They nodded, and Bobby quickly ran after Beast.

The X-Girls explained what had happened to Xavier, and he shook his head.

"I need to find Kyle." Said Xavier, "then I can snap him out of this."

~You already have, loathing, hate, disgust~

Turning, Xavier looked close, and saw that, indeed he had. Kyle was floating in a fetal position in the sphere's center.

"OOF" Said Xavier, as he flew backwards. [That was uncalled for, Kyle.]

~Loathing, hate, disgust, betrayed me, best friend, only she may enter here, loathing, hate, disgust, betrayed me, best friend, it is the power of the heart, loathing, hate, disgust, betrayed me, best friend, loathing, hate, disgust, betrayed me, best friend.~

Withdrawing, the Professor shook his head.

"Where is Amara?" He asked, as the girls looked at each other.

Some love is just a lie of the heart   
The cold remains of what began with a passionate start

Jean found Amara walking down the sidewalk, and, running towards her, called out to her.

"Amara! We need your help! Something's wrong with Kyle"

"Why should I care!"

"Cause that bitch tricked us!  Kyle didn't have a clue what Tabby meant! He was so startled, he even dropped his shields!"

Amara's eyes widened, as what Jean said made an impact. Kyle _never_ dropped his mental shields.

And they may not want it to end   
But it will it's just a question of when

Arriving at the motel in record time, she ran into the room the Professor was in with Kyle.

Reaching Kyle's side, she listened as the Professor guided her through entering Kyle's mindscape with him.

The two of them appeared in Kyle's mind, and before them, the sphere that contained Kyle floated.

Moving cautiously, Amara reached out a hand, and touched the sphere.

I've lived long enough to have learned   
The closer you get to the fire the more you get burned 

The sphere's surface rippled like water, and then, a second later, engulfed Amara.

But that won't happen to us   
Because it's always been a matter of trust

"AMARA!" Shouted the Professor, as she floated in the sphere.

/I'm alright! I'm just inside Kyle's powers! Big difference in here from out there, although not exactly an improvement!/

And she wasn't kidding. Inside the top layer of the sphere that was Kyle's powers, it was nothing but a twisting maelstrom of color. She was sort of floating, about twenty feet off the ground, looking down at the surface of the maelstrom.

The 'surface' seemed to be composed of many hundreds of twisting whirlpools, which all seemed to be drawing in the massive quantities of color they were set in.

~Loathing, hate, disgust, betrayed me, best friend~

I know you're an emotional girl   
It took a lot for you to not lose your faith in this world

Amara heard Kyle's mental litany, being inside his empathic bubble cluing her into it.  Making a decision, she dove down.

I can't offer you proof   
But you're going to face a moment of truth

She slammed into the whirling, twisting surface in a perfect jackknife.

It's hard when you're always afraid   
You just recover when another belief is betrayed

Bobby watched as Dr. McCoy began to treat Jubilee. Logically, he knew that she was going to be fine. But when your younger brother knifes your girlfriend, logic makes an exit, usually by catapult or cannon. 

Grabbing her hand in his, he began to slip into a silent litany.

Don't die on me, Jubes.

Suddenly, he was surprised when, about the tenth time of repeating it, a voice spoke in his head.

I'm not going to die on you! Calm down, frosty.

So break my heart of you must   
It's a matter of trust

Amara immediately found herself being pulled a thousand ways at once by the currents of the empathic soup that made up the sphere.  In her mind, she could feel and 'taste' the emotions.

You can't go the distance   
With too much resistance

She could taste the bitter hatred, the sour fear, the salty sadness, the sweetness of love, the spice of happiness, and, there was no other way to describe it, the tang of kindness. Yet she could also taste a million different variances to these tastes, and somehow, she knew that they were all the emotions of the human spectrum.

Knowing that Kyle was probably at the center of this soup, she tried to swim, only to find that she couldn't fight the currents.  Struggling against it, she found herself being inevitably drawn and bent to the current's mercy.

I know you have doubts   
But for God's sake don't shut me out 

/KYLE/ Amara screamed mentally.

This time you've got nothing to lose   
You can take it, you can leave it

~Amara? Loathing, hate, disgust~

/KYLE, HELP ME! I CAN'T FIGHT IT!/

Whatever you choose   
I won't hold back anything

And I'll walk away a fool or a king.

Suddenly, Xavier felt himself ejected from Kyle's mind.

"Professor! Are you alright? What about Amara?" Asked Jean

"I'm fine. It seems Mr. Trevais is more powerful than I thought.  He seems to have forced me out of his mind."

Some love is just a lie of the mind   
It's make believe until its only a matter of time

/KYLE, HELP!/

~Why did you come here, Mara?  Shouldn't you hate me? Betrayed me, best friend~

And some might have learned to adjust   
But then it never was a matter of trust

/You didn't do what she said you did, did you?/

~NEVER best friend, loathing, hate~

I'm sure you're aware love   
We've both had our share of

/The why should I hate you! That bitch lied to us! She's who I hate!/

Believing too long   
When the whole situation was wrong 

Suddenly, Amara watched, as a path opened through the currents, revealing.

/KYLE!/ Amara mentally shrieked, as she flew down to where his mental image stood, fighting against something.

Some love is just a lie of the soul   
A constant battle for the ultimate state of control 

~I can't beat it on my own, 'Mara, it's too powerful!~

/What is?/

After you've heard lie upon lie   
There can hardly be a question of why

~These new powers! I have the strength, I just don't know how to use it!~

/I'll get the Professor!/

~No time!~

/Then what do I do?/

~Help me!~

Some love is just a lie of the heart   
The cold remains of what began with a passionate start

Amara landed behind Kyle and her mind was assaulted by a powerful voice.

~You cannot defeat me, girl!~

She quickly realized that it was Kyle's power talking.

But that can't happen to us   
Because it's always been a matter of trust

/I can't…/

She placed her hands on Kyle's shoulders.

/but WE can/

Kyle smirked. He know knew what to do. Taking all the positive emotion he could find, he slammed it forward, into the figure that was his power.

And the sphere stabilized.

Kyle and Amara appeared outside it, and, next thing Amara knew, they were in the real world once more.

"If I never do that again, it will be too soon." Said Kyle, as he brought a hand to his head.

"Ditto." Said Amara.

"I think I've got it now, Professor. All I have to do is focus my mental shields a little bit differently."

"That's good." Said the Professor.

"I suggest." Said Kyle, "That we give my good friend Chrystine some payback."

Several days later, Chrystine would walk into school to find the contents of half her underware drawer frozen to the flagpole, the rest slimed to the school windows.  She also found that someone had decided to make several rather large banners in her honor, all proclaiming her as a slut.

As The X-Jet and the Velocity departed, Jubilee relaxed into Bobby.  They had made their peace with the Drakes, and Ronny had somehow avoided conviction, although the manor he did it in was no surprise to the X-Men.  Jubilee didn't blame him in the slightest, so, really everything would be fine.  Bobby had dismissed the voice in his head as part of his panic, not realizing how mistaken that he was.


	54. What Kind of People Hate Sam! … Very Stu...

Chapter 53: What Kind of People Hate Sam! … Very Stupid Ones!

On the plane ride to their next destination, Xavier held a telepathic conference with the teachers, the planes having been set to autopilot. (AN: and, for the purposes of this story, and ones to follow, they will need autopilot.)

"What happened with Grasshopper, Chuck?"  Asked Logan.

"It seems that Kyle is an empath, and a powerful one.  However, it seems to be limited to receiving emotions.  He does not have the ability to influence them like Gambit does."

"How do you know that?" Asked Mrs. Sefton.

"Because Gambit uses his influencing ability mostly without realizing it. When he concentrates, he can make it more effective, but it is mostly instinctive. If Kyle could influence, judging by his empathic strength, he would be so influential, he wouldn't be denied anything by any non-psychic."

"So we're all fairly lucky that he's not able to influence, is that it Chuck?"

"Yes Logan, and I believe that we have arrived at our destination."

He was proven right by the twin whoops of glee from the Guthrie children as they set down on their destination.

Walking out of the trees, they found themselves on the Guthrie farm.

"SAMMIE!!!!!!!!! PAIGEY!!!!!" nine voices shrieked, as nine blurs tackled the oldest Guthrie's.

Laughing, Paige and Sam hugged their younger siblings to them, gathering in one Guthrie mob.

"All we need in there is Rahne, and we'd have a dog pile." Said Roberto, who was promptly bopped by Betsy and Rahne.  He rubbed his head where the two of them had smacked him, as the rest laughed.

"Alraight, all ya'll are looney, ya don' have ta go an' prove it." Said Sam, as Mrs. Guthrie walked up, and called her younger children to order.

"Ah'm sure tha' ya'll's brothah and sistah wan ta walk araound town a bit… Don' ya'll?"

Sam nodded, and, grabbing Rahne's arm, smiled at her, as he began to lead her to town.

Paige watched her only older sibling, and shook her head.  He was so obviously stuck on Rahne, that it wasn't even funny.

"Ah'll reckon tha' a few ah Sammie's ol' frien's will 'ave fun with this."

Mrs. Guthrie nodded, as she told her younger children to show the X-Men to where they would be staying.

Sam and Rahne had just gotten out of sight of the farm when Sam picked her up.

"I don' tink tha' yer supposed tae do this til the weddin, boyo."

"Oh, so ya'll rather walk the three mile's ta town?"

"Cannonball Express, please?"

"Whatevah ya say, littl' lady."

With that, Sam launched himself towards town.  All to quickly, it came into view, and, pulling the same aerial maneuver he seemed to have perfected since he started dating Rahne, he slipped onto his back, and used himself as a shield when he crashed himself into the ground.

Picking themselves up, they dusted themselves off, and, smiling at each other, walked into the town, hand in hand.

" 'Ey Sammie!" Came a male voice.

Turning around, Sam saw a group of four guys coming towards them.  Rahne growled softly, but Sam squeezed her hand gently.

"Thay're friends o mahne."

She nodded, and smiled at the four guys as they stopped a good ten feet from Sam.  Her eyes darkened, taking their hesitation to be based off of his being a mutant.

"Who's the little lady? A friend o yar's from ya'll mutant school?"

Rahne turned her head to Sam, shocked that the four guys knew about the school.

"Naht quite, guhys. This 'ere is Rahne Sinclair." At that, he squeezed her hand, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Mah girlfriend."  He then brought his head down to whisper into her ear.

"This 'ere's a small town, Rahne. Ya don keep secrets 'ere, everahthang fahnds it's way around town ta fast."

" 'Ey Sam! Ya'll can whispah all lahve-dahve lahtah! Let's 'ave some fun!"

As Sam blushed, Rahne smirked. " 'Nd wha' did ye laddie's 'ave in mind?"

"Well, since ya'll's a girl, weh can play tackle… OOF!"

He was cut off when Rahne tackled him hard, knocking him on his butt, and then flipped to a crouch behind him.

"Yer were sayin?"

The four guys looked at each other, and, making a silent agreement, they nodded to Rahne.

The game was on, Sam and Rahne vs. the four guys.  Sam and Rahne won handily.

"What, ya'll are so desperate ta play, ya'll are letin' a girl play?"  Came a jeering voice.

Sam's eyes narrowed, as he looked at the seven guys behind Rahne. 

" 'nd then ya'll let her go an whip ya."

Sam walked quickly, and placed a hand on Rahne's shoulder.  Squeezing, he brought his head next to her ear again.

"They ain' worth it, wolfie."

"Ah, 'ow _sweet_" sneered the largest boy. "Little Sammy-Whammy got hisself a goilfriend."

Rahne growled, and, as Sam watched, horrified, her eyes transformed into a wolf's, as claws grew from her fingers.  Sam once again whispered in her ear, but the four boys who had been playing could hear what he said.

"Whoa! Rahne, calm daown befare ya'll wolf out on meh!"

Rahne shook her head slightly, and, realizing that she had begun to transform, she morphed herself back into a human.

"Ya'll should let 'er fight ya battles fa' ya, Sammy-Whammy!"

Sam glared at the other boys, "Well, ya'll ain' worth the effoart."

A familiar voice spoke up from behind him.

"Sam has taken far more skilled opponents than you seven could ever hope to be.  And if you think Rahne's intimidating, then don't give me a reason to start swinging."

Rahne and Sam smirked as Kyle walked up next to them, Amara, Roberto and Betsy with him.

"You mess with one of us, you get the package deal.  Six for the price of one, although the fight would hardly be fare, seven on six."

"Yeah, ya'll'd need about twenty ta hope ta win."

"Nah… You'd never know what hit you if we went three on seven. Six on seven'd just be embarrassing."

The seven boys glared at Roberto, and started to move towards him, the intent to bloody him obvious in their faces.

Betsy stepped slightly in front of him, even as Kyle took a more direct approach.  Bringing his cane up, he brought it to the stomach of their leader.

"Take another step, and I'll be forced to seriously hurt you."

"Yeah right, you blind wimp." He stepped forward, knocking Kyle's cane out of his hand.

"Baaaaahhhhdd idea." Said Sam, as Kyle stepped forward, and slammed his palm into the guy's solar plexus hard enough to start his gag reflex.

The guy dropped to his knees, and before his comrades could move, the other X-Men had already taken combat stances.

"You really want to dance?" Asked Roberto.

"We'd be more than willing to give you a good fight." Said Betsy with a saccharine sweetness to her voice.

The six remaining idiots took stock of the situation, helped their leader up, and retreated.

"Tha' wahs so cool!" said one of Sam's friends.

"But it was unnecessary. Had he listened, I would not have had to hit him. I would have preferred it that way." Said Kyle, "Betsy, would you mind tossing me my cane."

"No problem luv." Said Betsy, as she threw it to him.

Grabbing his cane from the air, Kyle and the others shot Sam and Rahne a smirk and began to walk away.  Suddenly, Kyle remembered something.

"Sam, your mother said to be home by about 8."

Sam nodded, and, saying goodbye to his four friends, he and Rahne walked the streets of his hometown.

The week that they were staying in Kentucky passed quickly, and soon it was two evenings before the X-Men were scheduled to leave.  Rahne and Sam were reclining on a hill near the farm, her head relaxing on his shoulder, while he named the various sounds echoing through the night air.

"Cricket, cricket, cricket…" Suddenly, Sam heard an unfamiliar sound, and, not knowing the animal it was associated to, guessed the first one that came to mind. "Llama"

Rahne's eyebrows rose, as she arranged herself to look at the side of her boyfriend's face.   "Since when are thare llama's in Kentucky, boyo?"

"Since ah left?"

"Apparently, 'nd the rest o the world jus' didn' get told?"

"Yep."

Rahne laughed, as she slugged her boyfriend softly on the shoulder.

Paige and Mrs. Guthrie watched them from afar, and the matron of the Guthrie clan smiled.

"Ah thin' they'll get along jus' fahne." She said, as she herded her eldest daughter inside the house.

The next day, the X-Men were invited to a hoedown that the Guthrie's were throwing that evening, since they'd be leaving early in the morning.  Rahne, Sam, Bobby. Kyle, and Sarah had been asked to go into town with Jean to get some things from various stores.

As Rahne walked towards where the truck was parked from the general store, a flour bag in her arms, she found that seven statues blocked her path to the truck. Oh wait, that's an insult to the intelligence of statues.

"Well looky here." Said one of the same idiots from her first trip to town with Sam.  "It's Sammie's goilfriend."

One of them laughed, and pushed her into a alleyway.  The other six followed.

Kyle, who was with Jean at the counter of the vegetable store, picked up on a very sudden change.

"Jean, contact the others, Rahne's in trouble."  Said Kyle.

She started to ask how he knew when he just tapped his temple, and, handing her what he had been holding, ran out the door.

_Guys, Rahne's got trouble._ Jean told the other X-Men.

Sam, who was at the truck, watched Kyle burst out of the vegetable store, and, upon hearing Jean, began to follow Kyle.

Bobby and Sarah also came out in a rush, heading towards Rahne's location.

Upon reaching the alleyway, Sam saw that seven very stupid fools had cornered Rahne.

"We gonna mess ya up goil!"

"Maight I be askin ye why?"

"Cause Sammie don' deserve a pretty goil like ya! He too wussie."

"Actually, I would beg to differ. Sam, show him what Sensei's taught you. I will take the three on his left" Said Kyle, as the four of them moved forward.

"Are ya crazy?" Asked one of the others.

"No, he's just that good." Said Bobby, as he smacked the guy's nose with his palm, breaking it.

Sarah smirked, as one of the others rushed her.  She flipped backwards, and, having positioned herself for just this maneuver, let him run straight into the wall of the building, knocking himself out while she rebounded off of it, and slammed both feet into one of Kyle's opponents.

"Thank you, Sarah." Said Kyle, even as he continued dodging the fists of the other two.  Suddenly, he brought his knee into the first one's solar plexus, and followed up by bringing his other across the guy's face. Using his shoulders as leverage, he pressed him to the ground with both legs, as he launched himself into a front flip. Landing on his opponent's chest with both feet, he smashed him, his feet at about the density of a brick.

Sam was, meanwhile, dueling with the final man.  As he rushed at Sam, intent on grabbing him in a wrestling hold the thinner boy ducked under his left arm.  Bringing his left leg around, he slammed him in the back with his foot, and then followed the momentum through with his right foot.

The other boy staggered forward, and turned to attack Sam again.  The boy ran at Sam, intending to smack him with a double closed hand.  Sam watched him and, taking advantage of his longer legs, snapped one into his adversary's face. While he held his nose, Sam brought his palm into the other boy's chest with enough force to send him staggering out of the alleyway, to land at the local police officer's feet.

"Ah'd say ya'll picked a faight ya'll couldn' win." Said the officer to the attacking boys, as they sat in his office.  He had known Sam for years, and knew he was a good kid.  Motioning to the X-Men, he told them to go on home, and they quickly departed.

Later that evening, the X-Men changed into various hoedown approved clothes, and they went out to the barn, where a square dance was beginning to form.

Forming their own groups, the X-Men quickly got the hang of the dance, and were soon having a blast.

Soon, the Guthrie children found that the X-couples had formed their own variation to alleman, where they kissed their significant other as they passed, the subject of many cries of "EW!" and "GROSS!"

Once they had all taken their picks of the food that what had seemed like half the town had helped prepare, the X-Men settled down to eat in the traditional X-Men style, that is, semi-organized Kane.

"I've got to say," Kyle said, after his first bite. "This is good."

He received various agreements, and that was the last word spoken till the food had all vanished.

All to soon, the X-Men had found that the evening was done, and that it was time to depart from Kentucky, wondering where the Professor would take them next…


	55. Livin La Vida Loca

AN: I've been in need of a muse, soooooooooooo.

Rahne: "Why us?"  
I recruited the members of X-Men Blue, (my version) and cause your convenient.

:Hears growling from Sam:

In a good way! :tugs collar nervously.:

Anywho. Onto the chapter

Chapter 55: Livin' la Vida Loca

The X-Jet and Velocity both landed in a small, charter Airport in L.A. Xavier had paid more than a bit to land there, but hey, if he could afford these vehicles, parking was no problem.

The X-Men disembarked to find a brown sedan waiting for them.  Next to the car were the Lee's.

Jubilee's face lit up upon seeing her parents, and she rushed forward, hugging each in turn with her good arm.

"What happened to your arm, Jubilation Lee?" asked her father in a 'no nonsense' tone.

"A little accident."  She said, evadingly.  She almost got away with it, but, when she shifted her weight, her mother, a paramedic, could see the edges of the wound.

"A little accident! Someone stabbed you!" She cried out.

Mr. Lee's features hardened, as he glared at Professor Xavier.

"You said you would protect her! Is this how you protect her! By letting her get stabbed!"

Before the Professor could respond, Mr. Lee had grabbed Jubilee by her arm.  "You're not going back to that school!" Said Mr. Lee.

Jubilee began to protest, but Mr. Lee pushed her into the car, and the X-Men watched as she was driven away.

"I can't believe he let you get stabbed!" said Mr. Lee.

"It wasn't his fault! I was staying at my bo… one of my friend's houses when we went to Boston. His brother tried to kill me!"

Mr. Lee was silent for a time, pondering this information.

"He can't be there to protect us for ever, dad! And you can't be there to protect me forever, either!"

She had no clue that, by the end of the week, he would agree with her.

Two days after their arrival in L.A. the X-Men were sitting in an outdoor café, wearing various hats, sunglasses, and coats to conceal themselves, since they didn't want people pointing and staring.  As Bobby sat, looking slightly defeated, a voice rang out from behind him.

"What's got you so blue, Frosty?"

Turning, he saw Jubilee standing behind him, her parents looking aghast at him.

Bobby could have put Pietro to shame, as he jumped to his feet, and hugged her. Jubilee laughed, and slipped her good arm behind him, as he kissed her forehead.

"Ain' that just sweet?  The chica and her novio together!"

Bobby turned to find that at least two-dozen Acolytes were present, Skin leading the pack.

(An: I AM NOT DOING 24 DIFFERENT ACOLYTES!! It's just not going to happen! Therefore, I am going to go with the old favorites! And we get to see Roberto, Betsy, Sarah, Evan and Kyle's new foes.)

"Well look, it's the walking ball of wrinkles!" Said Jubilee.  Skin didn't bother to retort, as he launched a tendril of skin at her.

Iceman and Jubilee rolled apart, and, to Skin's surprise; Iceman sent a pillar of ice at him, slamming him into the wall of the store behind him.

The Acolytes paired off to fight one on one with the X-men, as traffic came to a halt and people formed a massive ring, as gang-fights were not uncommon in L.A., no one cared one bit about this.

Sarah found herself facing off against a woman wearing green silks, looking for all the world like a desert sheik's wife.

"You will not survive this encounter, you traitor."

"And I care why?"  asked Sarah, as she threw two bones at her foe.

Evan found himself squaring off with a man whose mutation seemed to be nothing but spinning very fast.  Not very impressive, but it made getting his spikes through to him impossible.

Betsy was squaring off against a mutant with claws, and apparent Psionic powers, since he kept trying to play games with her head.  He also was fairly agile, as he evaded her strikes again and again.

Roberto dueled with a mutant bearing tough skin, strength, endurance, flight, and a Native American appearance.  The two's blows and fight were both incredible, as they went from the ground to the air and back.

Kyle faced off against an old X-foe… Quicksilver.  The speeding mutant ran around Kyle, creating a tornado that was just enough to throw him off balance.

The Lee's watched as their little girl stood against another mutant, the very skilled Pete Wisdom.  They watched as she raised her hand, and sent a paff at him, intending to blind him.  He dodged, but couldn't close the distance, as she followed him with a second blast of firework like energy.

Roberto and the other mutant, who had revealed himself as Thunderbird, were trading blows in the air now.  Finally, Roberto saw an opening and, dropping suddenly, let Thunderbird's attack sail past him.  Following through, he slammed him in the back.

As Quicksilver gloated at Kyle, the blind mutant smirked. Shifting his density slightly, and using his empathy to detect Quicksilver's location, he stuck his cane just in front of the speeding mutant. Tripping over it, the Maximoff went flying into a car.

"A nice breeze." Said Kyle, in an almost conversational tone, as he went to assist Jubilee.

Wisdom didn't know what hit him, as Kyle's fist came into his cheek.  Kyle followed up with a roundhouse, and then closed the deal with a sidekick to Wisdom's neck.

"Shall we offer assistance elsewhere?" Asked Kyle, as he and Jubilee moved off to help their teammates.

Soon, the battle had come to an end, as the Acolytes withdrew, their forces battered.  Sarah's opponent had been able to generate a thick mist for them to retreat into, making any thoughts of stopping them impossible.

Jubilee's parents watched as she and the other X-Men settled back into their chairs like nothing had happened, and they began to wonder just what had happened to the sweet, innocent little girl they knew.

She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.   
I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.

They watched as she settled into the group's discussion of a million topics they had never heard of like she did it daily, and they made a decision.  They wanted to get to know these people a little bit better.

Later, the Lee's were amazed when they were sitting inside the room of the spacious L.A. condo, which Xavier had rented for two weeks.  They watched as the X-Men joked, teased, talked, gossiped, and, in the case of some of them, argued.

She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.   
She's got a new addiction for every day and night.

"Come on, you big lunk!  You can give better than that!" Said Tabby, from the other room!

"You blocked my sword, little one." Said Piotr.

She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.   
She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain   
like a bullet to your brain. Come On!

"Yeah, I want you to put it here!" Said Tabby

Suddenly, the voice of the Super Smash Brothers Melee announcer declared that Roy had been defeated, and Ness was the winner.

The Lee's traded glances, as the X-Men simply ignored the conversation, they'd heard way to many of them before.

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca   
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca   
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha   
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!   
Livin la vida loca, Come on!   
She's livin la vida loca.

They turned their gazes to watch as Jubilee talked with a brown-haired boy, a red-headed Scottish girl, a tall Blond boy, the blind boy from earlier, and a girl with a Mediterranean appearance. Their little clique appeared to be one of the strongest friendships in the X-Men.  They watched as Kyle suddenly raised a hand, and the others were quiet.  Looking past the brown haired boy, to see a boy with a South American appearance looking at them.  The blind one stood up, walked over, placed a hand on his shoulder, and guided him to their group.  He sat, a little bit nervous, as the other X-Men in the group nodded, a mute agreement, and they continued on.  Soon, a purple haired girl had made her way into the group, and they simply nodded to her, continuing to talk.

Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel   
She took my heart and she took my money

The Lee's looked at each other, and slipped closer to listen to their conversation.

"Why do you think the Acolytes attacked?" Asked Jubilee.

she must've slipped me a sleeping pill   
She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne

"Probably ta keep us on aour toes, lass." Said Rahne.

" 'Nd ta keep us from 'aving anah relaxation." Added Sam, as he hugged his girlfriend.

"Both valid points." Said Kyle, "But I don't particularly feel like trying to piece together the logic of the Acolytes."

Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same   
Yeah, she'll make you go insane.

Various nods met the comment, and they went on to another topic.  Mr. and Mrs. Lee could see, however, that Jubilee was completely comfortable with these people, something she had never been in her life.  They watched her tease Rahne and Sam, and blush when they teased her and Bobby back.  The observed the interactions, and saw that their daughter was truly happy with them.

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca   
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca   
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha   
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!   
Livin la vida loca, Come on!   
She's livin la vida loca.

Coming to a decision, the two of them stood up, and walked over to the Professor.

She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.   
She'll make you live her crazy life   
but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!  
  


"Professor, I was wrong. I should have realized that, with the kinds of things you told me that the X-Men do, that injuries could happen. I just didn't realize how likely they were until I saw a battle for myself.  We've decided to let Jubilee stay at the institute"

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca   
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca   
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha   
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!   
Livin la vida loca, Come on!   
She's livin la vida loca.

"Very well." Said the Professor. "I believe you have made the right decision. I don't believe her and Bobby would appreciate being broken up, and, from what I can tell, her mutation seems to be progressing again. She may soon have a new ability, and she will need help controlling it."

The Lee's nodded, and, saying goodbye to their daughter, and asking if she needed anything, they walked out of the Condo.

Jubilee did not know at the time just how cruel life would be to her in the year to come.


	56. Fluff on the Greens

He who has no name, so will now be called….

BLANK:  I know that the story centers around Blue team, but that's what it says on the front "Rejoice all ye New Mutants fans, for this story is based around them (Mostly)"

However, I agree that the older mutants are getting short changed… but they will have a major part to play, maybe in the sequel. ;)

Cor Strike: I intend to

JaSSerS: Shhhhhhhhhhhhh… don't spoil it!  And yes. Your correct! I'm not likely to bring in the rest of GenX. Mostly because I don't feel like it, although some of them may make cameo's.

CB: Yep, he is! That's why I brought him in! To give Roberto a challenge. Also, they aren't going to N'Awlins yet, but they will before we hit 65 chapters…  And Rogue and Belle will have a 'talk'

Roguephoenix: I presume you refer to the multitudinous times Kyle fought Psylocke?  I can see your point, but the fact is, that Psylocke is a very skilled hand to hand fighter and, point in case, none of the X-Men have the necessary skill to beat her. Not even Scott has the hand-to-hand ability.  Really, only Logan has the amount of hand to hand skill needed to beat Psylocke among the original Evo characters.  Most of the X-men wouldn't be able to beat Mystique, and Psylocke can take Mystique down with minimal effort.

Now that I'm done ranting… Kyle will not always be there to pull their bacon from the fire, trust me on that.  There will be battles in the future, (Not necessarily in this fic though) that he will not be present for, or will be incapacitated.  Trust me when I say that the other X-Men will have their day yet.

Jurrasic Punk: Deal with it! The story says, loud and clear on the front that it's not for Ray Fans, don't like my story because he's a bad guy, then go shove an egg up your butt.

Now that that's out of my system.

Bobby: I don't think that'd be very comfortable to do.

Tabby: No, it isn't.

Sarah: And you know, how?

You probably don't want that answer, Sarah. Now all of you be quiet, or you'll miss out on your doses of fluff.

Sarah: What fluff! I won't get any till next, mmphm.

Don't tell anyone that!

Chapter 56: Fluff on the Greens

Betsy stared out the window as they landed in front of a place she hadn't seen in almost a year.

The Braddock Manor.

As the ramp to the Velocity lowered, she bounded down it, to tackle the two young men standing at it's base.  The other X-men disembarked  to find themselves watching a tear-filled reunion.

"Who are they?" Sarah asked.

"One of them's her twin brother," Said Evan. "I don't have a clue about the other one."

Kyle closed his eyes for a second, and, after several tense seconds, visibly relaxed. "Judging by their emotional responses, they're both her brothers." Said Kyle.

"Very astute, Kyle." Said the Professor as he rolled over. "I would like you all to meet Jamie Braddock, and coming over the hill is Mrs. Braddock."

At that point in time, Mrs. Braddock came over the hill. When she stood next to her two sons, you could easily tell that Jamie had taken after her.  She wrapped Betsy in a hug so tight that Kyle could feel some pain radiating from Betts, even as she hugged her mother back just as tight.

The X-men watched the joyous reunion, and as they did so, various couples migrated closer.  Kyle's arm found it's way around Amara's waist unnoticed, drawing her close. She placed her arm around his as well, leaning into him slightly.  Bobby tried to mimic the move, but, lacking the stealthy skill of Kyle, failed miserably.  Jubilee leaned her good shoulder against him anyways, as she chuckled silently.  Rahne found herself leaning back against Sam, as Piotr sat on the edge of the ramp, and Tabby sat between his legs. Jamie and Illyanna watched, both trying to adopt the disgusted look expected out of the young at a mushy scene, but not succeeding too well, and so on.

Finally the reunion broke up, and Mrs. Braddock showed the X-Men to the house.

Bobby walked into the room specified for him and Kyle first, as Kyle had insisted.  As he did so, a set of five balloons full of tapioca pudding flew out of nowhere, smacking into him.

"Vengeance is a dish best served cold." Said Brian Braddock, as he walked by.

Kyle shook his head and, slipping past Bobby, entered the room.

Betsy sat on a balcony, looking out over the home she once knew.  Beneath her, her friends were goofing off, flirting and teasing.

"Betsy?" Said her mother as she walked out.  "What's wrong luv?"

"Nothing mother."

"Don't you nothing me, Betsy.  You haven't been this quiet since…"

"It's just that, I got captured again! And this time, it was worse. I could see and feel every thing that happened. If not for the other X-men, I don't know what I might have done. I might have…"

"But we helped you." Said a voice.

Turning around, Mrs. Braddock found herself looking at Sunspot, as he landed on the balcony.

"Kyle and the Professor helped you. So don't worry about what might have happened, cause it didn't.  As Sensei says, remember the past, look to the future, remember the present."

Mrs. Braddock looked back and forth between the two, and smiled slightly.

"I'll leave you two alone." With that, she walked back into the building.

You know our love was meant to be   
  


Amara and Kyle walked on the grounds, her head resting on his shoulder, as they talked quietly.  He kissed her lightly on the top of the head, and she smiled softly.

The kind of love that lasts forever

Bobby and Jubilee watched Tabby and Piotr, and, trading looks, quietly giggled

And I need you here with me

Tabby and Piotr quietly looked out over the lake on the Braddock estate, as she leaned back against his broad chest.  Suddenly, two balloons full of banana pudding slammed into the two of them.

From tonight until the end of time

They heard the full blown laughter of Bobby and Jubilee, and, trading looks, they began to run at their prankers.

You should know, everywhere I go   
You're always on my mind, in my heart   
In my soul

Rahne and Sam watched as Bobby and Jubilee ran by, Tabby and Piotr following soon after. Rahne and Sam elected to stay out of it by a silent, and unanimous decision.  The two lay upon the grass, watching the clouds, her head on his chest.

You're the meaning in my life   
You're the inspiration   
You bring feeling to my life   
You're the inspiration   
Wanna have you near me   
I wanna have you hear me sayin'   
No one needs you more than I need you

Roberto and Betsy traded looks, and then both turned away, their faces red.

And I know, yes I know that it's plain to see

Sarah and Evan stood on the ground, debating about various tricks, and board brands.

We're so in love when we're together

Jean and Scott watched as Tabby and Piotr chased Bobby and Jubilee passed them, and simply remained in their quiet, loving embrace.

And I know that I need you here with me

Jamie and Illyanna played a game of tag on the green meadows of the Braddock Estate, and as the older students watched, they smiled.

From tonight until the end of time

Lance and Kitty stood, watching the tag game, her back to his chest, while he rested his hands on her stomach.

You should know, everywhere I go   
Always on my mind, in my heart   
In my soul 

Professor Xavier watched his students, and knew, then and there, that his and Moira's hypothesis was correct.  Mutants were creatures whose emotions and social attachments put even the powerful ones present in human beings to shame.  Now all they had to do was prove it.

Brian, Jamie and Betsy stood on the ground of the estate, early on the day that the X-Men were to leave.

"I don't see why you have to go, Betts." Said Jamie.

"Cause, luv. My Telekinesis is too strong. And besides, it's not like I'm in any more danger with Xavier than I am here. At least there, Magneto has to go through a lot of mutants to get me, or anyone else."

Jamie nodded, although he didn't like it.  He and Brian hugged their sister, Brian being careful not to squeeze to hard.

"See you later, Betts." Said Brian, as the British ninja boarded the Velocity.

"You too, Brian, you too." Responded Betsy.


	57. Nova Roma

AN: Time for that part of the trip that most of you have been half wondering over…

Nova Roma.  This part's going to be rather short, and may seem rushed, but that's the feel I want to give to it.  Wait until you see part 2!  Oh, and this section will focus mostly around Amara, but the next section will have plenty of all the X-men!

Kyle: You're satanic.

What, so I've put in an amusing twist.

Amara: I don't find it amusing at all. And I find a decided LACK of amusement in what you have planed for part two!

Deal with it.

Chapter 57: Nova Roma

The X-Jet and Velocity landed on the edges of the Nova Roman island, their occupants disembarking.

The trip into town passed in a blur of busy activity, people having been thrown into a frenzy by the unexpected visit of the princess and her friends.

Arriving at her father's court, Amara smiled brightly as she hugged her father and mother, and smiled at the two young men standing beside them.

"What, your baby sister doesn't get a hug?"  
  


The X-Men stared at her, shocked.

"I said I was the only daughter, I never said I didn't have siblings." Said Amara, as her brothers walked forward, and gave their sister a warm embrace.

"You're burning up!" Said her eldest brother.

"No, it's a part of my mutation. It got a lot stronger recently, and because of it, my body's at a higher temperature."

Her siblings nodded, having had the entire mutation thing explained to them by the Professor when he recruited Amara.  The whole process had taken several long hours.

At this point in time, Amara's best friends during her time on the island, her handmaidens, arrived, and whisked her away.

The other X-Men were shown to places on the palace grounds, and began to find things to do to amuse themselves.

Amara, however, had found that she was quickly being dragged into a gossip session.

"So, what's it like out there, off the island?" asked one of the girls.

"Different.  They have so many machines, which can do all kinds of amazing things!  There are machines that can work numbers so big; you'd need three pieces of parchment to work them.  And they have craft that could take you across the island in less time than it took you to hook a horse to a chariot."

The handmaidens stared at her, they're eyes wide.  Finally one of them spoke, changing the subject.

"Who was the man with the walking stick earlier?"

"Kyle." Said Amara, her face taking on a slightly dreamy look.  "And it's not a walking stick, it's a cane. He's blind."

Her friends and handmaidens exchanged looks.  They recognized the look on her face.

"You'd like him to court you, wouldn't you?"

Amara smiled slightly. "He's already doing so, although the tradition off the island is that courting is actually a ways away.  He's coming as close as can be off the island though."  
  


The handmaidens exchanged horrified looks.  This was not good.

"What's wrong?" Asked Amara, seeing their looks.

"We've been ordered not to speak of it." Said one of them.

Amara shook her head. She knew that, even though they were her handmaidens, they wouldn't speak a word if they had been ordered not to.  She knew she would probably find out soon enough.

And so she would. As she walked into the dining hall that evening, she found that there was a new face next to her father.  One that had not been there during her time at court.

"Father, mother. Might I be so presumptuous as to ask who this is?"  
  


"Of course not! This is Galivus Caronith. I have chosen him to be your suitor."


	58. Heart, Mind, Body, Soul

AN: I'm going to guess that you want me to continue.

Also, for those of you craving Romy, we're going to N'awlins right after your 200-review special. There should be more than enough of to fill your desires there.

Kyle: I hate you.

What? What did I do?

Bobby: Well, let's see, you mgh. Mfph.

Thank you Jubilee.

Jubilee: :breaks liplock: Any time :returns to liplock:.

Chapter 58: Heart, Mind, Body, Soul.

Amara ran out of the door between the palace and the garden, her X-Men training having improved her endurance dramatically from what it had been during her time on the island itself.  She made good use of it, running to the old tree that had been her special place when she had lived here, long ago.

"Amara, are you alright?" Came the voice of her eldest brother, Marivus.

"Yes, Marivus, I'm not alright!" Said Amara, her voice choked with tears.

"Which is it?"

"Both, neither."

"Again, which is it?"

Amara sighed, she knew her eldest brother.  He would badger her till she told him.

"I don't want to marry Galivus!"

"Why not? He's a fine man, Amara. Father spent a lot of time looking for a good suitor for you. One of the offers he rejected right off was Karoju Valenit."

Amara made a face at the name.  She remembered the boy who had been in court so often.  He was mean, contemptuous, and arrogant to his peers, but was her parents had adored him.  It said a lot that her father would reject someone who he thought so highly of simply because she had always hated him.

Looking down at her older brother from where she sat, veiled in the branches of the tree, she could tell that he was concerned.  Sighing deeply, Amara rolled off the side of the branch.

Her brother gasped as his baby sister fell from the branches that cradled her. As he watched, horrified, she fell towards the ground.  Suddenly, her eyes, which had been closed, opened, and she pulled her legs underneath herself, just in time to land on the ground in a crouch.  He stared, shocked.

"That was foolish, Amara." Came a deep, rumbling voice.

Turning, Amara and her brother found themselves looking at Sensei.  Her brother watched as Amara placed her hands at her side, and bowed.

"Yes, Sensei."

He smiled, and shook his head. "You seem to have picked up on a few of my son's bad habits from your time with him."

She tilted her head to the side, a questioning gesture.

"He has a tendency to showboat, although he does his best not to."

She laughed, as she remembered the story of the small fight back in Kentucky, and several times during training when he had showed off, not enough to be dangerous, but more than was really necessary.

"Who is this?" Asked Marivus.

"This is Mr. Trevais, who we all call Sensei.  He teaches self-defense at the Institute."  Responded Amara.

Sensei bowed to Marivus, as the crown prince of Nova Roma returned it.  (AN: Just in case anyone's unfamiliar with the term, a Crown Prince/Princess is the person who's directly in line for the throne.  Thus, Amara is a Princess, but not the _Crown_ Princess.)

"What is troubling you, Amara? Kyle asked me to find you, as he sensed you were rather distraught."

"Father has chosen a suitor for me."

Sensei's face grew grave. "This will not sit well with Kyle, not in the slightest."

"It doesn't sit well with me, either.  Trouble is, I have no way to argue Father out of it. He's pigheaded once he's made up his mind."

Marivus's face lit with comprehension. "You want to marry someone else, right?  This Kyle person, am I correct?"

Amara nodded to her older brother, sheepishly.

"There may be a way…" Said her second eldest brother, Orintes.  Turning to him, startled, she saw both him and her mother.

"You need to be more alert, young one." Said Sensei.

Amara didn't bother turning to Sensei, "What do you mean, Orintes?"

Her second brother smiled, he had always been interested in the old rites and laws.

"If he can win the Challenge of Jupiter, he could do it."

Amara stared at her second brother, "I doubt father will allow him to compete if he issues the challenge. He's an outlander."

Amara's mother smiled. "I believe I can convince him."

Amara stared at her mother, and shook her head, smiling. Her mother was always able to convince her father if necessary.

"Thank you mother." She said, her eyes tearing slightly.

"It is no trouble, Amara. It is the least I can do for you."

" 'Mara?" A querying voice came from near the side of the garden.

Turning, the group saw Kyle standing at the edge, his cane to the ground.

"Here, Kyle."

He smiled slightly.

"Are you alright? When Sensei did not return…"

"I am here, my son.  We have merely been discussing the situation.  It seems that the Lord Aquilla has chosen a suitor for Amara."

Kyle's face dropped all pretense of emotion.  "A suitor?"  He asked, his voice flat.

Amara shivered slightly.  Somehow, she knew that he was troubled, not angered.

"Yes… but there is a method to go around it.  But it is difficult."

Kyle walked forward, his cane sweeping the ground before him.  Reaching where his empathy said Amara should be, he stopped.

"How so?" Was all he said.

"Three tests, which will be open to all comers.  A riddle, a gauntlet, and a trial by combat of those who make it past the first two tests.  In the trial by combat, whoever is the last man capable of fighting is the winner." Said Orintes

Kyle nodded. "That will be no difficulty."

Amara stared at him, and shook her head, "Aren't you a little bit cocky? I mean, the gauntlet's not going to be simple, and the riddles are never easy."

Kyle smirked down at her, "It will be no challenge, 'Mara.  If I can take the Danger Room, I doubt there's much that can be thrown at me here."

She laughed. "True, true."

Several days later, the X-Men were lounging around in their section of the palace.  Kitty and Jamie were sitting in the corner, a packet of papers resting on his lap.  Jamie seemed to be singing something quietly.

"This is hard! Why do they have to write it backwards?"

"Cause that's the way that they did it originally.  Now, try it again."

He did so, and, after finishing, said.

"Kitty, I'm nervous.  What if I mess up?"

"Don't worry about it, you'll do fine! Hey, it's not that bad, and most people make plenty of mistakes. I'd say you'll do better than three quarters of my friends did!"

He smiled slightly, as a voice came from behind him.

"You're doing great, Jamie."

He jumped slightly, and turned to find himself face-to-face with Illyanna Rasputin, Colossus's younger sister, and the only other resident of the institute who was his age.  While she tested positive for a complete X-gene, she had yet to show it.

Jamie smiled, and began his haftorah again.

Lady Aquilla came into the room, and spoke.

"I have managed to convince my husband to declare the Challenge of Jupiter, and to allow you to compete, Kyle.  However, he requires that Galivus compete. I fear that he is unlikely to lose.  He is the fiercest warrior in the army, as sharp as a sword, and gauntlets are things he runs as a hobby."

Kyle simply shook his head.

"I am not worried."

Lady Aquilla nodded, and turned to go.  As she was about to exit the room, she turned, and said.

"I would like to ask you a question, before I go to register you."

"Ask away."

"If you know my daughter so well, that you would fight for her, then what is it that she most yearns for?" 

Kyle thought for a moment, and said, "To be free of her rank, and the bonds of it, to, and I quote, 'taste the freedom of the peasant to do as he pleases without worry of what others will say'."

"You are correct."

With that, the Lady Aquilla departed.

The next day, the entirety of Nova Roma gathered in the Coliseum stands, as the thirty competitors gathered on the floor of the Coliseum.  The X-Men were seated near the royal family, since they were guests of the Princess.  The field in the center was arranged so that the riddle would be asked on the far side, and then, after crossing the gauntlet, those who made it through it in one piece would fight before the royal family's box seat.

Soon, the riddle was read, the herald reading's voice projected well enough to be heard on the far end.

"I have loyalty, but am the symbol of the traitor.

I have honor, but am the symbol of the dishonored.

I have kindness, but am called a beast.

I have dignity, but am portrayed as a thief.

I am a warrior, but am called a murderer.

What am I?"

(AN: If you want to figure it out yourself, don't read on.)

"Tough one," Said Scott.

"Not really." Said Rahne, "Just got to think about it, boyo."

"And Ah suppose ya'll'd know that, raight?" Asked Sam.

"Aye, laddie."

Kyle didn't have to give the answer much thought, it was a simple riddle, nothing compared to the Zen riddles he'd grown up with.

After an hour had been given to answer, the competitors gave their answers; finally, it was Kyle's turn.

"A Wolf." Was all he said.

"You may continue." Said the judge of the contest.

Kyle walked forward, to the Gauntlet.

He sensed, by the end of it, that fourteen others had survived the first round. Those who lost left the arena in disgrace.

"You won't make it through this, blind man." Came a leering, taunting voice.  Kyle's blindness was the subject of much taunting among the other competitors, who had found out when he removed his glasses.

"I'm surprised that you made it through the first round." Retorted Kyle. "If you judge everything on appearance, you will not make it far in life."

They had no more time to converse, as the first went up to the wooden pathway that was the gauntlet.  On either side were wooden spikes, which were more than sharp enough to skewer anyone who fell.

Each competitor ran the gauntlet, until; finally, only one had made it across. Galivus.  Kyle was to be the last to run.

"I wouldn't bother. Even if you did somehow make it across, you'd still be beaten by Galivus."

Kyle shook his head, and gave the appearance of ignoring the comment.  In his mind, however, his thoughts and doubts warred.

'Her father would never accept you, even if you did win! You're blind!'

'If I won, that would be all the proof needed to show that that means nothing.'

'Whatever, think what you like. It would be better for all involved if you just let her go to Galivus. At least he can take care of her."

Kyle pushed his doubts aside, and focused on the task at hand.

Climbing up to the wooden pathway, he could hear the swinging of fifteen metal blades, as they cut into grooves on the wood.  Walking forward until he was just in front of the first one, he listened, discerning patterns in their swings. Finally, he made his move.

He jumped forward just as the first blade swung past him, hitting the ground just past the fourth blade, and turning it into a roll that carried him to just past the seventh.  Pulling out of the roll, he turned it into a handstand, which he held, as the eight blade swung past his back.  He came out of the handstand and stepped forward, as the created a small breeze with it's passing.  Letting the tenth blade leave its groove, he flipped forward, landing just past the eleventh blade.  He smirked, as he simply walked forward, the final three blades entering their grooves just as he passed them.

He found that there were two more blades swinging in front of him, but these blades were cutting only air, and seemed to be one above the other.  After listening for a minute, Kyle grinned slightly.

They were swinging horizontally, about three feet of space between them, with the bottom one about two feet off the ground.  When one of them was close to him, the other was away, so that they formed a sort of giant pair of scissors.

Kyle grinned, and flipped onto the bottom blade.  Balancing his weight on his fingers and toes, he got his body down so that he was clear of the top blade by a good half-foot.

The blade swung, Kyle still on it.  Reaching the end of its arc, Kyle flipped to the side, landing before the final obstacle.  Listening to it for a good two minutes, Kyle finally realized what it was.

It was two very large cylinders, carved from stone. They were about two feet apart, and had spikes all around them.  There was one section on them that was clear, and you were supposed to slip between while those sections matched up.  Problem was, the noise from them prevented Kyle from doing that. Therefore, he improvised.

Grabbing onto the spikes, he let the cylinder on the right carry him. Since both cylinders turned to the outside, he found that, after clinging perilously for a minute, he was over the platform again.

Dropping to it, he walked forward, to the grounds where he would face Galivus.  His foe was carrying a Gladius and a round shield, and was wearing armor. Kyle had decided to fight barehanded, and was wearing his gi.

'You'll never beat him. You're fighting barehanded; he decided to fight with a sword, back at the beginning! This is a gladiator match, you've got no experience, he's a master at it.'

'I don't care.'

'I'm telling you; everyone would be better off if you just let him take Amara. He can protect her, and give her all she needs.  Her father will be happy, and she'll be well taken care of.  Remember what Daredevil said?  If you love something, sometimes you've got to let it go.'

The words echoed in Kyle's mind, and he realized that, as much as he was loath to admit it, he should let her go, if he loved her.

The battle began.

Galivus came in fast, his Gladius in one hand, his round shield in the other.  Kyle dodged the attacks, but his heart was not in it.  He began to slow, his movements becoming lethargic, and delayed.

Amara watched from the sidelines, concern in her eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Jean, "Is he holding back?"

"No," said Betsy, "He's not holding back. It's something else. It's like he's lost heart."

Sensei watched his son, and realized what was wrong.  He had, as Betsy had said, lost the heart to fight.

Galivus watched his foe, and shook his head.

_And he wanted to marry Amara? He can barely fight!_ He thought.

Galivus feinted to the left, then stabbed to the right.  Kyle, having bought the feint, was hit in the right bicep, going straight to the bone.  Kyle dropped to one knee, holding the wound.

( Post Chap AN: That's the end of the chapter folks.

D-Ark of Spirit walks out of a small room, pulling a gag off of his mouth, as he pulls out of author-space a Glock.  Aiming at the D-Ark of Spirit in the chair, he blows it away, to reveal Mystique.

I killed you off back in chapter 18 or so. Get back there.)

Sensei had seen enough.  He stood, and walked to before the royal family. Dropping to one knee, he spoke.

"My Lord and Lady Aquilla. I have a request."

"What is it?" Asked Lord Aquilla.

"I speak to you now, warrior to warrior.  My student does this contest dishonor, for he does not fight at his full ability. His mind is clouded, and uncentered.  Allow him but five minutes to center his mind, so that he may fight with the fullness of his skill."

The Lord Aquilla considered for a long moment, and then spoke.

"Very well, he shall have five minutes."

Sensei however, did not rise.

"I speak to you now as one father to another. Allow me to go to my son's side."

The Lord Aquilla smiled. "Very well then, go to him."

Sensei nodded, and then walked over to the edge of the Coliseum wall.  Flipping to the ground, he walked to Kyle's side, and kneeled next to him.

"What is wrong, my son?"

"I cannot do this, father."

"Of course you can. He is skilled, but you are far more capable."

"But that does not mean I should win.  Someone once told me that if you love something, you sometimes have to let it go.  I love Amara, but I believe it best for all if I let her go."

He watched his student, pity in his eyes.

"Son, you know her better than any of the other students. Better possibly than her own family does.  What would she do, if you were to lose?"

Kyle thought on it, for a long moment, at least a minute.  Finally, he spoke.

"She always used to go to the beach when she was too distressed or upset to stay at the palace.  She'd probably mope around and be depressed for a long while."

"Kyle, the water around here is 75 degrees."

Kyle's face dropped all emotions, even pain.  75 degrees was a practical death sentence to Amara.

"Sensei, forgive me."

"What for?"

"This."

RIP!

You got the touch  
You got the power

The X-Men watched, stunned, as Kyle ripped off the bottom edge of his gi.  Using it as a bandage, he tied it using his left hand and his teeth.

After all is said and done  
You've never walked, you've never run,  
You're a winner

Kyle stood, as Sensei placed his hands on the top of the wall, and flipped over it, landing in his seat.  Rotating his arm experimentally, Kyle found that he would have nearly full range of movement, although it would be painful.  Pulling a few punches, he found that he could probably fight on without much disadvantage.  He wouldn't be sparring Betsy till it healed, but he could fight.

You got the moves, you know the streets  
Break the rules, take the heat  
You're nobody's fool

Galivus ran forward, intending to put his opponent down. Kyle, however, was ready.  Letting Galivus close the distance, he slid to the right, ducking under the blade.  Galivus received at foot to his unarmored back for the effort.

You're at your best when the goin' gets rough  
You've been put to the test, but it's never enough

He spun, lunging at Kyle.  The young martial artist flipped backwards, his feet catching Galivus in the chin.  Landing effortlessly, Kyle heard his opponent hit the ground, and roll to the side, getting to his feet quickly.

You got the touch  
You got the power

Kyle grinned, as his opponent came at him again.  Galivus thrust his Gladius towards Kyle's left leg, intending to disable him.  He found that his opponent was no longer there. He felt a powerful punch catch him in the right side of his face, followed by a roundhouse to the back of his head.  Stumbling forward, he found himself facing off with the blind warrior again.

When all hell's breakin' loose  
You'll be riding the eye of the storm

Galivus rushed forward, his blade stabbing at incredible speed.  The crowd was dead silent, enthralled by the combat before them.

You got the heart  
You got the motion

Kyle simply shook his head, as he easily dodged the thrusts. Finally, he flipped backwards, placing himself outside of Galivus's attack range.  He landed from the flip in a basic combat stance.

You know that when things get too tough  
You got the touch

Galivus roared, and rushed forward, intent on winning the battle.  Accident's had been known to happen during the challenge, and deaths weren't uncommon, especially during the combat and gauntlet.

You never bend, you never break  
You seem to know just what it takes  
You're a fighter

Kyle smirked, as his opponent ran forward.  He could feel his rage, and knew that he had just won this battle.

It's in the blood, it's in the will  
It's in the mighty hands of steel  
When you're standin' your ground

Waiting till his opponent had reached him, Kyle grabbed his sword hand, and flipped him over.  Climbing to his feet in a flash, Galivus continued his offensive.  Kyle soon found himself against the wall before the X-Men, with Galivus coming towards him fast.

And you never get hit when your back's to the wall  
Gonna fight to the end and you're takin' it all

Kyle smirked, and then, in an amazing move, flipped to the side and back, landing in a crouch on the wall.  He then pressed off, and landed on Galivus's shoulders.  Pressing off again, he knocked Galivus to the ground, as he flipped through the air, and landed on his feet, several feet away.

You got the touch  
You got the power

Galivus staggered to his feet, and turned to Kyle.

When all hell's breakin' loose  
You'll be riding the eye of the storm

Kyle could sense the will for one last charge in his foe.  Slipping to the most basic of fighting stances, the horse stance, so named for it's similarity to the position one sits in when riding a horse, he motioned for his opponent to come on.

You got the heart  
You got the motion

Galivus charged, his sword held to stab at Kyle again.

You know that when things get too tough  
You got the touch

Kyle grabbed Galivus's sword hand, and broke his opponents wrist.

You're fightin' fire with fire  
You know you got the touch

He planted his left foot in his opponent's gut with a kick.  He followed with his right to his opponent's chest.  Kyle planted his left foot next to his right, and flipped off of his opponent, catching him under the chin.  

You're at your best when the road gets rough  
You've been put to the test, but it's never enough

'You can't hope to give her what she needs.'

You got the touch  
You got the power

'Oh yes I can! And I will!'

You got the touch  
You got the power

Kyle rushed forward. Grabbing his opponent by the shield arm, he threw him in a judo throw, landing him on his back.  Galivus fell into unconsciousness

With that, a deafening cheer rang through the Coliseum.

Lord and Lady Aquilla came down onto the floor, and Kyle dropped to one knee.

"You have proven yourself in the eyes of Jupiter, and before the people of Nova Roma.  Your prize is that you shall be suitor to the Princess Amara Aquilla."

Amara vaulted the stadium wall, and ran to Kyle, hugging him fiercely.

"Be long in life, and be fruitful." Said Lord Aquilla.  Leaning forward, he smiled slightly, and said.

"But don't multiply just yet. I'm not ready to be a grandfather."

Soon, the X-Men found that it was time to leave Nova Roma.  As Kyle boarded the Velocity with Amara, he had a feeling he would be back there some day.


	59. Son of the Commandments

It's time to party! This is your prize for my 200 reviews! I feel so loved! ^___^

Tourniquet:  You're quite correct. That is actually the style I learned as well. I'm using it so that those of us who know realize just how cocky Kyle's being. Remember his tendency to underestimate? He didn't that time, but he will in the future, count on that.  Also, the difference between the levels of skill here is so great that Kyle could use the most awkward stance he knows, and probably still win.  So really, he's showing off.  But yes, your correct. And you'll get your Romy! I already said that New Orleans is next! BEWARE THE BELLADONNA!!!

Chapter 59: Son of the Commandments

(AN: I'm going to spell the prayers here phonetically (spelt how it sounds, for those who don't know), so that those of us who are reading this who aren't Jewish know how it's supposed to sound. If your Jewish, don't tell me that's not how it would be spelt, cause I know that. Also note that, in the prayers, ch is going to sound more like the sound they make in old westerns before they spit, a sort of rasping sound against the top of the mouth. Since there's no sound in English that does that, I improvised.)

"Baruch atah Adonai, elohanew melech ha olum, borey parey hagafein."  Said Jamie, as he held the Kiddush cup above his head. Around him stood a good portion of the Maddrox clan, along with the X-Men, and the few friends of Jamie's from school who hadn't turned on him, as he preformed the last official act of his Bar Mitzvah, the kadish and the ha motzi.

"Baruch atah Adonai, elohanew melech ha olum, ha-motzi lechem mein ha'aretz."  Jamie said, as he sliced a piece of challah.  With that last act, the ceremony was complete.  The attendees began jockeying for positions at the table that held the brunch, as they began to partake of the food that had been provided.

After all the guests had left, the X-Men departed with the Jamie's mother and sister, heading to the Institute, where the party would be held that evening.  The X-Men had come back to Bayville briefly for this event.

Much later that evening, the X-Men found their way down towards the ballroom that had been built into the Institute, a feature they had never really understood.  Entering the room, they stopped, impressed.

On one wall of the room was a D.J. booth, containing Jack, their D.J. from the last party.  In the far left corner from the door, which was on one of the long walls, was a buffet, which would be opened later. Another was in the far right corner.  In the center was a dance floor, and well-spaced tables occupied the rest of the room.

The X-Men headed towards the tables on the right, where they had been grouped together in sets of eight.  Soon, the rest of the guests filtered in, arranging themselves at tables.  D.J. Jack put on some soft music, letting the guests find their seats in peace.

Soon, however, a table with challah and a Kiddush cup was rolled out.  Jamie repeated the same prayers from earlier, and the table was replaced with one bearing fifteen candles. Taking the microphone that D.J. Jack handed him, Jamie began to read from the paper to his right on the table.

"For those of you who don't know, there's a tradition where we light candles in honor of people or groups of people who've been great influences to us.  Now it's time for us to light those candles."

(AN: BIG THANX TO ANIMELUVR1 FOR WRITING THESE!!!! Also, many of these songs are older, towards 70s, 80s, maybe early 90s.  Some may even be late 60's era.  For the observant, you may find a hint of things to come. Send me your guesses via E-mail, and I'll send you a right or wrong as your response.)

"This first candle is for my dad

His death, in truth, still makes me sad

But he's still with me, today I knew

So Dad, candle number one's for you"

Those present watched as Jamie lit the candle, soberly remembering his father, the song "Remember You" playing in the background.

"My mom and sis were always there

Human or mutant, they didn't care

Kim and mom, I love you, even if we fight

So both of you, come on up here and spark the second light"

The two of them stood up and walked forward, taking their places at Jamie's side.  Holding the candle lightly, they helped him light the candle, the song "We are Family" playing.  After the photo, Kim hugged her younger brother, only to find that there were four of him.

"Little too hard, sis." Said Jamie, as he recalled the duplicates.

"Uncle Keith and Auntie Sue

Where'd I be without you two?

You helped me find my second home

So step right up and say shalom!"

Uncle Keith and Aunt Sue stood up, and headed over next to Jamie. They too hugged him, albeit more gently than his sister had.  Then the lit the candle, the song to 'Two of a Kind' playing.

"Aunt Mina and Uncle Dan were always cool

You also helped me find my school

You looked beyond the spite and blame

So you two get the fourth flame"

The two stood and headed over to their nephew, hugging him, and helping light the fire.  Those in attendance were startled to see the lights on all the candles turn into stars of David, but the X-Men simply ignored it, thankful Pyro wasn't burning the room down.  As the fourth candle was lit, the song 'Schoolhouse Rock' played in the background.

"Pop-pop and Gran had a secret stash

If I ever needed instant cash

I love you both with all my heart

So come give this fifth flame a start"

The two came up and hugged their grandson, kissing him on the cheek as only grandparents can do.  The song 'Money, Money, Money' played, as the fifth candle lit.

"Nan and Gramps are both hardcore

Loved us so much they moved in next-door

Your moving in caused quite the scandal

Now come and light this here sixth candle"

The two other grandparents came up, proceeding to doll out more grandparent kisses, as a jazz instrumental blasted out of the speakers.

"Wendy, Alex, Jake and Roy

Were never ones to share their toys

But sooner or later, up we grew

The seventh candle is for you"

The four came up to their mutant cousin and, being careful not to multiply him, all gathered round, hugged their cousin, and lit the candle, all to the theme song to 'All in the Family'

"This next candle's for the Prof

He's so nice, never gets pissed off

Quite a feat when you live with the 'cube

The eighth candle's all for you"

Professor Xavier rolled forward, turning to face forward, and help Jamie light the candle, as the song 'The Entertainer' played.

"Dr. McCoy is a man of patience

Despite the Bobbys and Jubilations

He's there to help us grow and learn

So come and make the ninth flame burn"

As Bobby and Jubilee pouted good-naturedly, Dr. McCoy walked up to the table, his simian appearance having no effect once or ever, since everyone had already had time to see him and get to know him for the most part, they had mostly gotten past his looks.  He gently took Jamie's hand, and helped him light the next candle, as an instrumental from "Beauty and the Beast" played, drawing laughs from the X-Men who recognized it.

"The Institute houses two classy ladies

Who know their Korns from their Slim Shadies

I think we'd starve without you, so

Candle ten goes to Mrs. Sefton and Ms. Munroe"

The two ladies stood, and walked over to stand beside Jamie, as the song 'Treat her like a Lady' played.  Lighting the candle beside the youngest X-Man, they smiled down at him, and walked back to their places with the rest of the institute staff and Mrs. Maddrox.

"Kyle's dad is always near

If you need to rant or shed a tear

For a human, he sure can fight

Sensei, you get the eleventh light"

The large man stood, walking forward.  Standing beside the young student, he seemed to dwarf the already short boy.

"I feel, overly tall."  Said Sensei, jokingly.

All the while, the song 'Kung-fu Fighting' played out of the speakers, to the absolute hilarity of the X-Men, who, after explaining it to the rest of the tables the younger attendees inhabited, had the entire group in stitches.

"There's no one cooler then Wolverine

He's a softie at heart, though his outside is mean

Mr. Logan, we wouldn't want you any other way

The twelfth candle is waiting, so come and light away"

"Whatever you say, shorty." 

Said Logan, as he stood, and found his spot next to the kid, the theme song to 'Braveheart' playing.

"This day wouldn't have happened if not for Kitty Pryde

When I was studying my Hebrew, she served as my guide

As anyone will tell you, she's a regular dancing queen

But before the music starts, Kit, come and light number thirteen"

The young valley girl/super genius found her spot at Jamie's side, the classic song 'Dancing Queen' playing around her.

"Last but not least come the X-Men, who are all my friends

But when you live with Kurt and Bobby, the party never ends

I couldn't live without you guys, and I hope you feel the same

So all you mutants, come on up and light the fourteenth flame"

At this, half of the youth side of the room emptied, as the X-Men found their way to the young boy, the song '(Consider yourself) One of Us'.  He smiled as they all surrounded him, even though the cameraman had to put on a wide-angle lens.  He realized that some people were missing.

"I think we're missing some people.  Illyanna, Amanda, what are you doing sitting down? You're both X-Men, in spirit anyways."

The two smiled, and found their spots in the group.  Illyanna found that she was subtly maneuvered up front, next to Jamie.

"So that you can be seen, snow flake." Said Piotr, just before they lit the candle 

The group migrated back to their seats, as the candles were wheeled away, Pyro putting the flames out, although Wanda had to glare at him a bit for him to do it. (AN: I know I haven't said much about them, but they'll become big characters soon enough. Since Wanda's still on a 'Kill-Magneto' click (the story began before Toad, Witch, Wardrobe, if you recall) I haven't been able to do much with them. They'll be big characters later, though.)

"Alright!" Said D.J. Jack. "Now let's get this party started!"

(AN: Another one, I know. If you've ever been to a Bar Mitzvah Party, those things last for five hours easily, usually ending about 1, so I'm just going to skip forward to the points that are going to be amusing/entertaining/fluffy. I doubt you want to read 5 hours worth of song titles.)

"Alright, it's time for some games! Everybody's favorite Bar Mitzvah Classic, Coke and Pepsi!"

The X-Men all lined up, with the obvious exceptions of Kyle and Amara. Those who were participating grinning at each other, as most had played the game at parties before, or had heard of it.

"Now, when I say Coke, this side runs over here, and this side gets on one knee.  You all" He motioned to the Coke side, "Sit on their knee. Last one here is out. When I say Pepsi, you guys run over here and sit on their knee.  When I say Mountain Dew, both sides run into the middle, stand back to back, and hook arms with your partner, then jump up and down.  When I say Sprite, you FREEZE" The music stopped, "No matter what your doing." The music started again. "when I say Dr. Pepper, you shell out a dollar so I can go buy one. Just kidding." The music did a 'Wha-whaaaaaaaaaa', then continued. "What you really do is clap twice.  And when I say Shakespeare," Dr. McCoy grinned "Drop to one knee and say, 'To be or not to be'" Dr. McCoy finished the quote, calling to be heard over the music. "That is the question!"

The X-Men laughed, and the game began.

It had some amusing points. D.J. Jack called Sprite the first time right after Bobby had settled onto Jubilee's lap, and was presently engaged in a kiss. Bobby froze, literally.  Jubilee was not happy.

Soon the game ended, and the X-men settled to their chairs, only to see the buffet.

"I gave them some of my recipes." Read a note Storm had left them.

"ALL RIGHT!!!!" Said Evan, as he read the note.

"What's got you so happy, skater boy?" Asked Sarah.

"You obviously never been around when Auntie O cooks for Christmas, or else you wouldn't ask."  With that, the other X-Men made their way to the buffet.

The rest looked at each other, and shrugged then followed.

The catering staff exited, twenty minutes later, to find that their buffet had been emptied.  They immediately wrote down the recipes that Storm had given them permission to use, as long as she got a cut of profit.

"Give me a Yovenian." Said Logan to the bar tender.

"You sure?"

"I live here, I get to help clean up."

"Here you go sir."

Logan then proceeded to get sloshed, which was the only way he would agree to do half the stuff I've got planned.

The X-men found that one of the greatest Bar Mitzvah traditions had yet to come, the Candy Toss.  Point in fact, the candy toss was supposed to be aimed at Jamie, but it ended up becoming an indoor, snow less snowball fight.

Soon, the funniest moment of the night came.  Donning black 'Blues Brothers' hats and sunglasses, Dr. McCoy, Logan, Sensei, and the Professor proceeded to do a fairly good rendition of 'Soul Man'. Although Logan, being drunk, screwed up half the words, the scene was hilarious.

Ms. Munroe and Mrs. Sefton countered with 'Respect.'

And so the night continued.  One of the best scenes was when Bobby's own girlfriend dunked him in a dunking booth.

The night ended with The X-Men group hugging Jamie, who turned into thirty as a result.


	60. Seductress

AN: Several things…

First off. I have a sad announcement that those who have read 'Twists of Fate' will know about. I'm going to have to slow down posts to one-two a week.  Sorry, but life is a mean man.

Second. I'm going to cut the road trip a little short, so we can get this fic over in under 90 chapters.

Third.  My co-author, Animeluvr1, has asked me to give her latest fic some publicity. And I will do so, but I will give you my totally professional opinion. The one that has told best friends that they look like shit, and that tells them they have BO on the day of a date.

THE FIC ROCKS!

It's a Tabby Fan's DREAM! And it has a Comic Character! It has humor by the crapload, romance to come (I hope anyways, that is it's genre)  Action in the making, and lots more. Too many couples to shake a stick at, and of course, it's got some of the touches that my co-author so marvelously brings to this fic.

Go read BitterSweet! RIGHT NOW! I'm going to be even slower updating this until it has more reviews!

Also, for DBZ and CCS fans, her 5th Grade Saga is also a masterpiece.

Fourth… Romy fans, it's your time to shine! The next three chapters are so Romyfull, you'll wonder where it all came from.  ::guards come in::

"You robbed the 'National Romy Vault!'"  
You're my muses.

Jamie: Damn.

Chapter 60: Seductress

The X-Men landed in the marshes around New Orleans, the vehicles having been made to be able to do so.  Disembarking onto fanboats, the X-Men headed to the city of Mardi Gras.

They disembarked into the actual city, and were shown to the Thieves Guild Compound by Remy.

Who was smacked on the head upon entry, with a wooden spoon.

"Dat's fo not writin'?"

Said a lady who Remy introduced as Tante Mattie.  Several others entered the room.

"Es Bon to see you, mon frere." Said one of the men, as he walked over and clapped Remy on the shoulder.  Other greetings came from the other late arrivals.  After introductions were made, the X-Men were shown to their rooms.

As Remy sat in the drawing room, reading, a blond figure came through the door to his right.

"Remy." Said a sultry voice.

He turned his head ever so slightly to see the one person he never wanted to see again, but knew he would.

"Belladona." Responded Remy in a neutral tone.

She smiled and sashayed over to Remy.  Her low cut top was bare inches away from being indecent, and her skirt could be said to be way too short, indecently so. 

She sat on Remy's lap, and pulled his book down, forcing him to look into her cleavage.

Remy brought his face up to hers, and glared at her.

"Get off, Belle."

"What if I don't want to?" she asked, her voice sultry, her eyes carrying a 'come hither' look.

"Then I'll make you."

The blond looked up to see Rogue at the doorway.

"You are?"

"His girlfriend."

Belle grinned.

"One up on you girl, fiancé."

"EX-fiance."  Retorted Remy.  "And glad for it." 

Rogue walked over, as Belle slipped off of Remy.

"Stay away from mah man."

"Hombre jus tol you I'm his ex-fiance."

"Ah ahlreadah knew. An ah don' care. The engagement was called off."

"So what, I wan to un-call it off."

"Deal with it." Said Rogue, as she took off her gloves.

Belledona grinned, and threw a punch.  Rogue side-stepped, and placed her hand on Belle's cheek, knocking the young girl out.  Slipping the gloves back on, she settled into Belle's former spot. Remy had gone back to reading during the fight, already knowing the outcome.

"Ah beleave this is mah seat, sugah."

"Oui, I'll move."

"No, ah'm talkin' ta her." Said Rogue, motioning to Belledona.  With that, she placed a light kiss on Remy's lips, which progressed to far deeper, only ending when he felt the jolt of her power kick in.

"Whil yo a good girl, Rogue, I don' feel like sleepin fo the next nine hours. An I don' wan the hangover tha comes after."

Rogue laughed, and snuggled up on Remy's shoulder.

(Post Chapter AN: Short, sweet, to the point. This sets up the second chapter I have planned for here.  Expect it sometime tomorrow.)


	61. Power of the Heart

AN: Romyness!  Note that this and the next chapter will be the end of fluff in this fic… but the action will soon be fast and furious. That's right, folks, the fic is ending. ::is sad::

But never fear! The next fic, yes, you heard right NEXT FIC! Break the Dawn, will be fluff-heavy. Including much better Romy, Jott, Kurmanda, Lancitty, and many more. Plus, Evarrow will begin in earnest, Betsy finally gets her karmatic compensation, Forge comes in, LoRo becomes public, Beast gets a good 'friend', the Professor gets… Married? Fluff runs rampant through the younger students, and Jamie gets a girl! Don't miss…

Break the Dawn: Mutant's Darkest Hour.

Coming… soon.

::Evil laughter, fading away.::

CB: Of Worlds Apart died. I couldn't think of where to go with it. But I still have the chapters on mien hard drive, in case enough people want it back.

Now that publicity is done! Here we go!

Chapter 61: Power of the Heart

(Fluff Alert! Watch out for wild Romy, Kurmanda, Piotabby, Jubby, Amyle, Rahm, Lancitty, and even a few Jott.)

Remy stood in the doorway to Rogue's room, watching her as she slept on the bed in the thieves' guild.  He didn't recognize this feeling in him.  It felt that every time he looked at Rogue, his skin lit up brighter and hotter than Sunspot's.  Every time she spoke, his chest contracted so tight, he felt his heart would be crushed.  Yet the feel of her skin on his, and the danger in it…

He couldn't figure it out.

(AN: I am not a student of French, therefore {blahblabha} means just about any language besides English.  I'd suggest remembering all these symbols I use, cause they carry over to the next fic, to.)

{You seem confused, Remy.} Came a familiar voice.

Turning, he saw his father, Jean-Luc standing before him.

{I am, father.  I don't know what she does to me.} Jean-Luc looked into the room, and saw the girl who had knocked Belladonna out in one touch.  He smiled as he remembered the assassin girl's reaction to that.  He listened as his adopted son described his feelings.

{Sound's like you love her.}

Another voice spoke from behind him.

"Your emotions are tumultuous, Gambit.  Point in fact, you're broadcasting enough to penetrate my shields. Care to tell me what's going on?"

The two thieves jumped slightly, not having heard Kyle.

{He's good.} Said Jean-Luc

{Yes. But he's even better in a fight. Pity the fool who dares to try and hurt Amara.}

"Care to explain, Remy?" Kyle asked, doggedly, as he rubbed his temples.

He explained what he was feeling, and Kyle nodded, as his gray eyes clouded over, like he was staring at something else. Finally, he smiled, and spoke, his eyes still clouded.

"Nice… very nice. And pure, incredibly so."

Drawing back to reality, he smiled at Gambit. 

"You love her." He said, "and I mean love with the capital L, as in what Scott and Jean have."

"You and Amara, too."

"I'm not sure about that." Kyle said, and walked away before Remy could respond.

The next day, Rogue and Remy walked out onto Bourbon street, heading down the crowded road.

"Yah in a good mood, Cajun."

"I ad a talk with mon pere las night."

"What he say?"

"Dat he approve oh you, cheri."

Rogue smiled, as she leaned a bit more into Remy, "Good."  She kissed his neck.

Remy smiled, and pressed a kiss to her hair.  The two walked down the street, letting the scents, sounds, and sights wash over them.

Did you ever fall in love at the right time or place

Does it always have to move

Rogue smiled, as she thought about them.  She couldn't imagine life without him, and didn't want to.

At it's own kind of pace

When you're driving on cruise control

Remy looked down at the girl in his arms, and knew, then and there, that he would not survive if she died.

Coming off a bumpy ride

And your heart is back in shape 

Amara sat in front of a fireplace, watching the flame blaze before her.  She remembered back to the ordeal on Nova Roma, and the one she went through in Kyle's mind.  She smiled. Despite their difficulty, she would have gone through no other path.

Then it hit's you with no chance to hide.

Kyle slipped behind his girlfriend, holding her in his arms.  His arm was still sore, but he knew that he would gladly suffer a much more powerful pain if it meant he could sit like this for eternity.

But don't you miss out on the way

Don't find a reason to say.

Tabby smiled, as she slid the strap further.  She was teasing him, and she knew it.  And she loved it.  She knew he was getting impatient for his prize, and she was just enjoying her game.

Coulda Woulda shoulda

But I didn't do that

Piotr watched the girl before him, as she teased him.  He knew she was doing it, she knew she was doing it, and neither of them cared.

"If you don't move faster, we won't be able to swim."

You gotta give it a shot

Dare to believe

Kurt sat in a tree outside, reading a letter from his parents.  He smiled, as they told him of the news in the circus.  They wanted to know if he had found a nice girl over in America.

And don't say you

coulda woulda shoulda

Amanda smiled at her boyfriend.  He was a kind, sweet person, and she wouldn't trade him for all the normal people on earth.  She squealed slightly as he appeared behind her with a Bamf and a pair of arms around her waist.

But I didn't do that

Just throw in everything you got

Lance watched as Kitty read a book, playing with a lock of hair all the while.  He felt he was the luckiest guy on earth, to have such a girl.

Cause in love there's no holding back

Kitty could feel Lance's eyes on her.  She decided that she wanted more than her eyes on herself, and took action.  Next he knew, she was sitting in his lap.

You tell me that you play it safe cause your afraid

To hurt your neck.

Jean and Scott sat in the garden of the guild compound, simply reveling in the day, and each other.

On that rollercoaster trip

Never knowing what you'd get.

Rahne sat in conference with the wolf.

*Why do you not continue, pup?*

'Cause, with humans, we don't go there till we are older.'

*if you do not go there, he may be tempted by others.*

'I doubt it'

But do you wanna be cynical

on a date with destiny

Sam watched his girl, as she talked with her wolf-self. He could tell from the set of her face, she wasn't enjoying the conversation.  Walking forward, he sat behind her, and wrapped an arm around her.  He then moved her to his lap, and kissed her head.

Giving up the greatest rush

Who knows what it turns out to be

After a long moment, the wolf spoke.

*I was wrong, pup.*

No don't miss out the way

Don't find a reason to say

Jubilee sat in the kitchen, holding a Diet Coke.  She took a sip, as she thought about her boyfriend.  She was afraid that her parents would have withdrawn her from the institute, but they didn't.

Coulda Woulda shoulda

But I didn't do that

Bobby watched his girl from the doorframe, and smiled.  He walked up behind her, chilling the soda to inform her to his presence.  She turned, and watched him slightly.  His insides turned to jelly as she watched him.  As he settled next to her, and put an arm around her, he heard something in his head.

_God, I'm glad my parent's didn't make me leave._

You gotta give it a shot

Dare to believe

Rogue and Remy walked back into the compound, arms around each other's waist.  Remy kissed the southern belle on the head, as he whispered to her.

{I love you.}

{Same to you.}

Rogue smiled up at him, and kissed him on the lips.

And don't say you

coulda woulda shoulda

He smiled, as he leaned into it.  He felt the jolt, but ignored it for the moment.  Finally, Rogue drew away, not wanting to drain him to much.

But I didn't do that

Just throw in everything you got

Remy smiled down at her, as she smiled back.  She knew in her mind that he shouldn't have done that, but her heart was overriding her mind, big time.

But I didn't do that

Just throw in everything you got

The Professor withdrew the multiple telepathic probes he had running, and smiled slightly.  His hypothesis was proven by Rogue.

Cause in love there's no holding back

The X-Men boarded the jets, heading for Mississippi, each couple holding each other close.

It's meant to be,

don't think about it

let love run free

Cause you're on your way

Follow your heart when it's calling on you

Don't you say

The Professor remembered how he had felt around Moira, so long ago, and sighed.

"Coulda woulda shoulda"


	62. Darkness Gathering… But Who Cares?

AN:  This chapter is going to be here mostly to provide a bit of conflict for Rogue.  Not much else to it, although it gives them a reason to end the trip earlier than planned.  Short, sweet, to the point.

Chapter 62: Darkness Gathering… But Who Cares?

The X-Jet settled down on the edges of Caldecott, Mississippi, and Rogue disembarked.

"Where you in such a rush to, chere?"

"Ah wanna talk ta someone."

With that, Rogue disappeared into the town.

The southern belle walked through the small town with purpose to her steps.  She remembered perfectly where she had lived in her time in this town, and she knew it was high time for a discussion with her 'mother'.  She hoped Irene had her health insurance paid up.

She opened the door to the house she had lived in for most of her young life.  As she walked through the small hallway, she saw that Irene was sitting in her drawing room.

"Come in Rogue." Said Irene.

Rogue walked through the door, and sat down in front of Irene Adler, a.k.a. Destiny.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Rogue.

"Tell you what?" Responded Irene.

_So she saw I'd be here, but not what for._ Thought Rogue.

"That Mystique was my adopted mother, that Kurt was my adopted brother, that she had set up my joining the Brotherhood over the X-Men, any of it?"

"Oh…" Responded Irene.

"Mystique, your mother, begged me not to tell you.  She thought you would be ashamed of her.  She really did love you, Rogue, but she couldn't keep you, not with the kind of life she lived.  You'd have been dead by the age of 8."

Rogue stared at Irene as she continued.

"I honestly thought you would be better off in the Brotherhood, only realizing later that I had interpreted my dreams wrong, and that, eventually, that would have been you downfall."

Rogue started to speak, when Irene cut her off.

"Please, Rogue, if you don't want to talk to me any more, I'll understand…"

Rogue shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's just, a bit of a shock to find out she actually gave a damn about me."

Irene began to speak, obviously to give Rogue a scathing lecture, only to have it turn into something much different.

"Death flies in the air, it's name the land of Arthur's rest.

Within it's metal skin, dwells the magnetic master's best.

To his mortal foes, a challenge shall he make.

'Come to my fortress, and we shall see who can victory take.'

And in his flying death machine, will battle be waged.

And forever more, will the X-Men be aged."

Irene's eyes came back to reality, and she stared at Rogue, who had written what was said on a pad of paper, something Irene had taught her long ago to do.

"Let me see it Rogue." Said Irene.

Rogue wordlessly turned her foster mother the paper.

"This does not bode well."

"Chere!  Cap'n Baldy be wantin' us. Maggy-but's up ta sometin!"

"Ah'll wagah tha he want us ta come ta his new fortress?"

"Right. Avalon."

Rogue sighed, and stood.

"Bye, Irene, take care."

With that, the Rogue left.

"I will Rogue, I only hope you will do the same." And once more, Irene went into a vision, clicking a tape recorder as she felt it come onto her.

"For Avalon will not be

An easy victory,

The darkest hour of the X-Men cometh,

And it shall herald the darkest hour of our kind.

Forever shall the X-Men remember it's cold halls

And forever shall they remember the battle for it's fall."


	63. Death in the Sky

Starfire: Wrong Avalon.  In the Comics, Magneto's final base of operations before the X-Men finally defeated him was the Star Fortress Avalon.  On it, he gathered all the Alpha class and Omega class mutants he could find. (Alpha class and Omega class mutants are the ones who are on par with him, Xavier, Storm, Jean, etc.)

CB: D'OH! Forgot about her being blind! And Kyle's Blind too, how could I do that? ::slaps self::

AN: Time to start wrapping this fic up!  Welcome to… The Avalon Saga.

Chapter 63: Death in the Sky

The X-Men landed at the institute, where they quickly rushed to change into their uniforms.  Magneto had told them that his base would be floating over New York City in three hours.  If they weren't there, he'd begin to level the city.

The X-Men rushed out in uniform, boarding up onto the two air transports.  Blue team boarded the Velocity, Blob, Toad, and Wanda joining them to give them some added firepower.  Gold team boarded the X-Jet with the remaining back-up members.

(AN: Time to describe all of the remaining character's uniforms. Fun, fun.)

Colossus's uniform hadn't changed much, just gaining a black pair of sleeves and pant legs.

Wanda's was in her original uniform, having not joined the X-Men. John was in the same situation.

Toad was wearing a black under-base with a dark green on his lower legs and forearms.

Blob's was a standard black, with heavy boots, gloves and shoulder armor.

Sarah's uniform was a black under-base, with a cream-colored chest and stomach.  Light combat boots, so as not to encumber the agile fighter, covered her feet.

Jono had a uniquely contrived uniform that's chest was made of strips that allowed small wisps of his energy to show through, and, without moving his hands; he could project good amounts through them.

Paige wore a standard issue suit. Since her transformation shredded her uniform, wearing anything flashy was not necessary.

Lorna's uniform had a deep scarlet on her forearms, lower legs, chest, and stomach.

Jubilee had a uniform that bore silver colorations on its forearms.  Her collar rose up slightly, to protect her face from the sparks she threw.

Betsy's uniform bore a light purple as a stripe around her thighs, and on her forearms.

Alex's held a resemblance to his older sibling's, although it was without the two X marks on the shoulders, and it was in silver instead of yellow-gold.

Tabby's uniform was accented by a hot pink coloration on her chest, and she had a raised collar to protect her face from debris.

Roberto's uniform was similar to Bobby's, with orange strips up the arms and legs instead of ice-blue.

Amara's uniform had scarlet coloration on the chest, stomach, upper arms and thighs.

Sam's uniform was of the raised collar variety, with a dark gray X across the chest that ran down the arms and legs.  He also bore the same pattern on his back.

"Let's go." Said the Professor, as the X-men flew off to NYC, intent on stopping Magneto.

Upon arrival, they saw the massive flying fortress that was Avalon.

"Whoa! That thing is, like, totally huge." Said Kitty.

Suddenly, Professor Xavier's wheelchair lifted up off the base of the jet, which stopped in mid air.  The side of it was ripped open enough for Xavier to be removed, and then it was sealed up again.

On television screens across the world, programming was interrupted as Magneto appeared on screen as Xavier landed before him in the command center to his fortress.

"Welcome to Avalon, Charles.  It's good to see you believed me."

"What did you expect us to do, Magnus? Let you destroy New York City?"

"No, I knew you would come.  You value human lives to much to have taken the risk.  No matter though.  It is time to see if your X-Men are as good as you believe them to be."

At this point, the X-men's communication systems began to display the conference.

"For your X-Men to be able to retrieve you, they will have to make their way through the entirety of Avalon, all one hundred levels of it.  They will have riding on their success or failure not only you, Charles, but the lives of everyone in New York City.  Believe me when I say that, if they fail, I will destroy the city.  Let their challenge begin." Said Magneto, as the docking bay in Avalon opened.  The X-Men, knowing they had no choice, docked.

They disembarked, and took stock of the situation.

"So, to sum this all up, we're quite possibly now on global television, being watched as we walk through Magneto's base of operations. I'm willing to bet that he's got enough Acolyte's on this thing to choke a horse, and we've got to get to the top to save the Professor and to keep him from destroying NYC?" Asked Bobby.

"That's about it, Icicle."

"Sounds like fun. Who's up for some bucket-head kicking?" Asked Kyle.

The X-men chuckled, releasing some of the tension.

Heading out of the docking bay, they found themselves facing two doorways.  Over the intercoms came Magneto's voice.

"To progress, you will require a group on each path.  The actions of one will unlock the doors on the other."

The teams traded looks, and Kyle spoke up.

"I'd suggest Blue on one side, Gold on the other."

"One problem, grasshopper." Said Logan. "That leaves you younger kids alone.  How bout Beast and Remy go with you younger guys."

"Works for Remy." Responded the thief.

Beast nodded, and the two groups split ways.

(AN: Now we get to have fun.

Warning, each and every character will come to a brush with death at least twice.  Whenever you see straight lines across the page, then we're changing to the other group. We start with Blue. Also, to avoid confusion on this later, the television sets of the world, which have been taken over and forced to show only this, change at the lines as well. So effectively, your watching this like it was on the t.v.'s)

The Blue team walked into their pathway, to find themselves in a long hallway.  They looked at each other, not quite sure.

"Why does this seem a little suspicious." Asked Kyle.

"You may rest assured, X-Men, you will face danger only in the central room of each level.  In that room, you will face either a one on one battle with an Acolyte, or a danger of some kind.  On my honor, I swear that the hallways are un-trapped.  Each group will only have to make its way through fifty levels."

"Lovely, what kind of honor does a megalomaniac have?" Asked Kyle.

"He has some, mon ami, not much, but some." Said Remy.

"Fun." Said Bobby, as the group made their way down the hall.  They finally reached an elevator.  Entering it, they saw that it only held one button, leading to 'level 98'

"I guess we're on 100, then." Said Amara, as they entered, and the door closed.

They reached the next level, and exited. Walking down the hallway, they found a door approximately halfway through the flying fortress.  Opening the door, they found themselves in the first challenge room.

In it there was nothing more than a walkway that led across the room, which held an impressive drop.  The walkway bore no railing, but other than that, it didn't seem to have any danger too it.

"How did he manage to put a pit that big in?" Asked Kyle.

"This is probably another Asteroid that he put large repulsor jets into. It floats in mid air on them, and it appears to have the room for three or four times as many levels as it does.  Thus, each level probably has some nasty surprises in it." Said Beast.

"As I've already said, fun." Kyle said, as they made their way across.

Suddenly, when they were halfway across, the path began to shift under their feet, as metal spikes slid out of the base of the room.

"Shit." Said Bobby.  They began to run as fast as they could, as the path was slowly shifting apart.  If they waited to long, then they wouldn't be able to reach any other parts.

Most of the X-Men reached the end, except Jubilee, who leapt to another part of the platform, very close to the end.  She landed on it, only to have it flip over on her.

"JUBES!" shouted Bobby, as he created an ice slide, racing her to the bottom.

She plummeted quickly.  When she was bare inches from he bottom, Bobby's ice slide was under her, saving her from impaling on the spikes.  He created another ice slide, carrying her up to the safe zone.

"That was not fun." Said Tabby.

"No joke." Responded Bobby.

The group continued, shaken slightly.

Gold team had made its way into its first challenge room.  This one consisted of a set of pillars that lead across.   Not easy, but not to difficult.

Jumping from pillar to pillar, the team made it's way across.  Finally, they had all made their way across except for Lance.  Jumping to another pillar, he was shocked when it seemed to collapse as he landed on it.

"Shit! We can't use the same pillars twice!" Said Scott, as he realized that he had used that pillar, and that no one else had repeated a pillar that someone else used.

Kurt teleported, grabbing Lance as the earth-shaking mutant fell to the flat ground bellow. Teleporting again, he landed on the ground up with the others.

Blue team stood at the entrance to the next challenge room, a duel.  The terrain of the room was nothing more or less than a set of wooden beams, pillars, and crosswalks, almost like a jungle gym.

"I'll take it." Said Beast, as he stepped out.

His opponent dropped to the far end of the room, his mutation being instantly obvious. His face had a set of eight eyes, as his lower body consisted of six multi-jointed legs, as his arms also held multiple joints.  He had a pair of spinnerets under his legs, and his hands were tipped with claws.

"This will be fun." The mutant said, it's voice female.

It then jumped onto one of the beams overhead, and began to walk at Beast upside down.

Dr. McCoy flipped onto another beam, as the spider mutant lunged at him from above.  The beam he stood on was just above and behind her, and he took advantage of it, jumping down onto her to flatten her to the beam she was on.  He then jumped onto a pole that was strung across the jungle gym like set up.

The female mutant sent a blast of webbing at her foe, catching him, and pulling him off.  Slamming to the wood below, he was surprised when she rushed forward.  Using her forelegs, she kicked him in the ribs, as he had been sprawled along the beam with his side to her.  He went flying, and he realized she intended to use her web as a bungee cord.

Thinking quickly, he grabbed onto another pole with his feet, and, transferring the momentum by using his arms, pulled her to him by the strong thread connecting them.

The female mutant flew forward, surprised at the transfer in momentum. She was even more surprised when he swung around using his arms again, and, wrapping the thread several times around the post, kicked her in the back on the last rotation.

The kick sent her flying forward, crashing through a set of wooden beams, and knocking her out on the metal wall.

The door on the far side of the room opened, and Dr. McCoy flipped to the ground, as the X-Men continued.

Gold team had reached their next challenge, another duel.

This one's terrain was nothing more or less than a set of blocks of varying sizes.

"I shall take this one, comrades." Said Colossus, as he walked in.

"Bad move, Russkie." Came a voice the X-men recognized.

Out of the door that the Acolyte's apparently used to enter, which slammed shut behind him, came Berzerker.


	64. By Blood, her Honor Restored

AN: For those of you who have some idea of how electricity interacts with positive and neutral charges, lets just say that all the 'pillars' are kept with a constant neutral charge, thanks to a few of Magneto's machines.

Chapter 64: By Blood, her Honor Restored

Piotr stood opposite of Berzerker, as a barrier rose out of the ground, sealing out the other X-Men.  He stared at the young man who had betrayed the X-Men, who had gone to the Acolytes, who had become the host to the Psylocke mindshell.  He stared at the man opposite of him, and in his heart, knew rage.

Raising his metallic skin, he rushed at Berzerker.

"Stupid move, metal man." Said Berzerker, as he threw a fist full of lightning at Colossus.  The metallic mutant took the blast to the chest, and was flung into one of the numerous metallic 'pillars' that littered the arena.  He slid to the ground, his nerves screaming with pain.

Slowly, he stood up again, only to be blasted by Berzerker again. His metallic body coursed with lightning, as he flopped against the pillar.  Berzerker laughed, as he tortured his foe.

"You're never going to win this, Russkie! I'll just torture you for a while, then, maybe I'll be nice, and give you a big blast of juice. But I don't think I feel like being nice."

He laid off for enough time that Colossus could stand up, as he maneuvered a bit.  The massive Russian had just gotten to his feet, when Berzerker hit him again.  The massive Russian went flying, slamming into another pillar of metal, his skin coursing with electricity.  Berzerker smiled, and decided to finish off the metal mutant.  He began to walk forward as he stopped throwing electricity, allowing his opponent to get up.

As Colossus stood, leaning heavily against the pillar for support, he thought back on his time at the institute.

I have no regrets. Had I a choice, I would do everything the same, maybe without Magneto, but all the same. Thought the Russian, as Berzerker began to charge a massive bolt of electricity. 

Jean watched as the metal-skinned mutant was pounded by Berzerker, and knew that there was nothing she could do.  She reached out with her mind, lightly contacting Colossus's. Not enough to get his attention, but enough to get his surface thoughts.  She picked up the last thought, and suddenly, inspiration hit her.  She sent Colossus an image, one that he knew would get him fighting again.

Colossus leaned against the pillar, awaiting his demise, when he saw in his mind, the image Jean had sent him.

In his mind, he saw Tabby face off with Berzerker, telling him that he was blowing things out of proportion.  He denied it, told her that when she came to her senses, come find him, and then knocked her down.  She tripped him, a fight broke out, and it ended with Tabby being caught by a fist charged with Electricity. (AN: Familiar scene? Jean sent him the scene of Ray's departure in the chapter 'Traitor in our Midst'.  If you want to recap that, go back to chapter 20 or so. Full version lies therein.)

Berzerker chose that moment to launch his electrical charge.

Colossus roared in fury, as he saw in his mind the attack on his 'little one'.  Pushing off the wall, he fought through the electrical storm, his arms raised in front of himself to shield the worst of the blast.  Reaching Berzerker, he slammed him with a right hook.

"That, is fohr betrahyink your comrades."

He walked towards Berzerker, as the younger mutant stood back up.  He slammed him with a right backhand, flinging the other mutant through the air.  He followed, as he spoke again.

"That, is fohr attahckink your friend."

Colossus reached the mutant as he lifted himself again from the ground.  As Berzerker looked up, he was caught by a thrust kick to the shoulder.  He hit the ground, as Colossus walked towards him, and found that his shoulder was shattered.  He sat up, holding the wounded arm, just in time to hear who that one was for.

"That, is for huhrtink your friend."

He had no time to react, as a double fist caught him across the chin, sending him flying into the air.  He crawled back to his feet, charging electricity around his uninjured hand.  He had no time to use it, as Colossus lifted him up by his uniform, and headbutted him.

"The first, was fohr betrayink the Professohr's trust.  This, is fohr allowink yourself to be the host for the mind shell."

With that, he threw a punch into Berzerker's gut that flung him into another pillar, a good twelve feet away. Colossus was already moving as Berzerker left his fist.  He had just started to slump when Colossus caught him.

"This, is fohr Comrade Betsy." A hard fist to the gut caught Berzerker.

"This, is fohr Comrade Bobby." A hard fist to the chin sent him into another pillar. He had no sooner hit than he was caught again.

"This, is fohr all the innohcent lihves you have huhrt." A backhand to the side of the head sent most of Berzerker's remaining coherency fleeing. He was still coherent enough to hear the last one, though."

"This, is fohr Comrade Tabby, mhy little love." He said, as he flung Berzerker into another pillar.

The barriers lowered, and the X-Men came out cautiously. The area was covered in blood, most of it Berzerker's. Colossus lowered his metallic skin.

"You a'right dere, mon ami?"

"Yes, comrade. I whill not be trahnsfohrmink for a while, dough." Said Colossus.

"I can't believe it." Said Jean. "He's still alive."

"Damn." Said Remy softly.

"Well, let's go, still got ground to cover." Said Cyclops, and Gold team left the battle zone.

Several hours latter, Blue team had reached floor 78.  They had had several close calls, and most of them bore small injuries, although nothing too serious.

"Let's get this show on the road." Said Bobby, as they entered the next room.

"Wonder what's in store here?" Said Tabby, as the group entered to see nothing more than a large, rectangular room.

"Well, it's not a challenge." Said Roberto, "Those are all in octagon shaped rooms"

"Let's go." Said Amara, and the group made their way into the room.

About half way across was the point that all the traps began if they weren't immediately obvious.  This was no different. Immediately, two thick metal doors slammed down, and the area was filled with a hissing sound.

"He's filling the room with poison." Said Kyle, as Rahne nodded in agreement. Their improved senses of smell could easily detect its stench.

"Bobby." Said Beast. "concentrate your ice on a section of the wall about six feet tall, and five wide."

Bobby didn't argue, as he began to send out a blast of icy energy.  As the floor at ankle level began to cover with a thick, green mist, Dr. McCoy finally told Bobby to stop.  The members of Blue Team were beginning to feel the poison running through them like a fire in their veins.  Lifting one huge fist, he slammed it into the wall, and the section, turned brittle by Bobby's icy assault, buckled.

"Betsy, bend it out of the way."  The telekinetic mutant did so easily, and the group made their way out of the area. Once in the hallway, they found that injections rested upon the wall.  Taking them, Dr. McCoy saw the chemical formula resting on the side of it.

"An all-purpose antidote.  And no other compound gets quite this shade.  Everyone take one injection."  The group did so, and felt the fire immediately dull.

"This is insane." Said Marrow.

"What did you expect, lass?" asked Rahne.

"Not this.  Maybe some fights, but nothing like this."

Jono shook his head. "Bloody hell. This is what hell must be.  Fighting for yer bloody life in a crazy's play pen."

Paige stared at the Irish man, as they waited for the Elevator to activate, telling them that Gold team had survived their last challenge, and that it was time to continue.

Gold team was startled to find not a challenge or a trap, but an area with medical supplies, and beds.

Magneto's voice came over the intercom.

"You have done well.  You may as well rest, as it is nearly 1 in the morning.  If you do not sleep, then you will be chopped to pieces by the Acolytes, for the most experienced wait on the highest levels."

With that, the intercom cut out, and the X-Men found themselves left to treat their wounds.


	65. Master of Magnetism

AN: I'm skipping ahead of my time-table a bit, but that just means that I can use what I had planned for here later on.

This means but one thing to all of you.

This fic will be over in five chapters, six if you count epilogue.

Conclusion Saga Part 1: Master of Magnetism.

(AN: great way to start the chapter, I know. But hey, I can only give fair warning. HORRIBLY CLICHÉ'D SUPERVILLIAN POWERTRIP/SPEECH COMING SOON)

As the world watched with baited breath for no less than one week, the X-Men battled their way through the hell that was Avalon.  Finally, they reached one final elevator, which bore a button bearing the one number they had been beginning to think they'd never see.

1

Heading up into the control center of Avalon, the X-Men teams saw that, while they had some serious injuries, including Piotr's electrical burns, and Rahne's broken right arm, they were, on whole, rather lucky.

"Ah, you've arrived." Said Magneto.

"We completed your little 'playground' Magneto. Let the Professor go, and find somewhere else to park this god damned funhouse of yours." Demanded Scott.

"Not quite yet, young one.  You still have one more level.  This one."

"You want us to fight you?" asked Roberto, disbelievingly. "The room doesn't have one bit of metal in it. It's all plastic."

"Of course. It makes the fight fairer for you." Said Magneto.

"Before we begin." He continued, "Would you like to know the stakes that ride on this battle?"

"What? There's, like, more to this than you told us?" asked Kitty.

"Yes."

"Tell us then." Said Lorna.

"If you win this battle, than I will leave off my war on humanity.

"And if we lose?" asked Alex

"If you lose, which you will. I will level the city of New York. I will then proceed to collect all the mutants of Alpha and Omega classes I can find, and bring them aboard, then level the cities of the world, so that we may start again anew."

"You're talking genocide." Said Kurt. "I vould have tought that a Holocaust survivor would not do such a thing."

"You thought wrong." Said Magneto.

"Well, whatever we thought right or wrong, we can't let you do this." Said Paige.

"You intend to stop me, girl?" Demanded Magneto.

"No.  We ALL intend to." Said Kyle, as he settled into a martial arts position.

And with that statement, the battle was joined.

(Post Chapter AN: Short, I know. Expect Part 2: Mind War, by around 12 o'clock.)


	66. Mind War

AN: At the time of writing this chapter, I have received all of 1 review for chapter 65.  I feel sooooooooooooooo unloved.  This is another short chapter, but the last three of the saga will be incredibly long to make up for it.  Expect 69 to bring to light many details on MY version of Magneto and Xavier's pasts.  

Conclusion Saga Part 2: Mind War

The X-men launched their assault on Magneto.  Scott and Alex launched beams of energy, as Jono lashed out with his psionic energy.  Storm sent a stream of lightning from her hands, as Bobby and Amara unleashed their double-team of elements.  Jubilee sent her paffs, while not very injuring, they still burned.  Meanwhile, Gambit was quickly working through a deck of cards, as Pyro unleashed a firestorm upon Magneto. Boomer began pitching boom-balls at the magnetic master, and the more physically inclined X-Men began to maneuver for positions to attack from.

Magneto found that it was all he could do to raise an electromagnetic shield to protect himself.  He smiled slightly as Storm's electricity hit the shield.  That was a mistake.

The bolt of lightning flew away, slamming into Storm, who was thrown into Rogue.  The two slammed into a wall, dazing them too badly to continue.

Neither would get the chance.

Magneto's smirk left abruptly as he realized that some of the power in his shield had gone with Storm's blast. The result was that Scott and Alex, each of whom was very powerful on his own, punched straight through the shield.  Magneto flew backwards, and was met with Kyle's fist.

Staggering forward,  Magneto had barely recovered when Betsy attacked. Playing with magnetic fields a bit, Magneto managed to repel Betsy from him, although he took a few good hits.  Moving quickly, he lifted Wolverine into the air, and used him to smack around several of the older members. By the time Lorna had gotten control of him away from Magneto, with the help of Kyle and Remy's distraction runs, Kurt, Kitty, Evan, Sarah, Paige, Sam, and Rahne were knocked to the ground, dazed.

The magnetic master soon found himself unable to keep up with the two skilled hand to hand combatants.  He also knew that Betsy would soon be on him again, and he would then be completely overwhelmed. Thus, he did the only thing he could.

He played his trump card.

Reaching out magnetically, he grabbed onto each X-Man's body.  Lorna realized, with horrible certainty, just what he had grabbed onto, only a split second before he proved it.

Suddenly, the X-Men felt a pain like they had never felt before sweep through their minds. Xavier cried out in pain, as Magneto wrapped him in his grip as well.

"You know that there's iron in your blood?" asked Magneto.

"I now have a grip on it. I'm going to draw it to your brain, and kill you all."


	67. Ties that Bind Us

Chapter 67: Ties that Bind Us

Xavier sat at the feet of the wheelchair that had been his means of momentum ever since his legs stopped working.  As he lie on the ground, withering in pain from Magneto's assault, he reached out telepathically, and, in a desperate attempt, latched onto the easiest minds to grasp, and pulled them to the Astral plain.

As he opened his eyes, Xavier found himself sitting in the midst of a field of clouds.  Around him lay the astral forms of Jubilee, Jean, Jonothan, Kyle, and Betsy.  As the five of them sat up, shaking their heads, Xavier spoke, knowing that, even with the difference in the flow of time here, they did not have forever.

"We must plan quickly if we are to defeat Magneto.  I believe that, between us all, we can defeat him."  He said, his voice sure.

Kyle turned and looked at Professor Xavier.  The Professor was startled slightly to see a pair of deep black eyes sitting in his eye sockets.

"I'm not so sure, Professor.  We have no way to fight past the pain, and if we can't get past that, then we're doomed to failure."

The Professor looked at Kyle, as did the others, and, for the first time, saw the side of him that had nearly given up against Mystique.  The side of him that had nearly let Betsy kill Amara, and had nearly convinced the rest of him to lose the fight on Nova Roma.

"We have to try," Said Jean.

"Otherwise, this bastard'll level every major city in the world." Reminded Betsy.

"But how do we do it, then?" asked Kyle, slightly critical.

This question stumped the rest of the X-Men.

"Bloody bastard's got us over a barrel." Said Jono.

Each X-Man psychic turned to look at the others.

"Yes he does." Said Xavier finally.

Each X-Man began to wonder on how to defeat Magneto, only to be interrupted by entry of other mental presences upon their own.

"Guys, I would really rather you not probe me." Said Jubilee, who was the only non-psychic.

"I'm not." Said all the psychic's.

Jubilee stared at them, then jumped when Bobby appeared in front of her.

"Whoa!" Said Bobby.

Looking around, Bobby whistled.

"Nice place. Like the cloud motif."

Before they could comment, Scott appeared next to Jean.

"Wow!" Said Scott.

"Guess our link's a little more powerful than we thought." Said Scott to Jean.

"Guess so." She responded.

As the Professor stared at them, a little startled, Paige appeared at Jonothan's feet.  Her hands were clutching her temples, as she lay in a fetal position.

"My head!" Paige kept screaming over and over.

Jonothan stumbled back. "Professar! I cannet get 'er out of my head.  Iffen I doon't, she'll die."

Xavier walked forward. (AN: Yes, walked.  In the astral Plain, Xavier has full function to the lower half of his body.)  Kneeling down next to Paige, he found that Jonothan's mental presence was incredible.

"Jonothan, your going to have to withdraw from her mind."

"I already said I cannae do it." Said Jonothan.

The Professor reached in telepathically, and found that Jono was somehow rooted deeply into Paige's mind.

"Professah! Help meh!" Shrieked Paige, as the two psychics in her head were far too much for her.

The Professor drew back out, and spoke softly to Paige with his telepathy.

"Paige, I need you to listen to me, and do exactly what I say.  Now, focus on the presence in your mind."

Paige nodded to the professor, and focused as hard as she could on the presence.

"Now, I need you to try and wrap it up tight.  Try to imagine it like corn stalks that you want to bind together."

Paige listened, and soon was wrapping the presence up tightly.

"Now, stop focusing on it."

Paige did so, and the Professor, who had been telepathically observing, watched as the binding strained slightly, then stabilized, returning the presence to the original shape her binding had held it in.

Before the Professor could explain what had happened, Roberto materialized beside Betsy.

"Wow, almost reminds me of flying." Said Roberto, as he looked around.

Betsy smacked the Brazilian, as another figure appeared in the cloudy visage.

"WHOA!!!!  Where'd the ground go!" Shrieked Amara.

"Calm down, Mara." Said Kyle, as he hugged her from behind.  "You're on the Astral Plain.  You know, that place we psychics get to go to."

She shook her head slightly, as she leaned back, relieved, into her boyfriend.

The Professor began to speak, only to find himself cut off by a familiar voice.

"Charles, Oiy would like te know why ye be in me head."

The Professor stared at Moira for a second, then, telepathically probing slightly, found that he was indeed in her head. But he found that, when he tried to withdraw, he couldn't.

"I do not know, Moira. And I can't withdraw."

Jean and Scott traded looks.

"Professor." Said Jean.

"Yes, Jean."  
  


"It may be a psychic link.  Me and Scott have one, but I didn't think it was this powerful.  But now I can read almost any thought without even realizing it."

"She's not the only one." Said Scott.

Their eyes glazed over slightly, then unglazed.

The Professor had launched subtle psychic probes to each of the X-men present, beseeching Kyle for entry before trying.  What he found astounded him.

"We all seem to have formed psionic links to the non-telepaths here.  Paige, the reason that yours was so painful, while the others weren't, was that Jonothan's powers are so…"

"Unfocused." Said Jono. "Me powar's are embodied in the energy in me chest.  Since that's so unfocused."

"The telepathic bond was as well."  said the Professor. "It was straying everywhere, and was causing far more damage than it should have.  You'll be okay, but you may be prone to headaches for a few months."

"While this is all well and good, how do we defeat Magneto?" Asked Roberto.

Kyle's eyes, which had gone cloudy for a moment, refocused.

"It seems our bodies have blocked the pain, due to the psionic 'presences' our links leave.  I believe we may be able to use that to our advantage."


	68. Hell Hath No Fury

Conclusion Saga Part 4: Hell Hath No Fury

As Magneto floated over the downed X-Men, he allowed his face to take a smug grin.  He had defeated his greatest foes, and now he could continue with his plans.

Or so he thought.

Kyle's foot, which had found its way, fast and hard, into his groin, thought otherwise.

While Magneto's eyes bulged in pain, Cyclops blasted him across the room, where Amara raised an arm.

Concentrating, she found that she had a familiar feeling, one she hadn't had for a long time.

Smirking, she coated Magneto in a lava-like liquid, that was no hotter than a match's flame.  She grinned, as she realized that her ability to control the heat of her blasts had been returned with the forming of her bond to Kyle.

Iceman quickly iced it down, trapping Magneto in a cocoon of lava rock.  Magneto struggled, attempting to free himself.

As he reached out Magnetically, he saw a blazing figure, Sunspot, reach out and pull the helmet he wore from his skull.  Reacting quickly, Xavier entered Magneto's mind.

_The two of them appeared in the midst of a star-scape.  Off in the distance, the Milky Way could be observed, with other galaxies arrayed in other locations around them._ _Comets and asteroids floated around, as stray stars floated here and there.  Magneto and Xavier stood opposite each other._

"Why, Magnus?"

"Because they will never accept us, Charles."

"And what makes you say that?"

"You know what makes me say that."

"Do you mean what happened to Leanna?"

"Yes, Charles.  They beat my wife to death in front of me because she was the mother of two mutants, and the wife of another.  She died because they will never accept us.  They won't."

"I remember, Magnus. But you didn't seem to be this… angry over it then.  Angry, but not to the point of genocide."

"A year after that, Charles, another mob tried to kill Wanda and Pietro.  They didn't succeed, obviously.  But they came close."

"But the two of them lived!"

"But they almost died!  Then they tried to beat them again! This time, their powers emerged.  They almost got killed anyways!!!"

"But they're still alive, Magnus."

"But they might not have been if I hadn't saved them! Then Wanda couldn't control her powers, because she was so angry and afraid of that mob.  I had to lock my own daughter in an institution because of HUMANS!!"

At this pronouncement, Magnus's eyes burned with such hatred, that Charles finally understood.  All that had happened to Magnus, from his loss of his parents in his youth, to the death of his wife, to the attempted mobbings of his children, had driven his old friend to insanity.

"I'm sorry, Magnus.  But I cannot allow you to carry through with your plan. And there is no other option left to me.  I have tried everything… I'm sorry, my old friend."

With that, Xavier drew together some of his impressive psychic power, and blasted Magneto.  To a psychic, the blast would be paralyzing. To a non-psychic, it was fatal.

Magnus was dead before his astral plain's image had hit the ground.

Withdrawing, Xavier found that his students had helped him into his wheelchair.

"Let's go home." Said Xavier, as the massive elevator behind Magneto's podium opened.  Stepping into it, they came out, a hundred floors down, in front of the vehicles.

Departing from Avalon, they were intercepted by military fighter jets and helicopters.

"You're under arrest." They sent over the radio.

The general in charge of the blockade around Avalon watched, a smile on his face.  Suddenly, an aide ran up.

"Sir. Communique from the Commander in Chief."

Looking at it, the general paled.

_General Pendeja._

_If you arrest the X-Men, I will have your stars decorating my desk in the oval office before you can say 'fire in the hole.'_

_The Commander in Chief._

"Let them go," Said the general, bitterly.

The X-Men's vehicles could be seen tearing through the sky towards Bayville.


	69. One Last Dance

AN: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

This is the last chapter for this Story…

I'm so depressed.

Never fear though.  Break the Dawn will release mid-October…

But for now…

LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!

OH! One last thing. Since I want to differentiate between bonds talking. Thus, when you see :blahblahblah: during the text, that's the bonds talking.

Chapter 69: One Last Dance

Two months after the fall of Magneto, after the U.S. government had confiscated Avalon, who found the technology inside very interesting, although much of it would take years to even understand, much less duplicate, the X-Men were mostly recovered.  Many bore psychological scars, which would take a long time to recover, but they were, on the whole, in their original state.

At least, for the most part.

Jubilee had found it rather disconcerting that, whenever she came within about 15 feet of her boyfriend, she heard all his thoughts, no matter what.  Kyle and Amara were still trying to adjust to the fact that each felt a shadow of the other's pain, something that they had learned the hard way, after the adrenalin from the battle with Magneto faded. Jean and Scott were taking time to adapt to the strengthening of their bond, and Betsy and Roberto were trying to figure out just why they even had one.

For now, however, that was the furthest thing from even the effected couples minds.  For it was a sunny day, the weather was fair, and all was right with their world.  So… The Professor gave them the day off.

This time, they didn't have to worry about Acolytes ruining it.

"Ah, it beein a great thing that we be havin a day off. We be needin it." Said Rahne, as she laid back against Sam, as he whittled a piece of wood, his arms around her waist.  The two of them were sitting with their close friends, Bobby Drake, Jubilation Lee, Amara Aquilla, Kyle Trevais, Roberto DeCosta, and Elizabeth Braddock.

"Yeah. Ah think we all desahrve it."

"Agreed." Said Kyle, as he sat against a tree, his hand scanning a book.

"I think your girlfriend feels neglected." Said Bobby. He had his legs bent at the knees, soles of the feet to the ground.  Between his legs, Jubilee was reclining against him, her head on his shoulder.

"The advantages to empathic bonds… We don't need to cuddle to show incredible affection.  Besides, I just want to finish up this paragraph." With that, Kyle's finger stopped. "And I just did."

Sometimes, in our lives   
We all have pain, we all have sorrow

Amara smiled slightly, as she slipped across the circle, slipping herself deftly into the lap of her boyfriend.  Kyle grinned at her, and kissed her on the tip of the nose.  She grinned slightly, and turned around, settling on his lap, as he shifted to accommodate her.  She had learned over the weeks how to send images along their link, although they couldn't send thoughts.

But, if we are wise   
We know that there's always tomorrow

Jean and Scott watched the younger X-Men, as she leaned into his side. She looked at the younger X-Men and, as she commented to Scott telepathically, she really could see them in the younger students.

Lean on me, when you're not strong   
And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on

Tabby smiled, as Piotr's massive arms held her around the waist.  She knew from Queen Jean that Piotr had beaten the shit out of Berzerker for her, and she intended to reward him for that.

"How about a reward for beating Berzerker bloody."

"It was no trouble little love, I do not think it is necessary."

"But I want to."

"I am not sure…"

"Come on! Don't you know how to play Sorry!"

(AN: I had to do it)

For, it won't be long   
Til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on

Kitty smirked as she felt Lance's arms wrap around her from behind.  She had gotten to the point where she didn't even need to turn around to identify him, they were that close. Of course, kissing with your back to your partner is not an easy feat.

Please swallow your pride   
If I have things you need to borrow

Kurt sat up in a tree, as Amanda rested at it's base.  She had been nervous the entire time the X-Men were in Avalon, and hadn't slept properly.  Kurt was watching her as she slept, 'like her guardian angel' he had told her.

He had meant it.  
  


For no one can fill   
Those of your needs that you won't let show

Rogue sat reading her book.  Even though she and Remy were dating, it was still force of habit to act like she was a statue of sorts, emotionless and detached.  Remy slipped behind Rogue, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. She closed the book and sighed, as she leaned against him.

You just call on me brother when you need a hand   
We all need somebody to lean on

Evan smirked at Sarah, as he descended into the half-pipe.  The two of them had decided to relax in the best way they knew how.  Skating.

I just might have a problem that you'll understand   
We all need somebody to lean on

Jamie and Illyanna watched the older X-Men.  The two of them both felt left out, as the only members of the institute who were 'too young' to do most of the fun stuff the elder kids did.

Lean on me, when you're not strong   
And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on

Lorna snuck up behind the younger Summers brother.  In her hand she held a balloon full of water.  Smiling slightly, she smashed it on Alex's head, drawing laughter from the X-Men, who had watched with concealed amusement.

For, it won't be long   
Til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on

Jono and Paige were both leaning against a tree. The two of them couldn't honestly be called used to their bond, since the tree's they were leaning against were on far sides of the main area of the institute lawn.  Still, Paige could feel Jono's presence in her head, and somehow, it was comforting.

You just call on me brother when you need a hand   
We all need somebody to lean on

Bobby smiled down at Jubilee.  His face darkened slightly, as he remembered all the times he had nearly lost her on Avalon.

I just might have a problem that you'll understand   
We all need somebody to lean on

She frowned at him, and then he remembered, belatedly, that they shared thoughts at this distance.  She sent to him the memories of all the times she had nearly lost him, and the two conceded a tie.

If there is a load   
You have to bear, that you can't carry

Rahne and Sam smiled at the site of the young couple.  It wasn't hard to tell when one of the newly bonded pairs made a mistake.  Their faces and postures gave it away.  Since they were all so used to having their minds to themselves, it wasn't the easiest thing to get used to.

I'm right up the road   
I'll share your load if you just call me

He smiled, and kissed his girlfriend's head, then pulled her to her feet. He had something he wanted to do with her, and they needed to get going.

Call me if you need a friend   
Call me ...

As the two walked off, Roberto and Betsy sat in silence, occasionally glaring daggers at each other, as one of them made a screw up.  Unlike Jubilee and Bobby, they only shared all surface thoughts, although they had a greater maximum range.  Finally, Betsy stood, and walked away.  The two hadn't been inside their maximum range more than a few hours a week the entire time they had had the link.  They just had too much trouble standing each other.

Bobby shook his head.  He knew that the two of them wouldn't be able to avoid it forever.  Sooner or later, they'd have to get their acts together.

:you know it.: Jubilee sent to her partner.

Bobby grinned, and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

Amara and Kyle had moved off to another location on the institute grounds, as each of the couples were taking their day off to just be with their significant other.

:You know,: said Jean, :Paige and Jono haven't been talking much. Even across their bond.:

:how do you know that?:

:Cause theirs is unique, in a way.  Their pupils glow when they use it.:

:And they haven't been, have they?:  
  


:I think she still may be a little uncomfortable with him being in her head.:

:I can understand that. It took me weeks, and you and I have been best friends for years.:

:True. Maybe we _should_ just give them time.:

It takes a little time sometimes  
To get your feet back on the ground

Paige and watched the young boy from across the institute lawn.  Back on Avalon, he had been forced to push his powers, causing his entire torso to be engulfed in his own power.  

It takes a little time sometimes  
To get the titanic turned back around

Across their bond, which was competing with Kyle and Amara's as 'most unique' she could sense Jonothan's depression.  She knew that he was wallowing in self-pity, thinking no one would care for a boy whose entire torso was made of energy. 

It takes a little time sometimes  
But baby you're not going down

Standing up, Paige began to walk across the institute grounds.  The reason she hadn't been too near Jono recently was a well-known fact amongst the X-Men.  It wasn't that she blamed him.  Rather, it hurt her to be near him.

It takes more than you've got right now  
Give it time

She crouched down in front of Jono, and put a hand under his chin, lifting his face to look at hers.

"Jono, knock it off."

He stared at her, his eyes full of self-pity.

"Jono, do ya'll know why Ah ain' been near ya'll recently?"

"Cause ye blaime me."

"I don' blame ya, Jono.  Ya'll hurt meh, that's all. Ya'll hear me? Ahll this bein depressed hurt meh, and Ah ain' been with ya'll cause ah that.  But noh anehmore."

What's this walking thru' my door  
I know I've seen the look before

Jono looked up at Paige, and was shocked when she planted her lips to his, in a soul-stealing, heart-pounding, ear-ringing kiss.  The two of them broke apart only when the X-Men began to applaud.

Sometimes in faces on the street  
Sometimes in the mirror looking back at me

The two blushed, as Paige pulled back.

:proof enough?: she asked him.

:bloody hell: was all he could come up with in response.

:I hope I wasn't that bad for a first kiss.:

:Bloody hell lass. That was yer first!:

:Yep:

You can't fix this pain with money  
You can't rush a weary soul

Lorna and Alex laughed, as they watched the young couple.  While they didn't know from experience, Scott had described his and Jean's link.  While each was different, they all allowed for sharing of thoughts, ideas and emotions, although Kyle's was more of emotions, along with images.

You can't sweep it under the rug, now honey  
It don't take a lot to know

"Those two were practically made for each other." Said Lorna.

"Don't tell me your gonna get all mushy on me!" Said Alex, as he grinned over at the girl who had become his best friend in his time at the institute.

"Yep!" Said Lorna.

Alex shook his head, and, turning slightly, stared out over the lake.

It takes a little time sometimes  
To get your feet back on the ground

"What you thinking about?" Asked Lorna.

"Remember when the saws nearly cut you in half?" Asked Alex.

It takes a little time sometimes  
To get the titanic turned back around

"How could I forget." She responded.

"I realized something then."

It takes a little time sometimes  
But baby you're not going down

"What did you realize?"

"Something I should have long ago."

It takes more than you've got right now  
Give it time

"Wha-mmmmfph." Lorna was cut off by Alex kissing her on the lips.  Finally, he drew away, and looked away.

_He's embarrassed._ Realized Lorna, startled.  It was more Scott's style to be embarrassed, not Alex's.

Now it may not be over by morning  
But Rome wasn't built in a day

"I'll understand if you don't feel the same." Said Alex.

Lorna looked at the boy in front of her, and, to Alex's sadness, she stood up.

You can name this thing a thousand times  
But it won't make it go away

Lorna sat down in front of Alex, and, putting a hand on either cheek, pulled him in for another kiss.

Let me put my arms around you  
And hold you while you weep

She finally drew back, panting slightly to draw air in, as Alex put his arms around her back.

"So is that a you like me too?" asked Alex.

"Oh yeah." Said Lorna, as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

We've been talking and talking  
I'm sick of this talk  
And it's nothing that won't keep

While the two newest couples of the institute snuggled, one of the oldest got reacquainted.

:So, Moira. You see what the theory is now?:

:Aye, Charles. But it is hard tae believe.:

:Well, when the proof is in your own mind.: Said Charles.

He and Moira had the strongest link, easily capable of handling the distances from the institute to Muir island.

It takes a little time sometimes  
To get your feet back on the ground

Amanda stirred gently at the base of the tree she was resting against.  Looking up into the leafy branches, she saw the sulfurous yellow eyes of her boyfriend, the only part of him visible since his mutation had evolved.  He now blended perfectly into any shadows, and only his eyes could give him away.

It takes a little time sometimes  
To get the titanic turned back around

"Hey." He said softly, as he flipped down from the branches.

"Hey." She responded, as she stood up, and crinked her back. "I told you to wake me up."

"Ja, vell,you needed de sleep." 

She smiled, and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

It takes a little time sometimes  
But baby you're not going down

Rahne and Sam were walking through the woods around the institute. The two of them knew that nothing could harm them here, since it was still inside the institute's grounds.

It takes more than you've got right now  
Give it time

The wolf-girl found that she was most at home in these wooded lands, like the wolf inside of her was drawn to them, and that, as that part grew stronger, she would feel more at home there.

No you can't fix this pain with money  
You can't rush a weary soul  
You can't sweep it under the rug now honey  
It don't take a lot to know

Sam looked over at the girl next to him, and smiled.  He could tell that she was comfortable here, among the trees.  He smiled, as he reached over, and held her close to him.

It takes a little time sometimes  
To get your feet back on the ground

" 'ey boyo. Do ye wan' sometin?"  
  


" Jus ta look at ya'll's loveleh fahce."

Rahne scrunched it up playfully.

"Meanie." Said Sam

It takes a little time sometimes  
To get the titanic turned back around

"And ye love it."

"More than laife itself." Said Sam, as he kissed her hard.  In that moment, he knew he would go to any lengths for her.  He never realized that, in less than a year, he would be called on to prove it.

It takes a little time sometimes  
But baby you're not going down

Bobby was holding Jubilee when the two of them received a mental summons from the Professor.  Standing, the two walked into his office.

It takes more than you've got right now  
Give it time

"You called us, Professor?" asked Jubilee.

"Yes. Jubilee, I have figured out how you were drawn into the Astral plain with us.  You are, and apparently, always have been, although being in constant association with others has strengthened it, a telepath."


	70. Epilogue and an, uhoh, TEASER

To Chaotic Boredom, Caliente, JaSSerS, and Tourniquet.  You four, along with Animeluvr1 have been awarded a special gift! You each may chose 1 of the couples in this fic for me to put into my short story to be set between this one and Break the Dawn.  All couples from the story are acceptable, and here's a list to simplify.

Piotabby (Piotr/Tabby)

Amyle (Amara/Kyle)

Jubby (Jubilee/Bobby)

Rahm (Rahne/Sam. I'll chose this one if one of you don't, and put it in cause I like the couple)

Kurmanda (Kurt/Amanda)

Lancitty (Kitty/Lance)

Paijono (Paige/Jono)

Alorna (Lorna/Alex, Animeluvr1 called it.)

Jamie/his girl (you'll find out)

LoRo (Logan/Ororo)

Xavira (Xavier/Moira)

Epilogue:

In the dark of a small, run down military base, a man plots.

"If I move this here, and reduce the size by ten percent, I could produce up to one thousand a day! More than enough to compensate for the reduced power."

He laughed, as the moonlight shone through the window to slant upon the plans before him.  But, before they could be clearly seen, he rolled them up, and put them away, walking away from the table.

(AN: Yep, short epilogue that's very indecisive.  You'll understand come Break the Dawn)

Teaser

(An: Yep, not only am I making you wait till mid-October, I'm also making a teaser)

Kyle and Amara trading fists in the dojo.

Mrs. Sefton leaning back against Sensei's chest as they look out the window

Sensei facing off with a mob of people

A mob building up in front of the Xavier Mansion

Six bedraggled and beaten young people dragging themselves into a church

Betsy slapping Roberto across the face

Jubilee falling to her knees, the paper in her hands slipping from her grasp

Alex reaching out to Lorna as she falls from a cliff

Paige holding Jono as he lies in her arms, battered and wounded

Rahne and a wolf facing off in a deep forest

Rahne lying in a hospital bed, Sam on the bed next to hers, the Professor's hands resting on their foreheads

Logan and Ororo standing in the kitchen of the institute

Sarah and Evan facing off in an alleyway, her face streaked with tears

Rahne burying her face in Sam's chest

Jean and Scott walking down a street arm in arm

Jubilee and Bobby seeking solace in each other's embrace

Rogue crying into Remy's chest

A wall of the White House bursting outward

A new's broadcast showing flames and destruction in cities across the world

Tabby smiling as Bobby walked up to her covered in shaving cream

Roberto dribbling a soccer ball, facing off against Betsy

Illyanna staring down Piotr, someone lying behind her

Kurt and Amanda facing off against a familiar figure

Kitty and Lance rocking back and forth to a song softly

Alex leaning against a short, stone wall, Lorna lying across the top of it

A casket lowering into the earth


End file.
